Wunder gibt es immer wieder
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Remus' Leben nimmt eine Wendung, als ein neues Werwolfgesetz es ihm unmöglich macht seine Jugendliebe Sirius zu heiraten. Wird es nun Severus gelingen, Remus für sich zu gewinnen? Nach einer Romanvorlage von G. Heyer, dezent AU. SSRL RLSB HPDM LMSB.
1. As the world falls down

**Disclaimer: Wie immer... alles JKR – ich borg's mir nur aus...**

So, mal wieder was ganz anderes von mir. Bislang war es in meinen Stories ja eher so, dass sich Remus vor heimlicher Liebe nach Severus verzehrt hat und Severus immer ein richtiges Biest war, bis er schließlich begreift, dass... na ja, ihr kennt das ja.

Hier will ich Remus mal ein bisschen gegen den Strich besetzen und die Vorlage dazu hat mir die Schriftstellerin Georgette Heyer mit ihrem Roman „Ehevertrag" geliefert. Es handelt sich hierbei um einen etwas untypischen Regency-Roman, der mir aber für meine Grundidee sehr passend erschien. Da ich mich von der Story-Line her grob an diese Vorlage halten werde, ist diese Fanfic naturgemäß eine etwas schräge AU. Aber ich hoffe, ihr scheut auch dieses Experiment nicht.

Ich bemühe mich, mich lose an die Fakten von Band 1 bis Band 6 zu halten – ich kann es aber nicht versprechen... z. B. ist in dieser Story Sirius am Leben.

Genug der Vorrede... steigen Sie ein und fahren Sie mit! Und honoriert bitte, dass ich fast 4 Stunden über dem Titel gegrübelt habe! Ich wollte ja erst was Englisches...

* * *

**Wunder gibt es immer wieder**

**_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_**

**Kapitel 1 – as the world falls down**

Remus Lupin stieß erleichtert die Fenster weit auf, um die warmen Strahlen der Sommer-Sonne in seine Wohnung zu lassen.

Der kalte, dunkle Frühling, an dessen Ende der endgültige Sieg über Voldemort gestanden hatte, war endlich vorbei und machte einem strahlenden, verheißungsvollen Sommer Platz.

Remus stützte seine Hände auf den Fenstersims und hielt sein Gesicht mit geschlossenen Augen in die Sonne.

Er atmete bewusst ein und aus.

Obwohl er auch in diesem zweiten Krieg Schmerz und Verlust erfahren hatte, war er seiner Ansicht nach noch relativ glimpflich davon gekommen.

Alle, die ihm besonders nahe standen, hatten überlebt.

Zuallererst natürlich Harry und Albus Dumbledore. Auch Hermine und Ron hatten keine bleibenden Schäden davongetragen. Die geringen Verluste des Phoenix-Ordens hinterließen dennoch einen etwas schalen Nachgeschmack, da sie hauptsächlich der Tatsache zu verdanken waren, dass praktisch _fünf Minuten vor zwölf_ mehrere Todesser (unter der Federführung von Lucius und Draco Malfoy) Voldemort den Rücken gekehrt hatten und übergelaufen waren.

Doch Remus war egal, was die Zeitungen schrieben. Zumindest er würde Lucius Malfoy ewig für seinen _Verrat_ an Voldemort dankbar sein. Denn nur dadurch war es ihm möglich gewesen in der letzten Schlacht genau dort zu stehen, wo er eben gestanden hatte um Sirius Black das Leben zu retten.

Sirius.

Remus seufzte glücklich. Sirius' wunderbare Rettung aus dem geheimnisvollen, verschleierten Torbogen gehörte zweifellos zu den besten Ereignissen in seinem ganzen Leben. Sirius – seine große Jugendliebe. Er war endlich durch das Auffinden von Pettigrews' Leiche und den Aussagen von Lucius und Severus vor dem Ministerium rehabilitiert worden. Einer gemeinsamen Zukunft stand somit nichts mehr im Wege.

Sie hatten zwar noch nicht über einen Termin für eine Heirat gesprochen, doch sobald Harry seine Quidditch-Karriere beginnen und aus dem Grimmauld Place ausziehen würde, würde Remus dort einziehen.

Die meisten ihrer Bekannten und Freunde wussten mittlerweile um ihre Liebe und ihre Beziehung und bislang war ihnen nur mit Wohlwollen begegnet worden.

Gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen – und sogar Ehen – waren in der Zauberergemeinschaft zwar nicht allgemein üblich, aber doch möglich.

Um seine rosigen Zukunftsaussichten vollkommen zu machen, hatte ihm Minerva MacGonagall – Albus hatte sich als Direktor Hogwarts' zur Ruhe gesetzt und Minerva als Nachfolgerin bestimmt – für das nächste Schuljahr erneut eine Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Aussicht gestellt. Die Eltern-Beiräte hatten ihren Widerstand gegen einen Werwolf als Lehrer aufgegeben und Remus wollte sich dieses Vertrauens würdig erweisen.

Remus öffnete die Augen. Sein Leben konnte nicht mehr besser werden.

Von weitem sah er, wie sich eine Eule mit raschen Flügelschlägen seinem Fenster näherte. Remus trat beiseite um ihr Platz zu machen. Heute war Dienstag. Hoffentlich war außer dem Tagespropheten endlich dieser Quidditch-Katalog dabei, den er schon vor einer Woche bestellt hatte – er wollte Harry's Geburtstagsgeschenk nicht auf den letzten Drücker auswählen.

Die Eule rauschte an ihm vorbei und landete elegant auf dem Frühstückstisch. An ihrem Bein waren mehrere Briefe und Pergament-Rollen befestigt, die Remus behutsam ablöste.

„Ein paar Cornflakes oder lieber etwas Toast?" fragte er die Eule, die kurz blinzelte und dann an dem angebotenen Toast knabberte, während Remus seine Post durchsah.

Rechnungen, Werbung für einen neuartigen Schnellkochkessel, ein Brief von Harry, noch mal Werbung, der Tagesprophet... und wieder kein Katalog!

„Mist", fluchte Remus leise. Es waren zwar immer noch zwei Wochen bis zu Harrys Geburtstag, doch er würde lieber mal nachforschen, warum das mit dem Katalog so lange dauerte. Er blätterte die Post weiter durch. Noch eine Rechnung, ein Brief von Bill Weasley – ach ja, sie hatten sich neulich über altägyptische Flüche unterhalten und Bill hatte versprochen, noch etwas für ihn nachzuschlagen – und ein Brief vom Zaubereiministerium.

Überrascht hielt Remus den zartblauen Umschlag in der Hand.

Was konnte das Ministerium nur von ihm wollen?

Die Eule hatte ihr Mahl offensichtlich beendet, denn sie flog mit überraschend lautem Flügelrauschen zum Fenster hinaus, was Remus erschreckt zusammenzucken ließ. Ärgerlich über sich selbst schüttelte er den Kopf. Was konnte da im schlimmsten Fall schon drin stehen? Dass sie ihm nun doch den Merlin-Orden erster Klasse verleihen würden?

Remus warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Urkunde seines Zweiter-Klasse-Merlin-Ordens, der neben einem Bild seiner Eltern an der Wand hing und grinste schief.

Severus hatte natürlich einen Orden erster Klasse erhalten – doch Severus war ja auch kein Werwolf. Kurzentschlossen riss er den Umschlag auf. Er zog mehrere Blätter heraus und entfaltete sie.

_Sehr geehrter Mister Lupin,_

_Wir geben Ihnen hiermit zur Kenntnis, dass am 01. September diesen Jahres ein neues Gesetz zum Schutz und zur Sicherheit britischer Werwölfe in Kraft tritt._

_Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt muss jeder registrierte Werwolf bei der für ihn zuständigen Referats-Abteilung den Nachweis erbringen, dass er über einen geeigneten Vormund verfügt. Anderenfalls geht die Vormundschaft mit sofortiger Wirkung auf das Zaubereiministerium (d. h. auf einen noch zu ernennenden Vormundschaftsbeauftragten) über._

_Weitere Informationen entnehmen Sie bitte dem beigefügten Merkblatt und dem Gesetzestext. Sollten Sie noch weitere Fragen haben, stehen wir Ihnen gerne zur Verfügung._

_Esmeralda Grogins_

_Abteilung „dunkle Kreaturen"_

_Referat „Werwölfe"_

_Buchstabe K - M_

An den unteren Briefrand war noch eine handschriftliche Mitteilung gekritzelt worden.

_Lieber Mister Lupin,_

_es tut mir entsetzlich leid, gerade Ihnen diese Mitteilung schicken zu müssen,_

_aber das Gesetz duldet leider keine Ausnahme._

Remus wurde für einen Moment schwarz vor Augen, doch dann schüttelte er energisch den Kopf und griff mit nur leicht bebenden Fingern nach dem Merkblatt. Mit dem Juristen-Kauderwelsch der Gesetzesvorlage konnte er sich in seinem jetzigen Zustand nicht adäquat auseinandersetzen. Seine Augen überflogen das dicht bedruckte Pergament.

_(...) Als Vormund kommt lediglich ein Familien-Mitglied in Frage. Dazu zählen insbesondere Eltern, Ehegatten, Geschwister oder etwaige Kinder und Enkelkinder des betreffenden Werwolfs, sofern es sich bei diesen Personen nicht ebenfalls um Werwölfe handelt.(...)_

_(...)Das Zaubereiministerium behält sich vor, zu überprüfen, ob der von dem Werwolf angegebene Vormund geeignet ist, die Vormundschaft zu übernehmen._

_Darüber hinaus muss gewährleistet sein, dass der betreffende Werwolf, bzw. sein/ihr Vormund über ausreichende finanzielle Mittel verfügt, die eine Versorgung mit Wolfsbanntrank sicherstellen. (...)_

_(...)Sollte der Fall eintreten, dass für einen Werwolf kein geeigneter Vormund zur Verfügung steht, fällt die Vormundschaft, sowie das Aufenthaltsbestimmungsrecht dem Zaubereiministerium zu.(...)_

_(...) Um die Sicherheit der nichtmagischen, sowie der magischen Bevölkerung Britanniens zu gewährleisten, werden alle Werwölfe, die unter die Vormundschaft des Zaubereiministeriums fallen, ab Inkrafttreten des Gesetzes in speziellen Siedlungen untergebracht, wo sie je nach Neigung und Ausbildung einer geregelten Tätigkeit nachgehen können. (...)_

Remus zwang sich ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen. Dann stopfte er die Unterlagen in die Innentasche seiner Robe und verließ seine Wohnung.

OoooOoooO

Nach fast zweistündiger Wartezeit saß er endlich Esmeralda Grogins in ihrem Büro gegenüber. Er war nicht der einzige erschütterte Werwolf auf den Gängen und in den Wartezimmern des Ministeriums gewesen.

„Guten Tag..." begann Mrs. Grogins, doch weiter kam sie nicht.

„Was soll das!" wollte Remus wissen und streckte ihr die leicht zerknüllten Unterlagen entgegen.

„Warum beruhigen Sie sich nicht erst Mal, Mister...?" Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Lupin. Remus John Lupin", antwortete Remus mit unterdrückter Heftigkeit.

„Oh – Sie sind das...", entfuhr es Mrs. Grogins und echtes Bedauern trat in ihren Blick. „Es tut mir wirklich..." Doch dann senkte sie kurz den Kopf und als sie wieder zu Remus aufsah, war ihr Ausdruck wieder unbeteiligt. „Sehen Sie, Mister Lupin, da sich im letzten Krieg fast ausschließlich alle Werwölfe den Reihen von Ihm-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf angeschlossen haben..."

Remus konnte es kaum glauben. Voldemort war endgültig Vergangenheit und das Ministerium brachte es immer noch nicht fertig, das Übel auch beim Namen zu nennen.

„Aber ich nicht!" entfuhr es ihm heftiger als beabsichtigt. „Ich war, bin und werde es bei Bedarf wieder sein, ein Mitglied des Phoenix-Ordens. Ich habe sogar einen Merlin-Orden erhalten!"

„Mister Lupin – das weiß ich doch alles", erwiderte Mrs. Grogins. „Ich habe das Gesetz doch auch nicht gemacht – aber ich muss dafür Sorge tragen, dass es durchgeführt und eingehalten wird. Ausnahmen sind nicht vorgesehen. Die Bevölkerung muss vor Werwolf-Übergriffen geschützt werden – es war zu..."

Remus zwang sich zur Ruhe. Diese Frau konnte tatsächlich nichts dafür und die meisten Werwölfe waren tatsächlich alles andere als... friedfertig...

„Bemühen Sie sich nicht – ich habe selbst einige der Opfer gesehen... es gibt keine Worte dafür... Ich verstehe. Entschuldigen Sie bitte", sagte er.

„Na also", seufzte Mrs. Grogins erleichtert. „Haben Sie sich schon für einen Vormund entschieden?"

„Nein... ich fürchte... ich habe keinen."

„Nicht einen?" fragte Mrs. Grogins verwundert. „Was ist mit ihren Eltern?"

„Sind beide tot."

„Geschwister?"

„Ich bin ein Einzelkind."

„Sonst irgendwelche Verwandten?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ja dann...", Mrs. Grogins schob einige Akten hilflos auf ihrem Schreibtisch hin und her. „Ach, das Einfachste habe ich vergessen: sind Sie verheiratet?"

„Nein...", Remus zögerte. „Aber so gut wie verlobt."

„Na also", stieß Mrs. Grogins zum zweiten Mal erleichtert aus. „Dann müssen wir nur noch die Eignung Ihrer Zukünftigen überprüfen."

Remus atmete einmal tief durch.

„Es ist keine Frau...", sagte er leise. „Es ist ein Mann. Ist das ein Problem?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich", beruhigte Mrs. Grogins ihn nach einem kaum merklichen Zögern. „Wenn er als Vormund geeignet ist..."

„Was verstehen Sie eigentlich unter _geeignet_? Ich habe das ehrlich gesagt schon in diesem Merkblatt nicht richtig verstanden", gab Remus zu.

„Dann habe Sie es wohl nicht richtig gelesen... Hier steht es..." Sie nahm ihm das Merkblatt aus der Hand und zeigte auf einen Abschnitt. „Ein Vormund muss volljährig sein, über gesicherte Einkünfte verfügen, keine Vorstrafen haben und mental und charakterlich in der Lage sein, die Verantwortung für Sie zu übernehmen – besonders was die sichere Unterbringung in Vollmondnächten anbelangt."

„Aha...", machte Remus nachdenklich.

„Also – dürfte ich nun um den Namen Ihres Verlobten bitten, damit ich die Überprüfung in die Wege leiten kann?"

„Sein Name ist Sirius Black", sagte Remus und schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel.

Doch sein Stoßgebet wurde nicht erhört. Mrs. Grogins sah ihn sehr lange an. Dann schüttelte sie voller Bedauern den Kopf.

„Ich fürchte, das geht nicht", sagte sie leise.

Remus spürte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde.

„Warum nicht?" fragte er heiser. „Er hat genug Geld, er ist volljährig, er hat keine Vorstrafen und er..." Remus verstummte.

„Er war 12 Jahre in Askaban inhaftiert und fast zwei Jahre hinter diesem Schleier verschwunden... Mister Lupin, sie verlangen nicht im Ernst von mir, zur glauben, dass Sirius Black über die notwendige mentale Reife verfügt und charakterlich genügend gefestigt ist, wie das vom Ministerium für einen Vormund gefordert wird."

Remus fühlte sich, als ob ihm jemand mit Schwung den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen hätte. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte seine Zukunft mehr als rosig ausgesehen und jetzt war da nur noch ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch... Der Traum seines Lebens – ein Leben mit Sirius – war ausgeträumt.

„Ich werde nicht in dieses Lager gehen", flüsterte er heiser.

„Mister Lupin – Sie haben eine völlig falsche Vorstellung davon. Das Ministerium plant, die Siedlung zu etwas zu machen, das..." Mrs. Grogins suchte nach Worten. „Was Hogsmeade für die Zaubererwelt ist, soll diese Siedlung... dieses Dorf für Werwölfe sein. Sie sind unter sich – sie brauchen keine Vorurteile zu fürchten, sie können dort einer geregelten Arbeit nachgehen..."

„Verschonen Sie mich mit ihren Theorien und Planungen. In der Praxis wird es so sein, dass nach ein paar Monaten ein schöner, hoher und stabiler Zaun um ihr kleines Werwolf-Utopia gezogen wird und jede Nacht werden die Eingänge mit schönen, hohen und stabilen Gittern verschlossen. Und irgendwann wird man vergessen, die Gitter wieder aufzusperren."

„Sie sind jetzt natürlich sehr erregt, Mister Lupin..." wehrte Mrs. Grogins ab. „Aber ich versichere Ihnen..."

„Danke für Ihre Mühe", sagte Remus kalt und stand auf. „So wie ich das sehe, habe ich zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder ich finde innerhalb von sechs Wochen jemand, der A) Ihren Vorstellungen von einem fähigen Vormund entspricht und der B) gewillt ist, mich zu heiraten. Und Sie werden selbst zugeben müssen, dass diese Möglichkeit äußerst unwahrscheinlich ist." Remus holte Luft. „Oder ich gehe in Ihre wunderbare Siedlung und verbringe in dieser künstlichen Enklave den Rest meines Lebens." Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag."

OoooOoooO

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

**Severus**: Vier Stunden für einen bescheuerten Titel?

**Lorelei**: Gut Ding' will Weile haben...

**Severus**: Pfff...

**Lorelei**: (_kleinlaut_) mir fiel nix Besseres ein... wäre dir „Ehevertrag" lieber gewesen? Oder „die Vernunftehe"?

**Severus**: Naja...

**Remus**: (_kichert_) Sevy spielt die Frauenrolle – Sevy spielt die Frauenrolle – Sevy spielt...

**Severus**: JA! Wir haben es alle gehört! Auch die Pinguine auf dem Südpol! Lorelei – wie konntest du mir das antun!

**Lorelei**: Äh... mit meinem Laptop und meiner kranken Phantasie?

**Severus**: Wieso nimmt mich hier niemand mehr ernst?

**Remus**: Och... Sevy... komm, ich weiß wo Lorelei ihren geheimen Whiskey-Vorrat gebunkert hat.

**Severus**: (_völlig fertig_) Remus – wenigstens auf dich kann man sich noch verlassen.

**Lorelei**: (_grinst sich eins_)


	2. There's such a sad love

**Disclaimer: Wie immer... alles JKR – ich borg's mir nur aus...**

Die Kapitelüberschriften klaue ich von dem Song „As the world falls down" von David Bowie aus dem Film „Labyrinth" (wie Besserweis schon sehr gut erkannt hat!)

* * *

**Zur Erklärung hier eine kurze Inhaltsangabe des Original-Romanes:**

**_Heyer, Georgette: Ehevertrag_**

_"A Civil Contract" (1961)_

_Um die Schulden seines Vater zu tilgen, heiratet Lord Lyndon _**(Remus)**_ die reiche Jenny Chawleigh_** (Severus)**

_Adam, Viscount Lyndon, findet nach seiner Heimkehr aus dem Krieg sein Erbe hoffnungslos verschuldet - seine stürmische Liebe zu der schönen Julia _**(Sirius)**_ ist aussichtslos. Ihm bleibt als einziger Ausweg eine reiche Heirat mit der unauffälligen Jenny Chawleigh, Tochter eines neureichen Kaufmannes. Widerwillig nimmt er sie zur Frau. Doch schon bald nach der Hochzeit lernt er die besonnene, stets freundlich Art seiner jungen Frau und ihr nüchternes Wesen schätzen. Aber wird er jemals die strahlend schöne Julia vergessen können?_

_

* * *

_

Wie ihr merkt, habe ich die Inhalte natürlich grob an das Harry-Potter-Universum angepasst. Um die verschiedenen Pairings durchzuhalten, die mir vorschweben werden sich auch einige logische Unstimmigkeiten nicht ganz vermeiden lassen.

Aber jetzt die Danksagungen!

**Sarista **(danke, dass dir der Titel gefällt. Sonst hatte ich nie solche Probleme), **Toyo **(knuddel!), **Besserweis **(ja – der flüchtige Gedanke an KZs kam mir beim Schreiben gar nicht. Erst beim zweiten Durchlesen. Seltsam…), **M **(Ich sag ja – wenn ich „meine" Pairings beibehalten will, wird es zwangsläufig zu einigen Ungereimtheiten kommen – verzeih), **Yulara **(als Snupin-Fan bist du hier genau richtig), **Ellen **(So viele Fragen… einfach weiterlesen!), **Adelaide **(ja – die Hintergründe werden auch etwas düster bleiben, aber der Rest wird ziemlich zuckrig), **Raona **(danke!), **Connili **und **Gracie **(und schon geht es weiter!) und **HermyBookworm **(Ich arbeite gerade parallel an „Wahrheit oder Wagnis Teil 4"!)

* * *

**Wunder gibt es immer wieder**

**_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_**

**Kapitel 2 – There's such a sad love**

Draußen auf der Straße atmete Remus tief durch und versuchte, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Er hatte sich gerade eben unmöglich benommen. Wie hatte er sich nur so gehen lassen können? Damit hatte er doch geradezu dem Ministerium in die Hände gespielt, die ohnehin davon ausgingen, dass Werwölfe unkontrollierbare Bestien waren, die am Besten weggesperrt gehörten.

Remus schwor sich, dass er sich nicht wieder hinreißen lassen durfte und sich in Zukunft besser unter Kontrolle haben musste. Normaler Weise war das ja auch kein Problem für ihn, doch normaler Weise wurde ihm auch nicht von einer Sekunde auf die andere sein Lebenstraum zerstört.

Er überlegte, ob er mit seiner Ansicht von der Werwolf-Siedlung nicht vielleicht doch etwas falsch lag. So wie es aussah, war das so oder so die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihm noch geblieben war. Vielleicht würde es dort genügend Kinder und Jugendliche für eine Schule geben, an der er dann würde unterrichten können…

Ein müdes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. So war es schon besser – nur nicht den Kopf hängen lassen – irgendwie ging es immer weiter… doch das Schwerste stand ihm noch bevor.

Er musste Sirius von seinen drastisch veränderten Zukunftsaussichten in Kenntnis setzen. Schweren Herzens machte er sich auf den Weg zum Grimmauld Place.

OoooOoooO

Zumindest ein Wunsch wurde Remus an diesem Tag erfüllt – er traf Sirius allein an.

Nach Remus' gescheitertem Versuch, ganz natürlich zu erscheinen, hatte Sirius ihn mit besorgtem Blick in die Bibliothek komplimentiert.

„Also, was ist los, Remus?" fragte Sirius, nachdem sie beide auf dem Sofa Platz genommen hatten.

Remus konnte nicht anders, seine Augen wanderten sehnsuchtsvoll über jeden Zentimeter von Sirius' Körper und Gesicht, als ob er sich nie wieder an dessen Anblick würde erfreuen können.

Und in gewisser Weise traf das ja auch zu – nie würde es ihm möglich sein, diesen Mann seinen Partner nennen zu dürfen.

Die ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge, die für einen Mann fast zu hübsch waren, die langen schwarzen, glänzenden Haare, die sich zwischen seinen Fingern wie Seide anfühlten, der sehnige, muskulöse Körper, der sich ihm so oft bereitwillig hingegeben hatte, die makellose Haut mit ihrem leicht salzigen Geschmack, die grauen Augen, die fast immer in einem Lächeln erstrahlten und der Mund, der zum Küssen wie geschaffen war und dazu, ihm süße Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„Remus – warum um alles in der Welt siehst du mich so an? Man kann ja fast Angst bekommen", riss ihn Sirius' Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. „Hast du schlechte Nachrichten erhalten?" fragte er mit einem kleinen Stirnrunzeln.

„Ja, allerdings", sagte Remus und rang sich dazu durch, es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. „Wir können nicht heiraten."

Sirius' Augen weiteten sich.

„Nicht heiraten? Was soll das heißen? Natürlich werden wir heiraten! Sobald Harry aus dem Haus ist und wir..."

„Nein, das werden wir nicht", unterbrach Remus mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung und berichtete seinem Geliebten hastig von seiner morgendlichen Post und seinem Besuch beim Zaubereiministerium. Als er geendet hatte, breitete sich eine eigenartige Stille zwischen ihnen aus.

„Das ist mir egal! Remus, ich liebe dich! Und wenn wir hier nicht zusammenleben können, dann verlassen wir eben diese verdammte, versnobte Insel und gehen ins Ausland", erwiderte Sirius heftig, seine grauen Augen glühten vor Eifer und er griff nach Remus' Händen.

Remus wollte diese schlanken Finger abschütteln, doch er brachte es nicht über sich. Er war fest entschlossen gewesen, einen raschen, sauberen Schlussstrich unter seine Liebe zu Sirius zu ziehen – eine Liebe, die keine Zukunft mehr hatte. Alles andere würde für sie beide nur unnötig quälen. Doch je länger er hier neben Sirius saß, desto schwerer fiel es ihm. Was war denn dabei, wenn er nun einfach die Hand ausstrecken würde, um seinen Liebsten zu umarmen und zu liebkosen und das alles zu genießen, so lange es ihnen noch vergönnt war, so lange sie es noch konnten... Aber Remus ahnte, dass durch diesen verlängerten Abschied – denn nichts anders würde es sein – der Schmerz nur noch vergrößert werden würde. Er bezwang sich, seine Hände bei sich zu behalten und Sirius zu nichts zu ermutigen.

„Sirius, sei doch vernünftig", versuchte Remus ihn zu beruhigen. „Was glaubst du, wie lange es dauert, bis es auch in Frankreich oder Deutschland ein ähnliches Gesetz geben wird?"

„Dann gehen wir eben nach... nach... Australien oder Südamerika", stieß Sirius verstockt aus.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf - so verführerisch dieser Gedanke auch war...

„Nein – jedes Land auf diesem Globus hat unter Voldemort gelitten. Es wird überall Beschränkungen für Werwölfe geben. Es wird nur eine Frage der Zeit sein. Willst du denn ein Leben lang davonlaufen? Ich zumindest will es nicht."

Sirius ließ Remus' Hände los und legte sie stattdessen auf seine Schultern. Remus' Entschlusskraft geriet ins Wanken. Er gab seinem Verlangen nach und lehnte sich ein wenig in diese Berührung.

„Dann gehe ich eben mit dir in diese Siedlung", schlug Sirius enthusiastisch vor und schenkte Remus einen halb bittend, halb leidenschaftlichen Blick, der diesem fast den Atem raubte. „Wir heiraten dort und du brauchst auch nicht zu arbeiten – ich habe Geld genug für uns beide! Du wirst sehen...", Sirius' Stimme wurde leiser und unsicherer, als Remus nur mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln reagierte. „Wir werden bestimmt sehr glücklich..."

„Du weißt, dass das nicht geht", sagte Remus mit fester Stimme, nahm Sirius' Hände von seinen Schultern und legte sie in dessen Schoß. „Du wirst dort auf keinen Fall glücklich sein..."

„Du auch nicht", erwiderte Sirius dumpf.

„Vielleicht nicht am Anfang – aber es klingt gar nicht so schlecht", versuchte Remus seinen Geliebten zu überzeugen und fragte sich gleichzeitig, wem er etwas vormachen wollte. „Sie haben dort bestimmt auch eine Schule, an der ich unterrichten kann und..."

Sirius erhob sich mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung vom Sofa.

„Du willst mich nicht mehr, oder?" fragte er mit flammenden Augen und mühsam unterdrückter Erregung.

Für Remus hatte er nie schöner ausgesehen.

„Das habe ich nie gesagt, Sirius… aber es geht nicht anders. Sieh das doch endlich ein", sagte er tonlos.

Sirius verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Weißt du, wie lange ich auf dich gewartet habe?" flüsterte er kaum hörbar. „Weißt du, dass ich immer nur dich geliebt habe?"

„Sirius... nicht..."

„Warum nicht? Weil es die Wahrheit ist? Weil es weh tut?" Sirius fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „_Es geht nicht anders_..." Er lachte freudlos. „Es geht schon anders – ich würde eher heute als morgen mit dir auf und davon gehen... an mir liegt es nicht... _Ich_ liebe dich - vergiss das nie."

„Sag nicht so etwas, Sirius!" bat Remus. „Glaubst du denn, _ich_ hätte plötzlich aufgehört, dich zu lieben! Aber wir müssen realistisch sein und wir..."

In diesem Moment schwang die Tür der Bibliothek auf und Minerva McGonagall stürmte mit hochrotem Kopf herein. In ihrer linken Hand schwenkte sie aufgebracht einen völlig zerknitterten Brief.

„Es ist ein Skandal!" rief sie erbost. Sie schien gleichermaßen um Fassung wie um Atem zu ringen, denn sie schnappte nach dieser furiosen Eröffnung einige Male nach Luft. Dann glitt ihr Blick rasch zwischen Sirius' mühsam beherrschtem und Remus' peinlich berührtem Ausdruck hin und her.

„Wie ich sehe, wisst ihr schon Bescheid", stellte sie nüchtern fest. „Ich habe vor einer Stunde diesen Brief vom Ministerium erhalten, in dem man mir mitteilt, dass ich mir unter Umständen einen anderen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste suchen könnte, falls Mister Lupin nicht in der Lage wäre, binnen der nächsten 6 Wochen einen Vormund aufzutreiben, der dem Ministerium genehm ist. Seither suche ich dich, Remus. Es ist wirklich ein ausgewachsener Skandal!"

Da beide Männer immer noch schwiegen und den Blick des jeweils anderen mieden, fuhr die Schuldirektorin mit gefurchter Stirn fort: „Haben diese Idioten etwa Sirius als Ehepartner abgelehnt oder wie soll ich eure betretenen Mienen deuten?"

„Ja, das haben sie allerdings", antwortete Sirius heftig und in dem Glauben eine Verbündete für seine Vorschläge gefunden zu haben. „Aber das macht mir nichts aus – wir werden einfach England verlassen, und woanders..."

Minerva schnitt ihm mit einer herrischen Handbewegung das Wort ab.

„Unsinn", sagte sie brüsk. „In Spanien wird bereits ein ähnliches Gesetz vorbereitet und alle anderen Länder werden sicher nachziehen. Das führt zu nichts." Sie wandte sich Remus zu. „Aber ich weigere mich einfach, zu akzeptieren, dass ich mir schon wieder einen neuen Lehrer suchen soll. Endlich hätte ich diese Stelle wieder mit jemandem besetzen können, der wirklich kompetent ist. Abgesehen davon, dass ich dich zum Hauslehrer von Gryffindor machen wollte. Es ist eine Katastrophe." Sie atmete tief durch und fasste sich wieder. „Aber das hilft ja nun alles nichts. Durch Jammern werden keine Probleme gelöst. Remus – ich entnehme diesem Wisch hier", sie hielt den zerknitterten Brief kurz in die Höhe, „dass du anderenfalls in einer Werwolf-Siedlung untergebracht werden sollst."

Remus nickte.

„Ja, das ist richtig." Er lächelte mit einer Zuversicht, die er keineswegs empfand. „Es klingt wohl schlimmer als es ist. Ich bin mir sicher..."

Minerva schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Das ist völlig indiskutabel."

„Siehst du!" sagte Sirius mit leichtem Triumph in der Stimme zu Remus. „Wir können in zwei Tagen in Südamerika sein oder auf Hawaii, wenn dir das lieber ist. Ich kann uns Portschlüssel besorgen. Remus – bitte!"

„Weglaufen ist auch keine Lösung", fuhr Minerva Sirius scharf an, dann straffte sie ihre Schultern. „Also gut, dann muss Remus eben heiraten."

„Ein guter Witz, Minerva", erwiderte Remus bitter. „Und wen?"

„Wie könnt ihr beide nur so ruhig sein", platzte Sirius ungläubig dazwischen. „Remus liebt mich! Wie kann er da jemand anders heiraten?"

„Es wäre nicht die erste Vernunftehe", antwortete Minerva trocken.

Man konnte sehen, wie Sirius krampfhaft schluckte.

„Ich höre mir das keine Minute länger an", flüsterte er heiser und stürmte aus der Bibliothek.

„Sirius...", sagte Remus und erhob sich vom Sofa. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob mit Sirius auch sein Lebensmut und seine ganze Freude den Raum verlassen hatten. Ein schreckliches Gefühl der Leere breitete sich in ihm aus.

„Lass ihn, Remus", sagte Minerva und legte eine beruhigende Hand auf seinen Arm. „Ein schreckliches Temperament haben diese Blacks. Ich frage mich wirklich, wie du es die ganze Zeit mit ihm..." Ein Blick auf Remus, der sich bei ihren Worten merklich versteifte, ließ sie innehalten. „Aber das geht mich ja auch nichts an." Sie musterte Remus mit klugen Augen. „Also, was sagst du zu meinem Vorschlag?"

„Zu welchem Vorschlag?" murmelte Remus benommen. Zu sehr war er noch in Gedanken damit beschäftigt Sirius zu verteidigen. Er hatte kein schreckliches Temperament. Er war nur sehr leidenschaftlich und etwas unkonventionell. Und vielleicht auch ein bisschen unbeherrscht und stürmisch – aber genau das machte doch gerade Sirius' Reiz aus!

„Dass du jemanden heiratest, den das Ministerium als Vormund akzeptiert", wiederholte Minerva geduldig.

„Das erscheint mir aussichtslos", sagte Remus steif. „Warum sollte irgendjemand freiwillig einen Werwolf heiraten? Außerdem habe wirklich kein Verlangen jemand anderen außer Sirius zu heiraten."

„Das kann man nie wissen...", meinte Minerva rätselhaft. „Ich werde die Sache am Besten mit Albus besprechen."

„Von mir aus – aber glaub' ja nicht, dass ich mir irgendetwas davon erhoffe", murmelte Remus geschlagen. Eine Vernunftehe mit einem ominösen Fremden hatte in diesem Moment den gleichen Reiz wie sich von einem sehr hohen Gebäude zu stürzen.

OoooOoooO

Mit einem Gefühl tiefsten Misstrauens betrat Severus Snape den Altersruhesitz von Albus Dumbledore. Noch nie hatte eine Einladung des ehemaligen Schuldirektors etwas Gutes für ihn bedeutet. Dieses Treffen würde da sicher keine Ausnahme machen.

Eine Hauselfe führte Severus in ein behaglich eingerichtetes Esszimmer auf dessen zahlreichen Schränken und Tischchen viele Gegenstände einen Platz gefunden hatten, die Severus noch aus Albus' Büro in Hogwarts vertraut waren.

In einem Sessel mit hoher Rückenlehne saß Albus Dumbledore selbst und begrüßte Severus mit allen Anzeichen großer Freude.

„Severus, wie schön dich einmal wieder zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?" Dumbledore erhob sich und schüttelte Severus die Hand. „Schön, dass es nun endlich geklappt hat. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dich schon vor einer Woche zu sehen."

Severus erwiderte das freudige Lächeln des alten Zauberers etwas gezwungen.

„Guten Tag, Albus. Wozu wollen Sie mich dieses Mal überreden?"

„Aber nicht doch, Severus", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Zwinkern, das Severus frösteln ließ. „Wann hätte ich dich je zu etwas überredet, was du nicht auch so getan hättest?"

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Sie mich das fragen, hätte ich meine Liste mitgebracht", erwiderte Severus mit mildem Sarkasmus.

„Warum setzen wir uns nicht?" fragte Dumbledore anstatt direkt darauf zu antworten.

Als beide Männer Platz genommen hatten, fuhr er fort.

„Ich wollte lediglich eine Tasse Tee mit dir trinken und ein wenig plaudern... über alte Zeiten... über die Schule... was es für Neuigkeiten gibt..."

Eine Hauselfe stellte ein Tablett mit Teekanne, Tassen und Gebäck auf den Tisch zwischen den beiden Zauberern und Severus gestattet sich, sich ein klein wenig zu entspannen. Vielleicht steckte ja wirklich nichts hinter der Einladung des ehemaligen Direktors, die ihn vor einer guten Woche erreicht hatte und die er erst angenommen hatte, als ihm die dritte Nachfrage auf den Tisch geflattert war und ihm klar wurde, dass sich die Einladung durch völlige Ignoranz nicht in Luft auflösen würde – als ob das jemals mit einer Einladung des ehemaligen Direktors geschehen wäre.

Sie tranken einige Tassen Tee miteinander und die Unterhaltung verlief recht angenehm – sie besprachen einige Vorkommnisse an der Schule, streiften kurz die Verhaftungen einiger letzter Todesser und befanden sich schließlich mitten in einer angeregten Diskussion über das Zaubereiministerium.

„Du hast natürlich schon von dem neuesten Gesetz gehört?" fragte Dumbledore und hob seine Tasse an den Mund.

„Ja, allerdings. Es steht ja seit einer Woche groß genug im Tagespropheten." Snape schnaubte abfällig.

Dumbledore pustete leicht in seine Tasse um den heißen Tee darin abzukühlen.

„Dann bist du also mit mir einer Meinung, dass dieses Gesetz bemerkenswert schlecht durchdacht ist", sagte er wie nebenbei.

„Blinder Aktionismus und darüber hinaus völlig wirkungslos", antwortete Snape und wählte einen Haselnusskeks aus.

„Wirkungslos?" fragte Dumbledore und nippte an seinem Tee.

„Ja – wirkungslos. Es wird ja wohl jeder Werwolf einen Vormund präsentieren können, der den Richtlinien dieses Gesetzes entspricht. Steht in diesem Gesetz auch irgendetwas über Kontrollen zur Einhaltung? Nein. Ich würde meinen..."

„Alle... bis auf Remus Lupin", warf Dumbledore halb gedankenverloren ein.

Verwirrt über die Unterbrechung fragte Severus: „Lupin? Was hat Lupin damit zu tun?"

„Oh, so ziemlich alles, würde ich sagen", erwiderte Dumbledore gelassen. „Er kann dem Ministerium keinen Vormund präsentieren."

Severus' Augen verengten sich.

„Aber er und Black sind doch..."

Erneut unterbrach ihn der ältere Zauberer.

„Sirius Black wurde vom Ministerium nicht akzeptiert. Lupin muss sich einen anderen Ehekandidaten suchen oder er wird in dieser neuen Werwolf-Siedlung des Ministeriums untergebracht. Eine Schande... er wird dann natürlich auch nicht in Hogwarts unterrichten können." Dumbledore seufzte leise. Dann richteten sich seine Augen mit einem leichten Zwinkern auf Severus. „Warum heiratest du ihn nicht?"

„Ich!" entfuhr es Severus und er sah den ehemaligen Schulleiter an, als ob dieser endgültig den Verstand verloren hätte. Etwas sonderbar war er ja schon immer gewesen... „Warum sollte Lupin einwilligen, mich zu heiraten?"

„Darf ich das so verstehen, dass du nicht abgeneigt wärst, mein Junge?" fragte Dumbledore mit einem verschmitzten Blick über den Rand seiner Brille.

„Nein... das... ich meine..." Severus unterbrach sich. „Natürlich heißt es das nicht!" erwiderte er mit Nachdruck. „Warum sollte ich so etwas wollen?"

OoooOoooO

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

**Severus** (_liest_): HA! Black hat auch eine Frauenrolle!

**Sirius**: Immerhin bin ich der Hübschere von uns beiden.

**Remus**: Sirius? Wo kommst du denn plötzlich her?

**Lorelei**: Das würde mich auch mal interessieren...

**Severus** (_sauer_): Was soll das heißen – der Hübschere?

**Sirius**: Schon lange in keinen Spiegel mehr...

**Lorelei** (_hält Sirius den Mund zu_): Nur keinen Streit vermeiden – Auf Wiedersehen, Sirius!

**Remus**: Außerdem liegt Schönheit immer noch im Auge des Betrachters.

**Severus** (_misstrauisch_): Ist das dein Ernst?

**Lorelei** (_seufzt_): Nein... sein Severus...


	3. deep in your eyes

Disclaimer: Wie immer... alles JKR – ich borg's mir nur aus...

Heissen Dank für die lieben Reviews! Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir im Voraus, dass das nächste Update auch erst nächste Woche (Dienstag oder Mittwoch) stattfinden wird. Erklärung – siehe Schlussdialog.

Und um die meisten Fragen zu beantworten: Sirius wird auf Dauer nicht allein bleiben! Aber mehr verrate ich noch nicht.

**cloudbusting** (schön, dass es dir trotzdem gefällt, auch wenn es nicht SB/RL ist), **Lewanna** (ich glaube nicht, dass da sehr viel Überzeugungsarbeit notwendig ist – oder doch?), **Toyo** (zur Info: ich habe in diesem Chap noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten geändert), **Connili** (Grinsestarre? Nettes Krankheitsbild… Prosecco gefällig? Oder doch lieber Baldrian?), **Feelicitas Lefay** (Ähnlichkeiten sind rein zufällig. Ich lese selbst fast nur englische Fanfics, aber dort sind seltsame Heiratsgesetze keine Seltenheit – ich habe mich da schon inspirieren lassen), **Sarista** (Kapitelzahl? Keine Ahnung… viele… über 10 auf jeden Fall… glaub ich…), **M** (einem Werwolf wird doch gerade per Gesetz abgesprochen, dass er für sich selbst verantwortlich sein kann. Prosecco gefällig?), **HermyBookworm**, **Guenni** und **EllenSnape** – vielen Dank!

* * *

**Wunder gibt es immer wieder**

**_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_**

****

„_Darf ich das so verstehen, dass du nicht abgeneigt wärst, mein Junge?" fragte Dumbledore mit einem verschmitzten Blick über den Rand seiner Brille._

„_Nein... das... ich meine..." Severus unterbrach sich. „Natürlich heißt es das nicht!" erwiderte er mit Nachdruck. „Warum sollte ich so etwas wollen?"_

**Kapitel 3 – deep in your eyes**

"Woher soll ich das wissen?" fragte Dumbledore zurück und nahm sich in aller Gemütsruhe ein Schokoladenplätzchen. „Aber ich finde wirklich, du solltest allmählich wirklich heiraten."

„Wieso um alles in der Welt?" gab Severus perplex zurück. Insgeheim wunderte er sich über sich selbst, dass er nicht schon längst aufgestanden und gegangen war.

Dumbledore kaute ungerührt auf seinem Plätzchen herum und spülte es endlich mit einem Schluck Tee hinunter.

„Das liegt doch auf der Hand, Severus. Kein Mensch sollte im Alter allein sein."

„Alt?" entfuhr es Severus entsetzt. Seine übliche Eloquenz hatte ihn verlassen. „Ich bin nicht alt!"

„Aber du wirst es irgendwann einmal sein – und um ehrlich zu sein, ich mache mir schon seit einiger Zeit Sorgen um dich, mein Junge. Du hast keine Familie und, wenn ich so ehrlich sein darf, haben deine Umgangsformen auch nicht gerade dazu geführt, dass du mit vielen Freunden gesegnet bist." Der alte Zauberer setzte sich aufrechter in seinen Sessel und stellte seine Teetasse ab. „Alt zu werden ist an sich schon unangenehm genug. Aber dazu noch einsam zu sein... Remus ist ein sehr angenehmer Mann und er hat Freunde und Bekannte. Wenn du ihn heiraten würdest, wäre euch beiden geholfen."

Severus zwang sich, einen weiteren Schluck seines mittlerweile kalten Tees zu trinken, bevor er antwortete.

„Und du traust mir nicht zu, dass ich selbst jemand finden könnte, der mich freiwillig heiratet, weil er... mich..." Er konnte den Satz nicht beenden.

„Willst du wirklich eine Antwort darauf, mein Junge?" sagte Dumbledore sanft.

Severus wich dem mitfühlenden Blick aus und sah stattdessen in seine leere Tasse, als ob er dort die Antwort auf alle Fragen finden würde.

„Er wird nicht wollen", sagte er leise.

Dumbledore lächelte.

„Das kann man nie wissen."

OoooOoooO

Der Quidditch-Katalog hatte Remus doch noch erreicht und der Werwolf hatte ein Geschenk für Harry ausgewählt. Das Geschenk war pünktlich geliefert worden aber da Remus mittlerweile weder am Geschenk selbst noch an Harrys Geburtstag irgendein Interesse gehabt hatte, hatte er nur das Geschenk per Eule weitergeschickt und hatte an der Geburtstagsfeier selbst durch Abwesenheit geglänzt. Er gestand sich ein, dass er es vermeiden wollte, Sirius zu begegnen, den er weder gesehen, noch gesprochen hatte, seit dieser so aufgebracht aus der Bibliothek im Grimmauld Place gestürmt war. Es war besser, wenn er Sirius nicht mehr sah – es führte zu nichts, außer dazu, dass es Erinnerungen an andere, bessere Zeiten heraufbeschwor. An Zeiten, in denen ihre Liebe noch eine Zukunft gehabt hatte. Es tat auch so schon weh genug, ohne dass er noch zusätzlich den verletzten Ausdruck in Sirius' sonst so strahlendem Gesicht ertragen musste.

Er war überhaupt nicht mehr viel ausgegangen, seit die Nachrichten über das neue Gesetz zum ersten Mal im Tagespropheten kolportiert worden waren. Auch öffnete er nicht mehr jede Post, die ihn erreichte. Er hatte kein gesteigertes Verlangen danach, für seine Freunde und Bekannten als Mitleids-Objekt herzuhalten. Für Mitleid konnte er sich nichts kaufen. Was er brauchte, war eine Lösung. Eine, die ihn vor dieser Siedlung bewahrte – die vielleicht tatsächlich nicht so schlimm war, wie er befürchtete, aber auf die er auch nicht versessen war, wenn die Alternative Hogwarts und Gryffindor-Hauslehrer hieß – und die nicht darin bestand, einfach kopflos davon zu laufen wie kleine Jungs die von zu Hause ausrissen.

Zu Anfang hatte er sich tatsächlich dazu verstiegen, Minerva's Vorschlag einer Vernunftehe einige Überlegung zu widmen. Er hatte sogar Charlie Weasley einen Brief geschrieben, in dem er diesbezüglich so deutlich wie möglich geworden war. Doch als er darauf nur eine nichtssagende Postkarte erhalten hatte, die keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass Charlie sogar für ein höfliches „Nein" zu peinlich berührt war, hatte er diese Hoffnung aufgegeben.

Es war daher nur allzu verständlich, dass er einen Brief von Minerva MacGonagall zwar zuerst mit Skepsis betrachtete, ihn dann aber doch mit einer gewissen Ungeduld öffnete.

Er hatte seit fast drei Wochen nichts mehr von ihr gehört oder gesehen – eben seit sie ihm diesen ominösen Vorschlag unterbreitet hatte.

Nur ein einzelnes Blatt befand sich in dem Umschlag.

_Lieber Remus,_

_ich habe vielleicht eine Lösung gefunden._

_Ich habe heute Nachmittag Zeit – komm' bitte gegen 14:00 Uhr_

_nach Hogwarts, dann können wir in Ruhe darüber sprechen._

_Minerva_

Remus zwang sich mühsam zur Ruhe. Er durfte seine Hoffnungen nicht zu hoch schrauben. Doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass seine Gedanken in wildem Aufruhr durcheinander wirbelten.

_Vielleicht hat sie mit jemand vom Ministerium gesprochen... Vielleicht haben die Eltern-Beiräte ein gutes Wort für mich eingelegt... Vielleicht machen Sie ja doch eine Ausnahme für mich... Womöglich ist Albus nicht ganz unschuldig daran – er kennt ja so gut wie jeden im Ministerium... Vielleicht wird doch noch alles gut. Vielleicht habe ich einmal im Leben auch ein bisschen Glück._

Remus sah auf die alte Uhr, die auf dem Kaminsims stand. Kurz nach zehn – wie sollte er es bis um zwei aushalten? Doch zum ersten Mal seit Tagen huschte wieder ein schwaches Lächeln über seine Lippen.

OoooOoooO

Remus betrat voller widersprüchlicher Emotionen das Büro der Hogwarts-Direktorin. Der Raum schien kaum verändert zu sein, doch wenn man genauer hinsah, erkannte man doch die weibliche Hand und natürlich hatte Dumbledore auch alle seine privaten Kleinigkeiten mitgenommen, als er sich von dieser Position zurückgezogen hatte.

Minerva kam Remus mit einem warmen Lächeln entgegen.

"Remus – es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich mich nicht früher bei dir gemeldet habe, aber ich hatte in den letzten Tagen keine einzige freie Minute", entschuldigte sie sich bei ihm und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

„Schon gut", wehrte Remus höflich ab, obwohl er am liebsten völlig nervös auf seinen Zehenspitzen auf und ab gewippt wäre. Er wartete, bis die Direktorin Platz genommen hatte und setzte sich dann ebenfalls in einen Sessel.

„Und?" fragte er ungeduldig.

Minerva lächelte zufrieden.

„Wie ich dir ja schon geschrieben habe, habe ich möglicherweise eine Lösung gefunden." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und Remus verdächtigte sie, dies nur wegen des dramatischen Effekts zu tun. „Wir haben jemanden gefunden, der bereit ist, dich zu heiraten", eröffnete sie Remus erfreut.

Remus saß da, wie vom Donner gerührt.

Minerva betrachtete ihn irritiert.

„Freust du dich denn gar nicht? Du musst nicht in diese alberne Siedlung ziehen, du kannst deine Stelle in Hogwarts antreten, ich muss mir keinen neuen Lehrer suchen und..."

Mittlerweile hatte Remus seinen Schock soweit überwunden um Minerva mitten in ihrer Aufzählung zu unterbrechen.

„Ich werde ganz sicher keine Ehe mit irgendjemand X-beliebigen eingehen, nur um dem Ministerium ein Schnippchen zu schlagen und dir die Suche nach einem neuen Lehrer zu ersparen", sagte Remus aufgebracht. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass es Minerva tatsächlich ernst gewesen war mit ihrem seltsamen Vorschlag und sie überhaupt nichts in irgendeiner anderen Richtung unternommen hatte. Damit hatte er nun so gar nicht gerechnet. Nicht mehr… nicht, nach seinem eigenen Fiasko mit Charlie, von dem er sich ein gewisses Entgegenkommen erhofft hatte. Hoffentlich war es keine Frau… bei aller Liebe und Toleranz glaubte Remus nicht wirklich, dass er eine Ehe – und sei sie auch nur zum Schein – mit einer Frau würde ertragen können.

„Davon redet doch auch niemand! Natürlich sollst du keinen X-beliebigen heiraten. Ich rede hier von Severus", erwiderte Minerva geduldig.

Remus konnte sie nur stumm anstarren. Wann genau war die Welt eigentlich verrückt geworden? Als er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte, fragte er: „Severus? Severus Snape?"

„Genau der", bestätigte Minerva mit Genugtuung.

„Aber... aber wieso sollte ausgerechnet Severus mich heiraten wollen?" fragte Remus ungläubig.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich weiß nur, dass Albus mir vor ein paar Tagen Bescheid gesagt hat, dass Severus..."

„Moment", unterbrach Remus sie verwirrt. „Albus hat mit Severus über diese ganze Misere gesprochen? Und jetzt will Severus mich tatsächlich heiraten?"

„Es hat ganz den Anschein."

„Aber – warum?"

Minerva klopfte ungeduldig mit ihrem Fuß auf den Boden. „Warum fragst du ihn nicht selbst? Ich hatte vor, euch morgen zum Abendessen einzuladen. Um acht Uhr – hier in meinen Räumen. Nur Albus, Severus, du und ich."

Remus brauchte einen Moment um diese Neuigkeiten zu verdauen. Doch dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

„Warum seid ihr euch eigentlich alle so sicher, dass Severus als Vormund akzeptiert wird? Ich kann es ja noch halbwegs nachvollziehen, dass dem Ministerium Sirius mit seiner Haftstrafe und seinem Beinahe-Tod ungeeignet erscheint aber Severus war immerhin ein Todesser. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das die besten Referenzen für einen Vormund sind."

Minerva hatte ihm aufmerksam gelauscht, doch nun machte sie eine unwillige Handbewegung, wie um Remus' Zweifel einfach beiseite zu wischen.

„Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, aber offensichtlich hat diese, dem Ministerium wohlbekannte, Tatsache nicht dazu geführt um ihn zu disqualifizieren."

„Soll das heißen, er hat tatsächlich schon eine... eine...", Remus suchte hilflos nach einem passenden Wort. „Eine Genehmigung oder eine Zulassung oder wie immer das auch heißt, bekommen? Anstandslos?"

„Es hat ganz den Anschein, ja", sagte Minerva. „Deshalb hat Albus mich ja auch erst vor einigen Tagen informiert. Gesprochen hatten die beiden nämlich schon vor Tagen. Ob es mit dieser Genehmigung allerdings gar so reibungslos vonstatten ging... darüber weiß ich nichts. Und es interessiert mich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht. Ist es nicht allein das Ergebnis, das zählt? Er ist als Vormund geeignet und er ist willens, dich zu heiraten."

„Aber... Sirius... und ich…" wagte Remus einzuwenden. „Ich habe wirklich kein Verlangen danach, irgendjemand zu heiraten und seien die Motive dafür auch noch so..."

„Papperlapapp", erwiderte Minerva brüsk. „Natürlich glaubst du jetzt noch, in ewiger Liebe zu Sirius entbrannt zu sein, aber glaub' mir – das vergeht. Wo würden wir da hinkommen, wenn jeder seine erste Jugendliebe geheiratet hätte? Ich war sowieso schon immer der Ansicht, dass ihr nicht sonderlich gut zusammengepasst habt. Du liebe Zeit…" rief sie ungeduldig aus, als sie Remus' verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck entdeckte. „Jetzt sieh' mich nicht gleich so an, nur weil ich dir einmal meine Meinung gesagt habe, Remus Lupin! Ich habe dich quasi noch in kurzen Hosen gekannt – da wirst du mir doch ein wenig mehr Lebensweisheit zubilligen, als du selbst hast."

„Sirius und ich können zwar nicht heiraten – und wir werden auch nie so zusammenleben können, wie wir uns das gewünscht haben, aber ich werde ihn nie vergessen und ich werde mir nicht vorschreiben lassen, was ich für ihn zu fühlen habe", presste Remus mit kalter Klarheit hervor.

„Leidenschaftliche Liebe ist nicht die einzige Grundlage für eine funktionierende Ehe", erwiderte Minerva unbeeindruckt. „Aber das wirst du selbst noch feststellen."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das werde ich sicher nicht. Ich habe wirklich kein Verlangen ausgerechnet Severus zu heiraten."

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde mir das noch mal gut überlegen", entgegnete Minerva mit Nachdruck. „Severus weiß ja, dass du ihn nicht liebst. Aber er weiß von deinen Schwierigkeiten und er will dir helfen. Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum – aber er wird seine Gründe haben. Severus tut nie etwas ohne Grund, aber das weißt du ja selbst. Wenn er sich schon dazu aufrafft um über seinen Schatten zu springen und die alten Streitigkeiten zu vergessen – warum dann nicht auch du? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann waren deine Gefühle für ihn nie so ablehnender Natur, wie die Gefühle, die er dir bislang entgegen gebracht hat. Also – zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben will Severus dir helfen und du lehnst ab, ohne zumindest mit ihm darüber zu sprechen?"

Remus fragte sich, wie Minerva es immer wieder schaffte, dass man sich wie ein Schuft fühlte. Wobei er es fast schon wieder lächerlich fand, den Hass, den Severus seither für ihn empfunden hatte als _ablehnende Gefühle_ zu verniedlichen. Er seufzte und ließ den Kopf ein wenig hängen. Irgendwie hatte sie ja trotz allem Recht. Er schuldete Severus zumindest die Höflichkeit eines Gesprächs.

„Ich gebe mich geschlagen", sagte er mit einem müden Lächeln. „Morgen Abend, 8 Uhr. Ich werde da sein."

OoooOoooO

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

**Lorelei**: Lalalalala…

**Remus**: Warum so fröhlich?

**Lorelei**: Ich fahre ein paar Tage weheg…

**Severus**: Ohne uns!

**Lorelei**: Jaha…

**Remus**: (_traurig_) Severus! Sie lässt uns allein!

**Severus**: Ja… allein… völlig allein… (_guckt Remus tief in die Augen_)

**Remus**: Lorelei! Bist du noch nicht weg? Hier, ich helf' dir beim Kofferpacken!

**Lorelei**: (_flüstert_) Danke, Severus. Dafür hast du was gut bei mir.

**Severus**: Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich dich zu gegebener Zeit daran erinnern werde…


	4. a kind of pale jewel

**Disclaimer: Wie immer... alles JKR – ich borg's mir nur aus...**

Wie ihr seht – ich bin wieder da uns das nächste Kapitel ist auch schon fertig. Jaha – ich war fleißig in meinem Urlaub!

Ich will mich jetzt auch gar nicht mit langen Vorreden aufhalten. Ganz vielen Dank an Guenni (Auch ich habe meine erste Liebe geheiratet –gg- genau heute vor 11 Jahren), Besserweis (Klar steckt da was dahinter – wir reden hier von Severus!), EllenSnape, Alfi, Adelaide, Raona, cloudbusting, Connili, Sarista (klar regle ich das – du kennst mich doch), vs. Goliath (Danke, danke – dieses Lob macht mich richtig verlegen), M (Irgendwie sehe ich Minerva so… streng aber gerecht und keine Geduld mit diesem emotionalen Firlefranz…-gg-)

* * *

**Wunder gibt es immer wieder**

**_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_**

**Kapitel 4 – a kind of pale jewel**

Als Remus am nächsten Abend – nach einer schlaflosen Nacht und einem quälend langsam verstrichenen Tag – an die Tür von Minervas Privaträumen in Hogwarts klopfte, wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als ein Glas mit Rotwein oder einem anderen Getränk, dessen Alkoholgehalt hoch genug sein würde um seine aufgepeitschten Nerven zu beruhigen.

Minerva öffnete ihm und sofort fiel Remus' Blick auf den kalten Kamin, vor dem Albus Dumbledore und Severus standen. Severus war sehr blass und vermied nach dem ersten, flüchtigen Blick jeden weiteren Augenkontakt mit Remus bis ihm dieser – durch Minerva quasi genötigt, die Hand zur Begrüßung reichte.

„Severus... wir haben uns eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen", sagte Remus munter, um seine eigene Befangenheit zu überspielen.

„Seit der Verleihung der Merlin-Orden", antwortete Severus tonlos und schüttelte kurz Remus' Hand.

Severus' Finger fühlten sich kühl an und Remus wurde sich seiner eigenen, leicht feuchten Handflächen unangenehm bewusst. Minerva reichte jedem von ihren Gästen ein Glas Sherry und Remus zwang sich, nur vornehm daran zu nippen, wie Severus das tat, anstatt das Getränk auf einen Zug hinunter zu stürzen.

Das Essen war köstlich. Die Hauselfen hatten sich sowohl was Quantität und Qualität anging, wieder selbst übertroffen. Das Tischgespräch allerdings lief nur schleppend. Remus fragte sich die ganze Zeit über, was Severus wohl denken mochte und ob dies nur ein erstes Treffen – er scheute sich, den Begriff _Rendezvous_ zu verwenden - von vielen sein sollte, oder ob Minerva und Albus von ihnen beiden erwarteten, gleich heute Abend Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen.

Fast widerwillig beobachtete er Severus beim Essen. Er schob die Gerichte eher auf seinem Teller herum, als dass er davon aß. Remus wusste nicht, ob diese Appetitlosigkeit des Slytherin chronisch war oder ob es an dem Grund ihres Zusammentreffens lag. Remus selbst war auch sonst eher ein schwacher Esser und die Vorkommnisse der letzten Zeit hatten diesen Zustand nicht unbedingt verbessert. Es hatte ihm immer Freude gemacht, gemeinsam mit Sirius zu essen, der immer über einen gesunden Appetit verfügte und alles was man ihm vorsetzte mit Genuss aß.

Remus' Blick glitt über Severus hinweg und unwillkürlich fing er an, Severus mit Sirius zu vergleichen. Der Slytherin war nicht unbedingt hässlich, aber verglichen mit Sirius…

Sirius hatte wunderschöne, lange, seidige, schwarze Haare – Severus' Haare waren zwar auch schwarz, aber sie glänzten nicht, sondern hingen ihm in fettigen Strähnen ins Gesicht – zweifellos in dem Versuch seine Nase zu verbergen.

Severus' Blässe hielt keinem Vergleich mit Sirius' Teint stand und seine steife Haltung zog nicht die Blicke auf sich wie Sirius' muskulöser, geschmeidiger Körper.

Remus kam zu dem Schluss, dass die einzigen Vorzüge an Severus seine pechschwarzen Augen und seine schmalen Hände waren.

Doch die Einen blickten immer kalt und missbilligend durch die Gegend und die Anderen deuteten meistens anklagend oder waren von Zaubertrankzutaten verfärbt und befleckt.

Nachdem auch das Dessert serviert und verzehrt worden war, standen alle vom Tisch auf und gingen in das angrenzende Wohnzimmer. Doch kaum hatten sie den Raum betreten, wandte sich Minerva zu Dumbledore.

„Oh, Albus – fast hätte ich es vergessen. Ich wollte dir ja noch etwas im Büro zeigen", sagte sie mit heller Stimme.

„Was denn, meine Liebe?" fragte Dumbledore geistesabwesend, fing sich einen sprechenden Blick von Minerva ein und beeilte sich zu sagen: „Ach ja – richtig. Hätte ich fast vergessen. Dabei hatten wir neulich noch darüber gesprochen."

Minerva drehte sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zu den jüngeren Zauberern um.

„Es könnte eine Weile dauern – aber ihr werdet euch sicher nicht langweilen."

Remus glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. War das denn zu fassen? Doch bevor er noch irgendwelche Einwände vorbringen konnte, hatte Dumbledore ihnen zugezwinkert und war zusammen mit Minerva verschwunden. Remus starrte noch einen Moment fassungslos und immer zorniger werdend die geschlossene Tür an, bis ihn Severus' Stimme dazu brachte, sich zu dem Slytherin umzudrehen.

„Albus wird auch immer subtiler", bemerkte Severus mit beißender Ironie und Remus musste gegen seinen Willen lächeln. Ja – richtig… Severus hatte ja diesen besonderen Humor den nicht jeder verstand, an dem Remus aber immer wieder seine Freude hatte.

„Minerva sollte allerdings froh sein, dass sie in Hogwarts Direktorin geworden ist. Im Kupplergewerbe würde sie es sicher nie so weit bringen", fuhr Severus fort und bei Remus gewann sein Zorn wieder die Oberhand.

Warum hatte Severus so plump die Sprache darauf bringen müssen? Wollte er Remus zu irgendeiner Entscheidung oder Äußerung drängen? Gerade hatte er ihn noch zum Lachen gebracht – warum hatte er es nicht dabei belassen können? Sie hätten sich eine Weile zwanglos unterhalten können, bevor man dieses delikate Thema erwähnt hätte. Aber nein…

Severus entfernte sich einige Schritte von Remus und betrachtete scheinbar ein Bild an der Wand.

„Andererseits… wir wissen natürlich beide, aus welchem Grund wir hier sind", sagte Severus mit einem kaum merklichen Zögern. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Robe, wie um sie zu glätten und Remus bemerkte, dass die Finger leicht bebten. Sofort verschwand sein Zorn und die Fragen, die er dem Anderen hatte stellen wollen, kehrten wieder in sein Gedächtnis zurück.

„Ich weiß, warum _ich_ hier bin", fing Remus mit ruhiger Stimme an. „Aber es ist mir ein Rätsel, warum du wünschen solltest, mich… zu…" Er konnte den Satz nicht beenden und brach etwas hilflos ab. „Ich meine… ich habe keine andere Wahl – aber was ist mit dir? Du kannst ruhig offen zu mir sein – wenn es dir aus irgendeinem Grund widerstrebt... dann... ein Wort von dir genügt und diese Idee von Minerva und Albus wird nie wieder erwähnt werden."

Die schwarzen Augen blitzten kurz auf.

„Gesprochen wie ein nobler Gryffindor. Aber glaubst du im Ernst, Albus hätte mich irgendwie gezwungen?" Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über die schmalen Lippen des Slytherin. „Das könnte er nie", wischte er alle Bedenken von Remus beiseite. „Nicht wenn es sich um so etwas… Einschneidendes handelt. Er hat mir nur sehr klar vor Augen geführt, welche Schrecknisse ein einsames Alter für mich bereithalten würde – ohne Freunde, ohne Familie… Er möchte gerne, dass wir heiraten – genau wie Minerva – aber keiner von beiden könnte mich dazu zwingen."

Remus zwinkerte halb ungläubig, halb verwirrt. Alles, was Severus gesagt hatte, machte Sinn, dennoch war Remus sich unschlüssig darüber, ob er im Ernst gesprochen hatte. In seiner Stimme hatte ein eigenartiger Unterton gelegen, den Remus nicht zu deuten vermochte.

„Du willst mich also heiraten um deinen Bekanntenkreis zu erweitern?" rutschte es Remus heraus.

„Um nicht mehr allein zu sein… ja…", antwortete Severus leise und eine leichte Röte stahl sich in seine blassen Wangen. „Wie du siehst, hätten wir beide etwas davon. Du bist vor dem Ministerium sicher und kannst unterrichten und ich kann mit deiner Hilfe gesellschaftliche Kontakte knüpfen und mir ein stabiles, soziales Umfeld schaffen. Ganz wie Albus sich das für mich wünscht."

Dieses Mal war sich Remus sicher, dass er bei den letzten Worten eine sehr feine Ironie herausgehört hatte.

„Gut…", fing er unsicher an. „Und du bist dir sicher…?"

„Hätte ich mich sonst einen ganzen Tag lang mit diesen Idioten vom Ministerium herumgeschlagen um einen Befähigungsnachweis als Werwolf-Vormund zu erhalten?" gab Severus unwirsch zurück. „Ich bin weder anderweitig gebunden, noch bin ich – wie du sicher schon vermutet hast – in irgendeiner Form romantisch veranlagt. Außerdem kenne ich dich gut genug um zu glauben, dass wir ganz gut miteinander auskommen werden... das heißt... wenn du das auch glaubst... dann..." Severus brach unvermittelt ab und musterte wieder das Bild an der Wand.

„Also gut… dann…" Remus schluckte trocken. „Es hat ja keinen Sinn, noch länger um den heißen Brei herum zu reden." Er räusperte sich und sah in Severus' Gesicht, das möglicherweise noch blasser geworden war – weitere Gefühlsregungen ließen sich aus der unbewegten Miene nicht ablesen. Etwas in Remus schrie ihm zu, dem anderen Mann die Worte _Aber du hast mich doch die ganze Zeit gehasst!_ entgegenzuschleudern, doch stattdessen fragte er:

„Severus – willst du mich heiraten?"

Wie oft hatte er sich vorgestellt, wie er diese Worte zu Sirius sagen würde und jetzt war alles so anders…

Einen schrecklichen Moment lang war Remus davon überzeugt, dass die Welt untergehen müsste, dass sein Herz stehen bleiben würde, dass ein Blitz mitten zwischen ihnen einschlagen sollte, doch dann nickte Severus leicht, ergriff mit seiner immer noch kalten rechten Hand Remus' immer noch leicht feuchte Linke und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme: „Ja, das will ich" und die Erde drehte sich weiter und sein Herz schlug wieder und kein Unwetter biblischen Ausmaßes brach über sie herein.

Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit dachte sich Remus, dass Severus nun sicher etwas von ihm erwarten würde und daher beugte er sich zu ihm und küsste ihn leicht auf die Wange.

In diesem Augenblick kamen Minerva und Dumbledore zurück.

Peinlich berührt löste sich Remus von Severus und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Wie ich sehe, kommen wir genau rechtzeitig", schmunzelte Dumbledore und hielt plötzlich eine Flasche Champagner in der Hand.

„Ich bin ja so froh…", murmelte Minerva erleichtert.

_Wenigstens einer_, dachte Remus und betrachtete mit einer gewissen Ernüchterung seinen Verlobten, der leicht die Augen verdrehte.

OoooOoooO

Die Verlobung wurde unverzüglich bekannt gegeben und da es nur noch drei Wochen bis zum Inkrafttreten des Gesetzes waren, sollte die Hochzeit bereits 10 Tage später stattfinden.

Von Remus' Freunden und Bekannten wurde die Nachricht von der Verlobung ganz unterschiedlich aufgenommen. Doch nach dem ersten Schreck fassten sich die meisten wieder und schrieben Glückwunschkarten oder gratulierten Remus persönlich, wenn sie ihn zufällig trafen, was dieser Tage nicht sehr häufig vorkam. Denn Remus vermied es wieder nach Kräften, seine Wohnung zu verlassen, es sei denn, es war unumgänglich. Er bildete sich ein, jeder müsste über seinen Entschluss, eine Vernunftehe mit Severus einzugehen, die Nase rümpfen. Noch dazu, da es ein offenes Geheimnis gewesen war, dass er mit Sirius bereits so gut wie verlobt gewesen war.

Doch diese Sorge war unnötig. Mochten auch einige wenige den Kopf darüber schütteln, so akzeptierten doch die meisten seine Entscheidung und fanden auch freundliche Worte für Severus.

OoooOoooO

Im Grimmauld Place schob Harry seinem Paten wortlos den Tagespropheten mit der aufgeschlagenen Seite der Verlobungsanzeige über den Frühstückstisch zu.

„Das solltest du vielleicht lesen", sagte Harry und blickte Sirius mitleidig an. „Remus hat sich verlobt."

Sirius flüsterte leise: „Schon?" dann las er stumm und mit fest zusammen gepressten Lippen die wenigen Worte. „Snape!" Er hatte es schreien wollen, doch aus seinem Mund kam nur ein heiseres Flüstern. „Ausgerechnet Snape?"

„Remus kann ja nichts dafür", murmelte Harry betreten. „Es wird ihm gar nichts anderes übrig geblieben sein."

Eine ganze Weile saßen beide schweigend am Tisch, bis Sirius sich schließlich über die Augen wischte und zu Harry sagte: „Ich denke, ich werde für ein paar Tage verreisen. Sei so gut und hol' mir was zu schreiben, ich möchte ihm wenigstens noch Glück wünschen… das ist das Einzige, was ich noch tun kann."

OoooOoooO

Als Remus Sirus' und Harrys Glückwünsche erhielt, zwang er sich, nicht zu sehr den Gedanken an Sirius nachzuhängen, sondern seinen Blick vielmehr auf seine unmittelbare Gegenwart und Zukunft zu richten.

Da weder Remus selbst noch Severus Interesse an der Ausgestaltung ihrer Hochzeit gezeigt hatten, hatte Albus Dumbledore diese Aufgabe _an sich gerissen_, wie Severus grimmig zu sagen pflegte.

Remus sah in diesen Tagen auch nicht besonders viel von seinem Verlobten, da Minerva ihn mit Lehrplänen überschüttete und ihm gute Ratschläge für seine neue Rolle als Hauslehrer gab. Erst fünf Tage nach ihrer Verlobung trafen er und Severus wieder aufeinander.

Sie saßen gemeinsam in Dumbledore's Wohnzimmer und kämpften sich durch dessen Vorschläge für ihre Hochzeit.

Remus wurde immer blümeranter zu Mute, als ihm aufging, dass Albus für ihre Hochzeit in Träumen von Rosa und Gelb schwelgte. Aber er brachte es nicht über sich, den alten Zauberer mit einem entschiedenen _Nein_ vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Doch als er Severus' Blick auf sich ruhen fühlte, erwiderte er diesen mit einem verzweifelten Schulterzucken. Severus mussten diese Pläne doch genauso zuwider sein, wie ihm – wenn nicht noch mehr!

„Albus – es reicht jetzt wirklich", sagte der Slytherin entschieden und umfasste mit einer Handbewegung den Tisch zwischen ihnen auf dem sich Kärtchen und Kataloge und Stoffmuster häuften. „Das soll eine Hochzeit werden und kein Karneval."

Remus hielt kurz die Luft an. Severus hatte ihm wirklich aus dem Herzen gesprochen – doch seine Erleichterung darüber wurde von der Sorge in Schach gehalten, der alte Zauberer könnte beleidigt sein.

Doch Dumbledore blinzelte nur vergnügt.

„Und wie hattet ihr es euch vorgestellt?"

Nach einem raschen Seitenblick auf Remus sprach Severus weiter.

„Es soll eine schlichte Zeremonie werden, kein Volksfest… ich bitte darum, das bei der Anzahl der Gäste zu berücksichtigen. Die weißen Einladungskarten werden genügen. Und wenn es unbedingt Blumenschmuck geben muss, dann nur in Gelb. Alles andere wäre lächerlich. Außerdem werden wir unsere Flitterwochen auf keinen Fall auf Hawaii verbringen und schon gar nicht länger als eine Woche." Er wandte sich an Remus. „Ich denke, das ist auch in deinem Sinne."

„Ja", gab Remus erleichtert zu und hätte fast ein _Danke_ hinzugefügt.

OoooOoooO

Ihr Treffen mit Albus dauerte nicht mehr lange und Severus und Remus verließen ihn bald darauf. Vor dem Haus blieben sie beide stehen, um sich zu verabschieden.

„Ich glaube er hat einfach zu viel Freizeit, jetzt da er keine Schule mehr zu leiten hat", seufzte Severus. „Und so leid es mir tut – ich fürchte, er ist jetzt endgültig wunderlich geworden."

Remus grinste. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir widersprechen. Danke, dass du ihn gestoppt hast."

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jemand musste es tun", sagte er leichthin, doch über seine Mundwinkel huschte ein Lächeln. „Übrigens… hast du morgen oder übermorgen Zeit?"

Remus sah ihn überrascht an. „Ja, sicher – worum geht es?"

„Ich wollte noch einiges mit dir besprechen – du weißt wahrscheinlich nicht, dass ich vor ein paar Jahren ein Haus von einer meiner Tanten geerbt habe und ich dachte… wir sollten es uns gemeinsam ansehen", sagte Severus und musterte ihn dabei mit einem eigenartigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Du meinst, um darin zu wohnen?" fragte Remus verwundert. „Ich dachte eigentlich, wir würden gemeinsam in Hogwarts wohnen?"

„Das gehört auch zu den Dingen, die ich gerne mit dir besprechen möchte", erwiderte Severus schlicht und reichte ihm einen Zettel. „Hier ist die Adresse. Man kann dort problemlos apparieren. Passt dir 14:00 Uhr?"

„Ja – ich werde da sein", erwiderte Remus überrumpelt.

OoooOoooO

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_

* * *

_

**Lorelei**: Ich bin wieder daha!

**Severus**: Gottseidank…

**Remus**: Was soll das heissen? Gottseidank? Bist du nicht gerne mit mir zusammen?

**Severus**: Lorelei – du erklärst diesem flohverseuchten Bettvorleger sofort, dass er gerade dabei ist Fiktion und Realität zu vermischen!

**Remus**: Severus? Hast du mich nicht mehr lieb?

**Lorelei**: (_zu Severus_) Einen Teufel wird' ich tun! Isser nich niedlich…

**Severus**: LORELEI! SOFORT! Oder ich trete nie wieder in einer deiner Fanfics auf!

**Lorelei**: Oh Mann… Slytherins… Ist ja gut! Remus… komm mal mit Tante Lorelei – ich muss dir da was erklären…


	5. open and closed

**Disclaimer: Wie immer... alles JKR – ich borg's mir nur aus...**

Sorry, es hat ein wenig gedauert, aber dafür ist das nächste Kapitel auch schon in der Rohfassung fertig.

Heissen Dank an **Connili **(na klar seid ihr alle auf der Hochzeit dabei), **Sarista **(Danke – ja, die Hochzeit wird wohl doch eher schlicht), **Kasseopeia **(natürlich tritt Sirius noch auf! Keine Bange**), M **(Sirius und Remus werden noch einige Male aufeinander treffen. Und Remus hat ja auch nur deshalb so schnell Severus akzeptiert, weil es im Prinzip unausweichlich war), **EllenSnape **(Remus ist viel zu gut erzogen um einfach so rum zu streiten), **Besserweis **(Die Nanny? Im Moment nicht. WOW-Teil4 hat Vorrang. Die Parallelen zu Honeymoon werden sich in Grenzen halten), **Guenni **(Deutschlehrerin+kopfeinzieh+ Obwohl, wenn du bis jetzt durchgehalten hast, kann ich nicht gar sooo schlimm sein) und **cloudbusting **(Rosa und Gelb wird es definitiv nicht werden – ich lasse mir da aber schon noch was anderes einfallen)

* * *

**Wunder gibt es immer wieder**

**_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_**

**Kapitel 5 – open and closed**

Am nächsten Tag apparierte Remus pünktlich bei der Adresse, die Severus ihm gegeben hatte. Als die leichte Übelkeit seiner Reise nachließ, stellte er fest, dass er in einem verwilderten Vorgarten stand, der auf der einen Seite von einem filigranen, schmiedeeisernen Zaun begrenzt wurde. An der anderen Seite des Gartens befand sich ein großes fahlgelbes Haus, das trotz seines hochherrschaftlichen Aussehens verwahrlost war und düster wirkte. Die schwere, mit zahlreichen Schnitzereien verzierte, Holztür öffnete sich und Severus trat aus dem Eingang in die milde Herbstsonne hinaus.

„Was stehst du das so in der Gegend rum?" rief er ihm zu. „Komm rein." Eine Handbewegung unterstrich die Einladung.

Remus wusste nicht, ob er über die fehlende Begrüßung verärgert sein sollte oder nicht. Er entschloss sich nach kurzem Nachdenken dazu, dem schlechten Beispiel ein Gutes entgegenzusetzen. Er ging zu Severus und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

„Guten Tag, Severus", grüsste er und schüttelte die Hand, die die seine zögernd ergriffen hatte. „Wie geht es dir? Bist du schon lange hier? Ich hoffe, du musstest nicht warten."

„Ich bin etwas früher gekommen, um mir schon mal ein erstes Bild zu verschaffen. Ich war selbst lange nicht mehr hier", antwortete Severus fast widerstrebend, doch dann schien er sich einen Ruck zu geben: „Ich muss dich warnen – die Innenarchitektur wurde deutlich vom frühen Todesser-Klassizismus beeinflusst."

Remus musterte den ernsthaft wirkenden Mann vor ihm, doch dann erkannte er die trockene Ironie in den Worten und brach in Gelächter aus.

„Da gibt's nichts zu lachen", protestierte Severus mit amüsiert blitzenden Augen.

„Entschuldige, Severus", sagte Remus und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. „So schlimm kann es doch unmöglich sein."

„Schlimmer", erwiderte Severus mit trockener Stimme und einem schmalen Lächeln. „Aber ich wollte es so oder so renovieren lassen."

Als Remus dieses schwache Lächeln sah, war er froh, dass er sich die Bemerkung verkniffen hatte, dass ihn nach dem Grimmauld Place nichts mehr zu schocken vermochte. Es hatte ihm schon auf der Zunge gelegen, doch im letzten Moment war ihm eingefallen, dass Severus eine Erwähnung von Sirius Black sicher nicht gut aufnehmen würde.

Er schluckte daher diesen Vergleich hinunter und betrat hinter Severus das Haus.

OoooOoooO

„Und?" fragte Severus spröde, als sie das Erdgeschoß inspiziert hatten.

„Das ist kein früher Todesser-Klassizismus. Hier handelt es sich eindeutig um späte Du-weißt-schon-wer-Gotik", erwiderte Remus mit einem ironischen Grinsen und einem leichten Kopfschütteln. „So etwas habe ich wirklich noch nicht gesehen. Sogar die Stuhlbeine sind Schlangen nachgebildet."

„Ich sagte dir doch schon, dass es scheußlich ist", erwiderte Severus gleichmütig.

„Ja – und das nächste Mal glaube ich dir gleich von Anfang an – aber warum willst du überhaupt eine Menge Geld für eine Renovierung ausgeben, wenn wir doch sowieso die meiste Zeit des Jahres in Hogwarts wohnen werden?" stellte Remus die Frage, die schon seit gestern an ihm nagte. „Willst du wirklich, dass wir hier wohnen?"

Severus' Körper straffte sich kurz, bevor er antwortete.

„Natürlich hier – oder hast du eine bessere Idee? Es wäre wohl kaum ideal, wenn ich zu dir in deine Wohnung ziehen würde." Severus hielt einen Moment inne. „Sie wäre viel zu… klein… für uns beide."

Einen Moment schwang so viel Unausgesprochenes zwischen Ihnen in der Luft.

Remus' Wohnung… mit allen Erinnerungen an Sirius… mit dem Bett, in dem er und Sirius… Sirius und er… Nein! Niemals würde er zulassen, dass Severus dieses kleine Heiligtum betrat.

„Von mir aus kannst du diese Wohnung behalten, so lange du willst", fuhr Severus fort. „Aber ich…" er unterbrach sich kurz und Remus hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass er etwas ganz anderes hatte sagen wollen, als das, was nun folgte. „Ich werde auf keinen Fall mehr in Hogwarts wohnen. Ich habe beschlossen, ab diesem Schuljahr nur noch die sechsten und siebten Klassen zu unterrichten – also die UTZ-Kurse. Daher werde ich nur noch ein Büro in Hogwarts haben, falls du… falls nichts dagegen spricht."

„Wieso sollte etwas dagegen sprechen?" gab Remus verblüfft zurück. „Aber… warum überhaupt? Warum willst du plötzlich nicht mehr unterrichten?"

„Weil ich – im Gegensatz zu dir – es immer gehasst habe, diesen kleinen Schwachköpfen etwas beizubringen. In den UTZ-Kursen lässt es sich zumindest halbwegs aushalten", erwiderte Severus mit schonungsloser Ehrlichkeit. Etwas leiser fuhr er fort: „Außerdem… es ist an der Zeit ein wirkliches Zuhause zu haben… und wenn ich tatsächlich meine mageren sozialen Kontakte – nach Albus' Willen – aufpäppeln soll, dann brauche ich dazu erheblich mehr Freizeit, als mir bislang zur Verfügung gestanden hat", schloss er fast schroff.

Remus wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Severus war es also offensichtlich ernst mit dem gewesen, was er als Beweggrund für diese Heirat angeführt hatte. Erwartete Severus jetzt etwa von ihm, dass sie jeden Abend… hier… in trauter Zweisamkeit verbringen sollten?

„Ich erwarte selbstverständlich nicht, dass du deshalb jeden Abend pünktlich wie ein Buchhalter am Tisch sitzt. Niemand weiß besser als ich, welche Anforderungen an einen Hauslehrer gestellt werden – aber wenn du es wenigstens an den Wochenenden einrichten könntest…" Unter Severus' ruhigem Blick geriet Remus leicht ins Schwitzen.

Jetzt hatte er doch genau das, was er gewollt hatte – er würde nur die Wochenenden hier verbringen müssen. Doch anstatt nach einer zähen Auseinandersetzung wurde ihm der Ausweg hier gleichsam auf dem Silbertablett serviert. Anstatt nun mit beiden Händen nach der vorformulierten Ausrede zu greifen, machte Remus zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung einen völlig gegenläufigen Vorschlag.

„Ich denke aber doch, dass ich auch unter der Woche hier sein sollte", widersprach Remus. Irgendwie hatte er sich zu dieser Bemerkung verpflichtet gefühlt. Egal aus welchen Gründen diese Ehe vereinbart worden war, so war es doch sicher nicht richtig, wenn sie sich nur aus dem Weg gingen. Daher schlug er den Ausweg, den Severus ihm eingeräumt hatte, in den Wind und stellte sich zum ersten Mal bewusst den Konsequenzen, die diese Heirat mit sich bringen würde.

Severus erwiderte Remus' festen Blick mit etwas wie angenehmer Überraschung, dann huschte ein Lächeln über seine schmalen Lippen.

„So, findest du… aber ich finde wirklich nicht, dass du öfter als ein oder zwei Mal während der Schultage hier zu Abend essen solltest."

„So, findest du?" wiederholte Remus mit einem Schmunzeln und in dem seltsamen Hochgefühl, das Richtige getan zu haben. „Das werden wir dann ja sehen."

„Ja, das werden wir", bestätigte Severus immer noch vage lächelnd. „Gut – dann zeige ich dir jetzt noch die oberen Räume und dann sind wir hier für heute fertig."

OoooOoooO

Remus folgte Severus die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock und ließ sich dort die Zimmer auf der rechten Flurseite zeigen, die Severus für sich beanspruchen wollte. Es gab dort ein Schlafzimmer, ein eigenes Bad und verhältnismäßig großes Ankleidezimmer, von dem Severus noch nicht wusste, wie er es nutzen wollte.

„Warum nicht als Labor?" schlug Remus vor.

„Weil das Labor in den Keller kommt", antwortete Severus knapp.

Dann zeigte er ihm die Zimmer auf der anderen Seite.

„Soweit ich weiß, waren das früher die Kinderzimmer, aber ich denke, dass sich hier ohne Probleme dein Schlafzimmer einrichten lassen wird", sagte Severus und Remus atmete erleichtert aus. Severus hatte sich vorhin etwas vage ausgedrückt und Remus hatte schon befürchtet, er würde auf einem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer bestehen. Er hätte es allerdings wirklich besser wissen müssen. Auch wenn Severus viele Fehler hatte – etwas derart Peinliches vorzuschlagen, würde er sicher nie in Betracht ziehen.

Severus redete weiter, während Remus sich die Räume genauer ansah.

„Ein eigenes Badezimmer und ein Ankleidezimmer – oder Büro – was dir lieber ist. Die Räume sind ja fast genauso geschnitten wie die auf der anderen Seite… und wir können noch den Raum am Ende des Flures dazunehmen – dann haben wir etwas für die Vollmondnächte."

Remus erstarrte und wirbelte herum. Dieser Raum war lediglich eine bessere Besenkammer!

„Du willst mich tatsächlich einsperren?" stieß er fassungslos hervor und bereute es gleich darauf, als er sah, wie sich Severus' Augenbrauen zusammenzogen.

„Natürlich nicht, du Dummkopf! Und wenn du mich hättest ausreden lassen, dann hätte ich dir erklären können, dass das der Raum sein wird, den wir dem Ministerium zeigen werden, falls sie sich nach deiner sicheren Unterbringung während der Vollmondnächte erkundigen, für die ich als dein Vormund – laut Gesetz – schließlich zu sorgen habe", erwiderte Severus mit unverhohlener Schärfe. „Es ist absolut unnötig, dich einzusperren. Der Wolfsbanntrank, den ich dir braue, ist so sicher, dass du von mir aus auch auf der Straße spazieren gehen könntest… aber das wäre wohl unter den gegebenen Umständen nicht ratsam", schloss Severus sarkastisch.

Remus schämte sich, dass er sofort das Schlimmste angenommen hatte, ohne auch nur auf die Idee zu kommen, zuerst nachzufragen. Wann war er überhaupt so misstrauisch geworden?

_Wahrscheinlich irgendwann während des letzten Krieges,_ dachte er bitter.

„Danke, Severus. Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte er sich. „Nein, ehrlich", fügte er hinzu, als er das skeptische Aufflackern im Blick des anderen Mannes bemerkte.

„Schon gut, vergiss es", sagte Severus steif und Remus schämte sich noch mehr.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid", wiederholte Remus zerknirscht. „Aber das kommt nur daher, weil ich eigentlich immer noch nicht richtig weiß, was mich erwartet." Er streckte seine Hand halb nach Severus aus, ließ sie aber fast sofort wieder sinken. „Zuerst habe ich nämlich geglaubt, dass du mich nur heiratest um mir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, damit du dich endlich an mir für alles rächen kannst", brachte er mit einem kläglichen Lächeln vor. „Ich weiß auch, dass das Blödsinn ist… aber… Severus… Was willst du?" fragte er schlicht und registrierte verwundert, dass sich Severus' steife Haltung bei dieser Frage entspannte. Offensichtlich schien sich der Slytherin nun auf vertrautem Terrain zu bewegen und Remus konnte sich nicht erklären, warum das ausgerechnet bei diesem Thema der Fall sein sollte.

„Ich will, dass es dir… dass es _uns_ gut geht", erwiderte Severus ruhig und sah Remus direkt in die Augen. „Ich brauche sicher nicht erst zu betonen, dass ich keinerlei Übung in diesen Dingen habe – aber soweit es mich betrifft, werde ich mich bemühen, damit diese Ehe funktioniert. Und was ist mit dir?"

Was konnte man darauf schon antworten?

„Das will ich auch", erwiderte Remus, der innerlich seinen Anstand verwünschte, der ihm diese Worte förmlich in den Mund schob. Eigentlich wollte er nichts von alledem, doch er registrierte mit einer gewissen dumpfen Erleichterung, dass Severus seine Antwort mit einem ernsten Nicken bestätigte.

Severus' Ernsthaftigkeit, gepaart mit dem unbedingten Willen, diese seltsame Ehe zum Erfolg zu führen (was immer das zu bedeuten hatte), berührte Remus. Allerdings war es in seinen Augen auch gleichzeitig wieder ein Paradebeispiel dafür, wie wenig Severus bislang von Menschen und ihren Emotionen verstand.

Als ob Entschlossenheit allein genügen würde um glücklich zu werden…

„Was wird Minerva dazu sagen, dass sie sich nun doch noch einen neuen Lehrer suchen muss?" scherzte Remus um die Atmosphäre wieder etwas zu lockern.

„Sie weiß es schon", sagte Severus trocken.

„Und?" fragte Remus sensationslüstern.

„Ich lebe noch", erwiderte Severus spöttisch – aber in seinen pechschwarzen Augen lag ein amüsiertes Funkeln.

OoooOoooO

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

OoooOoooO

**Lorelei**: Also, Remus… hast du das jetzt verstanden?

**Remus**: (_nickt_) Ja – Severus und ich sind nicht in echt zusammen oder in einander verliebt oder sonst was – das sind alles nur Fanfictions.

**Severus**: (_stöhnt_) Endlich hat er's kapiert!

**Remus**: (_flüstert_) Du… Lorelei… kann es sein… dass man… also, wenn man wie ich… und Severus… in zu vielen Fanfics als Paar auftreten… auch wenn das alles nicht echt ist… ich meine… kann es sein… dass ich trotzdem… (wird rot)

**Lorelei**: (_flüstert auch_) Du willst mir jetzt nicht erzählen, dass du dich in echt in Severus verknallt hast?

**Remus**: Doch.

**Lorelei**: Halleluja! Es gibt doch noch einen Gott!

**Severus**: (_misstrauisch_) Wieso? Und was flüstert ihr überhaupt die ganze Zeit?

**Lorelei**: (_grinst_) Nichts, nichts.


	6. within your eyes

Disclaimer: Wie immer... alles JKR – ich borg's mir nur aus...

Vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews! Ich habe leider überhaupt keine Zeit darauf einzugehen. Aber ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir – denn heute gibt es ein etwas längeres Kapitel! Die Hochzeit und die Flitterwochen! Zumindest ein Teil davon.

* * *

**Wunder gibt es immer wieder**

**_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_**

****

**Kapitel 6 – within your eyes**

Harry hatte zuerst nicht zu dieser Hochzeit erscheinen wollen, doch Ron und Hermine – an deren Finger seit wenigen Tagen die neuen Verlobungsringe glitzerten – hatten ihn dazu überredet. Zuerst hatte Harry noch argumentiert, dass Snape ihnen dreien von sich aus sicher nie im Leben eine Einladung geschickt hätte, doch damit war er bei Hermine nicht weit gekommen. Sie hatte sehr vehement den Standpunkt vertreten, dass sie genau deshalb hingehen sollten – Remus zuliebe! Und außerdem wäre Snape immerhin ein Kriegsheld – genau wie alle anderen auch!

Darüber verdrehten Ron und Harry die Augen und selbst Hermine konnte ein Grinsen über ihre eigene Bemerkung nicht völlig unterdrücken. Als Harry Ron zu seiner Unterstützung gewinnen wollte, hatte dieser nur hilflos mit den Schultern gezuckt.

„Tut mir leid, Harry", hatte Ron mit einer komischen Grimasse gesagt. „Ich stehe bereits vor der Hochzeit schon völlig unter dem Pantoffel."

„Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr, Ronald Weasley", hatte sich Hermine energisch eingemischt. „Und das weißt du auch ganz genau."

Danach hatte Harry es aufgegeben und die Einladung angenommen – auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, was Sirius davon halten würde. Doch Sirius war, den wenigen Briefen nach zu schließen, die er schrieb, immer noch irgendwo in Irland unterwegs. Schon allein deshalb war er nicht in der Lage seinem Patenkind irgendetwas vorzuschreiben, zu erlauben oder zu verbieten.

OoooOoooO

Die Trauung und das anschließende Festessen fanden in Hogwarts in der großen Halle statt.

Wenn es auch Dumbledore nicht erlaubt gewesen war, so viele Einladungen zu verschicken, wie er gerne gewollt hätte, so waren es doch immer noch mehr Gäste, als es dem Brautpaar lieb war.

Doch weder davon, noch von den wahren Gefühlen, die in Remus während der schlichten Zeremonie tobten, hatte niemand der Anwesenden auch nur die leiseste Ahnung.

Severus war vielleicht noch etwas blasser als gewöhnlich, doch dies konnte, ebenso wie Remus' ungewöhnlich fahle Wangen, der normalen Aufregung eines Hochzeitstages zugeschrieben werden.

In Wirklichkeit jedoch fühlte sich Remus wie ein Schlafwandler, dem die Gegenwart so unwirklich wie ein bizarrer Traum vorkam. Doch hier kamen ihm seine sorgfältige Erziehung und sein liebenswürdiges Naturell zugute. Seine Manieren und seine angeborene Freundlichkeit nötigten ihn automatisch zu einer höflichen Haltung und so gelang es ihm ohne große Anstrengung, den Erwartungen seiner Gäste zu entsprechen und jedem ein Lächeln zu schenken und kurz mit seinen engsten Bekannten und Freunden zu plaudern.

OoooOoooO

Harry staunte ein wenig über die ziemlich kitschige Dekoration die ihm sehr rosa vorkam. Ron hatte behauptet, es sähe eher nach orange aus, doch Hermine hatte beiden erklärt, sie hätten keine Ahnung – die Farbe wäre eindeutig apricot.

Allerdings fragte sich Harry, wer Snape wohl zu der zwar schwarzen, aber mit Stickereien und einigen Rüschen ziemlich überladenen Festrobe überredet hatte, die seine scharfen Gesichtszüge fast noch unvorteilhafter hervortreten ließ. Immerhin schienen seine Haare heute nicht fettig zu sein.

Abgesehen davon wirkte Snape auf Harry wie immer – arrogant und derart von sich selbst überzeugt, dass es schon wehtat. Als Harry nach dem Ringwechsel jedoch genauer hinsah, bemerkte er, dass Snapes Hände leicht bebten. Ganz so gefasst schien er also auch nicht zu sein.

Die Entscheidung des frisch getrauten Paares, ihre jeweiligen Nachnamen zu behalten, hatte einige Verwunderung hervorgerufen.

Die offizielle Begründung, dass die Hogwarts-Schüler durch zwei Lehrer mit dem gleichen Nachnamen nicht in Verwirrung gestürzt werden sollten, machte bei den Hochzeitsgästen rasch die Runde und wurde je nach Charakter jedes Einzelnen geglaubt, belächelt oder für eine glatte Ausrede gehalten.

Harry war das alles ziemlich egal. Er war froh darüber, dass Snape weiterhin Snape und Remus weiterhin Lupin heißen würde. So würde wenigstens etwas so bleiben, wie er es gewohnt war.

An diesem Punkt seiner Betrachtungen angelangt, fühlte er, dass ihn jemand ansah.

Harry drehte sich um und sah in die lachenden grauen Augen seines liebsten Ex-Feindes Draco Malfoy.

Draco schlenderte zu ihm hinüber.

„Hallo Narbengesicht", begrüßte er Harry lässig.

„Hallo Frettchen", antwortete Harry im exakt gleichen Tonfall.

Die beiden jungen Männer hatten im Verlauf des Krieges gelernt, einander zu respektieren. Sie waren sich besonders deshalb näher gekommen, dass Voldemort Narcissa Malfoys Tod verschuldet hatte und Draco und sein Vater sich danach Dumbledore und Harry angeschlossen hatten. Es hatte auch nicht geschadet, dass Lucius Malfoy in der letzten Schlacht Sirius Black das Leben gerettet hatte.

„Du hier?" fragte Harry.

„Ja – ich muss wohl auf Snapes Gästeliste gestanden haben", antwortete Draco leicht gelangweilt.

„Als ehemaliger Lieblingsschüler oder als Sohn seines Kumpels?" stichelte Harry und Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Keine Ahnung, ist mir auch egal. Wenn Dad nicht immer noch versuchen würde, unser Sommerhaus in Dublin zu verkaufen, dann müsste ich nicht hier alleine den Namen Malfoy vertreten."

„Meine Güte – Draco", stöhnte Harry. „Warum musst du nur immer den Snob raushängen lassen!"

„Weil's Spaß macht, dich zu nerven", grinste Draco.

Natürlich war es tragisch, dass Remus Snape statt Sirius geheiratet hatte, doch wer konnte schon lange trüben Gdanken nachhängen, wenn man sich mit Draco Malfoy zanken konnte und die Hochzeitstorte köstlicher war als alles, was Harry jemals gegessen hatte.

Hogwarts' Hauselfen hatten sich zu Hermines übergroßem Leid wieder einmal selbst übertroffen.

OoooOoooO

Direkt im Anschluss an das Festessen nahmen Severus und Remus von Minerva den Portschlüssel in Empfang und verabschiedeten sich in die von ihr - und glücklicher Weise nicht von Albus - organisierten einwöchigen Flitterwochen in Cornwall.

Ihr Domizil entpuppte sich als ein kleines, villenartiges Sommerhäuschen, das für kurze Ferienaufenthalte optimal geeignet war. Leises Wellenrauschen deutete darauf hin, dass das Meer in der Nähe sein musste, auch wenn man es vom Haus aus nicht sah.

Remus betrachtete gedankenverloren die Rosenbüsche am Wegrand, die verspielten Spitzengardinen hinter den Sprossenfenstern und den Rauch, der dem Kamin entstieg. Er überlegte sich, wie hübsch und romantisch das alles aussah und ohne es zu merken glitten seine Gedanken zu Sirius.

Nach wenigen Minuten, die er geistesabwesend vor dem Haus gestanden hatte, fühlte er jedoch Severus' Blick auf sich ruhen und sah ihn an.

Sein Traum von Schönheit, Liebe und Romantik verflog. Die Wirklichkeit stand dunkel und reizlos neben ihm und im ersten Moment fühlte er nichts als Abneigung und Widerwillen. Diese Gefühle schwanden jedoch, als er bemerkte, dass Severus' Miene zwar undurchdringlich war, seine Hand aber fiel zu fest die kleine Reisetasche umklammert hielt, wie um ein Zittern zu verbergen. Ihm fiel wieder ein, dass die Finger des anderen Mannes mindestens genauso gezittert hatten wie seine eigenen, als sie die Ringe getauscht hatten.

_Er ist genauso unsicher und überfordert wie ich_, dachte Remus mitleidig und vergaß darüber seinen eigenen Kummer.

„Ich hoffe unser großes Gepäck ist schon drin", sagte Remus und ärgerte sich, dass ihm nichts Besseres einfiel als Allgemeinplätze.

„Wir sollten reingehen", erwiderte Severus. „Du siehst müde aus."

Diese Bemerkung rührte Remus und obwohl es zutraf, winkte er ab.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber eine Tasse Tee täte mir jetzt gut. Es war wirklich alles ein wenig turbulent, findest du nicht auch?"

„Turbulent…" Eine von Severus' beweglichen Augenbrauen schnellte in die Höhe. „Ja, so kann man das natürlich auch umschreiben. Zu einer Tasse Tee würde ich allerdings auch nicht nein sagen. Ich hoffe, die Hauselfen, die laut Minerva hier sein sollen, sind dazu im Stande."

OoooOoooO

Die Hauselfen hatten tatsächlich schon ihr großes Gepäck, das vorausgeschickt worden war in Empfang genommen und ausgepackt – in getrennten Schlafzimmern – wie Remus gleichermaßen erstaunt und erleichtert festgestellt hatte. Also würde es auch hier keine Probleme geben.

Später saßen sie gemeinsam im Esszimmer und tranken schweigend einen ziemlich scheußlichen Tee. Remus knabberte dazu an einem der angebotenen Kekse, der überraschend lecker war.

Remus zermarterte sich das Hirn, was er sagen konnte um dieses seltsame Schweigen zu brechen.

„Jetzt sind wir also verheiratet", sagte er schließlich mit einem etwas gezwungenen Lächeln.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass diese Vernunftehen für sensible Menschen nicht das Richtige sind, aber glücklicher Weise zähle ich nicht zu dieser Sorte", erwiderte Severus gelassen. „Ich will damit nur sagen, dass es von meiner Seite aus kein zimperliches Getue geben wird und ich hoffe, dass du ebenfalls offen zu mir sein wirst, wenn dir etwas nicht passt", beantwortete er Remus' verblüfften Blick. „Trotz allem kennen wir einander nicht besonders gut, aber ich denke, das wird sich bald geben. Solltest du also einen Widerwillen gegen… Erdbeermarmelade oder…" Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Tisch. „… gestickte Tischdecken haben, dann solltest du mir das auch sagen. Denn sonst dürfte unser künftiges Zusammenleben bald eher einem Vorhof der Hölle ähneln."

Remus musste trotz des bitteren Tees grinsen.

„Ich liebe Erdbeermarmelade – aber dieser Tee ist ziemlich ungenießbar", kam er Severus' Aufforderung nach.

Severus stellte seine Tasse zurück in die Untertasse.

„Da muss ich dir leider Recht geben", meinte er mit einem leisen Seufzen, dann sah er auf seine Uhr. „Sollen wir vor dem Abendessen noch die Gegend erkunden?"

„Normaler Weise spricht man in diesem Zusammenhang von _spazieren gehen_", gab Remus erheitert zurück. „Aber es ist eine gute Idee. Ich hole mir nur rasch einen wärmeren Pullover. Der Wind ist doch schon recht kühl."

Severus nickte kurz. „Ich warte draußen auf dich."

OoooOoooO

Sie gingen nun schon seit einiger Zeit schweigend auf einem schmalen Weg nebeneinander her. Ab und zu machten sie sich gegenseitig auf eine seltene Pflanze oder einen zwitschernden Vogel aufmerksam. Remus glaubte zu wissen, dass Severus irgendeine Absicht mit diesem Spaziergang verfolgte. Er wusste nur noch nicht, welche. Schließlich sah Remus auf seine Uhr und blieb stehen.

„Wir sollten wieder zurückgehen. Es wird sonst zu spät", sagte er zu Severus.

Der andere Mann war auch stehen geblieben.

„Ja, drehen wir um. Ich wollte aber vorher noch etwas mit dir besprechen."

„Gut – schieß los", gab Remus sein Einverständnis und fragte sich, was jetzt wohl kam.

Severus räusperte sich und heftete seinen Blick auf einen vom Wind zerzausten Baum.

„Um uns diverse Peinlichkeiten zu ersparen ist es unumgänglich, ein sehr delikates Thema anzuschneiden", fing Severus mit klarer Stimme an. „Um es kurz zu machen: ich erwarte nicht, dass diese Ehe in absehbarer Zeit vollzogen wird."

_So fühlt man sich also, wenn einem plötzlich der Boden unter den Füssen weggezogen wird_, dachte Remus.

„Severus… aber… ich…", stotterte er, unfähig eine passende Antwort zu finden.

Severus drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Würdest du mich _bitte_ ausreden lassen. Ich will dir damit zu verstehen geben, dass mir völlig klar ist, dass du dich körperlich nicht von mir angezogen fühlst… nicht nach…" Severus verstummte und der Name _Sirius Black_ hing unausgesprochen zwischen den beiden Männern in der Luft. „Ich akzeptiere das. Du brauchst also nicht zu befürchten, dass ich mich dir in irgendeiner Form aufdrängen werde."

„Danke, dass du… Ich hätte nicht erwartet… ich wäre wohl auch im Moment nicht in der Lage…", gab Remus verwirrt zu.

Severus hatte sich wieder halb von ihm abgewandt, sah ihn jedoch immer wieder aus den Augenwinkeln heraus an.

„Um es ganz klar zu machen – ich will weder, dass du mich aus irgendeinem verdrehten Pflichtgefühl heraus… aufsuchst… nur weil wir jetzt _verheiratet_ sind… Noch will ich, dass du… dennoch wirst du gewisse Bedürfnisse haben – du bist schließlich auch nur ein Mensch. Ich wäre daher damit einverstanden, wenn du dir außerhalb unseres Hauses etwas… _Amüsement_ verschaffen würdest. Natürlich immer vorausgesetzt, du bist dabei diskret." Severus hatte nach kurzem anfänglichem Zögern so ruhig und sachlich gesprochen, als ob er Tapetenmuster diskutieren würde und Remus starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da gehört hatte.

„Was – was soll das!" platzte er aufgewühlt heraus. „Bietest du mir gerade wirklich eine _Carte Blanche_ an?"

Severus sah ihn nun wieder voll an und Remus erschrak fast vor dem ruhigen, abgeklärten Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

„Ein etwas antiquierter Ausdruck, aber dennoch durchaus passend", erklärte Severus immer noch mit dieser unerschütterlichen Ruhe.

Langsam wandelte sich Remus' Überraschung zu Ärger und er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, Severus' Toleranzschwelle zu testen.

„Du erlaubst mir also, dass ich mir mein _Amüsement_ anderswo suche?" gab Remus heftig zurück. „Selbst wenn ich es im Grimmauld Place suchen würde?"

Eine schwache Röte überzog Severus' Wangen.

„Wie gesagt… vorausgesetzt, du bist diskret", sagte er leise und wandte sich wieder etwas ab.

Remus bereute seinen Ausbruch sofort. Wie hatte er nur so etwas Gemeines sagen können? Verzweifelt suchte er nach Worten, die seinen verbalen Fehltritt in Vergessenheit geraten lassen würden.

„Und was… was ist mit dir?" brachte Remus schließlich heraus. „Wirst du dich auch anderswo… umsehen?"

„Wohl kaum", erwiderte Severus gelassen, doch die Farbe seiner Wangen vertiefte sich noch ein wenig.

Jetzt begriff Remus überhaupt nichts mehr. Er sollte fröhlich fremdgehen, während Severus keusch bleiben wollte? Das war doch verrückt!

„Aber du bist doch auch nur ein Mensch", gab Remus vorsichtig zu bedenken.

Ein Geräusch, das durchaus ein abfälliges Schnauben sein konnte, war von Severus zu hören und er drehte sich wieder ganz zu Remus um.

„Diese Bemerkung gewinnt durch eine reine Wiederholung nicht unbedingt." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen um mich machen. Ich bin nicht so erpicht darauf wie… andere. Ich bin es durchaus gewohnt ohne…" Er unterbrach sich kurz und räusperte sich. „Ich bin durchaus in der Lage mir selbst zu helfen", schloss er mit Nachdruck.

Obwohl Remus' Wunsch, vor Peinlichkeit im Boden zu versinken, angesichts Severus' Nüchternheit rapide schwand, fiel es ihm dennoch schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden oder diese flüssig zu äußern.

„Dir ist es also lieber, wenn ich mir anderswo Gesellschaft suche, als dass ich zu dir… du… du willst also nicht, dass ich mit dir… dass wir…", versuchte Remus den Sachverhalt zusammenzufassen und scheiterte kläglich.

Etwas wie ein nachsichtiges Lächeln huschte über Severus' Lippen.

„Ich verlange nicht, dass du zu mir kommst… aber – ich bin tatsächlich auch nur ein Mensch – und wenn du irgendwann die Neigung verspüren solltest…" Er holte einmal tief Luft und sah Remus ernst an. „Dann sollst du wissen, dass meine Tür für dich nie verschlossen sein wird."

Lag da tatsächlich etwas in den Tiefen dieser pechschwarzen Augen oder gaukelte die hereinbrechende Dämmerung Remus ein Trugbild vor? Wie auch immer – ein Detail musste noch klar gestellt werden.

„Ähm… Severus… wo wir gerade schon dabei sind uns in Peinlichkeiten zu ergehen… wenn es dazu kommen sollte… dann… also… ich übernehme ausschließlich den aktiven Part bei dieser… dieser Sache." Remus spürte wie er rot wurde und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare.

„Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst", erwiderte Severus kühl.

Remus schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Woher konnte Severus das wissen? Kaum jemand würde vermuten, dass Sirius es genoss unten zu liegen.

„Gut, dann…", fing Remus unsicher an und unterbrach sich sofort wieder. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend rief er aus: „Nein! Es ist nicht gut!"

Severus musterte ihn verwundert.

„Ich kann das nicht und ich will es auch nicht", fuhr Remus fort. „Ich will einfach nicht fremdgehen. Nicht mit und auch nicht ohne deine Erlaubnis. Wir sind verheiratet und auch wenn wir uns nicht lieben, sollte das doch etwas bedeuten, oder nicht? Und wie man es auch dreht und wendet, ich habe mit dieser Heirat wesentlich besser abgeschnitten als du. Du gibst mir dadurch so viel… und ich kann dir im Gegenzug nur so wenig geben…" Remus holte tief Luft. „Dann will ich dir wenigstens treu sein."

Ein Lächeln erschien auf den schmalen Lippen des Slytherin.

„Typisch Gryffindor", sagte er leise mit spöttischem Unterton.

Remus schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Du kannst sagen, was du willst – es wird meine Meinung nicht ändern. Du hast mir die Möglichkeit gegeben wieder ein normales, sicheres Leben zu führen. Das kann ich mit nichts auf der Welt wieder gut machen – aber ich will dir dafür wenigstens meine Treue geben – auch wenn du sie nicht willst. Trotzdem werde ich dich nie hintergehen. Das ist mein letztes Wort."

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und musterte Remus mit Interesse, Neugier und… etwas, das Remus nicht erkannte, weil es nun wirklich dämmerte und es ihm schwer fiel, das Gesicht des Anderen genau zu erkennen.

„Sind eigentlich alle Gryffindors so schrecklich nobel wie du?" fragte Severus leise und Remus fühlte, wie er ebenfalls lächelte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich kenne nicht alle", antwortete er.

„Es ist deine Entscheidung", sagte Severus sanft.

Remus nickte.

„Ja – und ich habe sie getroffen", erwiderte er schlicht. Er berührte Severus leicht an der Schulter. „Lass uns jetzt zurückgehen, bevor wir wirklich zu spät zum Abendessen kommen."

OoooOoooO

Auf dem Rückweg schwiegen sie wieder, doch es war ein angenehmes Schweigen und Remus hatte Zeit, seinen Gedanken ein wenig nachzuhängen.

Zurückblickend hätte er nie angenommen, dass Severus dieses ganze Thema überhaupt jemals ansprechen würde – geschweige denn mit solcher Deutlichkeit. Nicht, nachdem mit den getrennten Schlafzimmern alles geregelt schien.

Doch diese Vermutung war nun geplatzt wie eine Seifenblase und so peinlich es auch gewesen war – Remus fühlte sich doch seltsam erleichtert, dass Severus mit ihm so offen über diese Dinge sprach. Es war auch befreiend, nun die Gewissheit zu haben, dass nicht hinter jeder Berührung – ob zufällig oder nicht – ein Versuch steckte, ihn zu verführen. Remus hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass er nun wesentlich unbefangener mit seinem Partner würde umgehen können. Und das war eine sehr tröstliche und angenehme Zukunftsaussicht.

Sie würden den Dingen nun einfach ihren Lauf lassen um zu sehen, ob sie nicht doch… nach ein paar Monaten oder Jahren… sich soweit verstehen würden, dass sie sich… natürlich nicht als Liebende, aber doch vielleicht als Freunde einander… nun ja… näher kommen würden.

OoooOoooO

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

OoooOoooO

**Remus**: Lorelei? Severus – weißt du, wo Lorelei ist?

**Severus**: Sie hat nur gesagt, sie hätte keine Zeit für uns. Und wir sollen uns selbst beschäftigen.

**Remus**: Soooo… hat sie das gesagt… Ich wüsste schon was, womit wir uns beschäftigen könnten.

**Severus**: Egal was es ist – Ich will nichts davon hören!

**Remus**: Severus? Wo willst du denn so schnell hin? Du solltest mir doch nur mit dem Kreuzworträtsel helfen…


	7. I'll place the sky within your eyes

**Disclaimer: Wie immer... alles JKR – ich borg's mir nur aus...**

Ihr habt lange warten müssen, aber es ich war in letzter Zeit verstärkt als „Slytherin Sister" unterwegs und habe gemeinsam mit Toyo an „The Green Side of Life" gearbeitet. Deshalb… Für die Zukunft: wenn ihr was wissen wollt oder sonst wie an Infos interessiert seid, guckt einfach hier in mein Profil, da findet ihr meine LJ-Adresse. Dort kriegt ihr meistens Input.

**Feelicitas Lefay **(Ich hatte dir ja schon gemailt), **Melusina **(Danke, danke! Ich habe alle Romane von G. Heyer zuhause – teils Flohmarkt, teils ebay), **MidsomerMelody **(Das updaten wird zukünftig hoffentlich nicht mehr so lange dauern. Ist untypisch für mich), **Toyo **(die Sis flausch! Und weiter geht's!), **Werhamster** (Um Sirius kümmer ich mich schon noch, keine Sorge), **Besserweis **(Tja – was geht wohl in Severus' Köpfchen vor? Ich petze schon mal… er liebt Remus aus tiefstem Herzen, weiß aber, dass es eigentlich sinnlos ist, solange Remus noch derart Sirius hinterherschmachtet schnief), **Sarista **(Es wird definitiv eine kleine Harry/Draco-Nebenhandlung geben), **M **(Luc verkauft das Haus, weil mir nichts besseres eingefallen ist, um ihn nach Dublin zu bekommen +gg+ und es wird noch mehr Harry/Draco geben), **EllenSnape **(eine Sev/Siri-Szene wird noch kommen!), **Connili **(Sev hat defintiv eine Schwäche für Remus!), **Guenni **(Sev's Kommentar zu oben und unten… na ja… wie soll ich sagen – ihm ist eben aus unerfindlichen Gründen klar, dass Remus grundsätzlich toppt), **cloudbusting **(mit dem „schnell" ging's ja nun nicht so, dafür heute ein etwas längeres Kapitel!)

Danke euch allen!

**Wunder gibt es immer wieder**

**_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_**

**Kapitel 7 – I'll place the sky within your eyes**

Die Flitterwochen von Remus und Severus hatten trotz ihrer Aussprache manch peinlichen Augenblick mit sich gebracht, doch hatten sie diese Klippen zum überwiegenden Teil dank Severus' nüchterner Haltung umschifft. Er hatte während der ganzen Woche auch nie verlangt, dass Remus pausenlos um ihn war und schien das auch nicht mal zu wünschen, sondern schickte ihn zum Angeln an den nahegelegenen See oder in das nächste Dorf um kleinere Besorgungen zu erledigen oder um eine angeblich sehenswerte Höhle zu besichtigen.

Nach Remus' Rückkehr erkundigte er sich, wie es ihm ergangen war und berichtete gelassen, wie er selbst den Tag verbracht hatte. Da Severus kaum etwas anderes tat als lesen und verschiedene Pflanzen und Kräuter zu sammeln um sie anschließend zu trocknen, hatte Remus das beschämende Gefühl, dass es die Langeweile war, die ihn zu diesen eintönigen Beschäftigungen trieb.

Severus versicherte ihm jedoch, dass er durchaus zufrieden war und so ließ Remus es dabei bewenden.

Das Haus, das sie bewohnten, hätte für zwei Verliebte ein prachtvolles Liebesnest abgegeben, für Remus und Severus hingegen bot es wenig Abwechslung. Sie machten vor dem Abendessen Spaziergänge zum Meer und an den Abenden spielten sie Schach oder lasen. Manchmal verarbeitete Severus seine getrockneten Kräuter weiter, füllte sie in kleine Schachteln oder Tüten und beschriftete diese akribisch. Als er das zum ersten Mal tat, fühlte sich Remus hinter seinem Buch ein wenig einsam und so hatte er halb im Scherz vorgeschlagen, ob er nicht laut vorlesen sollte, damit sie beide etwas davon hätten.

Zu Remus' Überraschung hatte Severus ihn mit einem halben Lächeln angesehen und genickt. Am Ende der Woche hatten sie sich so durch einige kürzere Werke von Charles Dickens gearbeitet.

**OoooOoooO**

Sie reisten an einem Mittwochmorgen ab und der Portschlüssel brachte sie direkt vor Severus' ererbtes Haus, in dem sie nun ihr Domizil aufschlagen würden.

So würden sie noch genügend Zeit haben um sich einzurichten und einzugewöhnen, bevor am Montag das neue Schuljahr anfangen würde.

Das Haus erstrahlte bereits von außen in neuem Glanz, der Vorgarten war frisch bepflanzt und Remus schwante, dass er Severus' finanzielle Mittel bislang erheblich unterschätzt hatte.

In der Tür wurden sie von zwei Hauselfen empfangen, die sich Remus mit den Namen „Gordy" und „Tinker" vorstellten. Der Luxus von zwei Hauselfen – wo sich die meisten Zaubererfamilien nicht mal eine leisten konnten – verblüffte Remus über alle Maßen. Etwas von seiner Verblüffung musste sich auf seinem Gesicht widergespiegelt haben, denn Severus erklärte schroff, dass Gordon schon lange im Dienst seiner Familie stehen würde und seither in Hogwarts gearbeitet habe, während Tinker zu diesem Haus gehöre.

Da keiner von ihnen das Haus nach der Renovierung gesehen hatte, unternahmen sie zuerst einen Rundgang durch die unteren Räume, während dem Remus immer einsilbiger und schweigsamer wurde.

Diese Renovierung musste Severus zweifellos ein Vermögen gekostet haben. Nichts erinnerte mehr an das ursprüngliche Haus, wofür Remus einerseits von Herzen dankbar war, andererseits anerkennen musste, dass die Inneneinrichtung vorher fast geschmackvoller gewesen war.

Das Haus war einfach zu protzig. Jeder einzelne Teppich, jeder einzelne Kerzenleuchter schrie förmlich seinen Preis heraus. Nicht, dass die einzelnen Stücke hässlich oder richtig geschmacklos gewesen wären, dennoch hatte die ganze Sache einfach keinen Stil. Es war ein bisschen so, wie wenn man in einem Geschäft eine rote Hose und in einem anderen Geschäft ein rotes Hemd kaufen würde. Obwohl beide Kleidungsstücke rot waren, war es doch nie genau der gleiche Farbton. Wenn man es zusammen tragen würde, sähe es einfach immer ein bisschen daneben aus – genau wie dieses Haus.

„Es gefällt dir nicht", stellte Severus tonlos fest.

„Nein, nein...", beeilte sich Remus zu widersprechen. „Das ist es nicht. Es ist nur... hast du das genau so in Auftrag gegeben?"

„Nein – ich habe diesen Schwachköpfen nur klar gemacht, dass ich für mein Geld das Beste erwarte", antwortete Severus sachlich.

„Ja... das ist genau der Punkt", seufzte Remus. „Es sieht einfach zu... neureich aus."

Severus zuckte ungerührt mit den Schultern. „Dann rede du eben noch mal mit diesen Schwachköpfen."

„Soll das heißen, du willst noch mal Geld dafür ausgeben?" fragte Remus fassungslos.

„Wenn es dir doch nicht gefällt..."

„Ja, aber... das ist doch nicht das Einzige, was zählt – dir gefällt es doch wohl", meinte Remus schwach.

„Ich habe keinen Sinn für derlei Firlefranz", sagte Severus mit einer lässigen Handbewegung. „Mir war nur wichtig, dass nichts mehr in diesem Haus in irgendeiner Form Todesser-Assoziationen auslöst."

„Aber ich möchte wirklich nicht, dass du dafür noch mehr Geld ausgibst!"

„Warum nicht? Ich habe genug davon", erwiderte Severus kühl.

„Naja... vielleicht könnten wir das Sofa und die Sessel neu beziehen lassen", lenkte Remus ein, dem die breiten grünen Streifen des Stoffes fast in den Augen brannten. „Aber das werde ich bezahlen."

Severus musterte ihn mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Von mir aus kannst du mit dem Geld, das du mit deiner Arbeit verdienst, tun und lassen, was du willst. Aber die Ausgaben für dieses Haus wirst du bitte mich bestreiten lassen. Falls du es noch nicht begriffen hast, ich habe nämlich genug Geld für uns beide – genug, dass eine zusätzliche Ausgabe für Sesselbezüge uns nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen wird."

Mehrere Gedanken schossen nach diesem Wortwechsel durch Remus' Kopf.

War er hier am Ende in einen goldenen Käfig geraten? Würde er von nun an ständig die goldenen Sporen zu spüren bekommen? Kurz flammte Wut in ihm auf und er wollte aufbegehren, wollte Severus entgegenschleudern, dass es ihm nicht um Geld zu tun war, doch dann bemerkte er ein unsicheres, fast enttäuschtes Aufblitzen in den pechschwarzen Augen und er zögerte.

In dieses Zögern hinein sagte Severus steif: „Ich hatte angenommen, es würde dich... freuen."

Nun war Remus froh, dass er seinen ersten Impuls beherrscht hatte. Severus hatte es tatsächlich nur gut gemeint... Merlin – dieser Mann hatte wirklich eine äußerst unglückliche Art sich auszudrücken.

„Das tut es auch", lenkte Remus mit begütigender Stimme ein und legte leicht eine Hand auf Severus' Oberarm. „Und ich finde, wir sollten uns nicht wegen so einer Nichtigkeit in den Haaren liegen. Von mir aus können die Sesselbezüge auch so bleiben, wie sie sind." Er fühlte, wie sich Severus' Muskeln unter seiner Berührung wieder entspannten.

„Du hast Recht – es ist eine Nichtigkeit. Verändere, was du willst – gleichgültig, ob auf deine oder auf meine Rechnung... ich will nur... dass du... du sollst dich… dass wir uns hier wohl fühlen."

„Das werden wir sicher", sagte Remus sanft und verstärkte kurz den Druck seiner Finger, bevor er Severus' Arm wieder losließ.

**OoooOoooO**

Es war Samstag und Sirius – der am selben Vormittag erst wieder aus Irland zurückgekommen war – und Harry Potter befanden sich gerade auf dem Weg zu einer Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung die zu Gunsten der Witwen und Waisen veranstaltet wurde, die der letzte Krieg gegen Voldemort zurückgelassen hatte.

Sirius war wieder aus Irland zurück und wie es den Anschein hatte, hatte er sich dort wider seinen eigenen düsteren Voraussagen gut amüsiert. Zumindest entnahm Harry dies dem etwas unzusammenhängenden Bericht der verschiedensten Ereignisse und Bekanntschaften auf dieser Reise. Sirius erwähnte auch nebenbei, dass er in Dublin Lucius Malfoy getroffen hatte und mit ihm zusammen den günstigen Verkauf seines Sommerhauses gefeiert hatte.

Er sprudelte über wie eh und je, doch Harry fiel auf, dass er mit keinem einzigen Wort Remus erwähnte oder einen Bericht über die Hochzeit verlangte und das gab ihm zu denken.

Doch nach einiger Zeit hörte Harry seinem Paten nur noch mit halbem Ohr zu, zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt, seinen Status als „der Auserwählte" zu verdammen, der es ihm unmöglich machte, solchen Veranstaltungen fernzubleiben. Sirius war ihm bei so etwas auch keine große Hilfe, denn sein Pate liebte Feste jeglicher Art. Harry seufzte leise und fragte sich flüchtig, ob wohl auch Remus und Severus eine Einladung erhalten hatten und ob sie auch dort sein würden und wie Sirius darauf reagieren würde, wenn... Harry seufzte ein zweites Mal. Es hatte sicher nicht viel Sinn, sich Sorgen zu machen. Früher oder später würden sich Remus und Sirius so oder so über den Weg laufen.

Sirius war tatsächlich blendender Laune. Er hatte in Irland einige Flirts genossen und sich einige neue Roben gekauft. Eine davon trug er heute Abend. Mit seinen glänzenden schwarzen Haaren und der neuen weinroten Robe war er ein echter Blickfang und so dauerte es nicht lang, bis er der Mittelpunkt einer lebhaften Gruppe geworden war. Er genoss es sichtlich, wieder im vertrauten Bekanntenkreis zu sein und Harry schloss sich seinen eigenen Freunden an.

Als Severus und Remus leicht verspätet eintrafen, war das Fest schon in vollem Gange und sie mieden den großen Ballsaal, in dem ein entsetzliches Gedränge herrschte und begaben sich in einen der angrenzenden kleineren Räume.

Dort befanden sich vielleicht zwanzig Hexen und Zauberer, aber Remus sah nur einen einzigen. Sirius stand in der Nähe der Tür, in der einen Hand ein Sektglas, in der anderen ein angebissenes Törtchen und der Klang seines Lachens ließ ihn einen Augenblick wie angewurzelt an der Schwelle erstarren.

„So etwas Absurdes habe ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gehört!" Sirius drehte sich während des Sprechens um, steckte sich den Rest des Törtchens in den Mund, erblickte Remus und hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne.

Dann rang er so hörbar nach Luft, dass alle Anwesenden es vernahmen, fing krampfhaft an zu Husten und sank in die Knie. Remus stand so nahe bei ihm, dass er sofort herbeistürzte, um ihm zu helfen. Niemand fiel auf, dass Severus seinen Zauberstab unauffällig in seiner Robe verstaute.

Während Sirius im Gesicht blau anlief und immer noch keuchend nach Atem rang, schlug Remus ihm verzweifelt auf den Rücken, bis endlich das Stückchen Gebäck, das Sirius in die Luftröhre geraten war, von diesem wieder ausgespuckt wurde und er gierig Luft holte. Remus schlang seine Arme erleichtert um Sirius' Oberkörper und hielt ihn fest.

Die darauf eintretende Stille wurde von Severus' nüchterner Stimme unterbrochen.

„Ganz recht, Remus. Hilf' ihm auf, damit er sich auf einen Stuhl setzen kann und öffne ein Fenster, damit er wieder richtig Luft bekommt."

Beinahe ebenso blass wie Sirius, gehorchte Remus.

Lucius Malfoy, der ein wenig weiter weg gestanden hatte, hatte im ersten Moment ebenfalls einen Schritt in Richtung Sirius gemacht, hatte sich dann jedoch eines Besseren besonnen und ließ nun seinen undurchdringlichen Blick von Remus zu Sirius wandern.

Severus öffnete ohne großes Federlesen die obersten Knöpfe von Sirius' Robe und Hemd, sah zu den Umstehenden und sagte mit einem spröden Lächeln: „Es wird ihm gleich wieder besser gehen. Er war schon immer ein hastiger Esser – hat sich schon in der Schule ständig verschluckt, weil er nie richtig gekaut hat."

Sirius war von seinen Erstickungszuständen und Remus' plötzlichem und unerwartetem Anblick immer noch zu sehr mitgenommen um etwas gegen diese Behandlung oder Bemerkung einwenden zu können. Er saß erschöpft in einem Sessel, schnappte ab und an noch gierig nach Luft und hustete immer wieder krampfartig.

„Vielleicht sollte ihn jemand nach Hause begleiten, damit er sich wieder richtig erholen kann", schlug Severus vor und jemand aus der Gruppe der Neugierigen erklärte sich bereit Harry Potter zu holen.

„Das ist vielleicht das Beste", erklärte Severus trocken. „Und Remus – hol' doch bitte noch ein Glas Wasser."

Remus verließ fluchtartig den Raum, und als er zurückkehrte, war Sirius wieder halbwegs Herr seiner Sinne und versicherte Harry mit einem schiefen Lächeln, dass wirklich nichts passiert war.

Die meisten Gäste hatten sich mittlerweile mehr oder weniger diskret zurückgezogen, aber einige wenige waren geblieben, und Remus, der Sirius das Glas Wasser reichte, bemerkte, dass Lucius Malfoy ihn mit lächelndem Blick musterte. Das Lächeln glitt nun über die schmalen, spöttischen Lippen und er deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an.

„Guten Abend, Lupin. Was für ein unglücklicher Zwischenfall auf diesem reizenden Fest, aber ganz sicher kein Grund zu Besorgnis." Sein Blick glitt von Remus hinüber zu Severus. „Ich glaube, ich habe Ihnen noch nicht zu Ihrer Vermählung gratuliert. Severus ist ein sehr geistesgegenwärtiger Mann. Ich gratuliere Ihnen wirklich."

„Vielen Dank", antwortete Remus, der nicht wusste, was er sonst sagen sollte. Er lächelte Severus erleichtert zu, der näher trat und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Remus hatte sich nun wieder völlig in der Gewalt, und wenn er auch immer noch blass aussah, vermochte er doch in natürlichem Tonfall zu sagen: „Geht es ihm besser? Hast du schon Lucius Malfoy begrüßt? Er machte mir eben ein Kompliment über deine Geistesgegenwart."

„So? Dazu besteht wirklich nicht der geringste Anlass", erwiderte Severus trocken. „Es ist nichts geschehen. Guten Abend, Lucius. Ich glaube wir sollten Mister Potter und seinen Paten jetzt in Ruhe lassen. Wenn ich die beiden richtig verstanden habe, dann wollen sie das Fest ohne großes Aufhebens verlassen."

**OoooOoooO**

An diesem Abend wurden unter den Gästen noch einige Vermutungen über Sirius Black's Erstickungsanfall und seine angebliche oder tatsächliche Ursache angestellt. Die meisten von Ihnen vertraten die Ansicht, dass Severus viel zu gefühlskalt war um sich in irgendeiner Form daran zu stören, ob außer einem verschluckten Brötchen noch etwas anderes Schuld an Sirius' heftiger Reaktion hätte sein können.

Doch hier irrten sie. Severus wusste soviel über Remus' Gefühle für Sirius, wie man eben wissen konnte und hinter einer unbewegten Maske grübelte er über sie nach. Mit keinem Wimpernzucken verriet er, dass er die wahre Ursache für diesen Erstickungsanfall gewesen war. Er hatte es getan um eine große Szene zu verhindern, zu der Sirius offensichtlich angesetzt hatte. Doch als Remus am Ende doch seine Arme um Sirius geschlungen hatte, hatte er seinen Blick abwenden müssen, denn zu deutlich hatte er in Remus' Gesicht all das gesehen, was seine Wohlerzogenheit bislang vor ihm verborgen hatte und sein sofortiges Eingreifen war nicht nur reine Geistesgegenwart gewesen, sondern war der Entschlossenheit entsprungen der Sensationsgier der Anwesenden keine Nahrung zu bieten.

Remus fühlte sich zu Tode erschöpft. Er hatte sich dagegen gewappnet, seiner unerreichbaren Liebe zu begegnen, aber er war nicht auf diesen Ausdruck in Sirius' Augen gefasst gewesen, mit dem er ihn eine Sekunde, bevor er nach Luft ringend zusammengebrochen war, angesehen hatte. Er war zu ihm geeilt, und hatte ihn in seinen Armen gehalten, und das Rasierwasser, das Sirius immer benützte, hatte alte Erinnerungen qualvoll lebendig werden lassen. Er hoffte, nicht jene Worte laut gesagt zu haben, die sich ihm auf die Lippen gedrängt hatten: _Sirius – Liebster!_

Er nahm an, dass er stumm geblieben war. Severus' unmelodische Stimme hatte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurückgerissen, als dieser ihn trocken aufgefordert hatte Sirius aufzuhelfen. Er hatte gehorcht und als er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, hatte er die funkelnde Neugier in einem Dutzend Gesichtern gesehen und erkannt, dass er sich um jeden Preis beherrschen musste. Die Vorsehung war ihm in Severus' Gestalt zu Hilfe gekommen, der ihn nach einem Glas Wasser geschickt hatte. Dadurch war ihm eine kurze Erholungspause vergönnt gewesen. Als er gezwungen gewesen war, wieder in den Raum zurückzukehren, hatte er sich zumindest so weit gesammelt, dass es ihm gelang, die von ihm erwartete Rolle des strahlenden Kriegshelden für den Rest eines nicht enden wollenden Abends durchzustehen.

**OoooOoooO**

Auf dem Heimweg schwiegen Remus und Severus die meiste Zeit, was Remus als seltsam tröstlich empfand, allerdings auch auf einen gewissen Mangel an Feinfühligkeit schließen ließ, aber er zog das Schweigen den Vorhaltungen und spitzen Bemerkungen vor, die er insgeheim erwartet hatte. Und weshalb hätte Severus auch empfindlich auf diesen Vorfall reagieren sollen, der ihn kaum hatte verletzen können, so peinlich er auch gewesen sein mochte. Nein – Severus hatte kein Recht, sich künstlich über eine solche Kleinigkeit aufzuregen. Nicht nach allem, was er ihm in den Flitterwochen gesagt und angeboten hatte.

Abgesehen davon, dass Severus geflissentlich über den Zwischenfall schwieg, war er genauso nüchtern und unberührt wie immer. Er forderte keinerlei Erklärung von Remus, der sich endlich entspannen durfte.

Als Remus Severus wenige Stunden später beim Frühstück traf, stellte er fest, dass dessen Aussehen für eine ziemlich schlaflos verbrachte Nacht sprach. Severus hatte tatsächlich kaum geschlafen, sagte jedoch nur, dass er es nicht gewohnt sei, sich so lange auf Festen aufzuhalten und dabei soviel Belanglosigkeiten zu ertragen.

„Du hättest im Bett bleiben sollen. Es ist schließlich Sonntag – du musst nirgendwo hin. Hoffentlich bist du nicht extra aufgestanden, um mir den Tee zu kochen?"

Genau das hatte Severus getan, da er wusste, wie völlig unfähig Remus war, einen genießbaren Tee zu produzieren, aber er antwortete bloß: „Als ob du nicht ausgezeichnet imstande wärst, deinen Tee selbst zu bereiten."

„Er gelingt mir nie", gestand Remus beschämt. „Nie wird er so, wie ich ihn haben möchte, und wenn ich ihn von den Hauselfen zubereiten lasse, schmeckt er mir auch nicht. Danke, Severus – er ist genauso, wie er sein soll."

Severus lächelte schmal und widmete sich nun seinem eigenen Frühstück. Remus verließ ihn bald darauf um den morgigen Unterrichtsbeginn vorzubereiten und seine Koffer zu packen. Nachdem Severus noch einige Zeit über dem Problem gegrübelt hatte, das ihn nachts nicht hatte schlafen lassen, erhob er sich vom Tisch und trat an den Kamin, in den er eine Handvoll Flohpulver warf.

Kurze Zeit später klopfte er an die Tür des Grimmauld Place.

**OoooOoooO**

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

**OoooOoooO**

**Severus**: Wie konntest du die Leser nur so lange auf dem Trockenen lassen?

**Lorelei**: Ich habe mich doch schon entschuldigt!

**Remus**: Ich hätte mir vor lauter Spannung und Warterei fast die Fingernägel abgeknabbert!

**Severus**: Du liest dieses Zeug auch noch?

**Remus**: Ja, warum nicht?

**Lorelei**: Es tut mir ja Leid…

**Severus**: Du spielst eine der Hauptrollen! Du musst das nicht auch noch lesen…

**Remus**: Wenn es mir nun mal Spaß macht…

**Lorelei**: Äh, Jungs?

**Severus**: Ich fasse es nicht!

**Remus**: Und wenn schon! Ich mache, was ich will!

**Lorelei**: Tja, dann kann ich auch gehen und das nächste Kapitel schreiben – die sind wohl mit sich selbst beschäftigt.


	8. There's such a fooled heart

Disclaimer: Wie immer... alles JKR – ich borg's mir nur aus...

Es ist Dienstag und es gibt ein Update! Ha Ha! Ich hab's geschafft. Bin richtig ein bisschen stolz auf mich.

**EllenSnape **(Siri und Sev treffen genau jetzt aufeinander), **Toyo **(die Sache ist noch lange nicht ausgestanden muahaharahrahar), **M** (Aua! Das tut doch weh! Sev musste kalt bleiben – wenigstens einer musste doch Haltung bewahren, aber es ist ihm nicht leicht gefallen. Und Siri? Tja… er ist laut und lustig und hat gern Spass…und er liebt es, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Trauer hin, Trauer her), **Sarista **(Sirius und Lucius? Nach diesem Kapitel weißt du mehr), **Adelaide **(siehe vorhergehende Antwort an Sarista +gg+), **Connili **(die eine oder andere Träne ist auf jeden Fall noch drin. Aber in gewisser Weise, denke ich, kann ich ein Happy-End versprechen), **Guenni **(Genau – Sirius hätte garantiert etwas gesagt, was nicht sooo toll gewesen wäre. Sicher, Aufsehen gab estrotzdem. Im Original fiel „Sirius" so richtig zimperlich in Ohnmacht – das wäre hier erst recht unlogisch gewesen +kicher+) und **Alfi **(Der gute Lucius wird noch öfter auftauchen, keine Sorge).

* * *

**Wunder gibt es immer wieder**

**_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_**

**Kapitel 8 – There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast**

Severus traf Harry Potter in der Bibliothek an und wurde von diesem höflich aber nervös begrüßt. Auf einem der Sofas saß zu Severus' nicht geringer Überraschung auch Minerva McGonagall, welche mit unnötiger Heftigkeit ihren Tee umrührte.

„Danke, dass Sie und Remus sich gestern um Sirius gekümmert haben", sagte Harry lahm und mit einem Seitenblick auf Minerva.

Severus tat diese Bemerkung mit einem Kopfnicken ab und wandte sich der Hogwarts-Direktorin zu.

„Guten Tag, Minerva", sagte er. „Was führt dich hierher?"

„Wahrscheinlich das Gleiche wie dich", erwiderte Minerva schroff und stellte mit Geklapper ihre Tasse auf den Tisch vor sich. „Ich bin hier um Sirius die Leviten zu lesen."

Severus nahm mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzen neben ihr Platz, während Harry immer noch stand – leicht beleidigt darüber, dass er so völlig ignoriert wurde.

„Steht es schon in der Hexenwoche, oder woher weißt du davon?" fragte Severus nüchtern.

„Eine der Klatschbasen, die diesen ganzen Aufruhr mit angesehen hat, ist zufällig meine beste Freundin", stellte Minerva bissig fest. „Und die Gute hatte heute morgen nichts Besseres zu tun, als mir eine Eule zu schicken um mir mitzuteilen, dass drei meiner ehemaligen Schüler ein sehr fesselndes Schauspiel geboten hätten."

„Sirius hat sich ja nicht mit Absicht verschluckt!" mischte sich Harry ein und ließ sich mit trotzigem Gesichtsausdruck in den Sessel gegenüber dem Sofa fallen.

„Nein, das hat er nicht", bemerkte Severus gedehnt. „Ich war so frei, etwas nachzuhelfen."

Minerva und Harry betrachteten ihn eine Sekunde lang völlig sprachlos.

„Er gibt es auch noch zu!" platzte Harry heraus.

„Meine Güte, wieso das denn?" wollte Minerva wissen.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich, weil er drauf und dran war entweder etwas zu sagen oder zu tun, was uns alle in die größte Verlegenheit gebracht hätte", antwortete er schlicht.

„Trotzdem hat es einen ganz netten Aufruhr verursacht", meckerte Harry. „Sehr unauffällig", schloss er sarkastisch.

„Mister Potter – für diese Art von Sarkasmus sind Sie noch zu jung", bemerkte Severus unbeeindruckt.

Minerva machte eine unwillige Handbewegung.

„Dieser Aufruhr war sicher besser als alles andere", gab sie zu bedenken. „Sicher wird jetzt darüber geredet, aber wie würde erst getratscht werden, wenn Sirius unter heftigen Liebesschwüren Remus um den Hals gefallen wäre."

Severus überging diese Bemerkung.

„Wo ist Ihr Pate denn?" wandte sich Severus an Harry.

„Naja – ich habe ihn heute noch nicht gesehen... er liegt, glaube ich, noch im Bett", antwortete Harry unwillig.

Severus nickte. „Ja, das habe ich mir schon gedacht, dass er schmollt", bemerkte er. „Ich bin hier um mit ihm zu sprechen und ihm klarzumachen, dass es mir am klügsten erscheint, dem Klatsch nicht noch mehr Nahrung zu bieten."

Minerva betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

„Es wäre schön, wenn ihr nach all diesen Jahren endlich das Kriegsbeil begraben könntet." Sie hielt kurz inne. „Und wenn das nicht funktioniert… Nun, es war solange ruhig, solange Sirius nicht hier war…"

Harry sah entsetzt und beleidigt zwischen Minerva und Severus hin und her.

„Wollen Sie ihm vorschlagen wieder nach Irland zu verschwinden?" fragte er unsicher. „Ich glaube nicht..."

„Ich auch nicht", unterbrach ihn Severus trocken. „Ich möchte vielmehr darauf hin wirken, dass die Leute glauben, dass zwischen uns ein gutes Einvernehmen besteht."

Harry ließ sich tiefer in den Sessel sinken. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Zu seiner Verwunderung nickte Minerva beifällig.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, Severus. Wenn bekannt wird, dass ihr ohne große Feindseligkeiten miteinander verkehrt, wird das einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen und der Klatsch wird sicher im Keim erstickt. Trotzdem… hältst du es für eine gute Idee?" Sie und Severus sahen sich einen Moment bedeutungsvoll an, worüber Harry sich wunderte, doch dann sprach Severus weiter und Harry vergaß diesen merkwürdigen Blickwechsel, dessen Bedeutung er nicht wirklich verstanden hatte.

„Natürlich hätte es keinen Sinn, die beiden öfter zusammenzubringen, als unbedingt sein muss, aber sie sollten sich wieder daran gewöhnen, einander in der Öffentlichkeit zu begegnen."

„Sirius wird damit nicht einverstanden sein", wandte Harry mit schwacher Stimme ein.

„Darüber werde ich gleich selbst mit ihm sprechen. Natürlich nur, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, Mister Potter", sagte Severus mit leichtem Spott.

„Er wird Sie nicht sehen wollen!"

„Vermutlich nicht, aber er wird keine andere Wahl haben. Ach, regen Sie sich nicht künstlich auf, Mister Potter! Ich werde ihn schon nicht umbringen." Mit diesen Worten verließ Severus die Bibliothek. Zurück blieb ein von bösen Vorahnungen geplagter und sich machtlos fühlender Harry Potter und eine seltsam zufrieden wirkende Minerva McGonagall.

**OoooOoooO**

In Sirius' Zimmer waren die Fensterläden geschlossen und es herrschte Dämmerlicht. Severus zog die Tür hinter sich zu und fragte ungerührt: „Darf ich eintreten? Obwohl das eine überflüssige Frage ist, wenn ich bereits hier bin."

Er konnte Sirius in der Mitte des breiten Bettes nur undeutlich wahrnehmen, bis dieser sich kerzengerade aufrichtete. „Du!" fauchte Sirius.

„Jawohl, ich!" sagte Severus und öffnete mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes die Fensterläden.

„Wenn du auch nur einen Funken Fingerspitzengefühl besitzen würdest, dann...", schleuderte Sirius ihm entgegen.

Sonnenlicht flutete ins Zimmer und Severus trat an das Bett und sagte: „Ich besitze aber keines, also kannst du auch nicht erwarten, dass ich mich so benehme, als ob ich eines hätte. Und für Remus ist es ein Segen, dass ich eine dicke Haut habe", fuhr Severus fort, „denn wenn ich mich so gebärden würde wie du, Black, würden wir beide ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben."

Sirius' Augen verengten sich. „_Ich_ hätte seinen Namen nicht erwähnt oder auch nur mit einem Wort gestreift, was zwischen uns steht, wenn _du_ dich nur zurückgehalten hättest", erklärte er theatralisch.

„Das glaube ich dir gerne", versetzte Severus spöttisch. „Aber ich halte mich eben nicht zurück."

Sirius schwang sich aus dem Bett und stellte sich zornbebend vor Severus, der feststellte, dass Sirius vollständig bekleidet war.

„Du hast ihn mir gestohlen! Wie konntest du nur!" brach es aus Sirius heraus.

Severus ging nicht auf diese absichtliche Provokation ein.

„Ich habe ihn nicht gestohlen und hätte es auch nie getan, selbst wenn ich gedacht hätte es zu können", erklärte er mit ruhiger Würde. „Meinst du denn wirklich, ich wäre _dein_ Rivale geworden? Gib nicht solchen Unsinn von dir, Black! Er hätte dich nie heiraten können!"

„Doch, das hätte er! Wir hätten nur fortgehen müssen!"

„Ein Leben auf der Flucht hätte Remus nicht glücklich gemacht. Er wäre niemals glücklich gewesen ohne seine Freiheit, ohne seinen geliebten Unterricht – nicht, dass ich das verstehen würde..."

„Ich hätte ihn glücklich gemacht! Glaubst du, dass du das jemals können wirst? Ich bin es, den er liebt, nicht du!"

Für einen Moment herrschte eisiges Schweigen zwischen den beiden schwarzhaarigen Männern.

„Das weiß ich", sagte Severus kühl. „Wir heucheln einander keine Liebe vor. Er hat nicht zwischen dir und mir gewählt, Black, sondern zwischen mir und dieser ominösen Werwolf-Siedlung. Du sagst, er wird nicht glücklich sein, aber zumindest lebt er ein Leben, das ihm zusagt."

„Woher willst du das wissen", erwiderte Sirius verächtlich. „Du weißt nichts von ihm."

Zu Sirius' Überraschung huschte die Andeutung eines Lächelns über Severus' schmale Lippen.

„Ich weiß, dass er es hasst, wenn die Dinge auf seinem Schreibtisch in Unordnung gebracht werden. Ich musste den Hauselfen mit Verstümmelung drohen, damit sie es endlich begriffen. Er mag es, wenn Bücher nach Größe und Farbe des Buchrückens im Regal stehen – das Alphabet ist ihm gleichgültig. Ich weiß, dass er Himbeermarmelade lieber mag als Erdbeermarmelade, aber immer nur Erdbeermarmelade isst, weil er es hasst, diese kleinen Kerne zwischen den Zähnen zu haben", zählte Severus auf.

„Erdbeermarmelade?" fragte Sirius verständnislos. „Jetzt verstehe ich überhaupt nichts mehr."

„Das musst du auch nicht. Ich bin sowieso nur hier um über deinen peinlichen Auftritt gestern Abend zu sprechen."

„Ach, ist das deine größte Sorge!" rief Sirius bitter. „Dabei ist alles deine Schuld! Ich habe genau gesehen, wie du an deinem Zauberstab herumgefingert hast! Ich habe mich noch nie in meinen ganzen Leben an irgendetwas derart verschluckt!"

„Ich musste etwas unternehmen", sagte Severus gelassen. „Du warst drauf und dran entweder etwas Blödsinniges zu sagen oder zu tun. Etwas, das sicher noch peinlicher für uns alle und noch viel interessanter für die sensationslüsterne Menge gewesen wäre."

„Sie zerreißen sich so oder so das Maul über uns. Egal, was ich sage oder tue", murmelte Sirius trotzig.

„Und deshalb müssen wir dieses unliebsame Gerede gemeinsam im Keim ersticken."

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein...", stieß Sirius fassungslos aus. „Dir kann das doch alles egal sein."

„Du solltest schleunigst Vernunft annehmen, Black! Glaubst du, mir ist es egal was die Leute über meinen Ehemann reden?"

Es gab Sirius einen Stich, als Severus von Remus so selbstverständlich als seinem Ehemann sprach.

„Was sollen sie schon groß reden! Es weiß doch eh jeder Bescheid! Niemand hat ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass eure Heirat…" Er schluckte. „Dass Remus' Gefühle… Jeder weiß doch, warum alles so gekommen ist, wie es jetzt eben ist! Wozu also die Mühe? Es macht doch keinen Unterschied."

„Doch, den macht es", widersprach Severus mit Nachdruck. „Nämlich in dem Moment, in dem du hier die Trauerweide und den zu Unrecht verlassenen Geliebten spielst, fangen die Leute an, sich zu fragen, ob nicht noch mehr dahinter steckt. Und von dort ist es nur ein kleiner Schritt, eine Tatsache daraus zu machen, dass Remus dich bei eurer Trennung schäbig behandelt hat. Du darfst nicht erwarten, dass ich das dulden werde. Abgesehen davon wird es auch viele geben, die sich darüber freuen werden, dass sogar du nicht immer alles bekommst, was du willst – natürlich immer unter dem Deckmäntelchen des Mitleids."

Sirius knirschte leise mit den Zähnen.

„Verdammt – du könntest Recht haben. Also gut – was soll ich tun?"

„Oh, das ist sehr einfach – du sollst lediglich einen normalen, gesellschaftlichen Umgang mit uns pflegen und deshalb wirst du mich morgen Vormittag in die Winkelgasse begleiten, wo ich einige Besorgungen zu erledigen habe, bevor ich mich abends in Hogwarts wieder an den Lehrertisch setzen muss", sagte Severus und machte Anstalten, den Raum zu verlassen.

„Halt! Was! Das kann wirklich nicht dein Ernst sein! Nach allem was war... soll ich einfach so mit dir einkaufen gehen?"

Severus seufzte. „Glaub ja nicht, dass mir das leicht fällt. Aber es hat keinen Sinn, wenn du herumläufst, als ob du demnächst an gebrochenem Herzen sterben würdest. Denn obwohl jedem, der lesen kann, die Umstände die zu eurer Trennung geführt haben, klar sein dürften – wird das doch kaum den boshaften Klatsch zurückhalten. Das können wir nur, indem wir uns benehmen, als ob alles in schönster Ordnung wäre. Ich hole dich also morgen um 10:00 Uhr hier ab. Ach ja – wenn du es einrichten kannst, wäre es schön, wenn du dich bei nächster Gelegenheit wieder so spektakulär verschlucken könntest. Aber bitte nicht wieder in Remus' Gegenwart, denn dann hätte es keinen Sinn..." Severus ging, ohne Sirius Zeit zu einer Erwiderung zu geben.

**OoooOoooO**

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

**OoooOoooO**

**Lorelei**: Boh, Severus, ich bin voll stolz auf dich! Du hast Black ja gar nicht zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet.

Severus: An mir hat's nicht gelegen… DU schreibst schließlich diesen… diesen…

**Remus**: Absolut unglaublich spannenden, realistischen, romantischen, herzerreissenden Plot?

**Lorelei**: LOL

**Severus**: Wer hat dich denn gefragt, Flohquaste?

**Remus**: Flohquaste!

**Lorelei**: Öh… Jungs… (_an die Leser_) Okay, das kann jetzt länger dauern… Tschüss, bis nächsten Dienstag.


	9. in search of new dreams

**Disclaimer: Wie immer... alles JKR – ich borg's mir nur aus...**

Es ist Dienstag und das wöchentliche Update ist wie versprochen fertig.

Heißen Dank an alle meine Reviewer! Und bei diesem eklig-nasskalten Wetter gebe ich eine Runde heiße Schokolade aus! Wer will auch mit Baileys… lecker…

Ach ja – ich habe hier ein leichtes (ein sehr leichtes) Crossover mit „Sabrina" (ihr erinnert euch? Die Serie auf Pro7?) drin.

**EllenSnape **(Langes Warten auf den ersten Kuss? Das kommt drauf an… aber eher: Ja.), **Alfi **(Der Einkaufsbummel ist nicht die Hauptattraktion in diesem Kapitel, leider), **Toyo **(Sirius ist hier definitiv eine kleine Drama-Queen!), **cloudbusting **(Severus versteckt sehr viel… und die Story ist schon herzzerreißend!), **Connili **(Es wird schon noch einige Spannungen geben – das ist halt die Roman-Vorlage… ich könnte das auch nicht!), **M** (Das sagt die Richtige, Miss Cliffhanger! Harry ist zugegeben etwas blass, aber im Prinzip sind das ja auch „Erwachsenen-Sachen", die ihn nicht wirklich was angehen. Obwohl… das hat ihn sonst auch nie zurückgehalten.), **Sarista **(Nein, du hast nichts überlesen! Sorry! Ich hatte bei meiner Antwort dieses Kapitel im Kopf), **Guenni **(Tja, der Bickwechsel… das sollte so ähnlich sein, wie: „Severus, du bist dir darüber im Klaren, dass es vielleicht keine gute Idee ist, diese beiden Turteltäubchen auch noch mit Absicht zusammenzubringen? Willst du das wirklich? Minerva – ich weiß! Aber ich weiß auch was ich tue!)

* * *

**Wunder gibt es immer wieder**

**_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_**

**Kapitel 9 – In search of new dreams**

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Sirius dennoch kein gesteigertes Verlangen, mit Severus einkaufen zu gehen. Doch als er sich bei Harry Schützenhilfe holen wollte, musste er feststellen, dass sich dieser schon in aller Herrgottsfrühe aus dem Staub gemacht hatte.

Den Kopf voller düsterer Gedanken, stöberte Sirius in seinem Kleiderschrank herum und zog aufs Geratewohl eine Robe heraus, bei der es sich zufällig um eine seiner Neuerwerbungen handelte. Sie war in einem satten Dunkelblau mit einem zarten, eingewebten Muster und er hatte sie noch nie getragen. Er zog sie an und betrachtete sich im Spiegel.

„Scharfes Outfit", wertete der Spiegel und Sirius lächelte. Sollte er dieses scharfe Outfit tatsächlich auf eine Einkaufstour mit Severus verschwenden?

„Ach, was soll's", murmelte Sirius und ging nach unten, als an die Tür geklopft wurde.

**OoooOoooO**

Auch wenn Sirius geargwöhnt hatte, dass diese Einkauferei von Severus nur vorgeschoben war, so kaufte dieser doch ausreichend Federn, Pergament und Trankzutaten, dass dieser Verdacht rasch zerstreut wurde.

Außerdem schien die Sonne und es waren genügend Hexen und Zauberer unterwegs, die Sirius begrüßten und ihm Komplimente über seine neue Robe machten. Ab und zu blieben die beiden schwarzhaarigen Männer auch stehen und Sirius unterhielt sich kurz oder auch etwas länger mit seinen Bekannten.

Severus konnte befriedigt feststellen, dass ihm ebenfalls einige höfliche Bemerkungen zuteil wurden, aber insgeheim hielt er dieses ganze Blabla für Zeitverschwendung und langweilte sich ziemlich stark.

Für Sirius hingegen galt das Gegenteil – er blühte unter soviel Beachtung förmlich auf. Seine Augen glänzten mit seinen seidigen Haaren um die Wette und sein wohlklingendes Lachen war so anziehend, dass niemand, der ihn so sah, annehmen konnte, er litte an gebrochenem Herzen.

Als alle Einkäufe getätigt waren, schlug Sirius zum Abschluss einen Besuch bei der Eisdiele von Florean Fortescue vor und Severus willigte ein. Sie blieben auch dort nicht lange allein. Lucius Malfoy gesellte sich zu ihnen, dessen Augen immer ein wenig aufleuchteten, wenn er Sirius ansah, obwohl er sich hauptsächlich mit seinem alten Freund Severus unterhielt.

Severus fragte sich, was Lucius im Schilde führen mochte, denn das Offensichtliche – ein Flirt zwischen Lucius und Sirius – erschien ihm äußerst unwahrscheinlich. Andererseits schien sich Sirius tatsächlich in Lucius' sparsamen Aufmerksamkeiten zu sonnen. Als jedoch weitere Bekannte von Sirius an ihren Tisch traten, wandte sich Lucius von Sirius ab und widmete sich ausschließlich Severus.

Nach einer Weile hatte Severus eine Idee.

„Warum kommst du nicht nächsten Samstag zu uns zum Abendessen?" fragte er Lucius, der verwundert die Augenbrauen hochzog. „Du brauchst gar nicht so überrascht zu tun. Als eine Art Einweihungsparty – so was macht man doch, oder?"

„Ja – _man_ schon... aber du?" bemerkte Lucius.

Severus seufzte leise. „Remus macht es sicher Spaß – ich denke übrigens daran auch Black und Potter einzuladen. Also sei nicht so und komm gefälligst auch. Du wirst doch nicht zulassen, dass ich der einzige Slytherin bin unter diesen ganzen Gryffindors. Warum bringst du nicht gleich Draco mit? Dann hat Potter wenigstens jemanden zum Streiten."

Hinter dem Vorhang seiner Wimpern senkte Lucius einen durchdringenden Blick in Severus' Augen. Ein Lächeln spiegelte sich darin und er sagte leise: „Ich werde entzückt sein, kommen zu dürfen, Severus. Ein Abendessen zwischen so engen Freunden, wie wir es alle sind, bringt die Dinge immer ein wenig in Schwung, nicht wahr?" Das Lächeln in seinen Augen vertiefte sich, als er Severus' misstrauischen Blick wahrnahm, aber er sagte nichts weiter und verabschiedete sich gleich danach.

Auch Sirius' andere Bekannte hatten sich mittlerweile verabschiedet und Sirius wandte sich skeptisch und neugierig gleichermaßen an Severus.

„Was wollte er denn noch? Und warum ist er schon gegangen?"

„Ich nehme an, er hatte noch zu tun. Übrigens habe ich ihn für Samstag zum Abendessen eingeladen. Er und Draco werden kommen und ich hoffe, dass auch du und Mister Potter uns die Ehre geben", erwiderte Severus spröde.

„Ich!" rief Sirius entgeistert. „Mich in der Winkelgasse mit dir sehen zu lassen mag ja gut und schön sein, aber _das_ kannst du nicht von mir verlangen!"

„Dann wird sich Lucius allerdings veralbert vorkommen, denn ich habe ihm quasi versprochen, dass du da sein würdest", gab Severus einen Schuss ins Blaue ab, woraufhin Sirius in mürrische Nachdenklichkeit verfiel und es Severus überließ die Rechnung zu bezahlen.

**OoooOoooO**

Am Abend saßen Severus und Remus inmitten der anderen Lehrer und beobachteten die Auswahlzeremonie. Als sie beendet war und Minerva die neue Zaubertranklehrerin für die Klassen 1 bis 5, Professor Sabrina Spellman, vorgestellt und bekannt gegeben hatte, dass Professor Sinistra die neue Hauslehrerin von Slytherin sein würde, erschien auch schon das Essen auf den Tischen.

Severus hielt den Moment für günstig, Remus von dem geplanten Abendessen zu informieren. Remus war beinahe so betroffen wie Sirius, verstand es jedoch besser zu verbergen. Nach einem kurzen Zögern schlug er vor, außerdem noch Ron und Hermine, sowie Albus und Minerva einzuladen.

Severus verdrehte die Augen ob diesem drohenden Gryffindor-Aufmarsch, verkniff sich jedoch jegliche Bemerkung.

Nach dem Essen verabschiedete sich Severus von Remus – der diese erste Woche in Hogwarts verbringen würde – und begleitete Professor Sinistra in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er sie mit knappen Worten als seine Nachfolgerin vorstellte und dann ihrer kurzen Ansprache lauschte, die dennoch wesentlich herzlicher war, als alles, was er in seiner Zeit als Hauslehrer von sich gegeben hatte.

Äußerlich ließ er sich nichts anmerken, doch insgeheim befürchtete er, dass durch Sinistra _seine_ Slytherins völlig verweichlichen würden. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass das alles nicht mehr sein Problem war und zu seiner eigenen Verblüffung seufzte er erleichtert.

**OoooOoooO**

Bis zum Wochenende sahen sich Severus und Remus nur selten. Remus verbrachte die Nächte in Hogwarts um seinem neuen Status als Gryffindor-Hauslehrer gerecht zu werden. Immerhin nahmen sie – wenn es Severus' Stundenplan erlaubte – das Mittagessen gemeinsam am Lehrertisch ein. Doch selbst dann sprach Remus nur über seine neue Verantwortung und seinen Unterricht. Ein Thema, das Severus zwar zeitweilig fesselnd fand, doch da es kaum Variationen dazu gab, glaubte er bald, dass Remus sich ständig wiederholte.

Gelegentlich unterhielt sich Severus auch mit Professor Spellman, um seine und ihre Lehrpläne anzugleichen, doch auch das verlor bald seinen Reiz. Severus musste zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen, dass Sabrina Spellman Erstens: Amerikanerin war, Zweitens: mit einem Muggel namens Harvey verlobt war, Drittens: einen Kater namens Salem besaß, der entsetzlich vorlaut war und Viertens: bei den Schülern unglaublich beliebt war.

Er verbrachte daher seine Abende - die ihm plötzlich viel einsamer vorkamen als vor seiner Ehe - damit, einen Weg zu finden, Himbeermarmelade zu entkernen ohne dass der Geschmack darunter litt. Doch irgendwann begriff er, dass Albus' düstere Vorhersagen eines einsamen Alters nicht einer gewissen Grundlage entbehrten und er dachte lange darüber nach. Schließlich entschloss er sich dazu, einige Briefe zu schreiben. Teilweise waren es Antworten auf Glückwünsche zu seiner Hochzeit, teilweise einige Zeilen an ehemalige Schüler, an die er sich nicht nur mit Schrecken erinnerte.

Einer dieser ehemaligen Schüler war auch der Erste, der ihm antwortete.

Es ergab sich, dass er mittlerweile beim Ministerium arbeitete und unter anderem für die Zulassung neu entwickelter Zaubertränke zuständig war. Nun benötigte er in einer bestimmten Sache dringend den Rat eines erfahrenen Zaubertrankbrauers, weshalb ihm der Brief seines ehemaligen Lehrers wie gerufen kam.

Nicht wenig geschmeichelt vereinbarte Severus einen Termin und stellte fest, dass er sich sogar ein ganz klein wenig auf dieses Treffen freute.

**OoooOoooO**

Severus hatte das etwas zweifelhafte Vergnügen festzustellen, dass alle Gäste ihre Einladung zum Abendessen angenommen hatten.

Lucius und Draco trafen als erste ein. Doch kaum hatten sie Severus und Remus begrüßt, als auch schon Ron und Hermine, Sirius und Harry sowie Minerva und Albus nahezu gleichzeitig eintrafen.

In dem allgemeinen Begrüßungsrummel bemerkte niemand, dass Remus Sirius' Hand länger festhielt, als dies angemessen war, oder dass Sirius sagte: „Diese Idee stammt nicht von mir."

„Von mir ebenso wenig", erwiderte Remus leise. „Du weißt, dass ich..." Er besann sich und drückte Sirius' Hand, ehe er sie freigab. „Ich fürchte, ich werde nie vergessen, wie du letzte Woche..."

„Ich werde dich nicht wieder in Verlegenheit bringen", sagte Sirius steif, doch seine Augen sprachen eine andere Sprache. „Wir werden uns daran gewöhnen, nicht wahr? Vergessen, dass wir jemals mehr waren als... _Freunde_..." Sirius straffte sich. „Ich muss dir Glück wünschen. _Kannst_ du glücklich sein?"

Remus antwortete mit unmerklichem Kopfschütteln.

Sirius lächelte schwach. „Nein, dein Herz kannst du nicht belügen. Ich werde dir also nur Zufriedenheit wünschen." Damit wandte er sich von ihm ab um Ron und Hermine zu begrüßen.

Remus entfernte sich, um sich mit Albus und Minerva zu unterhalten und nur eine leichte Verkrampftheit seiner Haltung verriet seine innere Spannung. Trotzig verteidigte er vor Minerva die abscheulichen Sofabezüge.

Ron, Hermine und Harry zogen Sirius in ein Gespräch, das immer wieder von Gelächter unterbrochen wurde.

Remus hörte Sirius tiefes Lachen aus den jugendlichen Lauten heraus und war ein wenig erleichtert, denn in seinem Schmerz, ihn gleichzeitig so nah und doch so unerreichbar zu wissen, mischte sich die uneingestandene Furcht, dass Sirius' Dickkopf mit ihm durchging und ihn dazu verleiten würde, etwas zu sagen oder zu tun, was sie alle in peinlichste Verlegenheit bringen würde.

Er fragte sich, ob Severus, der sich gleichmütig mit den Malfoys unterhielt auch nur im Geringsten ahnte, welcher Qual er ihn und Sirius ausgesetzt hatte.

Severus wirkte völlig unbefangen und wenn sich ihre Blicke zufällig kreuzten, lag in den nachtschwarzen Augen keinerlei Argwohn, sondern nur die Andeutung eines Lächelns.

Nach dem ausgezeichneten Essen zog sich Sirius mit Hermine und Minerva in das Wohnzimmer zurück, in dem auch ein kleines Klavier stand – eine Hinterlassenschaft von Severus' Tante. Er ging ruhelos auf und ab, bis Minerva ihm sagte, er solle sich endlich hinsetzen.

„Du machst mich ganz nervös mit deiner Herumlauferei", wies sie ihn nicht unfreundlich zurecht.

Sirius blieb unschlüssig stehen und setzte sich dann auf die Klavierbank.

Hermine räusperte sich nervös, entschloss sich dann aber doch, zu sagen, was sie auf dem Herzen hatte, solange den anderen Gästen noch das restliche Haus gezeigt wurde.

„Professor Snape ist gar nicht so übel", sagte sie leise und eher zu Minerva als zu Sirius, doch dieser verstand dennoch jedes Wort. „Ich meine, ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass alles ganz unerträglich sein würde, aber so ist es nicht."

„Das sagst du nur, weil Snape beim Essen ausnahmsweise eines deiner Argumente anerkannt hat", bemerkte Sirius mit unnötiger Heftigkeit und schlug den Klavierdeckel auf. „Will denn dieser Abend gar kein Ende nehmen?" murmelte er und schlug einige Akkorde an.

Minerva nutzte diese Möglichkeit um Sirius ein wenig von seinen tristen und zweifellos impulsiven Gedanken abzulenken.

„Was für eine schöne Idee, Sirius – ein wenig Musik wäre jetzt genau das Richtige."

Sirius starrte sie an, als hätte er sie kaum verstanden, spielte dann jedoch ein Stück, das er auswendig kannte. Er spielte immer noch, als die restlichen Gäste das Wohnzimmer betraten. Das Lied wurde von Sirius gleichgültig zu Ende gespielt und als der Schlussakkord erklang, trat Lucius Malfoy zu ihm und sagte: „Das war ganz wunderbar. Werden wir noch etwas zu hören bekommen?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht", erwiderte Sirius mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Ich habe auch gar keine Noten."

„Dem kann abgeholfen werden", meinte Lucius und zog aufs Geratewohl einige Noten aus einer Mappe, die auf dem Klavier gelegen hatte. „Wie wäre es denn hiermit? Ich blättere auch gerne um."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", murmelte Sirius und warf einen Blick auf die Noten, die Lucius ihm vorgelegt hatte. Es war zufällig ein Lied, das er und Remus sehr gut kannten...

Er schlug die Tasten mit sehnsüchtiger Wehmut an und spielte nur für Remus, der die Melodie auf Anhieb erkannte und bei dem sie süße und verbotene Erinnerungen auslöste. Er blieb stehen, wo er gerade stand und konnte seinen Blick nicht mehr von Sirius' Gesicht losreißen. Seine Hand umklammerte den geschnitzten Rand einer Kommode so fest, dass seine Finger weiß wurden.

Harry bemerkte es, und als er aufblickte, erschrak er vor dem unverhüllten Ausdruck im Gesicht seines ehemaligen Lehrers. Instinktiv sah er zu Severus, der sehr aufrecht dasaß, wie es seine Art war und den Blick zu Boden gerichtet hatte. Doch noch während Harry ihn beobachtete, hob er seine Lider und warf Remus einen langen Blick zu. Dann sah er wieder zu Boden und sein Gesicht ließ nicht ahnen, dass er die Qual in Remus' Gesicht bemerkt hatte.

Harry begann sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. In dem überladenen Raum schienen Emotionen zu knistern, die er noch nicht kannte. Obwohl er kaum etwas davon begriff, fühlte er doch die Spannung. Unglückliche Liebe und gebrochene Herzen waren Phrasen, die man oft allzu leichtfertig benutzte, aber er hatte nicht vermutet, dass Remus, der beim Essen mit ihnen gelacht hatte und der mit einem schelmischen Grinsen die entsetzlichen Sofabezüge verteidigt hatte, unglücklich sein könnte. Bis er diesen Blick gesehen hatte, mit dem Remus gerade eben Sirius betrachtet hatte. Es war ein schrecklicher Blick, dachte Harry, und schrecklich für Severus, ihn zu bemerken, auch wenn er Remus nicht aus Liebe geheiratet hatte.

Verstohlen sah er sich im Kreise um. Niemand beachtete Remus. Die anderen Gäste beobachteten ausschließlich Sirius, bis auf Draco. Der sah, wie Harry entdeckte, ihn selbst an. Sie grinsten einander an und Draco schlich sich leise zu Harry hinüber, bemüht, Sirius' Vortrag nicht zu stören.

„Na, Potter? Auch kein Musikfan?" flüsterte Draco, als er sich neben ihn setzte.

„Nicht wirklich", flüsterte Harry zurück, doch dann war das Lied zu Ende und Harry warf einen beunruhigten Blick auf seinen Paten. „Warum spielen wir jetzt nicht Koboldstein?" sagte er laut in die Runde.

„Koboldstein? Ach nein..." sagte Sirius mit merkwürdig glänzenden Augen.

„Doch Sirius – du musst mit uns spielen. Draco hier glaubt nicht, dass du ein Spiel in weniger als einer Viertelstunde gewinnen kannst", improvisierte Harry hastig.

Lucius klappte leise den Deckel des Klaviers zu, lächelte mit belustigtem Verständnis in Sirius glänzende Augen und sagte: „Ach doch... Ich werde sogar mitspielen." Unter dem Vorwand, die Noten wieder zurückzulegen, beugte er sich näher an Sirius und flüsterte ihm zu: „Ohren steif halten, Sirius. Du kannst das, ich weiß es."

„Du verstehst mich, nicht wahr?" wisperte Sirius aufgeregt zurück.

„Ganz ausgezeichnet sogar", versicherte Lucius und das Schmunzeln in seinen Augen vertiefte sich.

**OoooOoooO**

_Fortsetzung folgt... (nächsten Dienstag)_

**OoooOoooO**

**Lorelei**: Na, Jungs? Habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?

**Severus**: Ja.

**Remus**: Nein.

**Lorelei**: Was denn nun?

**Severus**: Remus – ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich die Flohquaste zurücknehme. Ich habe mich entschuldigt, aber ich werde auf keinen Fall…

**Remus**: Solange du mir keinen Versöhnungskuss gegeben hast, haben wir uns auch noch nicht wieder vertragen!

**Lorelei**: Sevie… nun stell dich doch nicht so an… nur ein kleiner Schmatz…

**Severus**: Also gut… komm her, Remus, damit ich es hinter mich bringe!

**Remus**: Au ja! Au ja!

**Severus**: Lorelei? Aber du legst vorher den Fotoapparat weg. Ist das klar!

**Lorelei**: Mist!


	10. a love that will last

**Disclaimer: Wie immer... alles JKR – ich borg's mir nur aus...**

Nachdem seit neuestem ein Review-Reply eingerichtet hat, das ich nun auch nutze (wie hoffentlich die meisten schon gemerkt haben…) entfallen an dieser Stelle die Danksagungen und Antworten – die übrigens mittlerweile verboten sind (dezent kopfschüttel)

* * *

**Wunder gibt es immer wieder**

**_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_**

****

**Kapitel 10 – a love that will last**

Wenige Tage nach dem denkwürdigen Abendessen fand der nächste Vollmond statt. Obwohl Severus peinlich genau darauf geachtet hatte, dass Remus immer seinen Wolfsbanntrank erhalten und auch getrunken hatte, war Remus nervös. Es war mitten in der Woche und er würde am nächsten Tag in der Schule fehlen müssen. Minerva hatte sich bereit erklärt, seinen Unterricht zu übernehmen, da Severus sich geweigert hatte, für diese Fälle einzuspringen. Es war Remus nicht völlig klar, warum diese Weigerung ergangen war, wagte aber trotz aller Absprachen nicht, seinen Ehepartner danach zu fragen.

Er hatte sich für seinen eigenen Geschmack fast zu rasch daran gewöhnt, in den meisten Dingen deutlich seine Meinung oder seine Wünsche kund zu tun, doch vor Fragen, die solch persönlichen Charakter hatten, scheute er noch immer zurück.

Sobald am Nachmittag sein Unterricht beendet gewesen war, war er in ihr Haus zurückgekehrt und obwohl es ihm immer noch protzig und neureich erschien, übte Severus' Anwesenheit – in schlichtes Schwarz gekleidet und in der prächtigen Umgebung seltsam fehl am Platz wirkend – eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn aus.

Die Hauselfen servierten ihnen Tee, Gebäck und belegte Brote, doch Remus brachte fast nichts hinunter.

„Du solltest noch ein wenig essen", schlug Severus nüchtern vor. „Bis zum Frühstück ist es noch eine Weile hin."

„Ich weiß", sagte Remus und legte dennoch einen angebissenen Keks auf seinen Teller zurück. „Aber ich kann nicht."

Nachtschwarze Augen musterten ihn kurz. „Dann lass' es eben."

Remus war erleichtert, dass er von Severus nicht bemuttert wurde. Er entspannte sich ein wenig und aß nach einer Weile sogar den Keks auf. Doch dann ging beim besten Willen nichts mehr.

„Ich denke, ich gehe am besten in mein Schlafzimmer. Das wird das Beste sein, oder?" fragte er unruhig.

Severus zögerte einen Moment, bevor er antwortete.

„Du kannst dich deiner Verwandlung innerhalb dieses Hauses natürlich unterziehen, wo immer du willst – aber ich halte dein Schlafzimmer für die beste Wahl."

Remus zerbröselte beklommen einen weiteren Keks auf seinem Teller. Doch dann hatte er einen Entschluss gefällt. Egal, wie die Antwort ausfallen würde, er würde Severus jetzt eine persönliche Frage stellen. Eine sehr persönliche Frage.

„Severus... fürchtest du dich vor... mir?" fragte er zögernd. „Und ich möchte gerne, dass du mir die Wahrheit sagst – wir wollten doch keine falschen Rücksichten nehmen."

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht gefährlich bist", antwortete Severus ausweichend.

Remus schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich verstehe schon." Er stand auf. „Ich gehe jetzt nach oben. Du kannst gerne die Tür von außen abschließen, wenn du dich dann besser fühlst."

Remus war schon an der Treppe, als er Severus' Stimme sehr leise aus dem Esszimmer hörte.

„Ich werde die Tür auf gar keinen Fall abschließen."

Remus stieg mit einem melancholischen Lächeln die Treppe hinauf. Dieser Satz hatte fast trotzig geklungen.

**OoooOoooO**

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als Severus beschloss, dass es schwachsinnig war, noch länger im Wohnzimmer herumzusitzen und dem Tapsen der schweren Pfoten in dem Zimmer über sich zu lauschen. Das konnte er von seinem Bett aus genauso gut. Tatsächlich saß er nur immer noch hier, weil er Zeit gebraucht hatte um sich wieder von den markerschütternden Schreien zu erholen, die Remus' Verwandlung begleitet hatten. Es wäre übertrieben gewesen zu behaupten, die akustische Kulisse hätte Severus das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen, doch kalt gelassen hatte es ihn auch nicht gerade.

Nachdenklich stieg er die Treppen nach oben. Als er an Remus' Schlafzimmertür vorbeiging, schien der Wolf ihn zu wittern, denn er ließ ein kurzes Winseln ertönen und nahm dann – den tapsenden Geräuschen nach – seine Wanderung durch das Zimmer wieder auf.

Severus saß die ganze Nacht in seinem Bett und lauschte dem Tapsen der Pfoten. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Doch mittlerweile hatte er keine Angst mehr – mittlerweile überwogen andere Gefühle.

Als im Morgengrauen wieder gequälte Schreie das Haus erfüllten, stand Severus auf, verließ sein Zimmer und lauschte vor Remus' Tür, bis die Schreie verstummten und nur noch ein leises Keuchen zu hören war.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und betrat dann das Zimmer.

Remus lag schweratmend mitten auf dem Fußboden – offensichtlich halb bewusstlos und zu Tode erschöpft. Jetzt zögerte Severus nicht mehr. Mit einem leichten Schwung seines Zauberstabes erhob sich der Körper in die Höhe und wurde sanft auf dem Bett ablegt. Dann holte Severus aus dem Badezimmer ein Handtuch und eine Heilsalbe. Mit dem Handtuch trocknete er den schweißnassen Körper und trug dann mit sparsamen, effizienten Bewegungen die Heilsalbe auf. Anschließend kleidete er Remus in einen Bademantel und deckte ihn zu.

Er wartete noch einen Moment und betrachtete den schlafenden Mann, bis sich dessen angespanntes Gesicht lockerte und er sich mit einem behaglichen Seufzen tiefer in die Kissen kuschelte. Erst dann verließ Severus leise den Raum um selbst noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Immerhin hatte er morgen – oder heute, korrigierte er sich selbst – einige Stunden Unterricht zu halten.

**OoooOoooO**

Remus erwachte am nächsten Vormittag und brauchte wie immer einen Moment um das Gefühl der Desorientierung abzuschütteln.

Verwundert stellte er fest, dass er einen sauberen und flauschig-weichen Bademantel trug und in seinem Bett lag. Remus wagte zu bezweifeln, dass er das selbst zustande gebracht hatte, da er direkt nach seinen Verwandlungen noch nie zu irgendetwas in der Lage gewesen war. Probeweise bewegte er seine Arme und Beine, die nicht ganz so steif wie gewöhnlich waren. Er versuchte scharf nachzudenken, um sich an etwas erinnern zu können, doch seine Kopfschmerzen – obwohl geringer als sonst - waren dagegen. Schließlich begnügte er sich mit der Erklärung dass er nunmehr stolzer Mitbesitzer von zwei Hauselfen war. Sicher hatten diese sich um ihn gekümmert.

Sein Magen knurrte und Remus beschloss, dass er einen Versuch aufzustehen durchaus riskieren konnte um seinen Hunger zu befriedigen.

Er saß noch keine fünf Minuten am Esstisch, als Severus förmlich ins Haus stürmte. Als er jedoch Remus durch die offene Tür am Tisch sitzen sah, stoppte er abrupt ab.

„Warum rennst du denn so?" fragte Remus ein wenig amüsiert, doch Severus ging nicht darauf ein. Er stürmte in das Esszimmer und tat dann etwas, das Remus nur als Zur-Rede-Stellen bezeichnen konnte.

„Was tust du hier? Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Warum bist du nicht im Bett?" fuhr Severus ihn an.

Das müde Lächeln wich von Remus' Gesicht. „Ich habe Hunger. Ich habe gerade den Hauselfen Bescheid gesagt, dass sie mir etwas zu essen bringen sollen. Was soll diese Fragerei?"

„Du hättest auch im Bett essen können!"

Aus unerfindlichen Gründen ärgerte sich Remus über diese Bevormundung maßlos.

„Ich bin nur ein Werwolf – kein Invalide!" gab er heftig zurück. „Ich kann sehr gut hier am Tisch sitzen und ich muss auch nicht gefüttert werden. Und jetzt hör auf, mir Vorschriften zu machen."

Severus starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, als ob er nicht wusste, was er darauf sagen sollte. „Ich bin extra… Ich glaube, du vergisst, dass ich dein Vormund bin. Ich kann dir sehr wohl Vorschriften machen!" platzte Severus heraus und wurde etwas blasser, als er begriff, was er da gerade gesagt hatte.

Remus starrte einen Moment auf seine ineinander verschränkten Finger um sich zu fassen und bemerkte deshalb nicht, dass Severus sich auf die Lippen biss. Er hatte Severus provoziert, soviel war klar, aber Severus hatte ihn mit dieser Äußerung tief verletzt.

„Ja, das habe ich wohl tatsächlich vergessen", sagte Remus mühsam beherrscht. „Nun gut, was möchtest du dann, was ich jetzt tue?" Remus sah wieder auf und erschrak nicht wenig, das sonst so gleichmütige Gesicht seines Ehepartners, so seltsam offen und verletzt zu sehen.

_Warum nur sollte _er_ verletzt sein?_ fragte sich Remus verblüfft.

„Du kannst tun, was immer du willst", sagte Severus leise. Er verließ den Raum und ging in sein Büro, wo er mit unnötiger Wucht seine Tasche auf den Schreibtisch warf.

Er war gleich nach seinem Unterricht nach Hause geeilt um nachzusehen, wie es Remus ging. Er hatte damit gerechnet, ihn noch im Bett liegend vorzufinden, stattdessen hatte er am Tisch gesessen und so schwach und müde ausgesehen, dass Severus ärgerlich geworden war. Jetzt begriff er, dass das der falsche Weg gewesen war um seiner Besorgnis Ausdruck zu verleihen, doch jetzt war es zu spät dazu. Nicht zum ersten Mal verwünschte er den Umstand, dass er im Umgang mit anderen Menschen einfach nicht gewandt genug war und meist nie die richtigen Worte fand.

Im Esszimmer löffelte Remus verwirrt, nachdenklich und mit schlechtem Gewissen die Nudelsuppe, die Gordon ihm gebracht hatte.

**OoooOoooO**

Severus hatte den restlichen Tag damit verbracht, Aufsätze und Hausarbeiten zu korrigieren, wobei er unverhältnismäßig viel rote Tinte verbrauchte. Als es an seine Tür klopfte, sah er zum ersten Mal bewusst auf und war überrascht, dass es draußen schon dunkel war.

„Ja, bitte", sagte er unwillig – ganz in dem Glauben, dass eine der Hauselfen ihn mit einem Tablett voller Essen nerven würde. Tatsächlich schob sich auch zuerst ein Tablett mit belegten Broten und einer Kanne Tee in sein Blickfeld, doch es wurde nicht von einem Hauselfen getragen, sondern von Remus.

Remus, der ihn mit einem zerknirschten Lächeln ansah.

„Es ist schon spät und ich wollte gerade zu Bett gehen und weil du nicht beim Abendessen warst…" Er stellte das Tablett behutsam auf Severus' Schreibtisch ab. „Ich dachte mir, du musst hungrig sein."

Severus wusste nicht, wie er jetzt reagieren sollte.

„Ich bin heute nicht sehr hungrig", antwortete er vorsichtig. „Trotzdem – danke."

„Ich hatte auch keinen großen Appetit", erwiderte Remus, trat unschlüssig von einem Fuß auf den anderen und gab sich schließlich einen Ruck. „Es tut mir leid, Severus. Ich wollte das nicht." Obwohl Remus immer noch nicht die blasseste Ahnung hatte, wofür er sich eigentlich entschuldigte, drängte es ihn doch, diese Worte zu sagen. Irgendetwas hatte er falsch gemacht, oder etwas Falsches gesagt, denn es war offensichtlich gewesen, dass er Severus verärgert und verletzt hatte. Und das war etwas, was er nicht vorgehabt hatte – außerdem war ihm das Esszimmer ohne Severus so groß und leer und einsam vorgekommen. Weshalb er tatsächlich nur lustlos in seinem Abendessen gestochert hatte. Er wollte sich wieder mit Severus vertragen und wusste nicht, wie er es anstellen sollte.

„Ist schon gut", sagte Severus mit müder Stimme und fühlte sich unsäglich erleichtert, obwohl er wusste, dass Remus keine Ahnung hatte, worum es überhaupt ging. „Ich hatte einen anstrengenden Tag. Es ist genauso gut meine Schuld."

Remus lachte erleichtert und setzte sich auf die Kante des Schreibtisches. „Siehst du, das dachte ich mir", erwiderte er nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß. Sein Blick blieb an den dunklen Ringen unter Severus' Augen hängen und er ergriff impulsiv seine Hand.

„Du verwöhnst mich viel zu sehr, weißt du das? Wenn du das weiterhin tust, werde ich bald ein unausstehlicher Haustyrann sein." Remus schlug bewusst einen leichteren Ton an und registrierte erfreut, dass Severus' angespannte Haltung lockerer wurde und in seine Augen ein wärmeres Leuchten trat.

Remus schämte sich ein wenig, dass bereits diese lächerliche Bemerkung seinen Ehepartner so sehr zu freuen schien und er suchte krampfhaft nach einem weiteren Kompliment.

„Unsinn", sagte Severus spröde, doch er ließ seine Hand, wo sie war. „Bist du morgen zum Abendessen da? Tinker faselte irgendetwas von Curry-Hühnchen."

„Curry-Hühnchen? Da kann ich unmöglich widerstehen", erklärte Remus begeistert. Curry gehörte zu seinen Leibspeisen. „Es könnte allerdings ein wenig später werden – lässt du mir etwas übrig?"

„Das wird nicht nötig sein wenn du mir kurz vorher Bescheid gibst, wann du hier sein kannst. Dann können wir zusammen essen. Wo kämen wir denn da hin, wenn du in deinem eigenen Haus nur Aufgewärmtes bekommst", ging Severus auf den leichteren Tonfall ein.

„Siehst du – genau das meine ich!" grinste Remus. „Du verwöhnst mich noch Mal zu Tode. Aber ich danke dir – für alles…" Er beugte sich zu Severus hinunter und küsste ihn sacht auf die Wange. „Gute Nacht, Severus."

**OoooOoooO**

In den folgenden Tagen bemühte sich Remus, seine Zeit zwischen seinem Zuhause und Hogwarts gleichmäßiger aufzuteilen. Doch dann bat der Direktor von Durmstrang um Hilfe bei der Umstellung und Anpassung seiner Lehrpläne. Es hatte den Anschein, als sollten dort die dunklen Künste nicht mehr in dem Maße unterrichtet werden, wie dies seither der Fall gewesen war und der neue Schwerpunkt sollte nun auf dem Fach „Verteidigung" liegen. Doch offensichtlich hatten damit sowohl der dortige Lehrer als auch der Direktor Probleme bei der Umsetzung und der Änderung alter Gewohnheiten, weshalb sie Minerva McGonagall um Schützenhilfe baten.

Als Remus und Severus nach dem Abendessen im Wohnzimmer saßen und Remus erläuterte, warum die Wahl auf ihn gefallen war und dass er für einige Zeit nicht hier sein würde, reagierte dieser gelassen wie immer.

„Wer wird dich in Hogwarts vertreten?" fragte er lediglich. „Und jetzt sag bitte nicht _Professor Spellman_. Sonst sehe ich mich doch noch genötigt einzuspringen und dafür habe ich im Moment überhaupt keine Zeit."

Remus musste grinsen. „Ja, diese Spellman ist ein Fall für sich. Aber die Schüler mögen sie."

„Natürlich mögen die Schüler sie – sie bringt ihnen auch nur Firlefranz bei. Zaubertränke für mehr Selbstbewusstsein und magische Diät-Shakes. Pah! Ihr Kater hat mehr Grips als sie." Severus wandte sich wieder seiner Korrespondenz zu.

„Und jedes Mal, wenn sie wieder etwas verschusselt hat, sagt sie _ich muss weg_", lachte Remus und Severus grinste.

„Das ist dir auch schon aufgefallen? Ich dachte, ich bin der Einzige, der das gemerkt hat. Also, wer unterrichtet deine Klassen? Ich bin auf das Schlimmste gefasst."

„Professor Sinistra übernimmt für mich. Ich muss übermorgen abreisen."

„Vergiss nicht deine warme Unterwäsche. In Durmstrang wird nicht so gut geheizt wie in Hogwarts", bemerkte Severus und las mit gerunzelter Stirn in einem Brief.

„Du hältst mich wohl für völlig unfähig, für mich selbst zu sorgen", neckte Remus.

„Nicht _völlig_. Nur ein bisschen." Severus lächelte verhalten. „Dann wirst du am Freitagabend also nicht zur Party bei den Weasleys gehen können."

„Ach herrje – das habe ich völlig vergessen!" rief Remus schuldbewusst aus. „Naja, vielleicht, wenn ich einen Portschlüssel…"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist unsinnig und du weißt das auch. Aber mach dir deshalb keine Gedanken. Ich kann dort genauso gut alleine hingehen. Ich habe sogar das bestimmte Gefühl, dass Draco dankbar sein wird, dich als meine Begleitung zu vertreten."

„Draco? Warum sollte Darco freiwillig zu den Weasleys gehen?" fragte Remus perplex.

Severus bedachte ihn mit einem amüsierten Blick. „Potter wird dort sein."

„Ja…", sagte Remus langsam. „Mir ist auch schon aufgefallen, dass sie sich nicht mehr so oft streiten… aber trotzdem…Harry und _Draco_?"

„Kann genauso gut sein, dass nichts dahinter steckt", bemerkte Severus ohne großes Interesse.

„Dann wirst du dich also nicht langweilen, solange ich weg bin?" fragte Remus halb im Spaß, halb im Ernst. Es war ihm aufgefallen, dass Severus sich tatsächlich bemühte geselliger zu sein, doch er wusste nicht genau, in wie weit diese Bemühungen von Erfolg gekrönt waren.

„Oh nein – kein Gedanke. Ich bin sogar ganz froh, dass du eine Weile fort sein wirst", erwiderte Severus mit einem halben Lächeln. „Ich werde mit Draco zu den Weasleys gehen, mit Lucius habe ich mich zu einem Mittagessen verabredet und dann muss ich noch einige Artikel für eine Zaubertrank-Fachzeitschrift schreiben."

„Das hast du sicher diesem Schüler von dir zu verdanken, nicht wahr?" fragte Remus erfreut, als er feststellte, dass seine Sorgen, Severus würde ohne ihn ein gesellschaftlicher Außenseiter sein, unbegründet waren.

„Julius Burkes – unser aufstrebender Karrierist aus dem Ministerium", bemerkte Severus spitz, aber nicht ohne etwas lehrerhaften Stolz. „Er hat mit mir auch noch einige Termine vereinbart. Übernächstes Wochenende findet allerdings irgendeine alberne Veranstaltung des Ministeriums statt, bei der wir beide in unserer Eigenschaft als _Kriegshelden_ erscheinen sollten. Eine Soiree oder ein ähnlicher Blödsinn. Ich kann aber auch genauso gut alleine hingehen – oder ganz absagen. Du siehst – ich bin völlig ausgelastet."

„Amüsier' dich nicht zu Tode, während ich weg bin", sagte Remus, nahm eine von Severus' Händen und hauchte einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. „Danke für dein Verständnis." Er ließ Severus' Hand los. „Ich schicke Minerva nur rasch eine Eule, dass alles klar geht."

„Ich dachte, es ist schon alles geregelt?" fragte Severus.

„Nein – ich wollte erst wissen, ob du auch einverstanden bist", erklärte Remus.

**OoooOoooO**

Die Direktoren von Durmstrang und Hogwarts waren übereingekommen, dass Remus eine Woche in Durmstrang bleiben sollte.

Severus versicherte ihm jedoch, dass er so lange dort bleiben könnte, wie es eben notwendig war.

„Wenn diese Ewig-Gestrigen aus Durmstrang schon mal das Richtige tun und dabei Hilfe brauchen, dann wäre es grundverkehrt, deinen Aufenthalt einfach abzubrechen, nur weil du dich verpflichtet fühlst mir Gesellschaft zu leisten", hatte Severus praktisch gesagt und sich ohne Sentimentalitäten von Remus verabschiedet.

Remus hatte sich gefreut alleine zu reisen und dem etwas erdrückenden Pomp und Luxus seines Heims und der heimischen Gemütlichkeit von Hogwarts für eine Weile zu entkommen.

Durmstrang war tatsächlich völlig verschieden von Hogwarts, doch so frostig die Räume bei Nacht auch waren, so freudig wurde Remus begrüßt und ohne viel Federlesen in die Reihen des Lehrerkollegiums aufgenommen. Zwar stimmte es Remus traurig zu hören, dass auch dort bereits Bestrebungen im Gange waren um Werwölfe – natürlich nur zum Schutz der Bevölkerung – besser zu überwachen, doch die Arbeit in Durmstrang war neu und anstrengend. So beglückwünschte er sich nur insgeheim zu seiner Entscheidung _nicht_ mit Sirius durchgebrannt zu sein und konzentrierte sich dann wieder voll und ganz auf seine Aufgabe. Seine Tätigkeit hielt ihn so in Atem, dass er kaum einmal Zeit fand, eine Eule nach Hogwarts oder an Severus zu schicken.

Aus der geplanten Woche wurden zwei und als Remus sich endlich von Durmstrang loseisen konnte, hatte er ein derart schlechtes Gewissen, dass er keine Eule mehr an Severus schickte, sondern beschloss, ihn mit seiner Ankunft zu überraschen.

Er traf spät abends und voll von Gewissensbissen an ihrem Haus ein, da er sich schuldig fühlte, seine Abwesenheit um eine ganze Woche überzogen zu haben.

Severus saß im Wohnzimmer, las ein Buch und machte sich dazu Notizen, und Remus blieb mit derart schuldbewusster Miene in der Tür stehen, dass Severus lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte und sagte: „Du stehst da wie ein Schüler, den man bei einem Streich ertappt hat. Hör auf damit, so absurd zu sein."

Remus lächelte ebenfalls, sagte aber, als er näher trat um sich über ihn zu neigen und ihn auf die Wange zu küssen: „Genau dafür halte ich mich auch! Ich bitte sehr um Vergebung, Severus. Es war unverzeihlich von mir. Ich war nicht rechtzeitig genug da um dich auf diese Ministeriums-Soiree zu begleiten."

„Ja, aber ich sagte doch, dass es keine Rolle spielt. Ich bin mit Albus hingegangen. Er hatte auch eine Einladung erhalten."

„Du vergibst mir viel zu schnell! War es sehr schrecklich?" fragte Remus und nahm neben Severus auf dem Sofa Platz.

„Es hielt sich in Grenzen", antwortete Severus gleichmütig, doch seine Augen funkelten mit boshafter Erheiterung. Er hatte nicht vor, Remus zu erzählen, dass Sirius sowohl auf der Party der Weasleys als auch auf der Soiree des Ministeriums gewesen war und sich beide Male weisungsgemäß ein wenig verschluckt hatte. Woraufhin ihn Molly Weasley mit einem Vortrag über die besten Hausmittelchen gegen dieses _Leiden_ gequält hatte. „Immerhin habe ich dort eine weitere Anfrage über einen Artikel zum Thema Baumschlangenhaut erhalten."

Remus las den Titel des Buches, das Severus im Schoß hielt. „Und wie ich sehe, arbeitest du auch schon daran."

Tinker betrat den Raum und stellte ein Tablett auf dem Tisch vor dem Sofa ab.

„Sehe ich richtig?" rief Remus erfreut aus. „Schokomakronen? Wundervoll!" Er nahm sich einen Teller und legte sich einige Makronen darauf. „Du wusstest doch gar nicht, dass ich heute komme und trotzdem gibt es meine Lieblingsmakronen."

Severus maß die Teeblätter ab, gab sie in die Kanne und übergoss sie mit heißem Wasser.

„Reiner Zufall", antwortete er knapp und verschwieg, dass er seit einer Woche den Hauselfen jeden Tag befohlen hatte, ab dem Nachmittag frische Schokomakronen bereit zu halten Er reichte Remus eine Tasse und erkundigte sich, ob sein Besuch in Durmstrang erfolgreich gewesen war.

„Ich denke doch", nuschelte Remus mit vollem Mund, trank einen Schluck Tee und sprach dann weiter: „Allerdings habe ich in der ganzen Zeit dort keinen Tee bekommen, der auch nur annährend so hervorragend war wie deiner." Er stellte die Tasse ab. „Und jetzt erzählst du mir, was du seit meiner Abreise getrieben hast. Du hast hoffentlich nicht die ganze Zeit an diesem Artikel gesessen."

„Natürlich nicht", wehrte Severus ab und sehnte sich danach, Remus mochte ihm nicht gar so einsilbig geantwortet haben. Er hätte gerne mehr über Durmstrang gehört, wollte aber auch nicht penetrant nachfragen, wenn er nicht von sich aus erzählen wollte. Severus' Miene verriet weder Kränkung noch Bedauern. Stillschweigend nahm er Remus' Verschlossenheit hin und begann einige Begebenheiten aus dem Hause Weasley, dem Ministerium und der Schule aufzuzählen und einige sarkastische Bemerkungen hinzuzufügen, die Remus zum Lachen reizten.

„Es könnte übrigens sein, dass du Draco in Zukunft öfter hier antreffen wirst", erwähnte Severus zum Schluss. „Er hat sich angeboten, mir bei einigen Recherchen zu helfen, außerdem denkt er daran sich auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke weiter ausbilden zu lassen und hat mich quasi um _Nachhilfe_ gebeten."

Remus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „So langsam verstehe ich, warum du nicht mehr voll unterrichtest. Nimmst du dir da nicht ein bisschen zu viel vor?"

„Draco zu unterrichten war nie eine Last für mich", antwortete Severus und damit schien alles zu diesem Thema gesagt

**OoooOoooO**

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

**OoooOoooO**

**Remus**: Lorelei, Warum sitzt du am PC?

**Lorelei**: Ich muss das nächste Update machen.

**Severus**: Heute ist doch erst Montag…

**Lorelei**: Oh Mann… das weiss ich selbst! Aber ich bin die nächsten 2 Tage nicht da!

**Remus**: Aha… (_denkt nach_) Severus! Dann sind wir ja ganz allein!


	11. within your heart

**Disclaimer: Wie immer... alles JKR – ich borg's mir nur aus...**

Seit ich treu und brav die neue Review-Reply-Methode von benutze darf ich mich hier ja nicht mehr für Reviews bedanken. Schade. Es ist mir hiermit also nicht möglich, mich bei meinen „anonymen" Reviewern wie zum Beispiel Kasseopeia und moondancer bedanken. Wie gesagt – Schade. Denn dieses Review-Reply-Ding funktioniert nur, wenn man angemeldet ist…

* * *

**Wunder gibt es immer wieder**

**_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_**

**Kapitel 11 – within your heart**

Severus hatte sich im Keller des Hauses ein Labor eingerichtet, in dem er nun jede Woche an zwei Nachmittagen Draco Malfoy in der höheren Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei unterwies. Ab und zu wurde es so spät, dass Draco die Einladung zum Abendessen annahm und sie sich zu dritt an den Tisch setzten. Da Draco ein angenehmer Gast war, störte sich Remus nicht an diesem Arrangement. Er fing erst an sich zu wundern, als eines Tages ein verlegen-trotziger Harry Potter an ihre Tür klopfte um Draco Malfoy abzuholen.

„Meine Quidditch-Ausrüstung ist heute gekommen und er wollte sie sehen", gab Harry als Begründung an. Doch Remus entging nicht, dass Harry's Wangen leicht gerötet waren. Er wurde jedoch einer Erwiderung enthoben, da Severus und Draco in diesem Moment aus dem Keller kamen.

„Hi, Potter! Da bist du ja", begrüßte Draco ihn unbefangen. „Dass du mich abholen kommst, kann nur eines bedeuten – die Ausrüstung ist da. Stimmt's?"

Harry nickte. „Ja – stimmt. Wurde vor einer Stunde abgegeben. Willst du sie gleich sehen?"

„Klar", sagte Draco mit allen Anzeichen jugendlicher Begeisterung. „Ich will doch sehen, in was für einem Outfit du dich zukünftig lächerlich machen wirst." Er grinste und knuffte Harry in die Seite.

Zu Remus' Überraschung schaltete sich an dieser Stelle Severus in die Kabbelei ein. „Draco erzählte mir, dass Sie für die Mowbray Moskitos spielen werden", sagte er zu Harry.

Harry's Unbehaglichkeit schien für einen Moment wieder zurückzukehren.

„Mmmh, ja", antwortete er einsilbig.

„Oh Mann, Narbengesicht", neckte Draco und zog seinen Mantel an. „Severus wird dich nicht gleich fressen. Er hat heute schon gefrühstückt."

Severus lächelte schmal. „Draco!" mahnte er leise. Zu Harry gewandt sagte er: „Ich nehme an, Sie werden uns in den nächsten Tagen verlassen?"

„Ähm… na ja… schon", sagte Harry mit einem Seitenblick auf Draco. „Aber wenn kein Training oder kein Spiel ist, dann bin ich schon hier."

„Ja, ich weiß – so schnell werden wir dich nicht los", bemerkte Draco munter. „Also, was ist – gehen wir? Auf Wiedersehen Mister Lupin. Bis nächste Woche!" Er nickte Severus zu, packte Harry am Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

Als sich die Tür hinter den beiden Jungen geschlossen hatte, musterte Remus seinen Ehepartner amüsiert.

„Ist das deine neue Strategie um Harry zu quälen? Freundlichkeit?"

Severus' Augen blitzten auf. „Möglicherweise", erwiderte er trocken. „Möglicherweise hat es auch einfach seinen Reiz verloren. Immerhin kann ich ihm keine Punkte mehr abziehen. Möglicherweise hat mich auch Draco darum gebeten."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und lachte.

„Egal was es war – ich finde es sehr nett von dir. Meinst du, Harry wird auch mal zum Abendessen bleiben?"

Severus seufzte leise. „So wie ich das sehe, wird es sich wohl nicht vermeiden lassen."

**OoooOoooO**

Nach der nächsten Vollmondnacht erwachte Remus aus seinem Dämmerzustand, als kühle Hände über seine Stirn strichen. Er blinzelte mühsam und sah verschwommen eine dunkle Gestalt, die sich über ihn beugte.

Die Gestalt war zu groß für eine Hauselfe.

„Severus?" krächzte Remus heiser und begriff trotzdem nicht, warum gerade Severus in seinem Zimmer sein sollte. „Was tust du hier…"

„Nichts", sagte die dunkle Gestalt sanft. „Schlaf weiter."

Severus beobachtete, wie Remus' Augenlider flatterten und sich schließlich wieder schlossen. Er wartete einen Moment, bis sich die Atmung wieder beruhigt hatte und er sicher sein konnte, dass Remus tatsächlich eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig legte er Handtuch und Heilsalbe beiseite, schlug den Bademantel über Remus' Körper zusammen und deckte ihn behutsam zu.

Als Severus am Nachmittag wieder nach Hause kam, stellte er erleichtert fest, dass Remus noch in seinem Bett lag und schlief. Er wollte gerade wieder genauso leise den Raum verlassen, wie er ihn betreten hatte, als Remus die Augen aufschlug.

„Du kannst ruhig hier bleiben – ich bin schon seit einer Weile wach", flüsterte er heiser und räusperte sich.

Severus war rasch an sein Bett getreten und reichte ihm das Glas Wasser von seinem Nachttisch. Remus trank es gierig aus und räusperte sich ein weiteres Mal.

„Danke", sagte er und gab Severus das Glas zurück.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Severus wie nebenbei, während er das Glas umständlich auf den Nachttisch zurückstellte.

„Ganz gut, glaube ich", meinte Remus und streckte sich.

Er bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, dass Severus zufrieden lächelte und plötzlich fiel ihm wieder die dunkle Gestalt ein, die neben seinem Bett gestanden hatte.

„Du hast was damit zu tun, dass ich mich nicht ganz so furchtbar fühle wie sonst", rief er aus.

Severus' Miene verschloss sich ein wenig.

„Wie kommst du denn auf diese Idee?" gab er ausweichend zurück.

Remus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Heute morgen war jemand hier – und es war definitiv keine Hauselfe."

„Du musst geträumt haben", wehrte Severus ab und schnipste mit den Fingern. Neben dem Bett erschien augenblicklich Tinker mit einem Tablett, das sie auf Remus' Bett abstellte. Kaum hatte sie diese Tätigkeit erledigt, verschwand sie auch schon wieder.

„Hast du Hunger?" fragte Severus und schenkte eine Tasse Tee ein. „Es gibt Scones." ( _+ siehe Erläuterungen am Schluss_)

„Grossen Hunger! Sind Rosinen drin?" fragte Remus misstrauisch und vergaß für einen Moment die große, dunkle Gestalt, die sich an diesem Morgen über ihn gebeugt hatte.

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete Severus. „Die Hauselfen wissen mittlerweile, dass du keine Rosinen magst. Möchtest du auch Clotted Cream und Himbeermarmelade dazu?" Er reichte ihm ein Glasschälchen.

Remus betrachtete verwundert die rote Masse darin.

„Das ist keine Himbeermarmelade."

„Doch", schmunzelte Severus verhalten.

„Ohne Kerne!"

„Ohne Kerne", bestätigte der Slytherin.

„Wie hast du das geschafft?" fragte Remus und tauchte einen Löffel hinein ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Als er gekostet hatte, glitt ein Ausdruck purer Glückseligkeit über sein Gesicht. Als er wieder zu Severus aufsah, war dort wieder dieses zufriedene Lächeln, doch er bemerkte auch die dunklen Ringe unter den schwarzen Augen.

Ohne nachzudenken streckte er seine Hand aus, legte seine Finger um den Nacken seines Ehepartners und zog ihn zu sich herunter.

„Danke, Severus", sagte er ernst und drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Als er ihn wieder los ließ trat Severus einen Schritt zurück.

„Kommst du zum Abendessen runter?"

Remus war gerade mit einem riesigen Bissen Scones beschäftigt. „Mmmmhh", machte er mit vollem Mund und nickte zur Bekräftigung.

„Gut, dann lasse ich dich jetzt allein."

Kaum hatte Severus den Raum verlassen, sank er mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür und befühlte mit seiner rechten Hand behutsam und etwas ungläubig seine Lippen.

Dann seufzte er. Remus hatte ihn geküsst.

**OoooOoooO**

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

**OoooOoooO**

(+) zur Erläuterung:

Bei Scones handelt es sich um typisches englisches Teegebäck. Es sind eine Art süße Brötchen und in der Regel sind Rosinen drin. Sie werden normalerweise mit Clotted Cream und Erdbeermarmelade gegessen.

Clotted Cream ist etwas schwieriger zu erklären, obwohl ich es schon gegessen habe. Es ist ähnlich wie Creme fraiche – nur süßlicher. Gibt es in Deutschland so gut wie gar nicht zu kaufen. Leider. Seit ich das mal in einer Dresdner Teestube bestellt habe, bin ich diesem Zeug rettungslos verfallen.

**Severus**: Nicht nur diesem Zeug…

**Lorelei**: Spar dir deine spitzfindigen Bemerkungen! Hier habt ihr eure Texte für die nächsten Kapitel.

**Remus**: Schon? Ging ja richtig schnell dieses Mal.

**Lorelei**: Seit wann bist du unter die Zyniker gegangen, Remus?

**Remus**: Och…

**Severus**: (_leise_) Ja! Es färbt endlich ab!


	12. I'll place the moon within your heart

**Disclaimer: Wie immer... alles JKR – ich borg's mir nur aus...**

Es gibt jetzt die Möglichkeit, Foren auf zu haben. Ich habe mir mal eins eingerichtet, obwohl ich noch nicht wirklich weiß, was ich damit anfangen soll.

Aber, wer will – in meinem Profil findet ihr den Link.

* * *

**Wunder gibt es immer wieder**

**_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_**

****

**Kapitel 12 – I'll place the moon within your heart**

Severus' düstere Voraussage erfüllte sich tatsächlich. In den folgenden Wochen gesellte sich nicht nur Draco immer öfter zu ihnen an den Abendbrottisch, sondern auch Harry Potter.

Zu Anfang war er zurückhaltend und auch etwas feindselig gewesen, doch da Snape einerseits ihn nie beleidigte oder sonst wie reizte und Lupin andererseits nett zu ihm und Draco war und sich darüber hinaus bestens mit Snape zu verstehen schien, gab er diese Haltung nach und nach auf.

Als Mitte Dezember der erste Schnee fiel, fühlte sich Harry – so unwahrscheinlich ihm das noch vor wenigen Wochen erschienen war – in dem Heim von Snape und Lupin fast wie zuhause. Warum auch nicht? Draco benahm sich sowieso schon, als ob es ihm gehören würde.

An diesem speziellen Abend hatten die Hauselfen Gänsekeulen serviert und so waren nach diesem reichhaltigen Essen alle etwas schläfrig und weder Harry noch Draco dachten an einen zeitigen Aufbruch. Außer Remus hatte auch noch niemand das Dessert – Schokoladenpudding – angerührt und während Remus und Harry müßig über die Geburt von Bills und Fleurs erstem Kind – einem Sohn – plauderten, unterhielten sich Draco und Severus über Zaubertränke und ihre heutigen Experimente.

„Wenn ich es eben nicht selbst gesehen hätte, hätte ich nie geglaubt, dass Einhornblut derart mit Phoenixtränen reagiert", sagte Draco gerade begeistert und schlagartig zuckte Remus' Kopf in seine Richtung.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt, Draco?"

„Ich… was?" stammelte Draco sichtlich erschrocken, da er von Lupin diesen scharfen Ton nicht gewohnt war. „Ich… wir haben Einhornblut und…"

„Einhornblut?" fragte Remus und sah nun Severus an. „Du hast Einhornblut in deinem Labor und lässt Draco damit herumexperimentieren?"

Draco hatte sich wieder gefasst und antwortete bevor Severus Gelegenheit dazu hatte. „Er besitzt schon seit Jahren eine kleine Flasche Einhornblut. Mein Vater hat sie ihm mal geschenkt. Dagegen ist nichts einzuwenden", erwiderte er gekränkt und aufgebracht zugleich.

Harry fühlte, dass der Raum plötzlich mit Spannung geladen war, ließ seinen Blick von Remus zu Snape wandern und sah, dass Snape sehr blass geworden war.

Remus' Gesicht wurde hart, aber er sagte dennoch freundlich: „Es ist nicht das Richtige für einen Jungen dieses Alters mit Einhornblut in Berührung zu kommen. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte." Er warf seine Serviette auf den Tisch, schob seinen Stuhl zurück, stand auf und verließ den Raum.

„Aber – aber warum!" platzte Draco heraus, als sie nur noch zu dritt waren.

Severus riss seinen Blick von der geschlossenen Tür los und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte es nicht tun sollen – er hat absolut Recht. Es ist nichts für dich."

„Aber weshalb ist er denn so wütend?" mischte sich Harry ein. „So kenne ich ihn gar nicht."

Snape sah beide Jungen kurz an und stand dann auf. „Das galt nicht euch. Also vergesst es."

„Dann ist er jetzt auf Sie sauer?" fragte Draco. „Aber Sie haben das Einhorn doch nicht eigenhändig umgebracht."

„Das nicht… aber Einhornblut zu benutzen ist immer ein dunkles Geschäft. Es kann Flecken auf einer Seele hinterlassen. Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, weil es bei mir keinen Unterschied mehr macht. Es war nicht richtig von mir, dich damit in Berührung zu bringen." Er verließ ebenfalls den Raum und die beiden Jungen konnten hören, dass er in den Keller zu seinem Labor hinab ging.

Draco und Harry blieben stumm am Tisch sitzen. Besonders Harry fühlte sich nun wieder äußerst unbehaglich. So hatte er weder Lupin erlebt noch jemals Snape so reden hören. Ein Vorhang war gelüftet worden und hatte ihm einen flüchtigen Blick hinter die Kulissen gestattet, in denen er ein glückliches Leben zu sehen geglaubt hatte. Er war zu jung, um sich nicht vom Schein täuschen zu lassen, und es wäre ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass zwei Menschen, die aller Welt ein Bild ruhiger Zufriedenheit boten, nicht so glücklich sein mochten, als sie schienen.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er einen so beunruhigenden Blick hinter die Kulissen getan hatte und die bereits leicht verblasste Erinnerung an Sirius' Klavierspiel und Remus' Blicke entstand wieder vor seinem geistigen Auge.

Er hatte es fast völlig vergessen gehabt, da zwischen Remus und Snape ein derart freundliches Einvernehmen herrschte, dass Harry sich nie wirklich gefragt hatte, ob sich unter dieser glatten Oberfläche irgendwelche geheimen Gegenströmungen verbargen. Es war Harry nach allem, was er mittlerweile gesehen hatte, beinahe unvorstellbar erschienen, dass Remus' Liebe zu Sirius nach wie vor bestehen konnte. Ein Opfer vermochte Harry anzuerkennen, ein lächelnd gebrachtes Opfer aber war bedeutend schwieriger zu durchschauen und ungemein schwer zu verstehen.

In Remus' Gesicht hatte sich mehr als bloßer Ärger gespiegelt, er schien vielmehr angewidert. Snape hatte es bemerkt und es hatte ihn tief verletzt. Harry kam es plötzlich lieblos vor, dass Lupin Snape derart verletzt hatte. Snape hatte es ja nicht mit Absicht gemacht. Dieser Gedanke wiederum entsetzte ihn aufs Neue. Seit wann hatte er Mitleid mit Snape?

Nach einer kleinen Weile hörten sie Snapes Schritte wieder in der Eingangshalle und kurz darauf vernahmen sie auch Remus' Stimme.

Kaum hatte sich Remus in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen gehabt, machte er sich ob seiner Unbeherrschtheit die schwersten Vorwürfe. Sicher war es schlecht von Severus gewesen, aber er hatte es ja nur deshalb gemacht, weil Draco etwas lernen wollte – und so unangenehm ihm selbst das vielleicht sein mochte, so musste er doch zugeben, dass es wichtig war sich auch mit den dunklen Aspekten der Magie auszukennen, damit man sie angemessen bekämpfen oder ihnen zumindest ausweichen konnte. Er verließ die Bibliothek wieder und traf in der Eingangshalle auf Severus, der einen zierlichen Kristallflakon in der Hand hielt.

„Severus… es tut mir...", fing Remus an und besann sich dann doch wieder anders. „Es ist wirklich nicht das Richtige mit Einhornblut zu arbeiten."

Severus hielt ihm den Flakon hin. „Hier ist es. Du hast Recht. Ich habe nicht überlegt, dass seine Seele noch nicht so befleckt ist wie meine." Er lächelte gequält und Remus schnürte dieser Anblick fast die Kehle zu. Er nahm den Flakon entgegen.

„Ich kann es morgen beim Ministerium abgeben." Er hielt einen Moment inne und musterte Severus' nun ausdrucksloses Gesicht, hinter dem sich Gott weiß welche Empfindungen verbergen mochten. „Aber es muss schon ein tolles Experiment gewesen sein. Draco war ja völlig aus dem Häuschen. Ich hoffe, ich bin jetzt nicht als Spielverderber bei ihm in Ungnade gefallen." Er lachte etwas mühsam, registrierte jedoch erleichtert, dass auch Severus vage lächelte.

Im Esszimmer hatte keiner der beiden Jungen die leise geführte Unterhaltung verstanden, doch als kurz darauf die Eheleute das Zimmer wieder betraten, stellte

Harry fest, dass Remus Snape herzlich zulächelte. Vielleicht, so dachte Harry zuversichtlich, hatte er dem Vorfall zu große Bedeutung beigemessen. Vielleicht gab es zwischen Eheleuten öfters Plänkeleien. Jedenfalls hatte sich alles wieder eingerenkt: Snape war gelassen wie immer und Remus war bester Laune. Es war nicht mehr das leiseste Zeichen eines weiteren Missverständnisses zwischen Remus und Snape zu entdecken, daher vermochte er den Zwischenfall rasch zu vergessen und seine Gedanken den bevorstehenden Zerstreuungen zuzuwenden.

**OoooOoooO**

Im November war Molly und Arthur Weasleys erstes Enkelkind auf die Welt gekommen und nun fand – mittlerweile Ende Dezember – die Taufe des Kleinen statt.

Die stolzen Eltern Bill und Fleur hatten eine etwas eigenwillige Gästeliste zusammengestellt die ihren Ursprung hauptsächlich Fleur's kapriziösen Einfällen zu verdanken war.

Sie hatte unbedingt Minerva und Albus – als früheren und aktuelle Direktoren Hogwarts – dabei haben wollen, da sie in Hogwarts schließlich ihren Bill zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte. Außerdem auch Harry Potter, der damals ihre kleine Schwester gerettet hatte und der ausdrücklich gebeten wurde, seinen ungemein romantischen Paten mitzubringen. Unbedingt dabei sein sollte auch Remus, weil er „_genau wie mein Bill von einem Werwolf angefallen worden war_".

Sie hatte ihn sogar gebeten, einer der Paten zu werden, doch das hatte Remus entschieden abgelehnt. Dafür erhielt auch Severus eine Einladung, weil Fleur es für unmöglich hielt, wenn Remus ohne seinen Ehepartner an der Feier teilnehmen sollte.

Da auch ein Großteil von Fleur's Familie aus Frankreich zur Taufe anreiste, platzte das Haus von Molly und Arthur bald aus allen Nähten.

Remus amüsierte sich leidlich und achtete darauf, Sirius nicht über den Weg zu laufen. Severus hingegen unterhielt sich offensichtlich angeregt entweder mit Albus oder mit einem Mitglied der Familie Delacour, da er leidlich gut Französisch sprach, worüber besonders Gabrielle sehr erfreut schien und sich an seine Fersen heftete.

Severus solcherart beschäftigt zu sehen, entlockte Remus das eine oder andere Lächeln. Er beschloss, sich ein Glas Champagner zu genehmigen und traf an dem Tisch, auf dem die Flaschen und Gläser bereitstanden natürlich auf niemand anderen als Sirius.

Minerva, die sich gerade mit Ron und Hermine unterhielt und die Szene daher nur aus der Ferne beobachten konnte, hätte viel darum gegeben, zu wissen, was sie einander zu erzählen hatten.

Sie wäre kaum beruhigt gewesen, hätte sie ihr Gespräch mit anhören können, denn eine zufällige Bemerkung hatte die beiden dazu geführt, über vergangene Zeiten zu sprechen, was Minerva sicher äußerst gefährlich gefunden hätte.

Sirius entsann sich an Remus' alte Wohnung und meinte seufzend: „Ich nehme an, du hast sie mittlerweile verkauft."

„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Es bestand keine Notwendigkeit dafür und so habe ich alles gelassen wie es war", sagte Remus.

„Das freut mich..." Sirius hob den Blick zu Remus' Gesicht. „Ist es für dich sehr angenehm, reich zu sein?"

Verlegen zupfte Remus an seinen neuen Roben, deren Rechnung er nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. „Ich bin nicht reich."

„Naja – das Geld mag Snape gehören, aber dein Leben verläuft doch dennoch äußerst angenehm, nicht wahr? Ich zumindest habe festgestellt, dass es sehr erfreulich ist, alles zu haben, was man sich wünscht", äußerte Sirius in einem seltsamen Tonfall.

Remus sah Sirius unverwandt an und sagte schließlich ziemlich gefasst: „Ich denke schon – wenn das möglich wäre."

„Alles was man kaufen kann", sagte Sirius wie zu sich selbst. „Kann man auch Glück kaufen? Bist du glücklich, Remus?"

„Wie kannst du mich so etwas fragen?" sagte Remus und wandte seinen Blick ab. „Du weißt doch..."

„Du scheinst zumindest glücklich zu sein", stellte Sirius mit leichter Bitterkeit fest. „Ich werde vielleicht auch bald verheiratet sein", sagte er unvermittelt. „Würde dir das etwas ausmachen?"

Diese Eröffnung traf Remus wie ein Peitschenhieb, aber er hatte gelernt, seine Gefühle zu verbergen, und antwortete: „Ja, das würde es. Aber ich würde dir dennoch Glück wünschen. Wer... oder darf ich es nicht wissen?"

„Warum nicht? Lucius Malfoy, natürlich."

„Malfoy!" wiederholte Remus ungläubig. „Aber er ist Witwer und... Nein, nein, das ist nicht möglich! Wie kannst du nur einfach so heiraten?"

„Du konntest es doch auch!" gab Sirius mit harter Stimme zurück. „Du hast auch so einfach jemand anderen geheiratet. Warum sollte ich nicht das gleiche tun?"

„Aber das ist doch etwas ganz anderes! Du weißt warum ich..."

„Ja, ja, ich weiß es. Aber du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, ich hätte mich in Lucius verliebt? Glaubst du das?"

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht, aber... Oh Gott, ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Die bloße Vorstellung von dir und..."

„Wirklich! Mir ging es nicht anders, bloß habe ich nichts davon gesagt", bemerkte Sirius spitz. Darauf vermochte Remus nichts zu entgegnen, und Sirius fuhr etwas sanfter fort: „Nimm es nicht so schwer. Ich möchte versuchen ein wenig glücklich zu sein. Immerhin hat er mir in dieser letzten Schlacht das Leben gerettet. Er ist ungemein charmant und in seiner Gegenwart fühle ich mich – ach, entspannt und zufrieden. Nein, das stimmt nicht ganz – ich kann es nicht erklären! Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er mich liebt und ich brauche das. Ich kann nicht leben, wenn ich nicht geliebt werde. Nicht nach allem, was ich erlebt habe."

Sie wurden durch Fred und George unterbrochen, die Sirius unter viel Geheimnistuerei entführten um seine Meinung über einen neuen Zauberscherz zu hören, an dem sie gerade für ihren Laden arbeiteten.

Remus trank seinen Champagner aus und gesellte sich in der Küche zu Arthur Weasley, der sich mehr schlecht als recht mit Albus und Fleur's Vater unterhielt. Er kramte genügend seiner eingerosteten Fremdsprachenkenntnisse hervor um ein beginnendes Missverständnis der beiden Großväter im Keim zu ersticken und um für die nächste halbe Stunde ein Loblied auf den Täufling zu singen.

Keiner hätte vermutet, dass sich hinter Remus' lächelnder Ruhe ein Sturm der Gefühle verbarg. Sirius' Worte hatten ihn wie ein Degenstich durchbohrt. Er stöhnte innerlich darunter auf und war überrascht, in dem Durcheinander von Wut, Eifersucht und hoffnungslosem Begehren Entrüstung zu entdecken. Der Gedanke durchzuckte ihn, dass Sirius ihm diese Enthüllung hätte ersparen sollen. Er verflüchtigte sich sofort wieder und machte Reue und schmerzlichem Mitleid Platz. Wenn er auch das Opfer widriger Umstände gewesen war, trug doch er Schuld an Sirius' Unglück. Und dass er unglücklich war, vermochte er keinen Augenblick zu bezweifeln.

Sirius hatte die letzten Sätze nur geflüstert, aber sie hatten wie ein Aufschrei geklungen, und in seinem schönen Gesicht hatte sich etwas wie Verzweiflung gespiegelt.

**OoooOoooO**

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

**OoooOoooO**

**Severus: **_(verächtlich_) Verzweiflung… wer's glaubt…

**Remus**: Naja… ich finde ja auch, es ist etwas dick aufgetragen…

**Lorelei**: (_verblüfft_) Seit wann seid ihr beiden einer Meinung? Sollte mir da etwas entgangen sein?

**Severus: **Nein.

**Remus**: Naja… äh…

**Severus**: Remus! Hör sofort damit auf, ständig „Naja" zu sagen. Das geht mir auf die…

**Remus**: (_unschuldig_) Eier?

**Severus**. NERVEN!

**Lorelei**: Das dauert dann wohl wieder mal etwas länger… (_seufzt_)

**Severus**: Tut es nicht! Und seit wann hat diese black'sche Flohquaste ein „schönes Gesicht"?

**Remus**: Naja…

**Severus**: REMUS!


	13. As the pain sweeps through

**Disclaimer: Wie immer... alles JKR – ich borg's mir nur aus...**

**Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews! Das ist das letzte Update im „alten" Jahr – ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir auch 2006 treu!**

**

* * *

**

**Wunder gibt es immer wieder**

**_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_**

****

**Kapitel 13 – as the pain sweeps trough**

Nach dieser kräftezehrenden Unterhaltung mit den zwei stolzen Großvätern nahm Remus gerne Bill's Angebot "_etwas Kräftigeres als dieses Kribbelwasser zu schlucken"_ gerne an. Er und Bill genehmigten sich gerade etwas abseits der großen Gesellschaft das zweite Glas, als Severus zu ihnen trat.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen", sagte Severus mit einem entschuldigenden Seitenblick auf Bill.

„Oh, tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an", meinte Bill munter. „Ich für meinen Teil atme auch wieder auf, wenn sie alle wieder auf der anderen Seite des Kanals sind. Hat Gabrielle Sie sehr geplagt?"

„Nein, das ist es nicht", erwiderte Severus. „Ich muss noch an einer Abhandlung arbeiten, die am Montag fertig sein sollte."

Während dieses kurzen Wortwechsels sprangen Remus' Gedanken um die Wette. Severus wollte gehen – aber Sirius war noch hier!

„Severus – warum gehst du dann nicht schon vor und ich komme später nach?" schlug Remus vor, was ihm einen milde überraschten Blick seines Ehepartners eintrug. „Ich habe daheim nichts mehr zu arbeiten und würde dich doch nur stören."

Severus zögerte einen Moment mit seiner Antwort, doch dann nickte er knapp. „Einverstanden." Er berührte Remus leicht an der Wange, etwas, das er noch nie getan hatte. „Bis später."

Remus war schon drauf und dran gewesen, seine Entscheidung, zu bleiben, doch wieder rückgängig zu machen, aber er scheute die Erklärungen und dann war es zu spät, denn Severus war bereits gegangen. Er leerte daraufhin sein drittes Glas voll grimmiger Entschlossenheit und machte sich auf die Suche nach Sirius, wobei er sich einredete, dass es ihm egal war, ob Severus ahnte, warum er wirklich auf dem Fest hatte bleiben wollen.

Seine Suche nach Sirius blieb jedoch erfolglos, da – wie er von Molly erfuhr – Sirius und Harry das Fest bereits verlassen hatten. Harry hatte morgen ein Quidditch-Spiel in Südengland und Sirius hatte sich bereits vor Wochen eine Tribünenkarte für dieses Ereignis gekauft und begleitete seinen Patensohn.

Remus ging zu Bill zurück und bat um ein viertes Glas. Er fühlte sich hundsmiserabel.

**OoooOoooO**

Severus kam aus seinem Badezimmer. Er hatte gerade geduscht und trug nur einen Bademantel. Im Gehen trocknete er sich die noch feuchten Haare mit einem Handtuch ab, das er nach einem Blick auf die Uhr achtlos zu Boden warf.

Fast Mitternacht.

Und Remus war immer noch nicht zurück.

Severus atmete tief ein und aus. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich weiter etwas vorzumachen. Er hatte es erlaubt und musste jetzt damit fertig werden. Remus würde in dieser Nacht garantiert nicht mehr nach Hause kommen. Es war also völlig sinnlos, weiter auf ihn zu warten – er konnte genauso gut zu Bett gehen und endlich schlafen. Er machte auch wirklich einen Schritt auf sein Bett zu, obwohl er wusste, dass dies ein sinnloses Unterfangen war und er einer weiteren schlaflosen Nacht entgegen sah.

In diesem Moment hörte er aus der Eingangshalle stolpernde Schritte, gedämpftes Fluchen und das Zuschlagen der Haustür.

Severus blieb wo er war. Remus war Zuhause.

Er lauschte weiter auf die Geräusche im Haus. Auf die polternden Schritte auf der Treppe, das Schlurfen von Schuhen auf dem Flur zwischen ihren Zimmern.

Doch Remus lenkte seine Schritte nicht zu seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer, sondern blieb stehen und nestelte einen Moment an der Klinke zu Severus' Zimmertür herum, bevor es ihm gelang, sie nieder zu drücken und die Tür weit aufschwang.

„Hallo, Schatz", nuschelte Remus und stützte sich mit einer Hand im Türrahmen ab. „Hassdu auf mich gewartet?"

Severus starrte ihn einige Sekunden sprachlos an. Remus' Jacke hing ihm unordentlich von den Schultern, seine Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht und nach einer Weile nahm Severus' Nase deutlich die alkoholischen Ausdünstungen war, die der sonst so gepflegte Körper verströmte.

„Du bist ja betrunken", erwiderte er zwischen Ekel und Mitleid schwankend.

Remus grinste breit.

„Sssehn Punkte für Sssslytherin. Ich bin nich' nur betrunken – ich bin schternhagelvoll – sons' wär' ich sicher auch nich' hier."

Severus' Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Wie wohl!" Remus schnaubte verächtlich und löste sich aus dem Türrahmen. „Du has' gesagt, du würdest dich mir nie ver… verw… verweigern." Remus' Augen funkelten kalt als er leicht schwankend auf Severus zutrat.

Mit unsicheren Fingern löste er den Gürtel von Severus' Bademantel und schob ihn zur Seite.

Remus betrachtete ihn mit langsam blinzelnden Augen, dann machte er einen Schritt zur Seite. „Also… was is' jetzt? Warum stehs' du noch da wie angewurzelt? Leg' dich aufs Bett und mach die Beine breit!"

Severus schlug langsam die Augen nieder.

**OoooOoooO**

Als Remus am nächsten Tag erwachte, kroch gerade eine matte Dezember-Sonne über einen trüben, winterlichen Horizont. Remus blinzelte träge. Nie wieder würde er so viel trinken. Sein Kopf brummte, sein Magen rebellierte und dieses Etwas in seinem Mund, das gestern noch eine gut funktionierende Zunge gewesen war, fühlte sich heute wie ein alter Socken an und schmeckte genauso.

Gott sei Dank war heute Sonntag und er hatte nichts Besonderes vor. Langsam und umständlich erhob er sich vom Bett und stolperte - mehr als dass er ging - ins Badezimmer. Dort angelangt betrachtete er missmutig sein Spiegelbild. Graue Gesichtsfarbe, blutunterlaufene Augen und er hatte es auch nicht mehr geschafft, seine Klamotten auszuziehen. Remus schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf und ließ es sofort wieder bleiben als ihm davon noch schwindliger wurde. Er zog sein Hemd aus, an dem ein paar Knöpfe fehlten und entfernte auch seine Hose, die ihm – dank eines kaputten Reißverschlusses – sowieso nur noch lose um die Hüften hing.

Dann suchte er auf dem Waschbecken nach seiner Zahnbürste.

Sie war nicht da.

Er wollte schon zu einem Fluch auf die Hauselfen ansetzen, als er im Spiegel sah, dass hinter ihm an der Wand eine schwarze Robe hing. Sein Herzschlag setzte einen Moment aus, als er erstens begriff, dass dies nicht sein Badezimmer war und ihm zweitens wieder einfiel, mit welcher Absicht er letzte Nacht nach Hause gegangen war.

**OoooOoooO**

Als Remus im Bademantel und leicht grünlicher Gesichtsfarbe ins Esszimmer hastete saß Severus gerade bei seiner zweiten Portion Rührei.

Er sah kurz auf und sagte: „Dein Tee dürfte mittlerweile kalt sein, aber ich kann dir Frischen machen, wenn du dich einen Moment geduldest." Dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Frühstück.

„Severus…", krächzte Remus heiser und wusste dann nicht mehr weiter.

„Ja?" fragte Severus gelassen und wischte sich den Mund mit einer Serviette ab.

„Severus… ich… ich muss wissen, was letzte Nacht vorgefallen ist", presste Remus unglücklich hervor.

Severus musterte ihn mit undurchdringlicher Miene. „Soll das heißen, du weißt es nicht mehr?"

Remus fuhr sich mit einer fahrigen Geste durch die Haare. „Nein…", erwiderte er gehemmt. „Das heißt… ich weiß noch, dass ich in dein Schlafzimmer gekommen bin und ich glaube… ich glaube, ich weiß auch noch, was ich zu dir gesagt habe…" Severus beobachtete interessiert, wie sich auf dem grünlichen Gesicht eine flammende Röte abzeichnete. „Aber von da an… weiß ich nichts mehr… nur noch, dass ich mich in dein Bett gelegt habe", schloss Remus mit allen Anzeichen von Verzweiflung und Scham.

„Ins Bett _gelegt_ würde ich es zwar nicht nennen – du bist eher wie ein gefällter Baum darauf zusammengebrochen", erwiderte Severus und trank einen Schluck Tee. „Dann bist du eingeschlafen und hast angefangen zu schnarchen."

Remus hätte gerne erleichtert aufgeatmet, aber er wagte es noch nicht. Der Gedanke, er könnte Severus in irgendeiner Form bedrängt oder genötigt haben, war ihm unerträglich.

„Aber warum war dann meine Kleidung in Unordnung?" hakte er nach.

Severus seufzte gelangweilt. „Weil ich versucht habe, sie dir auszuziehen um es dir ein wenig bequemer zu machen. Aber da du angefangen hast, dich im Schlaf zu wehren, habe ich es eben wieder gelassen. Ich war nicht unbedingt scharf auf ein blaues Auge", schloss er trocken. „Und jetzt hör' auf hier herumzustehen wie ein Angeklagter vor Gericht, sondern setz' dich endlich."

Widerstandslos sank Remus auf den nächstbesten Stuhl. „Und du? Was ist mit dir? Wo hast du geschlafen?" murmelte er und verschränkte nervös seine Finger ineinander.

„Wo wohl – in _deinem_ Schlafzimmer", erwiderte Severus gelassen. „Da du nicht fortzubewegen warst und ich keine Lust hatte, mir die ganze Nacht dein Geschnarche anzuhören…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Remus' Gesicht wurde starr.

„Severus… ich war schon in meinem Zimmer", sagte er langsam. „Was du sagst, ist nicht wahr. Mein Bett ist unberührt."

Es kam Remus so vor, als ob Severus den Bruchteil einer Sekunde mit seiner Antwort zögerte, doch es konnte genauso gut auch Einbildung gewesen sein.

„Nicht _unberührt_ – nur frisch gemacht", meinte Severus und schob Remus eine dampfende Tasse Tee zu.

Remus starrte in die träge wirbelnden Schwaden die aus der Tasse aufstiegen. Dann rieb er sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir glauben", erwiderte er dumpf und sah dann wieder Severus direkt in die Augen. „Severus – schwörst du mir, dass ich nichts von dem, was ich zu dir gesagt habe, in die Tat umgesetzt habe?"

Severus seufzte leise.

„Remus… letzte Nacht ist nichts passiert, wofür du dich schämen oder bei mir entschuldigen müsstest."

„Ist das auch wirklich wahr?" fragte Remus. Er wollte es ja glauben, aber ein kleiner Stachel der Ungewissheit blieb. Andererseits… wenn er wirklich das getan hätte, was er insgeheim befürchtete, würde Severus dann so ruhig am Frühstückstisch sitzen? Remus wusste es nicht. Und in diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass es sehr vieles gab, was er über seinen Ehepartner nicht wusste.

Severus erwiderte seinen drängenden Blick ruhig.

„Warum sollte ich dich anlügen?"

„Ich… ich weiß nicht", antwortete Remus verblüfft. „Es… es tut mir trotzdem leid, dass ich dich… dass ich diese Dinge zu dir gesagt habe."

Severus wandte seinen Blick ab.

„Trink das nächste Mal einfach nicht mehr soviel", meinte er.

Dieser abgewandte Blick war es, der Remus' Zweifel wieder schürte. Hatte sich wirklich alles so abgespielt, wie Severus gesagt hatte? Er nagte einen Moment an seiner Unterlippe, dann stand er auf.

Severus musterte ihn mit milder Überraschung.

„Willst du vor dem Frühstück noch duschen?" fragte er.

„Nein… Severus, egal was letzte Nacht vorgefallen ist oder auch nicht… Ich werde die nächste Zeit in Hogwarts sein", sagte Remus mit rauer Stimme. „Ich gehe jetzt nach oben und packe und… und dann gehe ich."

Severus stand nun ebenfalls auf und ging auf ihn zu.

„Das musst du nicht", sagte er leise und etwas wie Ungläubigkeit schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich… ich kann jetzt nicht hier bleiben. Versteh' mich bitte nicht falsch, aber ich möchte ein paar Tage allein sein", erwiderte Remus fest.

Severus zögerte einen Moment, dann nahm er Remus' Gesicht in beide Hände.

„Dann werde ich dich nicht aufhalten." Ein Daumen strich kurz über Remus' Wange und schon waren die Hände wieder verschwunden.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus", sagte Remus und fühlte sich plötzlich sehr allein und obwohl er doch genau das gewollt hatte, fühlte er sich zu allem Überfluss sehr unglücklich.

„Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du dich für nichts entschuldigen musst", meinte Severus steif und verließ das Esszimmer.

**OoooOoooO**

_Fortsetzung folgt...(nächsten Dienstag)_

**OoooOoooO**

**Lorelei**: (_verzweifelt_) Man wird mich für dieses Kapitel hassen!

**Severus**: Aber nicht doch.

**Lorelei**: (_hoffnungsvoll_) Meinste?

**Severus**: (_genüsslich_) Eher teeren und federn…

**Lorelei**: Uäääähhhh! Ich wusste es!

**Remus**: Warum schreibst du dann so was?

**Lorelei**: (_trotzig_) Weil das Happy-End dann umso schöner ist!

**Severus**: Heißt das, ich lande auch am Ende dieser Story wieder glücklich verliebt in den Armen von diesem Werwolf?

**Lorelei**: Habe ich da gerade ein wenig Vorfreude rausgehört?

**Remus**: Kam mir auch so vor!

**Severus**: Denkt doch, was ihr wollt! Wenn ihr zwei Gehirnamputierten euch zusammentut, habe ich eh keine Chance mehr.

**Remus**: Sev! Wo ist denn nur dein Kampfgeist geblieben?

**Severus**: (_mürrisch_) Auf Weihnachtsurlaub…


	14. makes no sense for you

**Disclaimer: Wie immer... alles JKR – ich borg's mir nur aus...**

**Wunder gibt es immer wieder**

**_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Kapitel 14 – makes no sense for you**

Remus hatte vorgehabt, mindestens die ganze folgende Woche in Hogwarts zu verbringen, doch bereits am Donnerstag hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Kaum war der Unterricht an diesem Tag beendet, war er auf dem Nachhauseweg. Er hatte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe gemacht, seine Räume aufzusuchen um sein Gepäck mitzunehmen.

Er hatte lange über alles nachgedacht und nun drängte es ihn zurück um mit Severus darüber zu sprechen.

Daheim angekommen ging er nach Severus rufend durch die unteren Räume, bis er seinen Ehepartner in der Bibliothek fand. Er machte sich gerade einige Notizen auf einer Rolle Pergament und hob die Hand zum Zeichen, dass Remus noch einen Moment schweigen möge.

Mit einem unsicheren Lächeln trat Remus näher. Es war schön, wieder in diesem furchtbar geschmacklos eingerichteten Haus zu sein. Im Laufe der letzten Wochen war es irgendwie sein Heim geworden und alles darin war ihm mittlerweile vertraut. Er hatte sogar den Plan aufgegeben, die scheußlichen Sofabezüge zu ändern. Es war ihm zwar unerklärlich, aber auf eine gewisse Art und Weise hatte ihm auch Severus gefehlt. Sie hatten sich zwar ein paar Mal beim Mittagessen am Lehrertisch in der großen Halle getroffen, doch außer einigen belanglosen Sätzen hatten sie nicht miteinander gesprochen.

Severus' Feder kratzte ein letztes Mal über das Pergament, er ließ seine Hand sinken und sah dann auf.

Remus gewahrte die ausdruckslose Miene und sein Mut sank beträchtlich.

„Hallo, Severus… ich bin wieder da", sagte er mit gezwungener Fröhlichkeit.

„Brauchst du Wäsche zum Wechseln?" fragte Severus kühl und rollte das eben beschriebene Pergament zusammen.

Eine hitzige Erwiderung lag schon auf Remus' Zunge, doch er schluckte sie hinunter, weil ihm wieder bewusst wurde, dass Severus nur verletzend wurde, wenn er selbst verletzt war. Er zwang ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen zurück und sagte leise: „Nein, ich bin wirklich wieder zurück. Dein Tee und deine Himbeermarmelade haben mir gefehlt."

Severus bedachte ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick.

„Nur mein Tee?" murmelte er kaum hörbar und nahm einige Bücher vom Tisch um sie wieder in die Regale zurückzustellen.

„Was?" fragte Remus, der ihn nicht verstanden hatte.

„Nichts", wehrte Severus ab und trat an die Regale und fing an, die Bücher einzusortieren. „Du bist also wieder hier. Das ist schön. Das bedeutet dann wohl, dass du aufgehört hast, dir unnötige Gedanken zu machen."

Das war eine goldene Gelegenheit und Remus hatte nicht vor, sie sich entgehen zu lassen. Etwas hastig stürzte er sich in seine vorbereitete Rede.

„Nicht wirklich… das heißt, ich habe tatsächlich lange nachgedacht und ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir…" Er brach ab und lachte ärgerlich. „Wirklich, Severus, wie soll ich mit dir reden, wenn du mir den Rücken zudrehst."

„Versuch's doch einfach", meinte Severus trocken, warf ihm aber einen Blick über die Schulter zu, den Remus als Ermutigung auffasste.

„Also schön", Remus seufzte. Ausgerechnet jetzt musste Severus seinen Dickkopf ausleben. „Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass unsere Ehe doch gar nicht so schlecht ist."

Jetzt drehte Severus sich um.

„So?" sagte er einsilbig.

„Ja", erwiderte Remus belustigt und nervös zugleich. „Mir zumindest könnte es bedeutend schlechter gehen. Wir verstehen uns gut, wir respektieren einander… ich weiß nicht, wie ich es besser ausdrücken soll - ich fühle mich wohl und es geht mir gut. Und das ist zum größten Teil dein Verdienst." Er machte eine hilflose Geste und war erleichtert zu sehen, dass sich Severus' Gesicht entspannte und ein weicherer Ausdruck in seine Augen trat.

Nun wieder mutiger trat Remus zu Severus, der ihn abwartend ansah.

„Und nun dachte ich… immerhin hast du es ja selbst ganz zu Anfang vorgeschlagen… ich meine, wir leben zusammen, aber irgendwie ist es doch unnatürlich und ich glaube, dass ich nur deshalb diese Dinge zu dir gesagt habe…" Remus brach sichtlich verwirrt ab. „Ich fürchte, ich rede völligen Blödsinn."

„Allerdings", bestätigte Severus geduldig, doch um seine Mundwinkel zuckte ein Lächeln. „Warum denkst du nicht erst nach und fängst dann noch Mal an?"

Remus atmete tief ein. „Gut", sagte er dann. „Wir waren uns ja einig, dass wir uns immer alles sagen sollten." Er biss sich kurz auf die Lippen und fuhr dann fort: „Severus, ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was in dieser Nacht hätte passieren können, als ich betrunken nach Hause kam. Du hattest von Anfang an Recht damit, dass ich auch nur ein Mensch bin und unser Zusammenleben ist zwar eng… aber… ohne sexuelle Komponente - und das ist doch irgendwie unnatürlich."

Severus sah ihn wieder mit diesem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck an, sagte jedoch nichts.

Etwas unsicher nahm Remus den Faden wieder auf.

„Ich möchte nicht, das so etwas noch ein Mal passiert und du hast ja selbst vorgeschlagen, dass du bereit wärst, mit mir… mit mir zu…"

„Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du unsere Ehe um geschlechtliche Aktivitäten bereichern möchtest, um zukünftig… _Schlimmeres_ zu verhindern?" unterbrach ihn Severus tonlos.

Erleichtert, dass sein Ehepartner so schnell begriffen hatte, antwortete Remus etwas konfus: „Ja… Nein… Ich meine… zu einer normalen Ehe gehört es einfach dazu, oder nicht? Ich dachte… wir könnten uns – zwar nicht als Liebende, aber doch als Freunde hin und wieder… nun ja…einander…"

„Erleichterung verschaffen?" fragte Severus spröde, drehte sich wieder um und räumte die letzten beiden Bücher in das Regal. Dann drehte er sich abrupt wieder zu Remus zurück. „Du hast Recht – es war von Anfang an meine Idee. Also gut. Ich gehe schon mal nach oben. Möchtest du gleich mit oder kommst du nach?"

„Wie… was… jetzt?" rief Remus perplex aus.

„Warum nicht?" erwiderte Severus kühl. „Es geht hier ja schließlich nicht um irgendwelchen romantischen Firlefranz und bevor ich mir deine Nervosität noch ein paar Tage länger anschaue, bin ich dafür, wir bringen dieses _Erste Mal_ lieber jetzt gleich hinter uns."

Remus schluckte krampfhaft. Damit hatte er nun nicht gerade gerechnet, aber was Severus sagte, klang logisch.

„Ich komme nach…", sagte er rau. „Ich möchte vorher noch kurz duschen."

Severus nickte knapp. „Das werde ich auch." Dann ging er und ließ Remus einfach stehen.

Remus' Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. Gleich würde er mit Severus Sex haben und er wusste plötzlich nicht mehr, ob er das wirklich wollte. Darüber hinaus hatte er das ungute Gefühl, dass er schon wieder irgendetwas falsch gemacht hatte. Nur was?

Dabei hatte er in Hogwarts so lange über alles nachgedacht. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass seine Entgleisung nur deshalb stattgefunden hatte, weil er schon seit Wochen kein richtiges Sexualleben mehr gehabt hatte. Wenn Severus nicht schon in ihren Flitterwochen dieses Thema angeschnitten hätte, hätte er heute wahrscheinlich nicht den Nerv gehabt mit ihm darüber zu sprechen. Er wollte doch nur verhindern, dass so etwas noch einmal passierte. Denn auch wenn er für Severus keine Liebe empfand und ihn auch nicht besonders attraktiv fand, so war er ihm doch dankbar und wollte ihn um keinen Preis verletzen, ihm wehtun, oder ihm zu nahe treten, was ihm unter gewissen Umständen mit seinen Werwolf-Kräften ein Leichtes sein würde. Er hatte sich ausgerechnet, dass wenn sie beide eine _normalere_ Ehe als bisher führen würden, es nicht mehr zu einer solchen Szene kommen dürfte.

Remus seufzte. Wie lange war es her, dass er Sirius' schweißnassen, stöhnenden Körper in seinen Armen gehalten hatte…

**OoooOoooO**

Als Remus – nur mit einem Morgenmantel bekleidet - Severus' Schlafzimmer betrat, lag dieser schon im Bett und starrte in die Flammen des Kamins. Einige Kerzen brannten in den Wandhalterungen und erhellten gnadenlos den haarlosen, bleichen Oberkörper des Slytherin. Der Rest wurde von der Bettdecke verborgen.

Severus sah zu Remus auf, als dieser die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog.

Remus räusperte sich. „Könnten wir die Kerzen ausmachen? Ich glaube, der Kamin ist hell genug."

„Sicher", sagte Severus, nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und ließ mit einem geflüsterten Zauberspruch die Kerzen verlöschen.

Remus atmete ein wenig auf. Das warme Flackern des Kaminfeuers verlieh selbst Severus ein wenig Attraktivität. Er war sowieso schon so aufgeregt, dass er bezweifelte, zu irgendetwas in der Lage zu sein. Da konnte er jede Hilfe brauche, die er kriegen konnte. Er schlüpfte rasch aus seinem Bademantel und kroch zu Severus unter die Decke.

Eine Weile lagen sie beide einfach nur da und keiner wagte, den anderen anzusehen, geschweige denn anzufassen, bis Remus ärgerlich lachte.

„Merlin, das ist doch einfach lächerlich. Wir sind beide erwachsene Männer und wir wissen beide warum wir hier sind…" Er schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich zu Severus. „Dreh' dich um", sagte er sanft und berührte den Slytherin an der Schulter, bis dieser ihm stumm den Rücken zudrehte. „So ist es gut…", murmelte Remus und schlang einen Arm um ihn. Und plötzlich, ohne es zu wollen, schlug ihm seine Phantasie ein Schnippchen und im Dämmerlicht des Kamins gehörten diese schwarzen Haare nicht mehr Severus, sondern Sirius Black und der schlanke Körper, der in seinen Armen verhalten bebte, war Sirius' Körper und Severus' sehnige Beine und Arme verwandelten sich auf wundersame Weise in Sirius'.

**OoooOoooO**

Severus verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er Remus' Vorschlag zugestimmt hatte. Aber er war nun einmal schwach… dagegen konnte er nichts unternehmen. Zuerst hatte er geglaubt – gehofft - dass Remus ihm endlich eine _wirkliche_ Ehe vorschlagen würde und nicht… irgendwelche mechanischen Handlungen, die mit wirklicher Sexualität kaum etwas gemein haben durften. Dennoch war er einverstanden. Wenn dies der einzige Weg war um Remus Lupin in sein Bett zu bekommen, dann sollte es so sein. Und wenn die einzigen intimen Berührungen, die er jemals von seinem Ehemann erhalten sollte, nicht durch Liebe, sondern nur durch reine Befriedigung von gewissen Bedürfnissen diktiert wurden… Severus hatte in seinem Leben gelernt, nicht wählerisch zu sein.

Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er sich in jener Nacht noch sehr viel länger gegen die betrunkenen Annäherungsversuche gewehrt hätte. Diese Entscheidung war ihm allerdings abgenommen worden, als Lupin plötzlich eingeschlafen war.

Flüchtig überlegte er, ob in Remus' Augen ihre zukünftigen sexuellen Aktivitäten den gleichen Stellenwert einnehmen würden wie ein Glas Wasser, das den Durst stillte, oder wie eine Mahlzeit, die den Hunger stillte.

Die Tiefe und Komplexität seiner eigenen Gefühle verwirrte ihn und so lag er nur still da, als Remus endlich zu ihm kam.

Sein Blut kühlte sich ab, als dieser ihn bat, ihm den Rücken zuzuwenden. Natürlich… niemand wollte dabei ein Gesicht wie seines vor sich sehen. Doch als Remus ihn dann zärtlich umarmte, kam er zu der Überzeugung, dass dies vielleicht lediglich die bevorzugte Position des Gryffindors war und keine tiefer gehenden Gründe hatte.

Severus hatte halb und halb damit gerechnet, dass es schnell vorbei sein würde und Remus lediglich an sich selbst denken würde, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Remus ließ sich viel Zeit und vergaß seinen Partner nicht. Einzig, dass er mit einem Zauberspruch vorbereitet wurde und nicht von Remus' Fingern, berührte Severus unangenehm.

Doch dann liebte Remus ihn mit leidenschaftlicher Intensität und die Hoffnung, dass diese Nacht alles verändern würde, keimte erneut in Severus auf.

Als alles vorbei war, drückte Remus einen liebevollen Kuss auf seine Schulter, flüsterte: „Sirius!", rollte auf seinen Rücken und schlief – den regelmäßigen Atemzügen nach zu schließen – sofort ein.

Nur Severus lag noch lange wach und starrte blicklos in die Dunkelheit, die sie beide umgab.

**OoooOoooO**

_Fortsetzung folgt...wie immer… nächsten Dienstag!_

**OoooOoooO**

**

* * *

**

**Remus: **Lorelei? Das ist jetzt aber nicht so schön, was du da geschrieben hast.

**Severus**: Genau! Äh… Ich meine… Endlich stellt hier jemand mal klar, dass ICH das Opfer bin. Ständig!

**Lorelei**: Jungs – ich bin zu müde um mich mit euch zu streiten. Passt lieber mal auf das „Voldie-sucht-den-Supertodesser"-Plotbunny auf, während ich das nächste Kapitel schreibe.

**Severus**: Her mit dem Vieh! Wenn du dann schneller wieder alles ins Lot bringst… äh… ich meine…

**Remus**: Schon klar, Sevie – ich hol schon mal ein paar Karotten für das arme Häschen.

**Lorelei**: Neee… bloß nicht füttern! Das Vieh ist schon groß genug.

* * *

PS: Adelaide… ja – Remus kann manchmal echt ein Volldepp sein! Genau das wollte ich erreichen – ich hatte dieses süßliche Knuddel-Werwolf-Image etwas satt. Und: moondancer – Danke! 


	15. every thrill has gone

Disclaimer: Wie immer... alles JKR – ich borg's mir nur aus...

Die „signierten" Reviews habe ich ja per reply schon beantwortet. Bleibt mir nur noch zu sagen, dass die Resonanz der reine Wahnsinn ist. Danke.

moondancer – ich sehe mal, was ich tun kann. Meine Zeit ist leider sehr knapp bemessen.

Besserweis – Danke! Ein schöneres Lob kann ich mir gar nicht wünschen.

Adelaide – es wird nicht immer so bleiben. Versprochen.

* * *

**Wunder gibt es immer wieder**

**_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_**

****

**Kapitel 15 – Every thrill has gone**

Weihnachten näherte sich mit Riesenschritten und Remus nahm hocherfreut zur Kenntnis, dass Severus sich dieses Jahr offensichtlich nicht dem Geist des Festes zu entziehen gedachte. Denn Severus selbst wies die Hauselfen an, Esszimmer und Wohnzimmer weihnachtlich zu schmücken und einen Weihnachtsbaum in der Eingangshalle aufzustellen.

Etwas übermütig bat Remus seinen Ehepartner darum, den Baum mit ihm gemeinsam zu schmücken und nicht, wie beabsichtigt diese Arbeit auch den Hauselfen zu überlassen.

Severus bedachte ihn daraufhin mit einem langen Blick, der deutlich sagte, dass er ihn für verrückt oder kindisch oder beides hielt. Doch dann drückte er ihm lediglich einen Karton Christbaumkugeln in die Hand und griff selbst nach einer Packung Lametta. Als er sie öffnete und die ersten Lametta-Fäden herauszog, huschte ein kleines, böses Lächeln über sein Gesicht und er sagte mit einem Seitenblick auf Remus laut und vernehmlich: „Bah! Humbug!" und hängte das Lametta an den erstbesten Zweig.

Remus brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und hätte fast die Christbaumkugeln fallen lassen.

„Ebenezer Scrooge – wie er leibt und lebt!" japste er zwischen zwei Lachanfällen, was ihm lediglich ein hochgezogene Augenbraue und ein schmales, sarkastisches Lächeln eintrug.

**OoooOoooO**

Es bereitete Remus auch Vergnügen, dass Severus einige Geschenke kaufte und sogar Weihnachtskarten schrieb. Wenn Remus dann fragte, für wen das alles war, dann brummte er meist nur „Kennst du nicht" und verzog sich mit seiner Tätigkeit in ein anderes Zimmer. Doch wenn Remus später die Adressen auf den sorgfältig verschnürten Päckchen und versiegelten Briefen las, waren ihm einige der Namen durchaus geläufig. Es waren einige darunter, mit denen Severus in den letzten Monaten an seinen Artikeln zusammengearbeitet hatte oder Redakteure von Zeitschriften in denen seine Aufsätze erschienen waren. Sein ehemaliger Schüler aus dem Ministerium erhielt sogar gemeinsam mit Albus und Minerva eine Einladung zum Tee.

Natürlich erhielten die Malfoys Geschenke, aber Severus schickte auch Molly Weasley und sogar Gabrielle Delacour Weihnachtsgrüsse.

Doch am meisten freute es Remus, dass Severus selbst auch Geschenke und Karten erhielt. Die Karten stellte Remus sorgsam auf den Kaminsims, obwohl Severus auch dazu „Humbug" sagte und es dieses Mal sogar ernst meinen wollte.

Severus Snape war sicher nicht dabei beliebt zu werden, doch er war auch kein gesellschaftlicher Außenseiter mehr wie vor ihrer Ehe – und darüber war Remus sehr erleichtert, denn dadurch hatte er einen greifbaren Beweis, dass auch er seine Verpflichtung in dieser Ehe erfüllt hatte.

Nach außen hin mochte Severus das alles zwar als Humbug abtun, doch Remus hatte ihn mehrfach dabei ertappt, wie er einzelne Karten vom Kaminsims herunter nahm, aufmerksam betrachtete und die Grußworte las. Das alles geschah mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der zu sagen schien, dass er es selbst nicht fassen konnte, was da geschah.

**OoooOoooO**

Eines Abends sprachen sie darüber, wie sie ihre Zeit über die Feiertage am besten einteilen sollten. Sie kamen überein, den Heiligen Abend zu Hause zu verbringen und am 1. Feiertag am Festessen in Hogwarts teilzunehmen.

„Ich fürchte, ich werde auch einige Tage in Hogwarts bleiben müssen", erwähnte Remus mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Es bleiben dieses Jahr verdächtig viele Gryffindors während der Weihnachtsferien in der Schule. Ich fürchte, sie planen etwas..."

„Was auch sonst? Es sind schließlich Gryffindors", bemerkte Severus trocken.

Remus seufzte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte hier bleiben." Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung meinte er tatsächlich auch, was er da gerade gesagt hatte.

„Ich könnte ja..." begann Severus merkwürdig zaghaft. „Wir könnten in den Ferien ja zusammen in Hogwarts bleiben."

Severus' Vorschlag erschütterte Remus dennoch so tief, dass er ihn einen Augenblick lang nur anstarrte und unfähig war, eine Antwort zu finden.

„Ich habe bislang deine Räume in Hogwarts noch nicht gesehen", sprach Severus weiter.

Das war die reine, lautere Wahrheit und Remus fühlte sich schlecht. Er hatte sich so sehr angewöhnt, seine Räume in Hogwarts als letzten Zufluchtsort zu betrachten, dass er nicht wünschte, dass Severus auch in dieses Refugium eindrang.

„Ich sehe schon, du befürchtest, dass ich deine Sessel dort auch mit einem Streifenmuster versehe", meinte Severus spröde und Remus bemerkte den Blick, der ihm verriet, dass Severus mit einer Abfuhr rechnete und dieser Blick beschämte ihn mehr als ein lauter Vorwurf. Entsetzt dachte er: _Ich nehme alles und gebe nichts_.

„Ja, das habe ich allerdings", versuchte er einen Scherz. „Aber das Risiko werde ich eingehen. Sollen wir gleich nach dem Festessen dort bleiben?"

Severus' Gesichtszüge glätteten sich wieder und er nickte. „Ja – das wird sicher das Vernünftigste sein."

„Da sei Merlin vor, dass du einmal etwas Unvernünftiges tun würdest", lachte Remus.

Severus schenkte ihm einen langen Blick, sagte aber nichts dazu.

Mit etwas gemischten Gefühlen dachte Remus daran, dass sein Bett in Hogwarts zwar groß genug war – aber eben doch nur _ein_ Bett. Er – oder besser – sie beide würden dort nicht über getrennte Schlafzimmer verfügen. Sie hatten noch kein zweites Mal miteinander geschlafen und Remus wusste nicht, ob er dies als einen Versuch Severus' werten sollte, dies zu ändern und die Initiative zu ergreifen. Doch Severus' nächste Worte ließen diese Gedanken verfliegen.

„Ich werde morgen nach meinem Unterricht mit Minerva sprechen, dass du für diese Zeit ein weiteres Schlafzimmer für deine Räume benötigst. Sie soll das irgendwie arrangieren – wenn es dir Recht ist…"

„Ja, das ist eine _vernünftige_ Idee", erwiderte Remus mit einem Grinsen. „Wenn meine Gryffindors auf Schabernack aus sind, kann es durchaus sein, dass ich nachts öfter mal raus muss und du würdest dann auch jedes Mal gestört. Das möchte ich nach Möglichkeit vermeiden. Du solltest dich mal wieder richtig ausschlafen – du siehst in letzter Zeit etwas angegriffen aus", schloss er sanft. Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um Severus, dessen Augenringe überhaupt nicht mehr zu verschwinden schienen.

„Charmant wie immer", gab Severus sarkastisch zurück.

„Nein, das ist mein Ernst! Ich mache mir allmählich wirklich Sorgen um dich", sagte Remus und setzte sich zur Bekräftigung direkt neben Severus auf das Sofa und legte einen Arm um ihn.

Severus zögerte einen Moment, doch dann ließ er es zu, dass sein Kopf mit erschöpfter Dankbarkeit auf Remus' Schulter sank. „Es war in letzter Zeit etwas… nervenaufreibend für mich", gab er widerstrebend zu.

„Ich weiß…", erwiderte Remus und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf die schwarzen Haare. „Du nimmst dir einfach immer zu viel vor. Hast du nicht gestern noch einen Auftrag angenommen? Was war es noch gleich… Eine Ausarbeitung über die vielseitige Verwendung von Alabaster-Efeu? Du solltest wirklich nicht so viel arbeiten."

„Jaja", erwiderte Severus mit etwas wie Resignation in seiner Stimme und wollte sich wieder aufsetzen, doch Remus hielt ihn mit seiner Umarmung zurück.

„Jetzt bleib doch _einmal_ ruhig sitzen! Es ist gerade so schön", murmelte er und zog Severus wieder enger an sich, der nach kurzem Zögern nachgab. Überrascht stellte Remus fest, dass es tatsächlich schön war, jemanden im Arm zu halten. Nein – nicht _jemanden_ – korrigierte sich Remus pedantisch. Es war schön _Severus_ im Arm zu halten. Es war seltsam, dass ihn diese Feststellung nicht beunruhigte, doch dann dachte er wieder an die dunkle Gestalt, die ihn nach seinen Vollmondnächten so fürsorglich pflegte und ein warmes Gefühl – das er als Dankbarkeit identifizierte - breitete sich in ihm aus und er hauchte noch einen Kuss auf die schwarzen Haare.

**OoooOoooO**

Sie verbrachten Weihnachten und Silvester in Hogwarts. In dieser Zeit hatten sie noch ein weiteres Mal miteinander geschlafen und wenn Remus sich dieses Mal auch verboten hatte, dabei an Sirius zu denken, hatte es sich für ihn dennoch überraschend gut angefühlt. Es war sehr angenehm und sehr befriedigend gewesen. Auch wenn Severus es nicht initiiert hatte, so hatte er sich ihm doch nicht entzogen – im Gegenteil. Remus hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, damit Severus keinen Grund zur Klage hatte und auch hier waren seinen Bemühungen von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen.

Vor sich hinsummend verließ Remus das Schloss – mit sich und der Welt zufrieden. Er würde sich heute mit einigen Schulräten treffen und wollte vorher noch die wichtigsten Details mit Hagrid besprechen.

Weiter oben im Schloss stand Severus in Remus' Räumen am Fenster und beobachtete, wie sein Ehemann mit unternehmungslustigen Schritten durch den Schnee auf Hagrids Hütte zulief. Er und Remus waren sich in diesen letzten zwei Wochen tatsächlich etwas näher gekommen, doch immer noch nicht so nahe, wie Severus sich das gewünscht hätte. Er seufzte leise – dabei konnte er sich über mangelnde Zuwendung wirklich nicht beklagen… sein Körper kam auf seine Kosten, aber da Remus' Herz nicht beteiligt war, blieb seine Seele immer ein wenig hungriger zurück.

Immerhin schien Remus den Umständen entsprechend sehr glücklich zu sein – und jetzt hatte ihn Minerva sogar noch mit einem neuen Projekt beauftragt, das er voller Elan anging. Hagrids Bereich sollte erweitert werden – man war sich nur noch nicht im Klaren darüber, um welche magische Kreaturen. Sogar Drachen waren eine Zeitlang im Gespräch gewesen. Auf dem Schulgelände sollte dafür ein zusätzliches Gebäude und/oder Gehege errichtet werden. Um dieses Vorhaben zu besprechen hatten sich heute einige Schulräte angekündigt. Immerhin mussten diese die dafür benötigten Gelder freigeben. In der Ferne konnte Severus erkennen, wie sich vier Gestalten den Weg zum Schloss bahnten. Das mussten die Schulräte sein.

Aus müßiger Neugier blieb Severus am Fenster stehen. Er wollte wissen, wen das Kuratorium geschickt hatte. Als die vier Gestalten nahe genug gekommen waren, stieß Severus einen überraschten Fluch aus.

„Was zum…!"

Dann griff er sich seinen warmen Winterumhang und seinen Schal und verließ in großer Eile das Zimmer.

**OoooOoooO**

Gerade als er durch das große Tor von Hogwarts hinaus in die Kälte trat, hatten auch die Besucher den Vorhof erreicht. Severus hatte die grimmige Genugtuung, festzustellen, dass ihn seine Augen nicht getäuscht hatten – bei den Besuchern, besser gesagt, den Schulräten handelte es sich um Lucius Malfoy, Angus Bowmore, Samuel Dalwhinnie und – Sirius Black. Wobei Letzterer definitiv kein Schulrat war.

Sirius Black begrüßte ihn überraschender Weise zuerst und erklärte, dass er rein zufällig bei Lucius vorbeigeschaut hätte, als dieser und die anderen beiden Schulräte gerade im Aufbruch begriffen gewesen waren. „Und als ich hörte, dass Hogwarts das Ziel sein sollte, konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen den alten Kasten mal wieder zu sehen", sagte er vergnügt.

„Allzu verständlich", gab Severus zurück und begrüßte nun die Herren Bowmore und Dalwhinnie. Zuletzt reichte er Lucius die Hand, dem er einen sprechenden Blick zuwarf. „Sie werden sicher gleich mit Professor Lupin über die Gehege sprechen wollen."

„Mit Remus?" fragte Sirius. „Ich dachte, Hagrid ist für diese Sache zuständig."

„Nicht nur", erwiderte Severus mit einem sparsamen, kühlen Lächeln. „Als Remus von der Planung Wind bekam, konnten ihn keine zehn Pferde davon zurückhalten, Hagrid seine tatkräftige Hilfe angedeihen zu lassen. Was Minerva durchaus begrüßt. Er steckt daher seit einigen Tagen meist bis zur Hüfte in Schnee und Matsch und unterhält sich dabei noch die ganze Zeit mit Hagrid, aber das ist eben seine Auffassung von Vergnügen."

Severus führte die Besucher erst zu Hagrids Hütte, wo Hagrid und Remus quasi die Führung übernahmen und die kleine Gruppe zu einem Platz an der Ost-Seite des Schlosses führten, auf dem die neuen Gebäude entstehen sollten. Severus und auch Lucius waren dabei etwas zurückgeblieben und hielten sich auch nun ein wenig abseits der Gruppe.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Black hierher zu bringen?" fragte Severus leise und immer noch ziemlich aufgebracht.

„Es ließ sich wirklich nicht vermeiden", antwortete Lucius gelassen. „Wir zogen gerade unsere Mäntel an, als er einfach hereinspaziert kam. Als wir ihm dann gesagt haben, wohin wir wollen, hat er nicht lockergelassen. Es blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als ihn mitzunehmen."

Severus warf seinem alten Freund einen misstrauischen Seitenblick zu.

„Und er ist wirklich ganz zufällig bei dir aufgekreuzt? Erwartest du wirklich, dass ich das glaube?"

„Es ist irrelevant, ob es wirklich nur Zufall war", erwiderte Lucius gelangweilt. „Er ist nun mal hier – warum, spielt keine Rolle. Ich hätte ihm diesen Wunsch wirklich nicht abschlagen können." Seine schmalen Lippen kräuselten sich zu jenem Lächeln, das die meisten Leute vor ihm auf der Hut sein ließ.

„Kann es wirklich sein, dass du ernsthaft anfängst, Black Avancen zu machen?" fragte Severus gewohnt direkt.

„Schrecklich, nicht wahr - und das in meinem Alter", murmelte Lucius. „Wie mir _treue_ Freunde nur zu gerne berichten, findet man allgemein, dass ich mich damit komplett zum Narren mache." Er lächelte boshaft.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das hätte ich nicht von dir… aber die ganze Sache geht mich nichts an."

„Nein? Du enttäuscht mich."

„Ich wüsste nicht, wodurch", erwiderte Severus abwehrend.

„Ich war bislang der Ansicht, dass du froh wärst, Sirius gebunden – oder gar verheiratet zu sehen und mir ist daran gelegen, dir diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen."

„Das ist doch…" fing Severus an, verstummte jedoch wieder und warf Lucius einen Stirn runzelnden Blick zu.

Lucius lachte leise. „Ich kann mir denken, dass du mich für einen richtigen Schwachkopf gehalten hast, dass ich Sirius einfach hierher mitgenommen habe. Das bin ich jedoch durchaus nicht. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass weder du noch ich etwas zu befürchten haben, wenn wir unseren Lieben gestatten einander zu treffen."

„Und du bist doch ein Schwachkopf", sagte Severus grob. „Wie kannst du wünschen, Black zu heiraten, wenn du weißt, dass er Remus liebt? Das weißt du doch hoffentlich, oder?" schloss er mit beißendem Zynismus.

„Aber natürlich!" Das Lachen stand noch immer in Lucius' Augen. „Ich bin sein verständnisvollster Vertrauter – und obendrein auch völlig aufrichtig! Man entsinnt sich doch seiner eigenen ersten Liebe – mit einem kleinen Stich im Herzen und unendlicher Dankbarkeit, dass nichts daraus geworden ist. Ich werde Sirius seine köstlich unerfüllten Sehnsüchte nicht neiden oder so unverzeihlich gefühllos sein zu behaupten, dass seine rührende kleine Liebesgeschichte nie mehr Realität besaß als ein Märchen. Ich möchte behaupten, dass er sich diesen Erinnerungen nicht oft hingeben wird. Dazu werde ich ihm weder Zeit noch Gelegenheit geben. Und dabei wird der Arme gänzlich übersehen, dass er die schmerzliche Entdeckung machen musste, dass Lupin recht wenig Ähnlichkeit mit dem Märchenprinzen seiner Phantasie hat – eine Gestalt, bei der mir immer ein wenig übel wird."

Severus musterte ihn mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Verstehe ich dich richtig, dass du ihn mir zu liebe heiraten willst?" fragte er ungläubig.

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, dazu bin ich nun wirklich viel zu egoistisch."

„Was - zur Hölle – versprichst du dir denn dann von dieser Heirat?" bemerkte Severus ungeduldig.

Ein teuflisches Lächeln huschte um Lucius' Lippen, als er ohne zu zögern antwortete: „Spaß. Ich verspreche mir davon jede Menge Spaß. Abgesehen davon ist es nicht das Schlechteste mit _einem_ oder _einer_ Black verheiratet zu sein. Auch wenn meine Ehe mit Narcissa arrangiert war, so war es doch nicht übel. Weißt du – man bricht so schwer mit alten Gewohnheiten…", sagte Lucius spöttisch. „Ich bin es nun mal gewohnt, mit einem Mitglied der Familie Black verheiratet zu sein. Nur dieses Mal will ich nicht heiraten, weil es eben so von mir erwartet wird… Dieses Mal heirate ich, weil ich es will." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er lachend hinzu: „Und natürlich zum Spaß!"

„Du bist wirklich unmöglich", murmelte Severus. „Und was sagt Draco dazu?"

„Draco?" gab Lucius träge zurück. „Draco kann es kaum erwarten, noch näher mit Potter verbunden zu sein."

Sie schlossen wieder näher zu der Gruppe auf, die ein wenig auf dem Gelände herumgelaufen war und dabei heftig diskutierte. Zumindest Remus, Hagrid und die Schulräte taten dies. Sirius stand etwas abseits, sein Blick in wehmütigem Staunen auf Remus gerichtet, der mit Feuereifer durch den Schneematsch stapfte und sich offensichtlich lieber mit den Schulräten über Niffler und Grindelohs unterhielt und Sirius komplett vergessen zu haben schien.

„Mein armer Sirius", flüsterte Lucius mit sanftem Spott. „Severus, gestehe, dass dieses Bild selbst einem Herz aus Stein Mitleid abringen muss!"

Severus schnaubte abfällig.

„Black hat keine Ahnung von Remus. Er hat sich nie die Mühe gemacht, ihn zu verstehen und fängt jetzt natürlich an, aus allen Wolken zu fallen."

„Aber du verstehst ihn, nicht wahr?" fragte Lucius sehr leise.

„Nicht immer", gab Severus widerstrebend zu. „Aber ich weiß, was er mag… was ihn begeistert… nicht, dass ich es immer begreifen würde."

Sirius wandte den Kopf, als er die näher kommenden Schritte vernahm und lächelte. Sein Lächeln war stets bezaubernd, und im Augenblick verriet es echte Freude und mehr als eine bloß angedeutete Erleichterung. Seine Augen ruhten ausschließlich auf Lucius und Severus beschloss, sich im Moment lieber an die Schulräte zu halten und sich an der lebhaft geführten Diskussion zu beteiligen.

„Was ist nur so interessant an diesem Gehege?" fragte Sirius mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln als er mit Lucius allein war. „Ich meine, von Hagrid erwarte ich nichts anderes, aber dass Remus…" Er beendete den Satz nicht, sondern seufzte und sagte: „Vermutlich liegt es an Snape, dass er so geworden ist… so… prosaisch… so… langweilig. Früher war er nicht so."

In Lucius' Augen blitzte es belustigt auf, doch er sagte taktvoll: „Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass er von uns Schulräten Geld für dieses Vorhaben bekommen will. Das ist eben wichtig für die Schule…"

„Ja – für die Schule! Aber doch nicht für Remus!" brauste Sirius auf.

„Hat nicht Severus vorhin gesagt, es wäre _Remus' Auffassung von Vergnügen_?" fragte Lucius schlau.

Sirius schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Wie grässlich", murmelte er und hatte plötzlich nichts mehr dagegen, dass Lucius fast zärtlich seine Hand hielt.

**OoooOoooO**

_Fortsetzung folgt... (wie immer dienstags)_

**OoooOoooO**

**Heute leider kein Schluß-Dialog – die böse Streßwespe macht wieder mal Jagd auf mich.**


	16. wasn't too much fun at all

**Disclaimer: Wie immer... alles JKR – ich borg's mir nur aus...**

**_Achtung! Signierte Reviews werde ich immer per „reply-Funktion" beantworten, anonyme Reviews beantworte ich ab sofort hier in meinem Forum. Link ist ganz oben in meinem Benutzerprofil_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Wunder gibt es immer wieder**

**_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_**

****

**Kapitel 16 – Wasn't too much fun at all**

Bald mussten die Besucher wieder an den Aufbruch denken. Sirius hatte bislang keine Gelegenheit zu einem privaten Gespräch mit Remus gefunden. Erst zum Schluss stand er ihm einige Minuten allein gegenüber. Sofort sagte er: „Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre? Aber du hast dich doch gefreut, mich zu sehen, nicht wahr?"

„Ich kann gar nicht anders, als mich darüber freuen. Aber es stimmt, dass ich es vorgezogen hätte, du wärst nicht gekommen. Warum hast du das getan, Sirius? Warum kamst du hierher, wo ich einmal hoffte, wir könnten hier gemeinsam…" Remus besann sich und sagte: „Du musst doch wissen, dass mich das schmerzlich berührt."

„Mir geht es nicht anders", sagte Sirius wehmütig.

„Warum bist du also gekommen?"

„Weil ich dich sehen und wieder einmal mit dir sprechen wollte. Manchmal möchte ich laut schreien, weil ich das Gefühl habe, jeder um mich herum spielt nur eine Rolle in einem Stück, dessen Handlung ich nicht begreife." Ein mattes Lächeln spielte um Sirius' Lippen.

„Sirius – sag nicht so etwas…", sagte Remus mit bebender Stimme. „Hier mit dir zu stehen, so wie jetzt… Glaube mir, das alles wird uns beiden bestimmt leichter fallen, wenn wir einander so selten wie möglich treffen. Es quält uns doch nur."

„Das muss doch nicht so sein! Darf uns denn gar nichts bleiben? Wenn deine Gefühle im Weg stehen würden, wäre das etwas anderes, aber du hast nur eine Vernunftehe geschlossen! Snape weiß, dass du mich liebst – er hat es schon immer gewusst! Verlangt er denn, dass zwischen uns alles zu Ende sein soll, selbst die Freundschaft? Verlangt er, dass du dich ihm so widmest, als ob du ihn liebst!"

Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe Remus antwortete. Dann sagte er langsam: „Nein, Severus verlangt überhaupt nichts von mir."

„Das dachte ich mir fast schon! Snape ist nie unvernünftig. Er ist ungemein nüchtern, von praktischem Verstand, ohne allzu große Feinfühligkeit…"

Remus unterbrach ihn. „Ja, das ist er alles, aber ich weiß auch, dass es möglich ist, ihn zu verletzen. Und das ist etwas, was ich möglichst vermeiden möchte."

Sirius betrachtete ihn erstaunt. „Warum? Es kann dir doch egal sein…"

„Aber das ist es nicht", sagte Remus sanft. „Ich schulde ihm sehr viel… Unsere Ehe – sie ist nicht immer einfach, für keinen von uns. Aber er versucht dennoch, sie angenehm zu gestalten. Noch in unseren Flitterwochen hat er mir _carte blanche_ angeboten, aber ich habe nicht die Absicht, diese Erlaubnis jemals auszunutzen. Denn egal, wie man es auch dreht und wendet – ich profitiere mehr von dieser Ehe, als er – aber ich kann ihm zumindest treu sein."

„Aber… aber… wäre es denn nicht ein Trost für uns?" fragte Sirius verwirrt und auch ein wenig verzweifelt.

„Nein – das wäre es nicht", erwiderte Remus schlicht.

Sirius schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich verstehe dich nicht… ich verstehe dich einfach nicht mehr…"

„Ich habe mich nicht verändert", stellte Remus mit leichter Verwunderung fest.

Später wurde Remus bewusst, wie viel Wahrheit in dieser schlichten Feststellung steckte. Noch nie zuvor war er so sehr er selbst gewesen, hatte er so sehr er selbst sein können, wie jetzt, da er mit Severus verheiratet war. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass sie sich nicht liebten und sich deshalb nicht verstellen mussten. Denn trotz allem, was er Sirius gerade gesagt hatte, verlief diese Ehe bislang doch erheblich besser, als er es sich selbst in seinen kühnsten Träumen ausgemalt hatte.

**OoooOoooO**

Einige Tage später war der Alltag wieder eingekehrt. Die Ferien waren vorbei, Severus und Remus hatten ihren bisherigen Lebensrhythmus wieder aufgenommen und alles ging seinen geregelten Gang.

Severus lag spätabends allein in seinem Bett und las. Remus hatte angekündigt, er würde die nächsten zwei Tage und Nächte in Hogwarts bleiben, da noch einige Besprechungen mit Minerva und den anderen Hauslehrern anstanden und er noch verschiedene andere Dinge zu erledigen hatte. Severus' Lektüre erwies sich als spannender, als er selbst gedacht hatte und so überraschte es ihn völlig, als seine Schlafzimmertür zaghaft geöffnet wurde.

„Oh gut, du bist noch wach!" sagte Remus erfreut, der seinen Kopf vorsichtig durch den Türspalt gesteckt hatte und nun ganz eintrat. In seinen Händen hielt er ein Tablett mit zwei Teetassen. „Ich hoffe, du trinkst noch einen Tee mit mir."

Severus nickte verblüfft. „Ich dachte eigentlich, du bist in Hogwarts", sagte er, als Remus sich auf sein Bett gesetzt und ihm eine der Tassen gereicht hatte. Severus fragte sich wirklich, was Remus zu dieser Tages- oder besser gesagt, Nachtzeit noch von ihm wollte.

„Ja, das war ich", bestätigte Remus mit einem Nicken. „Ich war bis eben noch in einer Besprechung mit Minerva und Hagrid und…" Er grinste und holte tief Luft. „…wir haben die Freigabe für den Bau der neuen Gehege!"

Severus konnte nicht anders. Er musste auch lächeln. „Und da bist du extra hierher gekommen um mir das zu sagen?" fragte er mit mildem Spott. Er war sich sicher, dass da noch etwas anderes dahinter steckte, doch Remus überraschte ihn erneut.

„Ja, natürlich. Ich wollte es dir unbedingt gleich sagen. Ich habe mich nicht mal mehr umgezogen." Remus trug tatsächlich noch seine Lehrerrobe. „Denn immerhin hat Hogwarts es zum Teil dir zu verdanken, dass es geklappt hat." Er trank einen Schluck Tee.

„Mir?" Nun war Severus wirklich perplex. „Ich fürchte, du musst mich da verwechseln. Ich war garantiert nicht derjenige, der mit wachsender Begeisterung hüfthoch in Schnee und Matsch versunken ist."

Remus lachte. „Nein, das sicher nicht. Aber einige deiner Kommentare müssen bei den Schulräten Dalwhinnie und Bowmore einen tiefen Eindruck hinterlassen haben. Zumindest erwähnten sie etwas in der Richtung in ihrer Genehmigung."

„Ach", sagte Severus vollkommen sprachlos und nippte an seiner Tasse um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen.

„Jetzt guck nicht so, als ob das völlig abwegig wäre. Da du meistens etwas sehr Vernünftiges zu sagen hast, hören dir die Leute auch zu. Zumindest, wenn du sie nicht zu sehr böse anfunkelst… ja… genau so wie du mich jetzt ansiehst", erklärte Remus heiter. „Ich wollte mich einfach sofort bei dir melden um dir die frohe Botschaft persönlich zu übermitteln und mich bei dir für deine Hilfe – auch wenn sie unabsichtlich war – bedanken. Danke, Severus." Er nahm Severus' Hand und drückte sie leicht.

Severus' Züge entspannten sich wieder. „Gern geschehen", sagte er leise.

„Dann habe ich dich jetzt genug aufgehalten. Du solltest schleunigst schlafen. Ich will nicht, dass du wieder so abgehärmt aussiehst wie vor Weihnachten. Versprichst du mir, dass du dich nicht wieder so überarbeitest?" fragte Remus lächelnd und beugte sich ein wenig vor. Severus nickte stumm. „Gute Nacht, Severus." Remus küsste ihn leicht auf die Wange. „Schlaf gut."

„Bleibst du heute Nacht hier?", murmelte Severus und ließ sich die Teetasse abnehmen.

„Ja, aber ich werde morgen in Hogwarts frühstücken. Du kannst also ruhig weiterschlafen – du hast ja erst später Unterricht. Ich werde versuchen leise zu sein, wenn ich gehe." Mit diesen Worten verließ Remus den Raum.

Severus legte sein Buch endgültig zur Seite und löschte das Licht.

Er war seit langem – vielleicht noch nie – so glücklich gewesen.

Remus hatte ihn noch nie vorher – zumindest ohne eine _eindeutige_ Absicht - in seinem Zimmer besucht. Er hatte ihm sonst immer mehr oder weniger förmlich eine gute Nacht gewünscht, aber nie zuvor war er in sein Zimmer gekommen, um einfach mit ihm zu reden. Severus hielt den Anlass, den Remus angeben hatte für zu nichtig um ein derartiges Abweichen von der Norm zu rechtfertigen. Andererseits – bei Remus war nichts unmöglich. Und egal, was der eigentliche Grund für diesen nächtlichen Besuch gewesen war, so markierte er doch in Severus' Augen einen neuen Grad der Vertrautheit, der ihm Remus näher zu rücken schien, als er es je gewesen war.

Er war nicht sein Geliebter, aber vielleicht, dachte Severus kurz vor dem Einschlafen, konnte er sein Vertrauter, sein Freund werden. Zwar klang Freundschaft im Vergleich zu Liebe etwas fad und hatte eigentlich keinen Platz in gewissen schwärmerischen Jugendträumen, die er einmal gehegt hatte, doch Träume waren etwas Nebelhaftes, eine Art Flucht aus der Wirklichkeit in die strahlende Unmöglichkeit.

Sich auszumalen, wie die Zukunft vermutlich aussehen würde, hieß aber nicht zu träumen, sonder sich zu freuen. Das Wesen der Träumerei bestand darin, die Wahrscheinlichkeit zu ignorieren, und das wusste man, selbst während man die kühnsten Luftschlösser baute und sich ausmalte, von einem schlanken jungen Gryffindor geliebt zu werden, dessen leidgeprüfter Blick so viel Wärme ausstrahlte und dessen Lächeln so unwiderstehlich war.

In den hoffnungslosen Traum des nicht gerade ansehnlichen und nicht sehr beliebten Severus Snape hatte sich nie ein Gedanke an eine Freundschaft eingeschlichen. Aber Freundschaft und gegenseitiger Respekt war letzten Endes nicht zu verachten. Es war ein wärmendes Gefühl, dauerhafter als die Liebe, wenngleich sie so weit hinter der Liebe zurückblieb.

‚_Man sollte niemals träumen'_, dachte Severus schläfrig. Besser war es, froh in die Zukunft zu blicken und sich lieber als den engsten Vertrauten des strahlenden Ritters zu sehen, als das Ziel seiner romantischen Anbetung.

‚_Aber er ist ja gar kein strahlender Ritter'_, dachte Severus, zog die Decke ein wenig höher und lächelte im Halbschlaf. Es war ja bloß _sein_ Remus, der Rosinen nicht mochte und Kerne in der Marmelade verabscheute, der es unerträglich fand, wenn die Dinge in seinem Zimmer nicht mustergültig an ihrem Platz lagen und der seine Bücher nach Farbe und Größe sortierte.

Doch gleichzeitig bezweifelte Severus, dass er sich mit einer Freundschaft wirklich würde zufrieden geben können. Noch hatte er den Versuch nicht gänzlich aufgegeben, Remus langsam und allmählich für sich zu gewinnen. Mit diesen widersprüchlichen Gedanken schlief er endlich ein.

**OoooOoooO**

_Fortsetzung folgt... (wie immer dienstags)_

**OoooOoooO**

**

* * *

**

**Remus:** Lorelei? Die Plotbunnys sind versorgt und die Küche ist auch aufgeräumt.

**Severus**: (_brummig_) Die Wäsche ist auch erledigt.

**Lorelei**: Danke, ihr seid so lieb zu mir!

**Remus**: Ehrensache! Du warst doch so im Stress und musstest noch dieses Kapitel fertig schreiben…

**Severus**: Wobei ich mich ausdrücklich von dem Inhalt distanzieren möchte! Einen solchen Quatsch würde ich nie denken!

**Remus**: Och, Sev. Warum musst du immer so gemeine Sachen sagen! Vorhin beim Wäscheaufhängen, da warst du noch ganz…

**Severus**: Klappe! Oder ich verrate der ganzen Welt, dass du eine Snoopy-Boxershorts in deinem Schrank hast!

**Remus**: Das ist nicht meine… Die wollte ich dir zu Ostern schenken und jetzt ist die Überraschung beim Teufel! Wieso wühlst du überhaupt in meiner Unterwäsche-Schublade rum?

**Severus**: Öh… ich muss weg.


	17. but I'll be there for you

**Disclaimer: Wie immer... alles JKR – ich borg's mir nur aus...**

**Wunder gibt es immer wieder**

**_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_**

****

**Kapitel 17 – But I'll be there for you**

Ende Februar erkrankte Severus. Was er zuerst als harmlose Grippe ausgegeben hatte, musste etwas Ernsteres sein. Nachdem der von Remus besorgte Heiltrank nicht wirkte und Severus sich auch nicht besser fühlte, wurde Remus misstrauisch.

Nach längerem, intensiven Nachfragen, das eher einem Verhör glich – rückte Severus schließlich damit heraus, dass er versehentlich die Dämpfe eines missglückten Zaubertrank-Experimentes inhaliert hatte.

Remus beruhigte sich erst wieder, als sein Ehepartner ihm eine Abschrift des Experiments aushändigte, mit dem er bei einem bestimmten Apotheker in der Winkelgasse ein Heilmittel erhalten würde.

„Warum hast du mir das nicht schon viel früher gesagt!", tobte Remus.

Ein langer Blick aus schwarzen Augen traf ihn.

„Weil ich nicht wollte, dass du dich aufregst und weil ich geglaubt habe, es würde von selbst wieder verschwinden", antwortete Severus nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß.

In Wirklichkeit hatte er nichts gesagt, weil er befürchtet hatte, dass sich Remus eben überhaupt nicht aufregen würde, sondern sich zeigen könnte, dass ihm der Gesundheitszustand seines Ehepartners herzlich gleichgültig wäre.

Nun war Remus' offen zur Schau getragene Besorgnis Balsam für seine Seele. Es störte ihn auch überhaupt nicht, dass Remus im Moment wirklich wütend auf ihn war und ihn wie einen ungehorsamen Erstklässler abkanzelte.

„Danke für deine Rücksichtnahme", fauchte Remus. „Und was haben wir jetzt davon? Du bist noch viel kränker als es notwendig gewesen wäre und ich rege mich mehr auf, als…", Remus schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, als seine Standpauke keine sichtbare Wirkung bei Severus zeigte. „Das nächste Mal sagst du gleich, wenn dir was fehlt!", schimpfte er mit sorgenvoll gefurchter Stirn. „Ich gehe sofort in die Winkelgasse und besorge diese Medizin für dich." Er blieb dennoch etwas unschlüssig stehen. „Kann ich dich überhaupt allein lassen?"

Severus schlug seine Augen nieder, um zu verbergen, wie sehr ihn diese Aussage bewegte. „Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr und ich liege auch nicht im sterben. Natürlich kannst du mich allein lassen… mit zwei Hauselfen, die ganz begeistert sind, wenn sie mich zu Tode hätscheln können", erwiderte er schroff.

„Mal den Teufel nicht an die Wand", sagte Remus dumpf. „Du legst dich jetzt sofort ins Bett, anstatt hier auf dem Sofa vor dich hinzuhusten", herrschte er Severus an, der ungewohnt folgsam reagierte und sich sogar von dem überbesorgten Remus die Treppe hoch helfen ließ.

**OoooOoooO**

Als Remus die Apotheke in der Winkelgasse mit Severus' Medizin verließ, traf er auf Molly Weasley, die ihn freudig begrüßte.

„Guten Tag, Remus. Wir haben uns ja schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen! Wie geht es dir? Ich habe dich aus der Apotheke kommen sehen – es ist doch hoffentlich niemand krank?"

Molly's direkte, mütterliche Art empfand Remus nicht als aufdringlich und so berichtete er bereitwillig von Severus' Unwohlsein.

„Er hat sich seit einer Woche zwischen Sofa und Bett hin und her geschleppt und sich dabei die Seele aus dem Leib gehustet, ohne mir zu sagen, was tatsächlich mit ihm los war", beendete er seinen Bericht. „Ist das zu fassen? Ich hätte ihn nicht für so unvernünftig gehalten."

Molly schnalzte mitfühlend mit der Zunge. „Männer…", äußerte sie viel sagend. „Aber es überrascht mich nicht besonders. Gerade Severus kam mir immer wie jemand vor, der es hasst, wenn zu viel Getue um ihn gemacht wird."

Remus dachte an Severus' Bemerkung über seine Hauselfen und nickte verstehend.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass dieses Zeug auch wirkt", meinte Remus zweifelnd und zeigte Molly die Medizin, die der Apotheker nach Severus' Angaben hin zusammen gemischt hatte.

„Oh, da bin ich mir sicher", erklärte Molly sofort. „Diese Apotheke ist sehr gut, wenn es um die Heilung der Nachwirkungen von missglückten Tränken geht. Es hat eine Zeit gegeben, als ich dort Stammkunde war", schloss sie mit einem wehmütigen Seufzen. „Fred und George… du weißt ja…", fügte sie erklärend hinzu.

Remus grinste. „Diese beiden heil und unbeschadet aufzuziehen ist eine wahre Meisterleistung von dir gewesen, Molly. Du hast dafür wirklich meine ganze Hochachtung."

Sie lachte. „Manchmal war es wirklich nicht einfach… aber egal wie gut oder schlecht diese Medizin ist, das Wichtigste ist, dass du ihn jetzt ein bisschen verhätschelst."

Remus zwinkerte verblüfft. „Aber du hast doch gerade gesagt, dass er dieses Getue hasst und das stimmt auch, ich…"

„Natürlich _sagt_ er das", unterbrach Molly ihn ungeduldig über soviel Begriffsstutzigkeit. „Und er wird dir vermutlich auch ein paar sehr unschöne Worte an den Kopf werfen, wenn du dich um ihn kümmerst. Aber ganz tief drinnen wird er es genießen und das wird ihm mehr helfen, als alle Tränke der Welt. Zugeben wird er es natürlich nie", meinte sie trocken. „Aber damit der Husten schneller weggeht kannst du ihm noch ein altes Hausmittelchen von mir geben… warte…", sie kramte in ihrer Handtasche nach einem Zettel und einem Stift. Als sie beides gefunden hatte, notierte sie einige Zeilen und drückte Remus den Zettel dann in die Hand. „Bei Ron hat das immer Wunder gewirkt."

Remus wollte sich gerade bedanken und von ihr verabschieden, als aus der Menge der Passanten Sirius Black auf sie zutrat. Er kam rasch auf sie zu, streckte Remus die Hand entgegen und rief freudig überrascht aus: „So was – Remus!" Molly begrüßte er mit einem flüchtigen Nicken.

Remus ergriff Sirius' Hand, aber auch wenn er lächelte und die Begrüßung erwiderte, waren seine Gedanken weit fort und er wandte sich beinahe unverzüglich wieder Molly zu.

„Ich danke dir für deinen Rat, Molly. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es helfen wird", sagte er. „Aber jetzt muss ich mich wirklich verabschieden. Ich möchte meine restlichen Besorgungen so schnell wie möglich erledigen." Er schwenkte Mollys Notizzettel bevor er ihn in seine Tasche steckte.

„Was gibt es?", erkundigte sich Sirius und sah Remus fragend an. „Du hast Sorgen?"

„Ich bin etwas wegen Severus beunruhigt, aber es wird schon alles gut gehen", erwiderte Remus lächelnd. „Auf Wiedersehen Molly, auf Wiedersehen Sirius."

Ein kurzes Händeschütteln, dann war er fort und überließ es Sirius ihm verständnislos nachzusehen. „Wie sonderbar er sich benommen hat… wegen Severus beunruhigt? Molly – was ist mit Severus? Ist er krank oder was?"

„Ach nein - nichts Ernstes. Remus hat gerade seine Medizin gekauft und ich habe ihm noch eines meiner Hausmittelchen aufgeschrieben. Ich bin mir sicher, Severus ist in Nullkommanichts wieder auf den Beinen. Bei dir hat mein Mittelchen gegen dieses lästige Verschlucken und Husten ja auch geholfen, nicht wahr?"

„Jaja", blockte Sirius hastig weitere Nachfragen ab. „Alles bestens. Aber warum war Remus dann nur so… eigenartig, wenn es doch nichts Ernstes ist? Er hatte nur Severus im Kopf."

„Aber das ist doch nur natürlich", erwiderte Molly. „Die beiden sind schließlich verheiratet – es ist doch das Normalste von der Welt, dass man sich Sorgen um seine Lieben macht."

„Um seine Lieben?", wiederholte Sirius mit merkwürdig hohler Stimme. „Das ist doch nicht…", begann Sirius, fing sich jedoch wieder und fuhr dann mit sichtlicher Überwindung fort: „Da hast du natürlich völlig Recht, Molly – das Normalste von der Welt… doch jetzt entschuldige mich bitte… ich komme sonst noch zu spät zu meiner Verabredung mit Lucius."

**OoooOoooO**

Eine Woche später übergab Lucius Malfoy seiner Eule einen Brief, den diese zum Tagespropheten befördern sollte. Dieser Brief enthielt eine Anzeige, durch die die Verlobung von Sirius Black und Lucius Malfoy in der morgigen Abendausgabe bekannt gegeben werden sollte.

In Gedanken versunken sah Lucius der Eule nach, wie sie sich in die kalte Märzluft hinaus schwang. Vor sieben Tagen war Sirius völlig unverhofft bei ihm hereingeplatzt und hatte mit einem seltsamen Blick ein Glas Whiskey verlangt.

Lucius hatte ihm diesen Wunsch gewährt und ihm ohne eine Bemerkung oder Frage einen großzügiges Quantum des 10jährigen Laphroig eingeschenkt. Sirius hatte es auf einen Zug ausgetrunken, sich geschüttelt und ihn böse angeschaut.

„Das ist nicht der Whiskey, den ich sonst von dir bekomme", hatte er sich beschwert. „Das Zeug schmeckt wie Medizin."

„Das ist Medizin", hatte Lucius ruhig gesagt. „Den Anderen bekommst du wieder, wenn du ihn auch zu würdigen weißt."

Sirius hatte ihn angesehen, als ob er etwas hatte sagen wollte, doch dann hatte er nur gelacht. „Lass uns ausgehen", hatte er mit einem etwas gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck vorgeschlagen und Lucius war auch darauf eingegangen.

Sie hatten in den folgenden sechs Tagen mehr Zeit miteinander verbracht, als jemals zuvor. Lucius hatte nicht gefragt, welchem Geschehnis er dies zu verdanken hatte, doch er hatte eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, seit er über Draco erfahren hatte, dass Severus krank geworden war und offensichtlich hingebungsvoll von Remus gepflegt wurde.

Gestern Nacht dann hatten Lucius und Sirius zum ersten Mal miteinander geschlafen und Lucius wusste selbst nicht wie, aber noch während beide in einem post-orgiastischen Nebel geschwebt waren, hatte Lucius Sirius gefragt, ob er ihn heiraten wolle und Sirius hatte ja gesagt.

Ein versonnenes Lächeln huschte über Lucius' Lippen. Egal, was er vor ein paar Wochen zu Severus gesagt hatte, er wollte Sirius heiraten, weil er ihn liebte – und nicht nur zum Spaß. Doch das ging außer ihn und vielleicht noch Sirius niemanden etwas an. Sollten die Leute doch glauben, was sie wollten. Seine Gefühle waren immer noch seine Privatangelegenheit.

Sicher, zuerst hatte sie nur die Tatsache verbunden, dass Lucius Sirius in dieser letzten Schlacht das Leben gerettet hatte, doch dann waren sie sich – besonders nach Remus' Verlobung und Heirat mit Severus - immer näher gekommen und Lucius hatte gemerkt, dass er anfing, Gefühle für den Animagus zu entwickeln.

An diesem Stadium angelangt, hatte es für Lucius zwei Möglichkeiten gegeben. Weitermachen oder aufhören.

Er hatte sich – Merlin mochte wissen warum – für _weitermachen_ entschieden. Und wenn ein Malfoy sich einmal dafür entschied, gab es außer dem Erfolg keinen anderen akzeptablen Ausgang für eine solche Angelegenheit.

Der Erfolg hatte sich nun eingestellt. Sirius hatte seinen Antrag angenommen und würde ihn heiraten. Lucius' Lächeln vertiefte sich. Er wusste, dass Sirius ihn noch nicht wirklich liebte – aber er war zuversichtlich, dass sich das bald ändern würde.

**OoooOoooO**

Zur gleichen Zeit ging Severus' schlechte Laune mit ihm durch.

„Remus – ich huste seit vier Tagen nicht mehr und ich habe es satt, im Bett herumzuliegen und diese Spellman meine Kurse verhunzen zu lassen!", begehrte er auf. „Ich bin gesund und ich stehe jetzt auf und werde wieder in Hogwarts unterrichten!" Doch ein mild amüsierter Blick von Remus brachte ihn zum verstummen.

„Dieser Ausbruch zeigt mir, dass du noch weit davon entfernt bist, wieder auf Schüler losgelassen zu werden", sagte Remus todernst, doch seine Augen lachten.

Severus senkte den Blick und rieb sich mit einer Hand die Wange.

„Ich bin wirklich unausstehlich", murmelte er verdrossen.

„Oh nein – nur noch nicht völlig gesund", sagte Remus begütigend. „Und ein kleines bisschen quengelig."

Ein widerwilliges Lachen entschlüpfte Severus' Kehle und er sah Remus wieder an. „Es ist nur so… ich fühle mich eigentlich wieder gut und ich hasse es, untätig zu sein", gab er zu.

„Möchtest du vielleicht etwas Vanille-Eis?", fragte Remus lächelnd.

„Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr", murrte Severus.

Doch Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wie dumm von mir. Du magst ja gar kein Vanille-Eis. Ich sage den Hauselfen, sie sollen dir Pistazien-Eis bringen", sagte er gutgelaunt.

„Danke", seufzte Severus leise.

„Und ich glaube, ich werde dir erlauben, morgen wieder aufzustehen", sagte Remus leichthin. „Aber vor Montag gehst du mir nicht in die Schule!", fügte er streng hinzu, als er das kurze Aufleuchten in Severus' Augen bemerkt hatte. „Aber damit du dich nicht zu sehr langweilst, werde ich für morgen Abend Minerva zum Essen einladen. Dann kannst du dich persönlich bei ihr überzeugen, dass ich dich nicht angeschwindelt habe, als ich dir gesagt habe, es würde auch ohne dich in Hogwarts ziemlich gut laufen."

„Es ist ja nur…", begehrte Severus heftig auf, wurde aber gleich wieder von Remus unterbrochen.

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte er beschwichtigend. „Du machst dir Sorgen wegen deiner Kurse und der anstehenden Prüfungen. Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass bei Professor Spellmans Vertretung alles drunter und drüber geht?"

Severus erbleichte. „Tut es das?", fragte er ahnungsvoll.

Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, du Dummkopf", sagte er fast liebevoll. „Ich habe nur einen Scherz gemacht. Ich glaube, du solltest jetzt noch ein wenig schlafen. Ich bringe dir dann später dein Pistazien-Eis."

Als Severus wieder allein in seinem Zimmer war, merkte er, dass er tatsächlich sehr müde war. Langes Reden strengte ihn noch zu sehr an, seine Stimmbänder waren durch die Dämpfe des missglückten Trankes doch mehr beansprucht worden, als er zuerst geglaubt hatte. Doch nun – auch dank Remus' fast schon starrsinniger Pflege – war er wieder vollständig genesen.

Diese eine Woche seiner Krankheit erschien ihm bei näherer Betrachtung wie ein Traum. Die Tatsache, dass er seine Unpässlichkeit selbstverschuldet hatte, hatte ihn reizbar gemacht. Doch dennoch hatte sich Remus noch nie so liebevoll besorgt um ihn gezeigt wie jetzt, auch wenn er oft mit ihm gezankt hatte, so hatte er dies doch stets mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln getan. Er war jeden Tag sofort nach dem Ende seines Unterrichts nach Hause gekommen und hatte sich um Severus gekümmert. Er hatte ihn gezwungen zu essen, auch wenn er durch seine Medizin am Anfang kaum etwas geschmeckt hatte, er hatte ihm persönlich seine Medizin eingeflösst, ihm die Kissen aufgeschüttelt und ihm vorgelesen – wie damals während ihrer Flitterwochen.

Severus fiel es mittlerweile immer schwerer, seine selbst auferlegte Zurückhaltung zu bewahren und nicht einfach Remus' Hände festzuhalten, wenn sie ihm die Bettdecke zurecht zogen und ihn zu sich hinunterzuziehen… Aber er hatte sich geschworen, er würde sich Remus nie aufdrängen – er wusste nämlich nicht, wie gut er eine etwaige Zurückweisung verkraften würde…

Außerdem stand zu befürchten, dass trotz aller gezeigten Zuneigung es dennoch ein leerer Akt sein würde, bei dem Remus' Herz immer noch unbeteiligt war.

**OoooOoooO**

_Fortsetzung folgt... (wie immer dienstags)_

**OoooOoooO**

**

* * *

**

**Lorelei**: (_beunruhigt_) Remus? Warum schleicht Severus eigentlich seit gestern so verstört durch die Gegend.

**Remus**: (_gelassen_) Ich nehme an, er hat wieder in meiner Unterwäscheschublade gewühlt.

**Lorelei**: (_neugierig_) Und? Was ist da drin, was so auf Severus wirkt?

**Remus**: Spitzenhöschen und Seidenstrümpfe.

**Lorelei**: WAS?

**Remus**: Hör sofort auf zu sabbern! Die sind nicht für mich!

**Lorelei**: Für SEVERUS? Ich sabbere nicht! (wischt sich unauffällig den Sabber ab)

**Remus**: (_trocken grinsend_) Nein… die habe ich nur gekauft, um ihn ein wenig zu schocken… und um ihm das Herumschnüffeln ein bisschen abzugewöhnen.


	18. I'll paint you mornings of gold

**Disclaimer: Wie immer... alles JKR – ich borg's mir nur aus...**

**Wunder gibt es immer wieder**

**_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_**

**Kapitel 18 – I'll paint you mornings of gold**

Remus hielt Wort. Am Freitagabend brachte er Minerva zum Abendessen mit nach Hause. Sie zerstreute gekonnt Severus' Befürchtungen, seine UTZ-Kurse wären während seiner Abwesenheit völlig verblödet, um dann mit ihm gemeinsam über einige Eigenheiten von Professor Spellman zu lästern.

Remus leistete innerlich Abbitte dafür, dass er die beiden gewähren ließ – doch auch eine Direktorin brauchte offensichtlich einmal ein Ventil. Der Besuch tat sowohl Severus als auch Minerva gut und das Abendessen verlief sehr harmonisch und amüsant – bis... ja, bis Tinker wie üblich die Abendausgabe des Tagespropheten zusammen mit dem Dessert servierte.

Mit der Begründung, sie wolle nur kurz nach den Quidditch-Ergebnissen sehen, griff sich Minerva die Zeitung und fing an, darin zu blättern. Remus und Severus widmeten sich schweigend ihrem Dessert, bis Minerva ein seltsames Geräusch ausstieß, das weder Kichern, noch Keuchen war.

„Das nenne ich eine Überraschung", stieß sie schließlich aus. „Ob es wohl tatsächlich..." Sie unterbrach sich selbst mit einem ärgerlichen Lachen. „Natürlich muss es wahr sein, sie würden es ja sonst nicht veröffentlichen!"

Remus beachtete sie nicht weiter, da er annahm, sie rege sich über einen Spielerwechsel in der Quidditch-Liga – oder etwas Ähnliches – auf, aber Severus fragte: „Was muss wahr sein?"

„Sirius Black hat sich verlobt! Und wen, glaubt ihr, wird er heiraten?"

Remus' Augen hatten sich blitzartig geweitet, und er war es, der mit gleichmütiger Stimme die Antwort gab: „Lucius Malfoy, nehme ich an."

Minerva musterte ihn mit einem scharfen Blick.

„Ach, du hast es also gewusst?"

„Gewusst ist zuviel gesagt", erwiderte Remus in einem Tonfall, der klarstellte, dass er dieses Thema nicht weiter erörtern wollte.

Es entstand eine kurze Stille, die, bevor sie peinlich zu werden drohte, von Severus mit einer Frage an Minerva bezüglich des Ausgangs eines Quidditch-Spiels der Wimbourner Wespen unterbrochen wurde. Er und Minerva unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über Quidditch, bis Remus sich erhob und mit höflicher, kühler Stimme sagte, die ihn meilenweit von Severus entfernte: „Ich nehme an, wir sollten den beiden Glückwünsche schicken. Severus, sagst du bitte alles Passende in unser beider Namen?"

Severus nickte, und Remus verließ das Esszimmer, nicht ohne Severus mit einem schwachen Lächeln zu ermahnen, sich an seinem ersten Tag außerhalb des Bettes nicht gleich wieder zu überanstrengen.

Als er fort war, wandte sich Severus Minerva zu.

„Also... von mir aus kannst du jetzt sagen, was du auf dem Herzen hast. Aber ich rate dir gut, dieses Thema nicht in Remus' Gegenwart anzuschneiden. Es hat ihn getroffen, selbst wenn er diese... Lösung vorausgesehen haben mag."

„Er bildet sich doch wohl nicht etwa immer noch ein, in Sirius vernarrt zu sein?", fragte Minerva ungeduldig.

„Warum auch nicht", erwiderte Severus mit gezwungenem Lächeln. „Ich habe oft beobachtet, wie er ihn angesehen hat. Er hatte für niemand anderen Augen." Er lachte bitter. „Sirius hat mir damals vorgeworfen, ich hätte ihn ihm gestohlen! Als hätte ich dazu die geringste Aussicht gehabt, selbst wenn ich es gewollt hätte!"

Minerva machte eine unwillige Handbewegung, doch Severus ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Ja ja, ich weiß – ich hätte ihn ja nicht heiraten müssen! Aber ich habe es trotzdem getan, obwohl ich wusste, dass er bis über beide Ohren in einen anderen verliebt war! Und willst du wissen, warum ich es getan habe?", rief Severus heftig aus. „Nicht um dir oder Albus einen Gefallen zu tun. Auch nicht, um mein gesellschaftliches Ansehen zu steigern. Ich habe es getan, weil es das Einzige war, was ich für ihn tun konnte!"

Minerva wirkte betroffen. „Severus...", murmelte sie mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln.

Severus erkämpfte seine nüchterne Haltung mit großer Anstrengung zurück.

„Hör nicht auf mich, Minerva. Es ist alles Unsinn, was ich gesagt habe. Es ist nur so, dass ich... durch meine Krankheit wohl noch etwas unausgeglichen bin und ich rege mich über Dinge auf, die mich kalt lassen sollten, wie zum Beispiel eben jetzt Remus' Gesichtsausdruck." Er brach abrupt ab und Minerva sah, wie er seine Hände in seinem Schoß zu Fäusten ballte. „Bis vorhin war alles ganz wunderbar", sagte leise und halb zu sich selbst. „Bis vorhin... wir leben wirklich sehr gut miteinander, das darfst du mir glauben, Minerva. Nur manchmal ist Remus eben... wenn er daran erinnert wird... normaler Weise denkt er nicht mehr sehr oft daran und ich glaube, wie ich Lucius kenne, wird das auch in Zukunft so bleiben. Es sollte mich nicht überraschen, wenn es eine ausgezeichnete Ehe zwischen Black und Lucius wird. Lucius ist kein Narr und er kann sehr charmant sein..." Seine Stimme wurde leiser und verstummte schließlich ganz.

Minerva nickte nachdenklich.

„Du hast Recht. Man kann über Lucius Malfoy sagen was man will, aber zumindest weiß er immer, was er tut. Ich denke nicht, dass er Sirius heiraten würde, wenn er es für aussichtslos hielte, seine Zuneigung zu gewinnen... oder vielleicht hat er sie schon?", fügte sie langsam hinzu.

„Das wünsche ich ihm", sagte Severus ernst. „Und wenn du irgendetwas von dem, was ich gerade dumm genug war, dir gegenüber zu erwähnen, Remus weitererzählst, dann bringe ich dich höchstpersönlich um."

Minerva lächelte schmal. „Was anderes hätte ich von dir gar nicht erwartet."

**OoooOoooO**

Remus betrat die Bibliothek und hoffte, dass niemand ihm folgen würde. So sehr er es auch versuchte, es gelang ihm nicht, seine Gedanken von Sirius und dessen baldiger Heirat loszureißen. Er stellte sich Sirius – die Verkörperung seiner jugendlichen Wunschträume – vor, wie er von Lucius Malfoy einen Ring an den Finger gesteckt bekam und wusste, dass er damit ausgeträumt hatte. Was die Zukunft auch bringen mochte, sie hielt keine überschwängliche Romanze, keinen Blick auf jene Märcheninsel für ihn bereit, die er fast schon erreicht gehabt hatte.

Es war sinnlos, zurückzublicken, lächerlich anzunehmen, dass Sirius ihm heute unwiderruflicher verloren war als an seinem eigenen Hochzeitstag und verhängnisvoll, daran zu denken, dass er Lucius' Ehepartner sein würde. Besser, sich die Gunst des Schicksals – in Gestalt von Severus – vor Augen zu führen und daran zu denken, um wie viel schlimmer es ihm hätte ergehen können.

Minerva und Albus hatten ihm die Möglichkeit geboten, einer wesentlich unerfreulicheren Zukunft zu entgehen und er hatte sie aus freiem Willen ergriffen, und sich jetzt quälenden Sehnsüchten hinzugeben, war dumm und verächtlich und undankbar.

Remus sah auf seinen schlichten, goldenen Ehering hinunter, den er nun schon seit über einem halben Jahr trug. Anfangs hatte er ihn ab und zu noch abgezogen, zum Schlafen gehen oder weil er ihn bei etwas handfesteren Tätigkeiten gestört hatte, doch jetzt stellte er fest, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wann er ihn das letzte Mal abgelegt hatte.

Er ahnte, dass Severus seinen Ring noch kein einziges Mal abgestreift hatte, seit Remus ihn ihm angesteckt hatte und er sah auf den Tisch, auf dem auf einem Teller einige Schoko-Muffins lagen, weil Remus früher am Tag erwähnt hatte, er würde, wenn Minerva gegangen war, noch ein wenig in der Bibliothek arbeiten. Severus versuchte stets, so zu tun, als ob die Hauselfen für diese kleinen Annehmlichkeiten verantwortlich wären. Anfangs hatte Remus das auch geglaubt, doch mittlerweile wusste er es besser.

Etwas, was er noch am Tag ihrer Hochzeit nie für möglich gehalten hätte, war eingetreten: er hatte Severus lieb gewonnen - so lieb, erkannte er, dass er, selbst wenn es in seiner Macht stünde, ihn durch eine bloße Handbewegung zum Verschwinden zu bringen, diese Bewegung nie machen würde. Die Welt war ihrer jugendlichen Romantik entkleidet worden – sein Leben war nicht poetisch, sondern praktisch, und Severus war ein Teil dieses Lebens geworden.

Diese Erkenntnis überraschte ihn ein wenig, aber seltsamer Weise nicht so sehr, wie er es eigentlich erwartet hätte.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend verließ er die Bibliothek und kam gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Severus Minverva in der Eingangshalle in ihren warmen Wintermantel half.

„Minerva – du gehst schon?", rief er leicht peinlich berührt aus.

„Ja, es ist schon spät genug. Aber ich danke euch beiden. Es war ein sehr schöner Abend und es war mal wieder angenehm etwas anderes zu sehen außer Hogwarts", erwiderte Minerva gelassen und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten „_bis Montag_" von den beiden Männern.

Severus wandte sich halb von Remus ab und sagte: „Ich bin etwas müde – ich denke, ich gehe gleich zu Bett."

„Severus – warte", sagte Remus etwas verlegen und legte eine Hand auf Severus' Oberarm um ihn aufzuhalten. „Es tut mir leid", fuhr er leise fort. „Ich habe mich gerade eben unverzeihlich benommen… ich wollte dich mit meiner Reaktion nicht verletzen."

Severus drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn an. In seinen Augen lag etwas wie ungläubiges Staunen.

Ein schuldbewusstes Lächeln huschte über Remus' Lippen. „Ich hoffe, ich werde mich zukünftig nicht mehr zu so etwas hinreißen lassen. Denn, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich weiß sehr gut, was ich an dir habe." Er zog Severus an sich und küsste ihn leicht auf den Mund.

Severus wusste selbst nicht warum nun _er_ sich so unverzeihlich benahm, aber als er spürte, dass Remus den flüchtigen Kuss beenden wollte, legte er eine Hand in Remus' Nacken und hielt ihn noch einen Moment fest um den Kuss zu erwidern.

Sein Herz blieb fast stehen, als er bemerkte, dass Remus ihn gewähren ließ, als ob es das Natürlichste auf der Welt wäre.

**OoooOoooO**

Am selben Abend studierte Sirius in Lucius' Schlafzimmer mit einer gewissen Befriedigung die Größe und die geschmackvolle Ausführung ihrer Verlobungsanzeige im Tagespropheten.

Plötzlich kam ihm ein beunruhigender Gedanke.

„Lucius! Was wird wohl dein Sohn dazu sagen?", platzte er heraus und brachte damit Lucius - der gerade damit beschäftigt war, zarte Küsse auf Sirius' Schulter zu hauchen – aus dem Konzept.

„Wahrscheinlich dasselbe wie dein Patenkind", bemerkte er trocken und nahm seine Tätigkeit wieder auf.

Sirius erblasste und entzog Lucius seinen Arm. „Oh Gott, Harry! Was wird bloß Harry dazu sagen?"

„Du meinst, außer _Yippie_?", fragte Lucius mit einem ironischen Zwinkern.

„Kannst du nicht einmal ernst sein?", meinte Sirius seufzend und ließ sich auf das bereits zerwühlte Bett hinunterziehen.

„Ich bin todernst", erwiderte Lucius leicht gelangweilt und rollte sich auf Sirius. „Wenn du mich erst besser kennst, wirst du wissen, dass ich sehr selten scherze."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass die beiden nichts dagegen haben?", fragte Sirius erstaunt. „Und wo sollen wir überhaupt wohnen? Sollen wir zu viert hier bei dir wohnen, oder wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?"

Lucius seufzte und hörte für den Moment auf, an Sirius' Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.

„Mein kleiner Liebling", fing er in neckendem Tonfall an, worüber Sirius die Stirn kraus zog. „Ist dir wirklich noch nicht aufgefallen, dass Harry und Draco mittlerweile eine sehr _tiefe_ Freundschaft pflegen? Ich schlage daher vor, dass du bei mir in Malfoy Manor wohnst, während wir der Jugend den Grimmauld Place überlassen."

„_Tiefe_ Freundschaft?", echote Sirius ungläubig. „Du meinst... die beiden..."

„Sind dabei, sich ineinander zu verlieben", vervollständigte Lucius gelassen den Satz.

Sirius verarbeitete diese Information schweigend und strich währenddessen mit beiden Händen durch Lucius' lange, blonde Haare. Lucius hielt still und ließ ihn gewähren. Schließlich sagte Sirius nachdenklich: „Lucius... du liebst mich doch wirklich, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, mein Herz, warum fragst du?", erwiderte Lucius leichthin.

„Weil... ach, ich weiß auch nicht." Er schwieg einen Moment und sagte dann leise: „Kann Liebe einfach so aufhören?"

Lucius bemerkte den leicht entrückten Gesichtsausdruck seines Liebsten und wusste, dass er von seinen Gefühlen für Remus sprach.

„Nein", antwortete er daher mit brutaler Offenheit. „Wahre Liebe hört nie auf. Flüchtige Schwärmereien dagegen..."

„Woran erkennt man, ob man nur schwärmt oder ob man tatsächlich liebt?", fragte Sirius ernsthaft.

„Ich denke, diese Frage wirst du dir bald selbst beantworten können", schmunzelte Lucius und küsste Sirius leidenschaftlich, bis dieser sich – nach Atem ringend – von ihm löste. „Oder bereust du es schon, dass du meinen Antrag angenommen hast?"

„Nein", keuchte Sirius heiser. „Noch keine Sekunde."

**OoooOoooO**

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

**OoooOoooO**

**

* * *

**

**Lorelei**: (_streng_) Jungs – nächste Woche habt ihr sturmfreie Bude und ich möchte nicht, dass sich die Nachbarn hinterher beschweren!

**Severus**: (_leise_) Lorelei – du kannst mich doch nicht mit ihm alleinlassen!

**Lorelei**: Ach ja? Und warum nicht?

**Severus**: (_noch leiser_) Er hat Frauenunterwäsche in seinem Schrank!

**Lorelei**: Ja, und? Hauptsache er denkt daran, dass er diesen ganzen Spitzenkrempel von Hand waschen muss und nicht in der Maschine.

**Severus**: Lorelei…

**Lorelei**: Ich geh jetzt Skifahren! Egal wer was wo und warum im Schrank hat!

**Remus**: Viel Spahass! Wir werden und schon gut amüsieren, nicht wahr, Severus?

**Lorelei**: Ich erwarte einen vollständigen Bericht.

Wir ihr gemerkt habt, gibt es erst wieder in 2 Wochen ein Update, da ich in die Winterferien fahre. Aber ich denke, ich habe nun einen Punkt in der Geschichte erreicht, an der keiner von euch mehr einen Psychiater braucht, wenn es mal kein wöchentliches Update gibt. (smile)


	19. I'll spin you valentine evenings

**Disclaimer: Wie immer... alles JKR – ich borg's mir nur aus...**

**Wunder gibt es immer wieder**

**_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_**

**Kapitel 19 – I'll spin you Valentine evenings**

Kochend vor Wut stürmte Draco an der Hauselfe vorbei, die ihm die Tür zu seinem Elternhaus geöffnet hatte. Noch im Laufen schrie er: „Wo ist er? Wo ist mein Vater?", worauf die Hauselfe mit piepsiger Stimme sagte: „Oben, Master Draco. In seinem Schlafzimmer... aber es ist keine gute Idee ihn gerade jetzt..."

„Das ist mir egal!" brüllte Draco und rannte die Treppe empor, wobei er immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm.

**OoooOoooO**

Im Schlafzimmer von Malfoy Manor hatten die Dinge zwischenzeitlich ihren Lauf genommen und Lucius Malfoy beschäftigte sich gerade sehr intensiv mit seinem Verlobten, als von draußen an die Tür geklopft wurde, was augenblicklich von einem lauten Krachen, einem überraschten Fluch und dem Geräusch eines fallenden Körpers gefolgt wurde.

„Doch... nicht schon wieder... aaaaahhhh... die Hauselfe... Oh Gott... ja!", stöhnte Sirius.

„Wer auch immer es war", murmelte Lucius heiser, „bereut es jetzt bitterlich. Dein _Bitte-nicht-stören-Zauber_ ist erstklassig, mein Schatz."

„Wenn du nicht sofort weitermachst, dann wird hier drin auch jemand etwas sehr bitterlich bereuen", keuchte Sirius und zog Lucius zu einem ungestümen Kuss zu sich herab.

„Vater! Verdammt! Ich weiß, dass du da drin bist!", tönte Dracos magisch verstärkte Stimme durch die fluch-geschützte Schlafzimmertür.

Lucius rollte genervt mit den Augen und rief – ohne seine Bemühungen zu unterbrechen – zurück: „Verdammt, Draco! Ich komme gleich!"

„Ich auch...", stöhnte Sirius und schlang seine Beine fester um Lucius.

**OoooOoooO**

„Also, was willst du?", fragte Lucius seinen Sohn eine Viertelstunde später in dem kleinen Erkerzimmer, in das er ihn verfrachtet hatte, nachdem er mit einem flüchtig übergeworfenen Morgenmantel sein Schlafzimmer verlassen hatte.

„Dich fragen, warum ich von der Verlobung meines Vaters aus der Zeitung erfahren muss!", fuhr Draco ihn patzig an.

Lucius' Augen verengten sich ein wenig. „Vorsicht, mein Junge, oder ich könnte vergessen, deinen monatlichen Scheck auszustellen."

Doch Draco interessierte sich in diesem Moment nicht für schnöden Mammon und die unterschwellige Drohung verfing daher nicht.

„Ich finde es unglaublich, dass du mir überhaupt nichts davon gesagt hast!", rief er aufgebracht. „Ich stehe jetzt da wie der letzte Idiot, weil du dich ausgerechnet mit Sirius Black verlobt hast. Warum hast du mir gegenüber nicht einmal die leiseste Andeutung gemacht!"

„Vielleicht, weil es dich nichts angeht? Oder vielleicht aus dem selben Grund, aus dem du mir bisher immer noch verschweigst, dass du mit dem Patenkind meines Verlobten ein Techtelmechtel angefangen hast?", fragte Lucius ungerührt.

Draco klappte den Mund ruckartig zu, doch er schwieg nicht lange.

„Ich habe kein Techtelmechtel mit Potter", gab er entrüstet zurück.

Lucius schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, Draco – du hast zu lange gezögert. Eine Lüge muss wesentlich zügiger serviert werden, wenn sie glaubhaft sein soll."

Draco sah zur Seite. „Aber es ist trotzdem kein Techtelmechtel", brummte er.

Lucius warf gespielt theatralisch die Hände in die Höhe. „Du liebe Zeit, von mir aus kannst du es nennen wie du willst. Dann eben eine Affäre oder eine..."

„Das ist es nicht", unterbrach sein Sohn ihn leise.

„Was?", fragte Lucius mit einem halben Lachen. „Spielt er die eiserne Jungfrau? Lässt er dich nicht ran?"

„Er sagt immer, dass er während dem Training nicht...", plapperte Draco drauflos und biss sich etwas zu spät auf die Zunge.

„Ich will das gar nicht hören", sagte Sirius von der anderen Seite des Zimmers her. Er war gerade durch die offene Tür eingetreten und hatte den letzten Wortwechsel zwischen Vater und Sohn noch gehört.

Dracos sonst so blasses Gesicht färbte sich tomatenrot, als er Sirius' leicht angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Vielleicht hilft es ja, wenn Harry auf unserer Hochzeit den Brautstrauß fängt", überlegte Lucius laut. „Ich könnte das mit einem kleinen Zauber leicht arrangieren. Wo möchtest du übrigens heiraten, Sirius?"

„Venedig", antwortete Sirius ohne nachzudenken und ohne wirkliches Interesse.

„Venedig?", echote Lucius widerwillig. „Wie abgeschmackt. Ich hatte an Irland gedacht..."

Jetzt wurde Sirius hellhörig und er wandte seinen Blick von Draco ab. „Irland? Wo wir uns zum ersten Mal..." Er brach mit einem Seitenblick auf Draco ab. „Für so romantisch hätte ich dich nicht gehalten", schloss er leise.

Ungläubig verfolgte Draco die Szene, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. Schließlich räusperte er sich vernehmlich.

„Also das will ich jetzt nicht hören", beschwerte er sich. „Außerdem habe ich noch gar nicht gesagt, dass ich mit dieser Heirat einverstanden bin."

„Draco!", mahnte sein Vater.

„Ist doch wahr!", muckte Draco auf.

„Lass ihn, Lucius", mischte sich Sirius ein. „Der Junge hat ja Recht. Aber ich glaube, wenn er erfährt, dass ich keinerlei Verlangen habe, bei ihm die Ersatz-Mutti zu spielen und er nach unserer Heirat von hier in den Grimmauld Place zu Harry ausquartiert wird..." Ein schlaues Lächeln huschte über sein hübsches Gesicht während er den Satz höchst wirkungsvoll nicht beendete.

Ungläubiges Staunen zeichnete sich auf Dracos Gesichtszügen ab.

„Ihr verscheißert mich!", stieß er hervor. „Harry und ich dürfen einfach so zusammenziehen?"

Sein Vater seufzte. „Manchmal möchte ich wirklich wissen, woher du diese Ausdrucksweise hast..."

Sirius schlang einen Arm um Lucius' Nacken. „Zu dumm, dass du dein Sommerhaus in Dublin verkauft hast. Sonst hätten wir dort die Flitterwochen verbringen können."

„In dieser schäbigen Bruchbude?" rief Lucius aus. „Oh nein – wenn wir schon Flitterwochen machen, dann richtig! Vielleicht irgendwo in der Karibik?"

„Hallo?", brachte sich Draco wieder in Erinnerung. „Ich bin auch noch da."

„Warum eigentlich?", fragte Lucius mit müder Neugier. „Warum gehst du nicht lieber zurück zu Harry und bringst ihm die frohe Botschaft, dass euer Techtelmechtel Gnade vor unseren Augen gefunden hat?"

„Es ist kein Techtelmechtel!", begehrte Draco auf.

**OoooOoooO**

Reichlich ernüchtert machte sich Draco Malfoy auf den Rückweg nach Melton Mowbray, wo sich Harry Potter derzeit mit seiner Mannschaft in einem Trainingslager befand. Er bildete sich ein, bei seinen häufigen Besuchen sehr diskret vorzugehen und wäre entsetzt gewesen zu erfahren, dass die halbe Mannschaft bereits Wetten auf die beiden jungen Männer abschloss und sich köstlich über das langsame Voranschreiten ihrer Beziehung amüsierte. Es kam Draco auch nicht in den Sinn, dass Harrys Trainer immer bestens über diese Besuche informiert war und sie sofort unterbinden würde, wenn durch sie ein Tief in Harrys Form verursacht würde.

Draco war gerade bei Harry in dessen Zimmer gewesen und hatte seinen Berichten von den Ausdauer-Übungen gelauscht, die er am Vormittag hatte absolvieren müssen, als eine Eule die Zeitung mit der Verlobungsanzeige seines Vaters mit Sirius Black gebracht hatte. Er hatte keine Zeit verloren und war sofort aufgebrochen um seinem Vater die Leviten zu lesen.

Doch als er nun wieder in der Abgeschiedenheit von Harrys Zimmer vor seinem Freund stand, wusste er nicht, wie er diesem von seinem Besuch berichten und dabei gleichzeitig sein klägliches Scheitern verschweigen würde können.

„Und?", fragte Harry nervös. „Stimmt es tatsächlich?" Harry hatte die Wartezeit damit überbrückt, sich Gedanken über Sirius' Klavierspiel, Remus' Blicke und Snapes Verhalten zu machen und jetzt schien Sirius plötzlich ganz versessen darauf zu sein, Lucius Malfoy zu heiraten. Harry begriff, dass er überhaupt nichts begriff. Warum waren die Erwachsenen, mit denen er zu tun hatte, immer so furchtbar kompliziert und schwer zu durchschauen? Andererseits begriff er auch nicht, warum er sich mit Draco plötzlich so gut vertrug... ja, sogar weit mehr als nur das...

„Ja, es stimmt", antwortete Draco mit einem gereizten Kopfnicken, da er immer noch schwer daran zu knabbern hatte, dass ihn die beiden Männer fast wie einen dummen Schuljungen abgefertigt hatten. „Und ich soll dich von beiden grüßen."

Harry starrte Draco mit offenem Mund an und war mehrere Sekunden lang nicht fähig, alle Informationen, die dieser knappe Satz beinhaltete, auf einmal zu verarbeiten. Er blinzelte schließlich angestrengt und Draco musste grinsen. Harry gelang es immer wieder - auch mit einer Mimik, die bei jedem anderem völlig bescheuert gewirkt hätte – zum Anbeißen auszusehen.

„Die beiden heiraten also wirklich?", stammelte Harry und blickte Draco mit leichter Verzweiflung an. Als Draco nochmals nickte, stöhnte er leise. „Soll das heißen, wir werden dadurch irgendwie verwandt?"

„Merlin! Potter!", murmelte Draco kopfschüttelnd. „Jetzt hört deine Dämlichkeit auf, niedlich zu sein. Natürlich werden wir dadurch nicht verwandt. Black ist nur dein Pate – kein Blutsverwandter!"

Harry atmete hörbar aus. „Stimmt. Einen Moment lang hatte ich schon Angst, dass..." Er verstummte und seine Augen verengten sich. „Du sollst mich grüßen?", stieß er dann völlig perplex hervor. „Du hast es ihnen doch nicht auf die Nase gebunden!"

Draco hatte soviel Anstand unter Harrys entsetztem Blick zu erröten. „Quatsch! Wofür hältst du mich? Ich weiß auch nicht, wie mein Vater darauf gekommen ist – aber leugnen hatte einfach keinen Sinn..."

„Okay", pflichtete ihm Harry bei. „Das kann ich nachvollziehen. Also war Sirius auch gerade da? Wie geht es ihm?"

Ein süffisantes Lächeln huschte über Dracos Gesicht. „Ich würde sagen, es geht ihm blendend. Er ist gerade gekommen, als ich an die Tür geklopft habe."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ach, dann habt ihr euch vor dem Haus getroffen?"

Draco lachte. „Oh Mann, Harry, so naiv kann ein Mensch allein doch gar nicht sein. Als ich sagte, er wäre gekommen, meinte ich etwas ganz anderes."

Auf Harrys Gesicht zeichnete sich allmählich Verständnis und plötzlicher Ekel ab.

„Uäh", würgte er hervor. „Soll das heißen, dass die beiden wirklich... na ja... Sex haben? Miteinander? Dein Vater und mein Pate?"

„Es hat ganz den Anschein", meinte Draco trocken und schauderte dennoch bei der Erinnerung.

„Igitt", brachte Harry seine Ablehnung zum Ausdruck. „In dem Alter! Das will ich mir lieber gar nicht vorstellen!"

„Da muss ich dir vollinhaltlich zustimmen", sagte Draco und schüttelte sich verhalten. „Ich habe übrigens noch eine schlechte Nachricht."

„Noch eine?", fragte Harry ahnungsvoll.

„Wir müssen die Trauzeugen spielen", sagte Draco dumpf, doch dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht plötzlich wieder. „Aber es gibt auch eine gute Nachricht!"

„Und das sagst du erst jetzt?", beschwerte sich Harry, der bei der Aussicht, bei seinem Paten Trauzeuge zu spielen, wie ein Häufchen Elend auf seinem Bett zusammengesunken war.

„Kann ja mal passieren – bei der Menge an schlechten Neuigkeiten", verteidigte sich Draco und kam dann gleich zur Sache. „Also, pass auf, wenn alles gut läuft, zieht dein Pate nach der Hochzeit zu meinem Vater ins Malfoy Manor und ich...". Er machte eine effektvolle Pause und bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass Harry förmlich an seinen Lippen hing. „Und ich darf mit dir im Grimmauld Place wohnen."

„Voll krass!", strahlte Harry seinen Freund begeistert und noch etwas ungläubig an.

**OoooOoooO**

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

**OoooOoooO**

**Lorelei**: Ich bin wieder daha! Und? Was war hier so los?

**Remus**: (_schmollend_) Severus hat die Spitzenunterwäsche vernichtet!

**Severus**: So etwas hat in deiner Schublade auch nichts verloren!

**Remus**: Genauso wenig wie deine Grabbel-Finger!

**Lorelei**: Ähm… streitet ihr euch jetzt schon seit einer Woche?

**Severus+Remus**: JA!

**Lorelei**: Ooookay… dann will ich mal nicht länger stören… ich gehe jetzt heimlich, still und leise das nächste Kapitel hochladen…


	20. though we're strangers till now

**Disclaimer: Wie immer... alles JKR – ich borg's mir nur aus...**

**Okay, es ist nicht alles drin (aus Termingründen – ich wollte lieber heute updaten, als noch heute Nacht durchackern und erst morgen posten… ich hoffe, das war in eurem Sinne), was ich in diesem Kapitel drin haben wollte, aber ich bin soweit zufrieden. Der Rest kommt dann halt ins nächste Chap mit rein.**

PS: Sorry für das späte Update - aber hat mich mal wieder gehasst... es ist nicht meine Schuld...

* * *

**Wunder gibt es immer wieder**

**_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_**

**Kapitel 20 – Though we're strangers till now**

Einige Tage später erledigte Remus einige Besorgungen für seinen Unterricht und ein paar Kleinigkeiten für Minerva in der Winkelgasse, als er mit einem anderen Passanten höchst unsanft zusammenstieß.

Da Remus seine Augen auf Minervas Liste gerichtet hatte und nicht auf seinen Weg, entschuldigte er sich hastig, unterbrach sich aber, als er erkannte, dass es niemand anderer als Sirius war, in den er so unaufmerksam hineingerannt war.

„Sirius!", murmelte er überrascht und verstummte wieder, denn wie jedes Mal war er von Sirius' strahlendem Äußeren und seinen geschmeidigen Bewegungen betroffen.

Sirius lächelte, doch sein Lächeln erreichte nicht seine Augen. „Remus", sagte er leise. „Das nenne ich eine Überraschung."

Remus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Hier war er nun also, der Moment, vor dem er sich gefürchtet hatte. Das erste Zusammentreffen mit Sirius als Lucius Malfoys Verlobtem. Er bemerkte kaum, dass Sirius sich etwas Hals über Kopf in die Erzählung irgendeiner Anekdote stürzte in der auch Harry und Draco eine Rolle spielten, doch Remus konnte sich noch so sehr anstrengen, er begriff weder die Worte noch den Sinn, zu sehr beschäftigte ihn der Anblick des erlesenen Verlobungsringes, der an Sirius' Ringfinger glitzerte. Auch Sirius' Kleidung erschien ihm teurer und auffallender als alles, was Remus je an ihm gesehen hatte, und je länger er ihn anblickte und ihm zuhörte, desto mehr erschien er ihm wie ein Fremder.

Dieser Gedanke entsetzte ihn und er wusste nicht, ob er dabei mehr über Sirius' Veränderung oder über sich selbst erschrocken war. Etwas von diesem Entsetzen musste sich in seinem Gesicht gespiegelt haben, denn als Sirius weitersprach, erschien es Remus etwas zusammenhanglos und unvermittelt.

„Es wäre dir sicher lieber gewesen, wenn du mich nicht getroffen hättest", sagte Sirius mit einem seltsam forschenden Blick.

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen", widersprach Remus betroffen, doch sogar für seine eigenen Ohren klang es lahm.

Sirius lachte etwas zu schrill. „Ach, bitte. Mir brauchst du doch nichts vorzumachen. Du warst schon das letzte Mal als wir uns gesehen haben nicht ganz bei der Sache, weil du die ganze Zeit nur Snape im Kopf hattest. Ist es heute auch wieder so? Bist du deshalb in mich hineingerannt, weil du an Snape gedacht hast?"

Remus wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wovon Sirius sprach. Während er krampfhaft darüber nachdachte, antwortete er mit einer ausweichenden Floskel und konnte sich erst dann flüchtig an Sirius' Anwesenheit erinnern, als er mit Molly Severus' Erkrankung besprochen hatte. Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können?

Sirius schüttelte müde und mit leichtem Erstaunen den Kopf. „Nicht...", wehrte er ab. „Behandle mich nicht wie irgendeinen lästigen Bekannten, den man mit höflichen Floskeln abspeist. Warum sagst du nicht einfach, was du denkst?"

„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach bitteschön denken?", brach es aus Remus heraus.

„Dass es dir unerträglich ist, mich zu sehen, nachdem ich mich mit Lucius verlobt habe!", gab Sirius mit unterdrückter Heftigkeit zurück.

„Du redest blanken Unsinn", erwiderte Remus mit erzwungener Ruhe. Himmel! Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sich Sirius früher so aufreizend verhalten hatte. „Deine Verlobung mit Lucius Malfoy ist allein deine Sache. Ich habe damit nichts zu tun." Er fragte sich, ob Sirius sich bei Lucius ebenfalls so anstrengend benahm und stellte verblüfft fest, dass er Malfoy bedauerte. Doch genauso schnell rief er sich zur Ordnung. Wie konnte er so herabsetzend über Sirius denken? Über Sirius, den er schon fast sein ganzes Leben lang geliebt hatte? Und dennoch kam es ihm vor, als ob sein Herz sich heute eigenartig unbeteiligt verhielt.

Sirius atmete sehr geräuschvoll ein und sagte dann: „Lass uns von etwas anderem reden. Ich habe gerade eingekauft." Er wies mit einer Hand auf das Geschäft, aus dem er gerade getreten war, als Remus und er zusammengestoßen waren.

Remus wandte bereitwillig den Blick, froh, diese seltsame Stimmung in die sie beide geraten waren so rasch hinter sich zu lassen auch wenn noch etwas wie ein kleiner Stachel in ihm stecken geblieben war, und las die verschnörkelte Schrift auf der Ladentür.

„Eleganz für alle Gelegenheiten?", wiederholte er mit einem leisen Lachen in der Stimme, doch als er Sirius' leichtes Schmollen bemerkte, bezwang er seine Heiterkeit. „Natürlich... du wirst für... für die Hochzeit eingekauft haben", sagte er und wunderte sich, dass es ihm nicht schwerer fiel, diese Worte auszusprechen.

„Nein – für die Hochzeit sehe ich mich immer noch nach etwas Passendem um. Ich habe hier ein paar Hemden und Roben bestellt. Hosen kann man da nicht kaufen", erklärte Sirius als ob es sich um das normalste der Welt handeln würde.

„Du hast hier Hemden gekauft?", fragte Remus ungläubig. „Das ist doch viel zu teuer."

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich auf Geld achten müsste", erwiderte Sirius leicht schnippisch. „Außerdem sieht mich Lucius gern elegant gekleidet und ist auch durchaus bereit, die Kosten dafür zu tragen. Nicht, dass es notwendig wäre... aber wem sage ich das."

Remus sah Sirius an, als ob dieser den Verstand verloren hätte.

„Wie soll ich denn das verstehen?", fragte er perplex.

„Ach komm, Remus – dein Outfit hat sich in deiner Ehe auch beträchtlich verbessert." Sirius befühlte abschätzend den Stoff von Remus' Robe. „Da guckt jemand auch nicht gerade aufs Geld."

**OoooOoooO**

Während des Abendessens dachte Remus immer wieder über sein Zusammentreffen mit Sirius nach und besonders über dessen letzte Bemerkung. Gedankenverloren stocherte er auf seinem Teller herum, bis er schließlich die Gabel beiseite legte.

Nach dem Essen zogen sie sich beide ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo Remus versuchte, ein Buch zu lesen und Severus offensichtlich mit Notizzetteln, Feder und Tinte bewaffnet an einem Artikel oder ähnlichem arbeitete.

„Sag mal, Severus…", sagte Remus so nebenbei wie möglich, trank einen Schluck und sah erst dann seinen Ehepartner an.

Doch dieser machte nur geistesabwesend: „Mmmhh?" Offensichtlich war er in Gedanken mal wieder mit einem Zaubertrankproblem beschäftigt. Kein sehr ermutigender Anfang. Da Remus sich nun allerdings ein Herz gefasst hatte, wollte er es auch durchziehen.

„Versteh' mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch", fing er zögernd an. „Aber warum kaufst du mir Roben und Hosen und alles andere in allen möglichen Farben?" Er sah Severus an und begegnete einem völlig verständnislosen Blick.

Severus sah von seinen Notizen auf. „Ich überlege und überlege, aber ich fürchte, ich habe die Frage nicht verstanden", gab er gedehnt zurück.

„Ich meine… warum kaufst du überhaupt Sachen für mich?", plapperte Remus etwas überstürzt drauflos.

„Irgendjemand muss es schließlich tun", erwiderte Severus so gelassen, dass Remus sich entsetzlich dumm vorkam. „Und da du bislang kein Interesse dafür gezeigt hast…"

„Stimmt auch wieder", gab Remus etwas beschämt zu.

„...habe ich es eben getan", beendete Severus seinen Satz und fuhr mit leicht überdrüssiger Stimme fort: „Und um weiteren Fragen vorzubeugen: Ich werde es auch weiterhin tun, damit du präsentabel gekleidet bist und nicht frieren musst. Ich fürchte nämlich, wenn es nur nach dir gehen würde, würdest du immer noch in deinen alten, zerschlissenen Roben herumlaufen", schloss er mit einem ironischen Zucken um seine Mundwinkel.

Remus spielte währenddessen mit den Seiten seines Buches. Severus' Antwort war zwar logisch und vernünftig und alles, was er von ihm erwartet hatte, aber ein wenig wurmte es ihn doch, dass da nicht... na ja... _mehr_ sein sollte. Gleichzeitig fragte eine leise Stimme in seinem Innersten, warum er denn unbedingt wollte, dass da _mehr_ war. Er beschloss augenblicklich, diese Stimme zu ignorieren und sich von ihr nicht weiter verwirren zu lassen.

„Du tust es also nicht, damit ich..." Er druckste ein wenig herum. „Na ja… wie soll ich sagen… weil es dich freut, wenn ich darin… gut aussehe?" Remus fühlte, wie seine Wangen wärmer wurden. Merlin! Er wurde doch nicht etwa rot?

Eine von Severus' beweglichen Augenbrauen hob sich langsam.

„Und schon sind wir wieder am Anfang. Ich verstehe nicht einmal ansatzweise, was du mir damit sagen willst. Was hat das Eine mit dem Anderen zu tun?" In seiner Stimme schwangen deutlich Unwillen und Verständnislosigkeit aber auch etwas wie Erheiterung und Remus fasste wieder Mut.

„Ich dachte ja nur… weil ich nicht verstehe, dass du mir Kleidung in allen Regenbogenfarben kaufst… Das können doch unmöglich alles deine Lieblingsfarben sein!", gab er mit einem halben Lachen zurück. „Ich habe mich einfach nur gewundert." Remus war schon fast geneigt, es dabei bewenden zu lassen. Er wusste selbst nicht mehr, warum ihm das so wichtig gewesen war.

Doch dann sagte Severus kurzangebunden: „Ich habe keine Lieblingsfarben." Und Remus' Interesse war wieder von neuem geweckt.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht", widersprach er mit einem ungläubigen Lächeln.

„Du glaubst also lieber, dass ich Freude daran hätte, dich in meinen Lieblingsfarben gekleidet zu sehen?", gab Severus unwirsch zurück. „Um an so etwas Albernem Freude zu haben, müsste mir aber schon sehr langweilig sein. Wie kommst du jetzt auf einmal darauf! Die ganze Zeit über hast du doch immer völlig wahllos irgendwelche Klamotten aus deinem Schrank gezogen ohne dir über irgendeine tiefenpsychologische Bedeutung den Kopf zu zerbrechen." Severus hatte sich zum Schluss hin immer mehr ereifert und Remus fragte sich nun wirklich, was wohl dahinter steckte. Denn dass tatsächlich etwas dahinter steckte, dessen war er sich jetzt fast sicher.

„Du hast ja Recht…", lenkte er ein und beschloss, Severus sein Zusammentreffen mit Sirius nicht länger zu verheimlichen. „Aber ich habe heute… Sirius beim Einkaufen getroffen und er meinte… Lucius würde es mögen, wenn er – also Sirius - gut angezogen wäre, deshalb würde Lucius auch seine Schneiderrechnung bezahlen und…"

„Und jetzt glaubst du, dass ausgerechnet ich die gleichen Beweggründe wie Lucius hätte?", unterbrach ihn Severus. „Das ist so absurd, dass es schon fast keine Worte mehr dafür gibt. Du weißt doch selbst am Allerbesten, dass ich für derlei Dinge überhaupt kein Gespür besitze", fuhr er mit kalter Stimme fort. „Ich habe sogar diese Streifen...", er machte eine Geste in Richtung des Sofas, „lediglich für extravagant gehalten, bis mir klargemacht wurde, dass sie der Gipfel der Geschmacklosigkeit sind."

Remus verbiss sich ein Lächeln, denn Severus war offensichtlich im Moment nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt.

„Trotzdem hast du sie nicht durch einen anderen Bezug ersetzt", meinte Remus begütigend.

„Natürlich nicht! Das wolltest du doch tun!", brauste Severus auf, hielt dann jedoch einen Moment inne. „Wer weiß, worauf ich in meiner modischen Hilflosigkeit sonst verfallen wäre", fügte er schließlich mit einem leisen Seufzen hinzu.

„Ich habe mich mittlerweile irgendwie an die Streifen gewöhnt", gab Remus nach kurzem Nachdenken zu. „Aber lenk' nicht vom Thema ab", warf er ein, als er etwas wie Erleichterung in den nachtschwarzen Augen gesehen hatte. „Würdest du es denn nicht gerne sehen, wenn ich…", versuchte er sein Glück erneut und mit voller Absicht in einem leicht quengelnden Tonfall.

„Nein! Ich habe keine Lieblingsfarben!", rief Severus entnervt aus. „Was glaubst du, warum ich fast ausschließlich schwarz trage! Nicht, weil es irgendwie stilvoll ist – sondern weil es mein Leben um einiges erleichtert!" Severus atmete einmal tief durch. „Was ist überhaupt mit _dir_?", fragte er mit einem raschen Seitenblick. „Was hat dich gehindert, nur noch die Farben zu tragen, die dir am besten gefallen haben und alle anderen Kleidungsstücke einfach im Schrank hängen zu lassen?", versetzte er ätzend.

Dies traf Remus nun völlig unvorbereitet.

„Äh… ich glaube… weil ich nicht so viel Wert darauf lege… wie… wie Sirius…", stammelte er unbeholfen und ging fast sofort wieder zum Angriff über, weil er sich ärgerte, dass er auf diese Frage keine Antwort parat gehabt hatte. „Aber ich nehme dir einfach nicht ab, dass du dich überhaupt nicht für diesen ganzen Kram interessierst! Immerhin hast du das ganze Zeug gekauft", stichelte er weiter.

„Ach du liebe Zeit", murmelte Severus und stützte in einer Geste der Resignation sein Gesicht in die Hände. „Natürlich finde ich bordeauxrot angenehmer als rosa und dunkelblau wirkt seriöser als türkis, mauve allerdings…" Er biss sich hastig auf die Zunge, als er merkte, dass er sich verhaspelt hatte. Doch der Schaden war bereits angerichtet. Remus hatte die Ohren gespitzt und sah ihn nun mit diesem schelmischen Lachen an, dem Severus so gar nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte.

„Mauve? Severus! _Mauve_?", fragte Remus erheitert. „Woher kennst du plötzlich diese ganzen Bezeichnungen? Wo du dich doch angeblich überhaupt nicht dafür interessierst?"

Das Schweigen zwischen den beiden Männern dehnte sich aus, doch Remus kannte Severus inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nur geduldig sein musste um zu erfahren, was er wissen wollte. Und richtig – nach wenigen Minuten rutschte Severus mit allen Zeichen von Unwohlsein auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

„… du weißt, dass mir Gabrielle Delacour manchmal schreibt", fing er an zu sprechen, ohne jedoch Remus anzusehen.

„Fast wöchentlich… und du schreibst immer zurück", verbesserte ihn Remus grinsend.

„Und ich habe sie vor einiger Zeit gefragt, was… ich wollte wissen, wie…" Severus zögerte und verstummte schließlich ganz. Zu Remus' größter Überraschung überzogen sich Severus' sonst so blasse Wangen mit einem zarten rosafarbenen Hauch.

„Du hast Gabrielle nach den aktuellen Modetrends gefragt, damit du mir schicke Roben kaufen kannst!", tat Remus seine Vermutung lautstark kund und wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte.

„Könnten wir jetzt BITTE das Thema wechseln?", erwiderte Severus so kalt wie es ihm mit heißen Wangen eben möglich war.

Irgendwie fand Remus das nun doch rührend und lächerlich und einfach…

„Oh Severus! Das ist so…"

„Wenn du jetzt irgendein unpassendes Adjektiv benutzt…", schnitt ihm Severus gereizt das Wort ab. „Nein, ich verbessere mich. Wenn du jetzt überhaupt IRGENDEIN Adjektiv benutzt, dann hexe ich dich bis in die nächste Woche!"

Remus wusste mittlerweile auch, wann es klug war, zu schweigen. Und so schwieg er. Dennoch breitete sich in seinem Innersten ein wärmeres Gefühl aus, das sich in einem kleinen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen manifestierte.

In das neue Schweigen hinein räusperte sich Severus.

„Also – was sind denn nun deine Lieblingsfarben?", fragte er so gleichgültig wie möglich.

„Was, machst du Notizen für spätere Einkäufe?", konnte sich Remus beim besten Willen nicht verkneifen zu fragen.

„Treib's nicht zu weit…", knurrte Severus warnend und Remus lächelte beschwichtigend.

„Ich glaube, die grünblaue Robe gefällt mir bis jetzt am besten", antwortete er nach kurzem Nachdenken.

„Gut… das war… das war auch eine der teuersten", sagte Severus und stand von seinem Sessel auf, doch Remus war sich sicher, dass er zuerst etwas ganz anderes hatte sagen wollen.

Vorerst würde er es jedoch auf sich beruhen lassen. Er hatte seinen Ehepartner für diesen einen Abend genug strapaziert. Er wollte ihn nicht ernsthaft verärgern. Remus stand ebenfalls auf.

„Keine Bange, ich werde sicher nicht plötzlich eine Vorliebe für jade-grün entwickeln, oder dich mit dem Wunsch nach irgendeiner anderen unmännlichen Farbschattierung in Verlegenheit bringen", bemerkte er schmunzelnd.

„Es freut mich wirklich ungemein, das zu hören", erwiderte Severus trocken. „Denn sollte ich in diesem Leben noch einmal mit dieser unsäglichen Farbe namens apricot – die wir dank Albus an unserer Hochzeit hatten – in Berührung kommen, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren."

Remus sah das schmale Lächeln, das Severus' Lippen bei diesen Worten umspielte und drückte leicht seine Hand.

„Ich werde daran denken."

**OoooOoooO**

_Fortsetzung folgt... wie immer nächsten Dienstag_

**OoooOoooO**

**Lorelei: **Lalalalala…

**Remus**: So vergnügt heute?

**Severus**: Das ist ein schlechtes Zeichen…

**Lorelei**: Ja, Remus – es sind nur noch 2 Kapitel bis zum unausweichlichen Happy-End.

**Remus**: Was, schon?

**Severus**: Also doch eher ein gutes Zeichen…

**Lorelei**: Hä? Severus? Du nennst dein Happy-End mit Remus ein gutes Zeichen?

**Severus**: Äh… wie? Nein, nein, ich meinte damit, dass dieser Kitsch endlich vorbei ist – das ist ein gutes Zeichen.

**Remus**: Das hat sich gestern Nacht aber ganz anders angehört.

**Lorelei**: Soll das heißen, ihr habt euch endlich wieder vertragen?

**Severus**: Lorelei! Das geht dich gar nichts an! Und jetzt – husch – geh updaten!

**Remus**: Da muss ich Severus ausnahmsweise Recht geben, Lorelei.

**Lorelei**: Menno! (_trollt sich_)

**Severus**: Ist sie weg?

**Remus**: Ja…

**Severus**: Denkst du sie hat es geglaubt, dass wir beide tatsächlich…

**Remus**: Gar kein Zweifel… (_grinst_)


	21. we're choosing the path

Disclaimer: Wie immer... alles JKR – ich borg's mir nur aus...

Oooookay – es werden vielleicht doch insgesamt 23 Kapitel und nicht nur 22 – ich hatte da noch ein paar schöne Last-Minute-Ideen!

* * *

**Wunder gibt es immer wieder**

**_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_**

**Kapitel 21 – We're choosing the path between the stars**

Als ein kalter, aber sonniger März einem nassen April gewichen war, erhielt das Ehepaar Lupin-Snape eine Einladung zur Black-Malfoy-Hochzeit.

Remus hatte einer Teilnahme so gleichmütig zugestimmt, dass Severus ihn überrascht gemustert hatte. Doch erst nachdem einige Zeit verstrichen war, beobachtete Severus, wie Remus die Einladungskarte ein zweites Mal zur Hand nahm, öffnete, las, mit einem leisen Seufzen und einem kaum merklichen Kopfschütteln wieder schloss und auf den Tisch zurücklegte.

Severus hatte es zeitweilig aufgegeben, Remus zu verstehen und auch diese Geste begriff er nicht. Mehrere Wochen waren verstrichen, seitdem er sich ein Herz gefasst und seinen Ehemann geküsst hatte, doch obwohl dieser es zugelassen hatte, war weiter nichts daraus geworden. Als ihre Lippen sich getrennt hatten, hatte Remus ihn zwar sehr lieb – aber weder zärtlich, noch leidenschaftlich – angesehen und ihm empfohlen, sich gleich ins Bett zu legen, damit er nicht wieder krank würde.

Seither lebten sie tatsächlich sehr harmonisch miteinander, doch Remus hatte in der ganzen Zeit keinerlei Interesse mehr an gewissen körperlichen Aktivitäten bekundet. Severus wusste nun nicht, ob er darüber ärgerlich oder erleichtert sein sollte. Kurz gesagt: Severus wusste überhaupt nichts mehr.

Er wusste nur, dass das Zusammenleben mit Remus besser und schöner war, als er es sich jemals vorgestellt hatte. Remus schien sich in seiner Gegenwart mittlerweile sehr wohl zu fühlen. Zumindest fühlte er sich sicher und entspannt genug, um Severus häufig zu necken. Die Auseinandersetzung über Farben und Kleidung war hierfür nur ein Beispiel unter vielen gewesen. Auch wenn für Severus diese Form des Miteinanders fremd und ungewohnt war, so genoss er sie doch und gab sich immer weniger Mühe, seine Zuneigung zu Remus zu verbergen. Nicht, dass Remus irgendetwas davon bemerkt hätte… obwohl… bemerken tat er es wohl schon… aber er zog augenscheinlich keinerlei Schlüsse daraus, da er überhaupt nicht darauf reagierte.

Doch Severus hatte noch nicht vor, zu resignieren. Black war mit Lucius bestens versorgt, was Remus keinerlei tiefer gehende Schmerzen mehr zu verursachen schien – somit wäre der Weg für Severus frei gewesen, doch Severus wusste nicht.. _wie_. Nicht zum ersten Mal verfluchte er dabei seine wenigen und mangelhaften Kenntnisse, was den Umgang mit Menschen anging – von flirten wollte er erst gar nicht sprechen.So beschränkte er sich darauf, sich Remus' Neckereien gefallen zu lassen, darauf zu achten, was er gerne aß und die Elfen anzuweisen, genau diese Speisen zu kochen, seinen Kleiderschrank zu füllen und allgemein darauf zu achten, dass Remus sich bei ihm wohl fühlte.

**OoooOoooO**

Remus hatte in den vergangenen Wochen oft an Sirius gedacht und über seine vergangene und jetzige Beziehung zu ihm nachgegrübelt. Dabei war er sehr darauf bedacht gewesen sich dies nicht anmerken zu lassen und er glaubte, dass ihm das auch sehr gut gelungen war.

Es schien ihm zumindest nicht so, dass Severus wegen seiner inneren Unruhe Verdacht geschöpft hätte. Remus wusste selbst nicht, woher diese unerklärliche Unruhe kam, noch was sie zu bedeuten hatte. Er schob den Gedanken an eine Vorahnung drohenden Unheils weit von sich, war aber doch dankbar, als Severus ihn eines Samstag Nachmittags praktisch dazu zwang ihn in die Winkelgasse zu begleiten, weil er sein Lager für Wolfsbanntrankzutaten auffüllen musste. Remus wusste zwar wirklich nicht, wozu Severus ihn dabei brauchte, aber er willigte dennoch ein, ihn zu begleiten. Wahrscheinlich würde er wieder als Träger für die nassen Regenschirme missbraucht werden und in jeder Apotheke, in die Severus ihn schleppen würde, gelangweilt in einer Ecke stehen. Aber alles war besser, als alleine zuhause herumzusitzen und sich zu fragen, wie es sein konnte, dass er nicht mehr so für Sirius empfand wie noch vor wenigen Monaten.

Seine Liebe zu Sirius war über die Jahre hinweg die einzige Konstante in seinem ansonsten chaotischen Leben gewesen, doch jetzt war alles anders und das störte und verunsicherte ihn zutiefst.

**OoooOoooO**

Und wirklich stand Remus Lupin anderthalb Stunden später mit zwei vor Nässe tropfenden Regenschirmen in der dritten Apotheke und versuchte ein gelangweiltes Gähnen zu unterdrücken, während Severus darauf wartete, an der Reihe zu sein.

Einzig das schmal lächelnde Versprechen von Severus, dass sie nach einem erfolgreichen Abschluss ihrer Einkäufe noch eine heiße Schokolade bei Florean Fortescue trinken würden, hielt ihn bei Laune.

Ohne wirkliches Interesse stöberte Remus in den Regalen und warf einen Blick durch die Schaufensterscheibe nach draußen, ob es immer noch genauso stark regnete wie vor fünf Minuten. Er registrierte freudig, dass die Passanten auf der Strasse mit einem ungläubigen Blick gen Himmel ihre Regenschirme lächelnd schlossen und auch Remus lächelte unwillkürlich, bis sein Blick auf eine Gruppe von vier – ihm wohlbekannten – Personen fiel.

**OoooOoooO**

„Du liebe Zeit, ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass das heute nochmal aufhört zu regnen", stöhnte Sirius erleichtert und schob sich die Kapuze seines Umhangs vom Kopf, während Lucius umsichtig den Schirm schloss, den er über sie beide gehalten hatte.

„Und ich glaube immer noch nicht, dass ihr uns bei diesem Wetter wirklich zu einer Anprobe schleppt", meckerte Draco, der seinen Schirm ebenfalls zusammenklappte, mit einem gemurmelten Zauberspruch schrumpfte und in seiner Jackentasche verstaute.

„Draco, manchmal könnte man wirklich meinen, du bist aus Zucker", meinte Harry heiter.

„Außerdem ist es höchste Zeit für diese Anprobe", sagte Lucius mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Ihr wollt doch auch, dass eure Festroben noch rechtzeitig zu unserer Hochzeit fertig werden."

Harry nickte zustimmend. Er wollte es sich nicht unbedingt mit dem Vater seines Freundes verscherzen.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin nur hier, weil du mir versprochen hast, dass wir nach der Anprobe bei _Qualität für Quidditch_ vorbeischauen dürfen."

Lucius seufzte leise. „Vater werden…", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Sirius lächelte und legte eine Hand auf Lucius' Schulter. „Lass ihn doch. Ich bin auch nie gern mit meinen Eltern Klamotten kaufen gegangen." Er kramte in seiner Robentasche und zog einen Geldschein heraus, den er Harry in die Hand drückte. „Da vorne ist eine Bäckerei – warum holt ihr euch nicht schon mal was zu essen, sonst macht ihr nachher bei der Anprobe schlapp. Und kauft für uns auch zwei Brötchen…", rief er den Jungs noch nach, die schon heißhungrig losgerannt waren.

„Du verwöhnst die Bälger", beschwerte sich Lucius, doch es klang keinesfalls ärgerlich.

„Vielleicht wollte ich auch nur mal für fünf Sekunden mit dir allein sein?", raunte Sirius seinem Verlobten zu.

Lucius lächelte und legte eine Hand an Sirius' Wange. „Du bist ganz kalt", flüsterte er besorgt und zog Sirius zärtlich näher zu sich.

„Innen drin ist mir ganz heiß", wisperte Sirius kaum hörbar zurück.

Lucius küsste ihn leicht auf die Lippen, löste sich jedoch fast sofort wieder von ihm. „Willst du mich wirklich heiraten?", fragte er seltsam ernst. „Bist du dir sicher?"

Sirius musterte ihn mit leichter Verblüffung. „Ja, natürlich bin ich mir sicher… Oh, du meinst, wegen… Remus…" Er hielt kurz inne, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich habe ihn neulich nicht weit von hier getroffen und ich habe mich wirklich gefragt, wie ich je… Du bist so völlig anders, aber…" Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Ich liebe dich, Lucius, und nur dich", antwortete er ernst und küsste Lucius liebevoll mitten auf den Mund.

Lucius war mit dieser Antwort vollauf zufrieden. Nicht nur die Worte und der Kuss hatten ihn überzeugt, sondern auch der Blick, mit dem Sirius ihn angesehen hatte.

**OoooOoooO**

Auch Remus hatte diesen Blick von Sirius durch die mit Regentropfen gesprenkelte Schaufensterscheibe bemerkt und er hatte zum ersten Mal begriffen, dass Sirius und Lucius einander wirklich liebten und die Verlobung nicht nur eine Trotzreaktion gewesen war.

Wie betäubt blieb er an der Schaufensterscheibe stehen und starrte blicklos nach draußen. Er bemerkte nicht, wie sich Lucius und Sirius eng umschlungen entfernten.

Sirius liebte Lucius.

Daran konnte kein Zweifel mehr bestehen. Nicht nach diesem Blick… nicht nach diesem Kuss…

Beschämt und bestürzt zugleich wurde Remus bewusst, dass Sirius ihn noch nie mit einem solchen Blick angesehen hatte… noch nie… hieß das wirklich, dass Sirius ihn nie geliebt hatte, dass…

„Ich bin fertig. Brauchst du noch was?"

Severus' Stimme riss Remus aus seinen wilden Gedanken und er fuhr herum.

„Was? Nein… ich…"

„Was hast du da?", fragte Severus und nahm Remus ein Fläschchen aus den gefühllosen Fingern. „Rosenknospen-Essenz? Das braucht man nur für Liebestränke. Möchtest du das noch kaufen?"

„Nein… nein…" Remus schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Er konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, das Fläschchen aus einem Regal genommen zu haben.

„Sag mal, geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Severus besorgt, nahm Remus' Hand und sah ihm forschend ins Gesicht.

Und in diesem Augenblick begriff Remus Lupin, dass er nicht von Sirius Black, sondern von Severus Snape geliebt wurde.

Wie betäubt blickte er in diese unergründlichen, nachtschwarzen Augen und erkannte in ihnen den gleichen Ausdruck, den er gerade bei Sirius beobachtet hatte, als dieser Lucius angesehen hatte.

Severus liebte ihn. Diese plötzliche Erkenntnis ließ seine Knie weich werden und er griff Halt suchend nach Severus' Hand, der ihn sofort stützte.

„Remus, was ist denn?", drängte Severus und Remus raffte sein letztes bisschen Geistesgegenwart zusammen und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Nichts", beschwichtigte er Severus. „Mir war nur gerade etwas schwindelig. Es ist hier drin ein bisschen stickig und ich gebe zu, ich bin auch ein wenig hungrig. Warum erledigst du nicht die restlichen Einkäufe allein und ich gehe schon vor zu Florean, esse dort eine Kleinigkeit und du kommst nach?", schlug er vor und zwang sich zu einem beruhigenden Lächeln.

**OoooOoooO**

Severus war zögernd auf Remus' Vorschlag eingegangen und so saß nun Remus alleine in Florean's Lokal vor einer dampfenden Gulaschsuppe und versuchte, seine in Aufruhr geratenen Gedanken und Emotionen zu ordnen.

Das war gar nicht so einfach, denn als ständiger Refrain hallten die Worte „_Sirius liebt Lucius"_ und „_Severus liebt mich_" durch seinen Kopf.

Er versuchte zuerst, sich das Bild von Sirius und Lucius, wie sie sich geküsst hatten, wieder ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen, doch egal, wie oft er das tat und versuchte, sich die Emotionen, die ihn bei diesem Anblick bewegt hatten, erneut zu durchleben... Trauer und Eifersucht waren nicht darunter.

Es hatte ihm vorhin nicht wehgetan, die beiden miteinander zu sehen und es schmerzte ihn auch jetzt nicht, egal, wie sehr er auch versuchte, dieses Gefühl herbeizuzwingen.

Schon vor ein paar Wochen, als er Sirius vor dem teuren Designer-Geschäft getroffen hatte, war er ihm so fremd erschienen. Was war nur mit ihnen beiden passiert? Sie hatten sich doch schon immer geliebt! Wie konnte das so plötzlich aufhören? Als Sirius damals seine eigene Wohnung gehabt hatte, hatten sie sich dort fast pausenlos geliebt, doch dann war der Phönix-Orden gegründet worden und ehe Remus noch recht zur Besinnung gekommen war, war Sirius nach Askaban gebracht worden. Dort war er lange Jahre gewesen und Remus war sehr einsam gewesen und hatte sich schuldig gefühlt, weil er einen Verräter geliebt hatte. Doch dann hatte sich in jener Nacht, in der Wurmschwanz wieder aufgetaucht war, alles geändert. Sirius' Unschuld war damit für Remus erwiesen gewesen und sein schlechtes Gewissen hatte ihn nicht länger geplagt. Danach war Sirius ein Jahr lang auf der Flucht gewesen... und sie hatten sich erst wieder gesehen, als Sirius sein altes Elternhaus dem Phönix-Orden als Hauptquartier zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Doch viel Zeit für sich selbst hatten sie damals auch nicht gehabt. Dann war ihm Sirius wieder durch diesen Vorfall im Ministerium entrissen worden...

Remus rührte nachdenklich in seiner Suppe. Wenn er so daran zurückdachte, hatten sie beide nicht wirklich viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Garantiert weniger, als er mittlerweile mit Severus verbracht hatte. War es für Sirius und ihn tatsächlich nur eine Schwärmerei, eine Jugendliebe gewesen, die sich sehr schnell verflüchtigt hätte, wenn sie jemals ausreichend Zeit miteinander verbracht hätten? Hätten sie schon vor Jahren aufgehört, einander zu lieben, wenn das Leben ihnen einfach mehr _Spielraum _gelassen hätte?

Vielleicht stimmte das sogar, aber als er gerade geglaubt hatte, diese tiefe Liebe in Severus' Augen zu sehen, da hatte er sich doch bestimmt geirrt. Er war eben aufgeregt gewesen und so…

Mit gerunzelter Stirn tunkte Remus eine Scheibe Brot in die Suppe und biss dann hinein. Plötzlich musste er grinsen. Sirius hatte das gehasst. Er hatte es nie leiden können, wenn Remus etwas eingetunkt hatte. Egal ob es Brot und Suppe oder Kekse und Tee gewesen waren. Severus dagegen war es völlig gleichgültig. Nein... nicht gleichgültig – entschied Remus nach einer Weile. Schon seit Monaten stand immer ein Brotkorb auf dem Esszimmertisch, wenn es Suppe oder Eintopf zum Essen gab… und Severus aß nie etwas davon.

Mit einem Mal fielen Remus unzählige solcher Kleinigkeiten ein. Die Himbeermarmelade, die Schokomakronen, der extra für ihn zubereitete Tee, die Fürsorge nach jeder Vollmondnacht... Das tat doch niemand, wenn er den anderen nicht bis zum Wahnsinn liebte!

Remus stöhnte. Wie hatte er die ganze Zeit über so blind sein können? Wie hatte er nur jemals glauben können, dass der Slytherin eine Vernunftehe in Erwägung ziehen würde? Wie war das noch gewesen? Severus tat nie etwas ohne Grund... für Severus war diese Ehe von Anfang an eine Liebesheirat gewesen.

Allerdings hatte er es zumindest die meiste Zeit wirklich exzellent verstanden, diese zarten Gefühle unter seinem üblichen schroffen und abweisenden Verhalten zu verbergen. Dennoch... Severus war immer für ihn da gewesen, wenn er jemanden gebraucht hatte. Severus hatte immer für ihn gesorgt und er hatte auch manchmal gelächelt... diese schmale, spröde Lächeln... Remus dachte daran, wie sich Severus' starre Haltung entspannte, wenn er ihn umarmte und wie gut und richtig sich Severus in seinen Armen anfühlte und wie schön es war, ihm am Tisch gegenüber zu sitzen und wie...

Remus schluckte trocken. War es möglich, dass er noch dämlicher war, als er bislang angenommen hatte? War es möglich, dass er sich ganz allmählich in seinen eigenen Ehemann verliebt hatte, ohne es selbst zu merken?

„Schmeckt dir die Suppe nicht?", fragte Severus, der unbemerkt an den Tisch herangetreten war und Remus wusste vor lauter Verlegenheit plötzlich nicht, wo er hinsehen sollte. Wortlos nahm Severus ihm den Löffel aus der Hand und kostete die Suppe.

„Kein Wunder", meinte er trocken. „Zu viele Zwiebeln. Soll ich dir etwas anderes bestellen?"

„Nein, danke... sie ist gar nicht so übel", sagte Remus hastig, sah dann doch auf und blickte Severus direkt in die Augen. Was er in ihnen las, ließ sein Herz heftiger klopfen.

„Ich hoffe, es geht dir wieder besser", erwiderte Severus schroff. „Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, den ganzen Krempel alleine nach Hause zu schaffen." Mit einer Hand wies er auf einen kleinen Stapel Tüten und Päckchen, die auf dem freien Stuhl an ihrem Tisch lagen.

Das war so typisch Severus - seine Besorgnis hinter einer schroffen Beschwerde zu verstecken - ,dass Remus lachen musste.

„Keine Sorge", sagte Remus. „Das schaffe ich gerade noch." Er griff nach Severus' Hand und drückte sie leicht.

Erst da wurde ihm bewusst, wie selbstverständlich diese Gesten für ihn mittlerweile geworden waren und er erschrak ein wenig darüber. Remus sah auf die schlanken Finger hinab, die er ein seiner Hand hielt. Sie waren vielleicht von Zaubertränken befleckt, aber wenn sie nach Vollmondnächten diese Wundersalbe auf Remus' Haut auftrugen, dann waren sie unglaublich sanft. Seine Augen mochten bisweilen kalt und stechend wirken, doch in ihrer Tiefe loderte ein Feuer, das nur darauf wartete auszubrechen. Seine Haare waren vielleicht ein wenig fettig, aber sie hingen ihm nicht mehr ins Gesicht, weil Remus es sich angewöhnt hatte, ihm die Strähnen hinters Ohr zu streichen, wo Severus sie dann auch immer ließ. Seine Bewegungen waren vielleicht nicht anmutig, aber immer sehr effizient und eindrucksvoll… wenn er es denn wollte. Und dann dieses Lächeln… dieses schmale, spröde Lächeln, das soviel verbarg und Remus doch erfreute, denn irgendwie hatte er schon immer gewusst, dass dieses Lächeln nur ihm galt.

Merlin... er liebte Severus... aber wie sollte er es ihm nur sagen, ohne dass Severus glauben würde, er würde es nur tun, weil er Sirius nun endgültig nicht mehr bekommen würde?

**OoooOoooO**

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

**OoooOoooO**

**Lorelei**: Remus! Was hast du da am Hals?

**Remus**: Ach… nichts…

**Lorelei**: Erzähl mir nichts! Das ist ein Knutschfleck! Wehe, du warst an meinem Staubsauger!

**Remus**: (_verwirrt_) Staubsauger?

**Severus**: Ja, das ist dieses Ding, mit dem sie immer…

**Lorelei**: Severus!

**Severus**: Ja, das ist mein Name…

**Lorelei**: Du hast ja auch einen Knutschfleck… Wo ist der Sekt? Das muss gefeiert werden!

**Severus**: Reg' dich ab… wir waren an deinem Staubsauger…

**Remus**: Wir wollten dich nur ein bisschen reinlegen…

**Severus**: Weil Fasching ist und all dieses Zeug…

**Lorelei**: Ihr seid ja soooo gemein! Na wartet! Die Rache wird fürchterlich sein!

**Severus**: Ist sie weg?

**Remus**: Jaha… vielleicht sollte ich dir den nächsten Knutschfleck dort verpassen, wo sie ihn nicht gleich sieht?

**Severus**: (_verhalten lächelnd_) Vielleicht…


	22. I'll leave my love between the stars

**Disclaimer: Wie immer... alles JKR – ich borg's mir nur aus...**

**Hinweis: „anonyme" Reviews werden in meinem Forum beantwortet – das Forum befindet sich hier bei ff-net und kann in meinem Benutzer-Profil gefunden werden.**

**

* * *

**

**Wunder gibt es immer wieder**

**_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_**

**Kapitel 22 – I'll leave my love between the stars**

"Ich denke, ich werde jetzt nach oben gehen", sagte Remus als er die letzte Ration Wolfsbanntrank zu sich genommen hatte. „Bleib' nicht mehr so lange auf, ja?", wandte er sich an Severus.

Severus nickte, blieb aber stumm. Er fühlte seit einigen Tagen – genauer gesagt, seit ihren gemeinsamen Einkäufen in der Winkelgasse an jenem verregneten Samstag – etwas bekümmert, dass Remus sich wieder ein wenig von ihm zurückgezogen und wie hinter einer undurchdringlichen Mauer verschanzt hatte. Einmal hatte er gewagt, ihn zu fragen, ob er ihn verärgert hätte, aber Remus hatte beide Augenbrauen hochgezogen und gefragt: „Mich verärgert? Warum? Was habe ich gesagt, dass du das glaubst?" Darauf hatte Severus die Antwort schuldig bleiben müssen, denn Remus hatte nichts gesagt und er konnte schlecht zugeben, dass seine Gefühle ihn für jeden Stimmungswechsel, dem Remus unterworfen war, hellhörig machten. An manchen Tagen benahm sich Remus fast so unsicher und reserviert, wie am Anfang ihrer Ehe – und das, nachdem Severus sich gerade erst wieder Hoffnungen gemacht hatte... es war zum Verzweifeln! Warum hatte er sich auch ausgerechnet in einen Gryffindor verlieben müssen?

**OoooOoooO**

Später in der Nacht ging Remus in seiner Wolfsform unruhig in seinem Schlafzimmer auf und ab.

Er wusste, dass er sich in Bezug auf Severus gehemmt und völlig unnatürlich benahm, doch er konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun. Er benahm sich ohne sein eigenes Zutun und völlig automatisch wie der letzte Trottel und das ärgerte ihn maßlos. Doch in seinem Bemühen, sich Severus gegenüber völlig normal zu geben, verhielt er sich immer unnormaler. Remus knirschte frustriert mit den Zähnen. Severus liebte ihn – und er liebte Severus... wie schwierig konnte es wohl sein, das auch offen auszusprechen? Er seufzte leise. So wie es momentan aussah, war es wohl nahezu unmöglich.

Er heulte leise und sah sehnsüchtig nach der Tür, die nie abgeschlossen war. Warum ging er nicht einfach – so wie er war – hinüber zu Severus?

„_Weil das eine bescheuerte Idee ist_", schalt er sich selbst. „_Severus hat Angst vor Werwölfen... er wird mich verhexen oder achtkantig wieder rausschmeißen. Und beides ist bei meinem Vorhaben ihn von meiner Liebe zu überzeugen nicht sehr förderlich!_"

Er drehte eine weitere Runde durch sein Schlafzimmer. Aber Severus liebte ihn doch! Dann hatte er sicher auch keine Angst mehr vor seiner Werwolfform... oder doch? Remus knurrte leise. Es war an der Zeit das herauszufinden!

**OoooOoooO**

Severus traute seinen Augen kaum, als sich seine Schlafzimmertür öffnete und der Werwolf – nein, Remus! – sich durch den offenen Spalt schob.

Im ersten Moment überfiel ihn irrationale Panik und er war froh, dass er noch an seinem kleinen Schreibtisch saß, an dem er bis eben gearbeitet hatte. So hatte er noch eine kleine Barriere zwischen sich und dem Werw... nein, Remus! Und vor Remus musste er doch keine Angst mehr haben, oder?

Mit seiner ganzen Willenskraft bezwang er die Furcht, die sein rationales Denken zu überwältigen drohte und verscheuchte die Bilder, die ihn seit seinem sechsten Schuljahr immer wieder verfolgten. Er war doch nicht so dumm gewesen, anzunehmen, dass er mit einem Werwolf verheiratet sein könnte, ohne diesen jemals in dieser Form zu sehen? Nein, so dumm war er nicht gewesen - er hatte gewusst, dass dieser Tag irgendwann hatte kommen müssen… er hatte nur gehofft, es würde nicht so bald sein… oder er würde eine kleine Vorwarnung bekommen… oder sie hätten erst darüber geredet…

Mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtete er den Werw... verflixt! Er konnte seinen Ehemann doch nicht immer einen Werwolf nennen… aber der Name _Remus_ erschien seinem Gehirn im Moment auch nicht sehr passend. Wie war noch mal sein Spitzname während der Schule gewesen? Moony? Moony - das war besser... Von Moony schien keinerlei Bedrohung auszugehen, er war auf der Türschwelle stehen geblieben und hatte nun sogar den Kopf schiefgelegt.

Ganz allmählich beruhigte sich Severus' Pulsschlag wieder. Er betrachtete Moony genauer und erkannte Remus' bernsteinfarbene Augen und den sanften, fragenden Blick.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du Türen öffnen kannst", äußerte Severus das erstbeste, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Moony winselte leise. „Nun komm' schon her", sagte Severus mit einem leisen Seufzen und hoffte, dass Remus am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr wissen würde, wie viel Überwindung ihn dieser Satz dennoch gekostet hatte. „Wenn du ewig in der offenen Tür herumstehst, wird es hier drin nur unnötig kalt."

Monny jaulte – erfreut, wie es Severus schien – und trottete ins Zimmer, wo er sich mit einem letzten fragenden Blick zu Severus vor den Kamin legte, den Kopf auf die Vorderpfoten legte und die Augen schloss.

Severus wusste nicht, wie lange er an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen und Moony einfach nur angesehen hatte. Als es so aussah, als ob er vor dem Feuer eingeschlafen wäre, stand Severus behutsam auf, ging leise zu ihm hin und berührte mit seinen Fingerspitzen das Fell an Moony's Hals. Es war überraschend weich und prickelte angenehm auf seiner Haut.

**OoooOoooO**

Die Hochzeit von Sirius Black und Lucius Malfoy war ein gesellschaftliches Großereignis und Malfoy Manor – wo die Festlichkeiten abgehalten wurden, platzte aus allen Nähten.

Remus hatte es so angestellt, dass er und Severus sich in der Einganghalle etwas aus den Augen verloren hatten. Bei der Sache, die er jetzt vorhatte, konnte er Severus nicht gebrauchen. Er hatte vor, Sirius als seinem Liebsten Lebewohl zu sagen. Erst während der letzten Tage hatte er sich zu diesem Schritt entschlossen, da er der Meinung war, sie hätten sich beide einen richtigen Schlussstrich verdient. Nun stand er etwas verloren im ersten Stock von Malfoy Manor und fragte sich, in welchem der vielen Zimmer Sirius wohl stecken mochte. Auf keinen Fall wollte er aus Versehen in Lucius' Zimmer und dessen eigene Vorbereitungen platzen.

Der Zufall kam Remus in Gestalt von Harry und Draco zu Hilfe, die gerade aus einem der Zimmer in den Flur hinaustraten.

„Harry – Draco!", machte Remus mit einem leichten Winken auf sich aufmerksam, doch die Jungs nickten nur müde. „Könnt ihr mir vielleicht sagen, wo ich Sirius finde?", fragte Remus hoffnungsvoll.

„Da drin", antwortete Harry einsilbig und deutete auf die Tür, aus der sie gerade getreten waren. „Und er macht uns noch alle wahnsinnig."

„Ich war noch nie so froh, mit dir einer Meinung zu sein", seufzte Draco erleichtert. „Ich dachte schon, ich wäre derjenige mit dem Dachschaden, aber wenn sogar du Black für den Übergeschnappten hältst, dann muss es wohl stimmen."

„Übergeschnappt?", fragte Remus mit gerunzelter Stirn zurück. „Wieso das denn?"

„Er wollte allen Ernstes, dass wir ihm in seine Festrobe reinhelfen", beschwerte sich Draco. „Also, wenn ihr mich fragt, dann ist das Teil viel zu eng... aber wahrscheinlich hätte er sich am liebsten in das Zeug reinnähen lassen."

„Er trägt scharlachrot...", murmelte Harry zusammenhanglos und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „Scharlachrot und weiß... Draco, ich brauche was zu trinken, bevor dieser Wahnsinn weitergeht."

„Sollst du haben, mein Held", erwiderte Draco mit großzügiger Geste und führte Harry mit sich fort. „Die Bar meines Vaters steht dir offen."

Remus sah den beiden Jungs mit offenem Mund nach. So ganz begriff er nicht, worum es hier gegangen war, aber er war sich sicher, dass die beiden übertrieben hatten. Dennoch klopfte er laut und deutlich an die Tür, bevor er sie behutsam öffnete.

„Geht es schon los? Oh mein Gott... Remus!", rief Sirius hektisch aus und wandte sich von dem übergroßen Spiegel ab, in dem er gerade noch sein Spiegelbild kritisch beäugt hatte.

Remus blinzelte. Vor ihm stand wirklich eine Vision in der teuersten Robe, die er je gesehen hatte.

Es war ein fließendes und dennoch am Oberteil eng anliegendes Kleidungsstück aus scharlachroter Seide mit einem eingewebten Muster. Darunter waren weiße Hosen und ein weißes Hemd sichtbar – offensichtlich aus Satin und darin steckte Sirius, der mit den Knöpfen seiner Robe um die Wette strahlte.

„Sind das Rubine?", fragte Remus benommen und deutete auf die glitzernden Knöpfe.

„Sieht fantastisch aus, nicht wahr?", erwiderte Sirius begeistert und wurde dann plötzlich sehr ernst, was auf Remus unerklärlicher Weise vollkommen deplaziert wirkte. „Remus... ich... ich bin froh, dass du jetzt hier bist, denn ich muss dir etwas sagen."

„Wenn du mir sagen willst, dass du Lucius liebst... das musst du nicht", lächelte Remus erleichtert. Vielleicht würde dies ja doch nicht ganz so peinlich und schwierig werden, wie er befürchtet hatte. „Darauf bin ich mittlerweile selbst gekommen."

Nun lächelte auch Sirius, wenn auch etwas wehmütig. „Es tut mir leid, Remus... ich hatte nicht die Absicht, mich in ihn zu verlieben, aber dann... dann ist es einfach passiert und er..." Sirius schluckte. „Er ist einfach ganz wunderbar zu mir und er verwöhnt mich sehr – ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie das ist... wenn... man so umsorgt wird. Und er versteht mich… und alle meine... naja… Launen." Sirius wirkte zerknirscht. „Ich fürchte, ich habe dich nie so geliebt, wie... ihn..."

In diesem Moment begriff Remus, dass Sirius innerlich nie der starke Mann gewesen war, für den ihn alle – er inklusive – gehalten hatten. Sirius brauchte einen Menschen an seiner Seite, an dessen Schulter er sich anlehnen konnte und der immer für ihn da war... und dafür war Remus definitiv nicht gemacht. Er hatte nie diese starke Schulter für Sirius sein können – er brauchte ja selbst Halt und Stütze – die er, wenn auch unwissentlich, nun in Severus gefunden hatte.

„Das muss dir nicht leid tun", erwiderte Remus. „Es war auch von meiner Seite mehr Schwärmerei dabei, als wahre Liebe. Ich denke, wir haben uns da beide etwas vorgemacht und in etwas verrannt, was gar nicht..."

„... da war", vollendete Sirius mit einer Grimasse den Satz. „Wir sind schon zwei schräge Vögel, was?" Er lachte leise, doch dann wurde sein Blick wieder ernst. „Trotzdem... ich bin mit Lucius glücklich... aber was ist mit dir?"

„Mit mir?" Remus hatte soviel Anstand ein wenig zu erröten.

Sirius musterte ihn mit leichter Überraschung.

„Hat dir der alte Giftmischer also doch noch dein Herz gestohlen, wie?", fragte Sirius schlau. „Ich glaube, ich sollte deswegen böse sein, aber dazu habe ich heute keine Zeit. Findest du eigentlich, dass die Robe zu eng ist? Harry und Draco waren anscheinend dieser Meinung."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." Remus lachte und hätte doch gerne ein bisschen geweint, warum wusste er allerdings selbst nicht. „Aber ich wünsche dir viel Glück. Und wenn du aus deinen Flitterwochen wieder zurück bist, dann lass uns einen trinken gehen, einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden, Remus", sagte Sirius mit einem warmen Lächeln. „Danke...", fügte er leise hinzu und die beiden Männer umarmten sich wie das, was sie schon immer waren - Freunde.

**OoooOoooO**

„Halt, halt, halt, mein Sohn. Wohin so eilig?", Lucius stand – sehr elegant in schwarzem Samt gekleidet - gemeinsam mit Severus in der Eingangshalle und hielt seinen Sohn, der an ihm hatte vorbeihasten wollen, am Ellbogen fest.

„Zu dir." Draco schnappte nach Luft. „Der Typ vom Ministerium ist da und ich suche dich deshalb schon die ganze Zeit."

Lucius sah auf seine Uhr und bemerkte gelassen: „Nach dem Terminplan haben wir noch eine Viertelstunde Zeit, bevor wir mit der Trauung anfangen müssen." Er nippte an seinem Glas Champagner und ließ Draco wieder los. „Es genügt, wenn du Sirius in zehn Minuten Bescheid sagst. Er ist doch noch oben?"

„Ja", murrte Draco und glättete die Falten an seinem Ärmel. „Lupin ist gerade bei ihm."

„Gut", bemerkte Lucius schlicht. „Dann hol Harry – du kannst ihn nach der Zeremonie weiter abfüllen."

„Verdammt", beschwerte sich Draco entrüstet. „Weißt du eigentlich alles?" Draco stapfte wütend davon.

Lucius sah seinem Sohn belustigt nach und richtete dann seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Severus, der mit leerem Blick vor sich hinstarrte.

„Severus – kein Grund, gleich wieder das Schlimmste anzunehmen", sprach er seinen alten Freund an. „Trink lieber noch ein Glas Champagner."

„Dich lässt das wohl völlig kalt?", fragte Severus mit leicht bitterem Unterton. War das der Grund für Remus' Unnahbarkeit der letzten Wochen? Ein letzter Versuch den ehemaligen Geliebten zurückzugewinnen? Ihn vom Altar weg zu entführen? Er schalt sich selbst einen Dummkopf. Es war doch sonst nicht seine Art, sich solchen Phantastereien hinzugeben. Wenn das alles wahr wäre, dann wäre Moony doch nicht vor einer Woche zu ihm gekommen und – er schluckte – hätte sich von ihm streicheln lassen.

„Allerdings", unterbrach Lucius' schneidende Stimme seine wirren Gedanken. „Es lässt mich kalt. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass die beiden dort oben mehr anstellen, als ein rührseliges Abschiednehmen?", meinte Lucius mit einem verächtlichen Lächeln.

Severus schluckte. „Du scheinst dir da ja sehr sicher zu sein", bemerkte er kalt.

Ein verruchtes Lächeln umspielte Lucius' Lippen. „Sagen wir mal so... ich denke, ich habe ausreichend dafür gesorgt, dass Sirius' Gedanken ausschließlich von mir erfüllt sind. Ich sehe daher keine Gefahr darin, die beiden einen Augenblick allein zu lassen."

„Wie schön für dich", erwiderte Severus spröde.

Lucius rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich hätte dich wirklich nicht für so empfindlich gehalten", seufzte er leise und sprach mit gesenkter Stimme weiter: „Severus, mal ganz unter uns... ich liebe Sirius wirklich und er... er liebt mich auch. Ich würde ihn nicht heiraten, wenn ich diesbezüglich Zweifel hätte. Ich bin mir sicher, dass beide mittlerweile erkannt haben, dass ihre angebliche Liebe nur eine romantische Einbildung war, die nur in ihrer Phantasie Blüten getrieben und nun – angesichts der Wirklichkeit – verdorrt ist. Wir brauchen uns daher wirklich keine Sorgen mehr zu machen... das heißt..." Er musterte Severus abschätzig. „_Ich_ mache mir schon seit geraumer Zeit keine Sorgen mehr... und du solltest auch damit aufhören. Es ist unnötig."

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so", murmelte Severus kaum hörbar, doch da in diesem Moment Remus an seiner Seite und Sirius auf der Treppe auftauchte, ging sein Kommentar in dem aufbrandenden Getuschel unter.

Sirius schritt sehr aufrecht die Treppe hinab und reichte Lucius seine Hand.

„Du siehst prachtvoll aus", sagte Lucius und hob Sirius' Hand an seine Lippen.

Remus musste ebenfalls zugeben, dass Sirius einfach unglaublich aussah. Er selbst hätte sich in einer solch extravaganten Robe eher lächerlich gemacht, doch Sirius bewegte sich sehr elegant darin und war eine rechte Augenweide. Remus aber blickte auf den Mann neben sich... ihm war Severus' schlichtes Auftreten und seine etwas prosaische Haltung bei weitem lieber.

Severus wandte sich mit einem unmerklichen Kopfschütteln von dem Hochzeitspaar ab und ließ seinen Blick über die versammelten Gäste gleiten. In einigen Augen sah er Neid, in manchen Bewunderung, aber in den meisten lag so etwas wie romantisches Staunen. Aber ausnahmslos alle Blicke waren auf Sirius gerichtet, der wirklich einen bühnenreifen Auftritt hingelegt hatte.

Er drehte den Kopf um Remus anzusehen und bemerkte zu seiner großen Verblüffung und mit nicht geringem Herzklopfen, dass Remus der einzige war, der seinen Blick nicht auf Sirius gerichtet hatte... Seine Augen hingen stattdessen unverwandt an Severus.

**OoooOoooO**

Nach der überraschend schlichten Zeremonie, die von Sirius und Lucius mit einem nicht so schlichten Kuss besiegelt worden war, traf Minerva an dem reichhaltigen Büffet auf Ron und Hermine. Sie hörte gerade noch Ron sagen: „Sirius Malfoy… Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich daran jemals gewöhnen werde." Dann bemerkte er Minerva und begrüßte sie sehr höflich. Auch Hermine reichte Minerva erfreut die Hand, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Verlobten zuwandte und das Gespräch wieder aufnahm.

„Es heißt Sirius _Black_-Malfoy", verbesserte sie Ron, der daraufhin die Augen verdrehte.

„Diese bescheuerten Doppel-Namen benutzt eh kein Mensch", widersprach er. „Du wirst sehen, über kurz oder lang heißt es nur noch Sirius Malfoy."

„Und genau deshalb werde ich nach unserer Hochzeit weiter Hermine Granger heißen und nicht Granger-Weasley", stellte Hermine fest.

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Du heißt dann Mrs. Hermine Weasley", brauste Ron auf. „Wie sollen die Leute denn sonst wissen, mit wem du verheiratet bist!"

Minerva überlegte gerade, wie sie den rasch aufbrandenden Streit schlichten sollte, als sich in Harry und Draco eine willkommene Ablenkung zu ihnen gesellte.

„Schicke Party, was?", begrüßte Harry seine Freunde.

„Harry – hast du etwa getrunken?", fragte Hermine energisch.

Harry dachte nach. „Ja", sagte er schließlich. „Und Mister Malfoy hat gesagt, ich soll das lassen, sonst könnte ich später nicht mehr den Brautstrauß fangen."

Draco seufzte gequält. „Harry – wie oft soll ich es dir noch erklären! Mein Vater hat dich nur aufgezogen. Es gibt überhaupt keinen Brautstrauß."

„Echt, jetzt?", fragte Harry verwirrt und Ron fing an zu kichern.

Minerva verstieg sich dazu, einem geknickten Draco auf die Schulter zu klopfen.

„Bis heute Abend ist er sicher wieder nüchtern", versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern.

Daraufhin errötete Draco sehr kleidsam und zerrte Harry mit einem gemurmelten Abschiedsgruß mit sich fort.

„Ob das mit den beiden jemals was wird?", fragte Hermine grinsend, worauf Ron sich die Ohren zuhielt.

„Bitte, Mine – ich will das nicht hören!", flehte er.

„Irgendwann wirst du dich den Tatsachen stellen müssen", bemerkte Hermine altklug. „Immerhin verstehen sich ihre Erziehungsberechtigten ja prächtig." Sie wies auf die Tanzfläche, wo Sirius und Lucius sehr eng miteinander tanzten. „Sehen die beiden miteinander nicht einfach toll aus?"

„Also ich für meinen Teil möchte nicht an Lucius' Stelle sein", bemerkte Minerva trocken. „Diese Blacks haben alle ein schreckliches Temperament – und so etwas ändert sich auch durch eine Ehe nicht. Und unter einer angenehmen Ehe stelle ich mir etwas anderes vor als gerade diese Verbindung. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass die beiden ein hübsches Paar abgeben."

„Naja… ein bisschen impulsiv ist Sirius schon… Glauben Sie nicht, dass die beiden glücklich miteinander werden?", fragte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", stellte Minerva richtig. „Es kommt immer darauf an, was man sich von einer Ehe verspricht. Möglicherweise ist Lucius für Sirius genau der Richtige. Er hat zumindest Erfahrung damit ein Mitglied der Familie Black im Zaum zu halten."

**OoooOoooO**

„Möchtest du tanzen?", fragte Remus hoffnungsvoll und sah Severus mit einem schüchternen Lächeln an, doch genau in diesem Moment bewegten sich Harry und Draco auf der Tanzfläche an ihnen vorbei und Severus gab einen verächtlichen Laut von sich.

„Tanzen? So etwa?", fragte er spöttisch und wies mit einem Kopfnicken zu dem jungen Paar hin, das den Tanz sichtlich als Vorwand nutzte um einander möglichst nahe zu sein. Er ignorierte dabei gekonnt den infantilen Teil seines Gehirns, welcher lauthals _„Au ja, au ja!"_ brüllte.

Betroffen sah Remus den beiden Jungs nach. „Nein, natürlich nicht", erwiderte er peinlich berührt. Als Severus daraufhin nichts mehr sagte, räusperte sich Remus und versuchte sein Glück ein zweites Mal. Severus benahm sich heute noch steifer und unnahbarer als sonst. Dagegen musste doch etwas zu machen sein!

„Ich möchte trotzdem tanzen", wiederholte Remus entschlossen.

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an", erwiderte Severus spröde. War ja klar, dass das eben nur so dahingesagt gewesen war. „Ich fürchte nur, dass Lucius etwas dagegen haben wird, wenn du ihm seinen frischgebackenen Ehepartner auf die Tanzfläche entführst." Es hatte lässig klingen sollen, doch Severus musste zugegen, dass es sich einfach nur nach Eifersucht mit einem Stich Bitterkeit anhörte. Remus hatte ihm immer noch nicht gesagt, dass er bei Black gewesen war und was er mit ihm zu besprechen gehabt hatte.

„Sirius? Wer redet denn von Sirius?", bemerkte Remus mit einem leicht ungeduldigen Lachen. „Ich will mit dir tanzen."

„Mit mir?", fragte Severus perplex zurück um gleich darauf wieder in alte Gewohnheiten zu verfallen und zu sagen: „Ich tanze nicht." Innerlich wollte er sich dafür am liebsten selbst in den Hintern treten.

„Das ist schade", erwiderte Remus betrübt und wich ein wenig von Severus zurück. „Ich dachte… ist ja auch egal." Verdammt, war das schwierig! Verdrossen stellte Remus fest, dass er keinerlei Verführungskünste oder Flirt-Talente besaß. Derlei war auch nie notwendig gewesen. Damals mit Sirius, das hatte sich einfach so ergeben und später hatte er keinerlei Verlangen mehr nach einer Beziehung oder einem Partner gehabt, weshalb er in dieser Hinsicht mehr als nur unbedarft war.

Die Zurückweisung zeichnete sich deutlich auf Remus' Gesicht ab und Severus warf alle seine Gewohnheiten über Bord und sagte hastig: „Ich meine, ich würde schon, aber… ich… ich kann nicht… tanzen."

Remus hörte auf, auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen und sah Severus erleichtert an.

„Ach so… aber das macht doch nichts… Ich bin auch nicht gerade ein toller Tänzer, aber… ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns sehr blamieren würden." Er grinste aufmunternd und wies unauffällig auf Molly und Arthur Weasley. „So gut sind wir allemal." Er hielt Severus seine Hand hin und sein Herz klopfte wie wild, als dieser erst krampfhaft schluckte und schließlich zögernd seine Finger in die ausgestreckte Hand legte.

Von der anderen Seite des Saales aus beobachten Minerva und Albus die ersten zaghaften Schritte von Remus und Severus auf der Tanzfläche.

„Ich denke, es wird so langsam", meinte Minerva heiter.

„Ja, ich glaube auch, dass wir da eine sehr gute Ehe gestiftet haben", bemerkte Albus schmunzelnd. „Noch ein Lachshäppchen, meine Liebe?"

**OoooOoooO**

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

**OoooOoooO**

**

* * *

**

**Severus**: Remus? Wo sind eigentlich die ganzen Plotbunnys hin?

**Remus**: Lorelei hat ausgemistet… Sie meinte, sie will lieber an ihrem Original-Roman weiter schreiben und an „Green Side" und damit wäre sie völlig ausgelastet. Nur eine weitere Story und ein One-Shot schwebt ihr derzeit vor.

**Severus**: Und was ist mit uns? Sie kann uns doch nach allem nicht so einfach aufs Abstellgleis schieben!

**Remus**: Naja… vielleicht braucht sie einfach… (_kommt näher_) ein bisschen mehr… (_noch näher_) Inspiration?

**Severus**: Andererseits – ein wenig mehr Freizeit täte mir auch mal ganz gut…

**Remus**: Halt bitte mal für 5 Sekunden einfach die Klappe, Sev.

**Severus**: Okay…

**Lorelei**: (_kommt_ _zufällig dazu und fällt vor Glück in Ohnmacht_)

**Severus**: Das hast du jetzt von deiner Küsserei! Sie ist umgekippt! Hol sofort ein Glas Wasser für sie!

**Remus**: (_selig lächelnd_) Aber gern…


	23. falling in love

**Disclaimer: Wie immer... alles JKR – ich borg's mir nur aus...**

**Und das ist auch schon das unwiderruflich letzte Kapitel (schluchz)**

**

* * *

**

**Wunder gibt es immer wieder**

**_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_**

**Kapitel 23 – falling… falling in love**

Zufrieden begutachtete Remus Lupin die 12 roten Rosen, die gerade durch eine Eule in sein Büro geliefert worden waren. Er hatte sie gestern heimlich für heute bestellt und war nun von ihrem Duft und ihrer Frische angenehm überrascht.

Nach knapp zwei Wochen verkrampften Flirtversuchen - auf die Severus nie angesprungen war – hatte sich Remus für den direkten Weg entschieden. Die letzte Schulstunde war abgehakt, Arbeiten korrigieren konnte er auch morgen noch und seine restliche Post lief ihm auch nicht weg. Er würde jetzt gleich nach Hause gehen, Severus die Blumen überreichen und ihm einfach sagen, dass er ihn liebte.

Skeptisch musterte er sich in seinem kleinen Taschenspiegel. Naja… ging so. Ein Menthol-Dragee konnte sicher nicht schaden und… _‚Remus John Lupin'_, schalt er sich selbst _‚Willst du etwa Zeit schinden oder bist du immer so nervös? Es besteht gar kein Grund dazu! Er liebt dich doch sowieso schon. Was für ein Risiko ist also dabei? Gar keines!'_

„Gar keines", wiederholte er laut und nahm den Blumenstrauß in die Hand. Voller Elan verließ er sein Büro und rannte fast die Treppen hinunter zum Ausgang.

Er hörte Minerva nach ihm rufen und drehte sich im Laufen kurz um.

„Keine Zeit!", brüllte er zurück. Sie hatte mit einem Stück Pergament herumgewedelt. Sicher wollte sie noch irgendeinen langweiligen Schulkram mit ihm besprechen. Remus beschleunigte seine Schritte und floh.

Ein Stockwerk höher blieb Minerva kopfschüttelnd stehen. „Der hatte es aber eilig", murmelte sie halblaut, doch dann lächelte sie. Bestimmt hatte er die gute Nachricht auch schon erhalten und hatte es jetzt – den Blumen nach zu urteilen – eilig, nach Hause zu kommen.

**OoooOoooO**

Freudig erregt und mit leicht schwitzigen Handflächen betrat Remus sein Zuhause. Er wollte Severus überraschen und trat daher leise und vorsichtig auf. Doch Severus war nicht in der Bibliothek und auch nicht im Esszimmer. Remus rollte mit den Augen. War ja klar, dass er im letzten Zimmer stecken musste in dem er nachsah. Behutsam huschte er zum Wohnzimmer und öffnete die Tür, die Rosen unvollkommen hinter seinem Rücken verbergend.

„Hallo Severus! Da bist du ja", begrüßte er seinen Ehemann lächelnd.

Severus stand mitten im Raum, ein Fenster war geöffnet und eine leichte Brise bewegte die Vorhänge. Die Luft war mild und roch nach Frühling und beflügelte Remus.

Severus hingegen stand einfach nur da, ein Blatt Pergament in seiner Hand.

„Du bist früher hier, als ich erwartet habe...", sagte er tonlos. „Für wen sind die Blumen?", fragte er und deutete auf die Rosen, die hinter Remus' Schultern hervorlugten.

Remus grinste gutgelaunt.

„Für dich natürlich", erwiderte er, zog den Strauß hervor und hielt ihn Severus hin. „Weißt du, ich..."

„Für mich?", unterbrach ihn Severus unerwartet bitter und machte keine Anstalten, die Rosen an sich zu nehmen. Er starrte sie vielmehr mit einem Ausdruck an, als wären sie giftig und könnten jeden Augenblick zuschnappen. „Glaubst du, dass du mir mit ein bisschen Grünzeug eine Scheidung schmackhafter machen kannst?", schleuderte er Remus entgegen.

„Eine Scheidung? Wovon redest du?" Remus konnte ihn nur verständnislos anstarren.

Severus musterte ihn verächtlich.

„Oh, komm! Tu nicht so. Du wirst genauso gut wie ich Post vom Ministerium bekommen haben." Er hob die Hand, in der er das Pergament hielt, ein wenig in die Höhe.

„Post? Vom Ministerium? Ich habe keine Post bekommen... das heißt... doch... auf meinem Schreibtisch haben ein paar Briefe gelegen", erinnerte sich Remus jetzt. Er hatte sie morgen lesen wollen… „Ich habe sie aber nicht gelesen, weil ich schnell nach Hause wollte."

„Und du glaubst wirklich, dass ich dir das abnehme?", fragte Severus spöttisch. „Aber bitte, von mir aus... hier ist mein Brief – du kannst ihn lesen, wenn du willst." Er trat einige Schritte auf Remus zu, gab ihm das Pergament und entfernte sich sofort wieder von ihm, wobei er ihm den Rücken zudrehte.

Remus hatte die Blumen auf den Wohnzimmertisch gelegt und starrte nun verwirrt und blicklos auf das Pergament. Warum lief in seinem Leben eigentlich nichts so, wie er es sich vorgestellte? Nicht einmal eine simple Liebeserklärung bekam er ohne Katastrophe hin. Vielleicht war es wirklich am Besten, wenn er den Brief erstmal las. Womöglich bekam er dann eine Erklärung für Severus' unerklärliches Verhalten. Er räusperte sich.

„Also gut... hier steht... hat das Gesetz nicht die gewünschten Ergebnisse... wird zum nächsten Ersten außer Kraft gesetzt..." Er überflog hastig die restlichen Zeilen und hob dann ruckartig seinen Kopf. „Moment. Soll das heißen...", rief er aus.

„Ja. Das Werwolfgesetz wird abgeschafft", bestätigte Severus dumpf.

Remus war fassungslos.

„Aber... warum so plötzlich?"

„Keine Ahnung. Man munkelt, dass nahezu alle Werwölfe einen Vormund benennen konnten und dieses wundervolle Ministeriums-Dorf leer steht...", Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber die genauen Gründe werden wir wohl nie erfahren. Wahrscheinlich ist in irgendeiner Form Geld im Spiel."

Remus fühlte sich einen Moment lang ein wenig schwach und der Raum verschwamm vor seinen Augen, doch dann fasste er sich wieder und rief aus: „Aber... das ist ja wundervoll!"

„Sicher, denn jetzt besteht für dich ja keinerlei Grund mehr, mit mir auch nur noch einen Tag länger verheiratet zu sein", bemerkte Severus zynisch und drehte sich wieder halb zu Remus um.

Schlagartig begriff Remus, was mit Severus los war. Merlin – sie waren wirklich beide nicht berühmt für ihr gutes Timing.

„Du glaubst wirklich, ich würde mich deshalb von dir scheiden lassen?" Remus deutete auf den Brief.

„Du wirst ja wohl kaum bei mir bleiben, weil ich es dir hier so gemütlich gemacht habe, oder!", erwiderte Severus ätzend und Remus musste sich sehr zusammenreißen um seinen Ehemann nicht am Kragen zu packen und ordentlich durchzuschütteln.

„Ja, das hast du", sagte Remus so ruhig, wie es ihm im Augenblick möglich war. „Du hast es mir wirklich an nichts fehlen lassen, und ich..."

Doch Severus ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Ach, ich vergaß – Sirius Black ist ja nicht mehr zu haben! Er ist ja bereits verheiratet – und glücklich obendrein, wenn Lucius in seinen Briefen aus den Flitterwochen nicht gerade das Blaue vom Himmel herunter lügt", sagte er kalt.

Remus fühlte förmlich, wie ihm die Situation entglitt und ihm durch die Finger rann. Wenn Severus in _dieser_ Stimmung war, war es fast unmöglich vernünftig mit ihm zu reden. Deshalb entschied sich Remus dafür, seinen Ehemann einfach anzuschreien.

„Ich hatte nie die Absicht mich von dir scheiden zu lassen!"

Ein ungläubiges Schnauben leitete Severus' Antwort ein.

„Das sagst du jetzt, aber mir wird schwindlig bei dem Gedanken, wie schnell du dort zur Tür hinaus wärst, wenn Black noch frei wäre."

Remus raufte sich die Haare.

„Ich will Sirius doch gar nicht!", rief er verzweifelt.

„Ach nein?", fauchte Severus und musterte Remus mit blitzenden Augen. „Und warum hast du mir dann immer noch nicht erzählt, was du mit ihm direkt vor seiner Hochzeit ach-so Geheimes zu besprechen hattest?"

Remus fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. Oh je – wie sehr hatte _er_ Severus damit unabsichtlich verletzt, dass er jetzt zu _ihm_ so verletzend war?

„Woher...", begann Remus automatisch und unterbrach sich dann mit einem kleinen unfrohen Lachen. "Draco oder Harry haben dir das gesagt, stimmt's? Daran hätte ich denken müssen."

„Ja. Dumm gelaufen", bemerkte Severus bissig und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Doch Remus fiel auf, dass Severus' Augen immer noch diesen seltsamen Glanz hatten und er fragte sich, ob es vielleicht – nur vielleicht – Tränen sein konnten und sein Herz krampfte sich bei diesem Gedanken schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Severus, so hör mir doch einmal zu!", flehte Remus. „Ich habe es dir vorher nicht gesagt, weil ich nicht wollte, dass du die falschen Schlüsse ziehst und weil ich auch nicht wusste, wie reibungslos es ablaufen würde, aber ich war lediglich deshalb bei Sirius, weil ich einen sauberen Schlussstrich ziehen wollte."

„Und das soll ich dir glauben!"

„Ja, verdammt! Weil es die Wahrheit ist. Ich habe ihm als meinem Liebhaber Lebewohl gesagt, aber ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, dass ich ihn als Freund behalte."

Lange Sekunden starrten sich beide Männer stumm an. Schließlich schien Severus sich einen Ruck zu geben. Er lockerte seine verschränkten Arme ein wenig und wandte seinen Blick halb von Remus ab.

„Und warum hast du es mir dann hinterher nicht gesagt?"

Remus bemerkte, dass er unbewusst den Atem angehalten hatte.

„Weil es für mich dann irgendwie unwichtig geworden war", erwiderte er sanft und beschloss, genau jetzt aufs Ganze zu gehen. „Ich habe einfach nicht mehr daran gedacht, weil ich völlig damit beschäftigt war, dir klarzumachen, dass ich dich liebe."

So. Jetzt war es heraus und das Ergebnis war ziemlich spektakulär.

Severus' Kopf hatte sich ruckartig wieder in seine Richtung gedreht, die Augen waren weit aufgerissen und beide Hände hatte er flach gegen seinen Oberkörper gepresst.

„Mich?" Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet, diese Worte aus Remus' Mund zu hören. Wie oft hatte er davon geträumt, genau diese Situation wirklich zu erleben und jetzt, wo es so weit war, wusste er nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Konnte es wirklich wahr sein, oder war er nun endgültig übergeschnappt und sein krankes Gehirn gaukelte ihm etwas vor?

„Ja. Dich!", stieß Remus fast erleichtert aus. Ungläubigkeit war immer noch besser als Ablehnung. „Aber da ich damit keinen Erfolg hatte, dachte ich, ich versuche heute den direkten Weg und sage es dir einfach." Er nahm die Rosen wieder vom Tisch und trat mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln näher zu Severus. „Deshalb habe ich ein Dutzend roter Rosen besorgt und bin früher von der Schule nach Hause gekommen."

Doch Severus machte zu seiner Überraschung Anstalten, vor ihm zurück zu weichen. Er tat es dann doch nicht, doch er streckte eine Hand in einer abwehrenden Geste vor seinen Körper.

„Nein", sagte er mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln. Das war doch alles viel zu schön um wahr zu sein. Soviel Glück hatte ein Severus Snape nicht – und schon gar nicht in der Liebe. Es konnte nur ein Scherz sein – ein grausamer Scherz zwar... oder ein Missverständnis. „Das hier ist nur eine Vernunftehe – und wir haben beide das erreicht, was wir wollten. Ich habe gesellschaftliche Akzeptanz erlangt und du brauchst nicht mehr vor dem Ministerium geschützt werden. Es besteht also keinerlei Notwendigkeit mehr für uns..." Die weiteren Worte erstarben auf seinen Lippen, weil Remus stetig immer näher gekommen war und nun direkt vor ihm stand. Nur noch der Blumenstrauß trennte die beiden voneinander.

„Merlin, Severus! Das ist alles nicht wahr und du weißt das!" Remus lachte ungeduldig. „Für dich war es nie eine Vernunftehe! Für dich war es von Anfang an eine Liebesheirat."

„Woher...", flüsterte Severus und ein klein wenig Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf, dass das Schicksal es ein einziges Mal gut mit ihm meinte.

Remus musterte ihn liebevoll. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass der Slytherin um Worte verlegen war.

„Weißt du noch... mein _Schwächeanfall_ in der Apotheke? Ich hatte dort so etwas wie eine Eingebung. Und dabei habe ich auch begriffen, dass ich mich ganz allmählich in dich verliebt habe."

Severus schluckte.

„Warst du deshalb die ganze Zeit so... komisch?", fragte er dann.

Ein klägliches Lächeln glitt über Remus' Lippen.

„Ja... das war ich wohl... ich habe versucht, dir den Hof zu machen."

„Dafür hast du wirklich kein Talent", erwiderte Severus trocken.

„Das ist mir mittlerweile auch klar geworden", grinste Remus.

Severus betrachtete versonnen den Strauss und nahm ihn schließlich in die eigenen Hände.

„Mir hat noch nie jemand rote Rosen geschenkt..."

„Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du könntest sie zu kitschig finden", sagte Remus behutsam, doch zu seiner großen Erleichterung schüttelte Severus verneinend den Kopf. „Ich liebe dich, Severus", fuhr er zärtlich fort und strich sanft über eine bleiche Wange, die sich langsam rosa färbte.

Dann konnte er nicht anders – er nahm Severus die Rosen aus den kraftlosen Fingern, warf sie achtlos zu Boden und küsste ihn liebevoll mitten auf den Mund.

Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, als er bemerkte, dass Severus nach einem kaum merklichen Zögern den Kuss erwiderte und sich eine schmale Hand auf seinen Rücken legte.

Es überraschte Remus nicht wirklich, dass sein Kuss erwidert wurde. Das Feuer allerdings, das in dieser Erwiderung lag, traf ihn etwas unvorbereitet und versetzte ihn in prickelnde Erregung. Wer hätte gedacht, dass unter der kühlen Fassade seines Ehemannes diese Hitze verborgen lag.

Die behutsame Berührung auf seinem Rücken entwickelte sich zu einer starken, doch immer noch zärtlichen Umarmung, die Remus' Knie angenehm schwach werden ließ. Als dann noch eine tastende Zunge sachte an seinen bebenden Lippen leckte, strauchelte er ein wenig und war froh, hinter sich an seinen Beinen die Sofakante zu spüren. Noch während ihre Zungen miteinander tanzten, ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen und zog Severus gleich mit sich. Ohne die Umarmung oder die Küsse wirklich zu unterbrechen, legte sich Remus halb auf das Sofa und genoss die Schwere von Severus' Körper, der mehr auf ihm hockte, als auf ihm lag. Das Prickeln, das Remus fühlte, breitete sich weiter aus, bis er das Gefühl hatte, seine Haut würde glühen. Bislang hatte Remus nicht gewusst, dass man allein durch küssen derart erregt werden konnte, doch Severus' Zunge und Lippen neckten ihn, forderten ihn heraus, entzogen sich und gaben dennoch alles. Das Prickeln und Glühen konzentrierte sich nun zunehmend in Remus' Unterleib und unwillkürlich hob er seine Hüften ein wenig an und er stöhnte leise in Severus' Mund, als die vielversprechende Schwellung zwischen seinen Beinen auf eine sehr ähnliche Wölbung traf. Es war ein unglaublich gutes Gefühl und das Prickeln wandelte sich zu einem lustvollen Ziehen. „_Nochmal_!", forderte ihn sein nahezu abgeschaltetes Gehirn auf, doch gerade da entzog sich Severus ihm.

„Was hast du vor?", hörte er Severus leise fragen und die nachtschwarzen Augen blicken skeptisch.

„Ich will dich verführen – ist das nicht offensichtlich?", erwiderte Remus ohne Nachzudenken. Die Worte hatten sich ihm geradezu aufgedrängt, doch obwohl er das absolut nicht vorgehabt hatte, als er die roten Rosen bestellt hatte, so stellte er nun überrascht fest, dass es die Wahrheit war. Er wollte Severus verführen. Er wollte ihn lieben und damit einen neuen Anfang in ihrer Ehe markieren. Er wollte Severus all das vergessen lassen, was er ihm wissentlich und auch unwissentlich in den letzten Monaten angetan hatte.

Die Skepsis wandelte sich in etwas wie Erstaunen.

„Am helllichten Tag?", fragte Severus, doch der sonst allgegenwärtige Spott fehlte in seiner Stimme nun völlig und Remus überging diesen absurden Einwand einfach und zog Severus wieder zu sich hinunter um erneut die noch leicht feuchtglänzenden Lippen atemlos zu küssen. Ein leises Seufzen war zu hören und dann die Worte: „Das Fenster... Lass mich wenigstens die Vorhänge..." Severus machte Anstalten, sich Remus zu entwinden, doch dieser hatte nicht vor, sich ihn entwischen zu lassen und hielt ihn dadurch zurück, dass er mit beiden Händen Severus' Robe festhielt und anfing, diese aufzuknöpfen.

„Nein. Ich will dich sehen", flüsterte er sanft und verteilte kleine, gierige Küsse über Severus' nackte Haut... den Hals hinab... über die Halsbeuge... auf das Schlüsselbein...

Hätte Remus in diesem Moment aufgeblickt, hätte er in ein ungläubig aufgerissenes Augenpaar geblickt. Severus hatte krampfhaft geschluckt, um nach Remus' Worten den Kloß in seinem Hals zu beseitigen. Er hatte sich in den letzten Monaten eingeredet, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte, dass Remus ihm bei ihren wenigen _ehelichen Übungen_ nie ins Gesicht gesehen hatte. Doch jetzt hatte Remus gesagt, dass er ihn sehen wollte und eine seltsame Rührung ergriff ihn, die sich allerdings sehr rasch in Luft auflöste und einem sehnsüchtigen Verlangen Platz machte, als Remus mit seinen Zärtlichkeiten fortfuhr.

„Aber... aber das Sofa... es könnte... schmutzig werden", wandte Severus unzusammenhängend ein und schloss mit einem Keuchen, als Remus' Mund an einem seiner Nippel angelangt war. Die Gewohnheit hatte ihm diese Worte diktiert und er hoffte inständig, dass Remus nicht auf ihn hören würde.

„Dann kaufen wir eben neue Streifen", nuschelte Remus und Severus hatte nun wirklich nichts mehr einzuwenden.

**OoooOoooO**

Irgendwann war es beiden gelungen, sich gegenseitig von ihrer – nun störenden – Kleidung zu befreien. Remus' Lippen, Zunge und Zähne befassten sich mittlerweile sehr ausgiebig mit Severus' Oberkörper und besonders den kleinen, harten Nippeln.

Die vielfältigen Laute, die diese Tätigkeit Severus entlockte, stachelten auch Remus' eigene Libido nur noch mehr an.

Er hatte bislang geglaubt, Severus würde Sex nicht besonders viel abgewinnen – zumindest nach dem zu urteilen, was dieser damals in ihren Flitterwochen hatte durchblicken lassen. Auch Severus' Art, sich bei ihren wenigen intimen Zusammenkünften passiv und zurückhaltend zu geben, hatten Remus in dieser Annahme bestärkt. Doch nun wurde ihm klar, dass er diesbezüglich absolut gar nichts über seinen Ehemann wusste und er brannte darauf, dies zu ändern. Er wollte jede Nuance kennen lernen, denn die Art, wie sich Severus seinen Zärtlichkeiten entgegenbog war alles andere als zurückhaltend und die schlanken Finger, die im Gegenzug ruhelos über seine erhitzte Haut wanderten und die wundervollsten Schauer hervorriefen, waren alles andere als passiv. Remus fragte sich, ob es immer so sein würde – so erregend... so mitreißend... so inspirierend... so packend.

Wenn er erregt war, wurde er oft ein wenig grob, was Sirius nie besonders witzig gefunden hatte. Severus hingegen schien es nichts auszumachen – im Gegenteil – er schien es zu genießen und scheute sich nicht, es Remus mit ähnlicher Münze heimzuzahlen.

Remus' Hände glitten tiefer und schlossen sich zielstrebig um Severus' heiße Erektion. Severus sog scharf die Luft ein und krallte seine Finger in Remus' Schultern. Es tat so gut, dass Remus ihn endlich dort berührte. Ihm war heiß, so unerträglich heiß und Remus' kühle Hände taten so gut, nachdem er mit seinen Lippen diese sengende Hitze in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Ein langgezogenes Seufzen entwischte seinen Lippen. Er fühlte Remus' bebende Schultern unter seinen Händen und wildes, ungezügeltes Verlangen stieg in ihm auf. Warum nur ließ Remus ihn so lange warten?

Es lag eine gewisse Schamlosigkeit in Severus' Hingabe, die in Remus jeglichen Wunsch, es noch ein wenig hinauszuzögern, auslöschte. Er wollte – Nein, er konnte nicht mehr warten. Mit seiner freien Hand glitt er an Severus' Rücken entlang tiefer, ein leise gemurmelter Zauberspruch und der unvergessliche Anblick von Severus, wie er sich auf die Unterlippe biss, die Augen schloss und den Kopf zurückwarf, als der erste Finger leicht in ihn eindrang. Beim zweiten Finger schlug er seine Augen wieder auf und sah Remus unverwandt an, als er nun seinerseits nach Remus' harter Männlichkeit griff und sie sanft massierte. Das lustvolle Ziehen in Remus' Unterleib verstärkte sich und er verlor sich in den Tiefen dieser nachtschwarzen Augen.

Wie in Trance erlebte er, dass Severus sich den Fingern entzog, seine Hüften anhob und sich wie in Zeitlupe über Remus' pochende Härte schob. Als er ihn vollkommen in sich aufgenommen hatte, hielt er vollkommen still und schloss seine Augen.

Remus glaubte, vor Lust vergehen zu müssen. Die Enge und Hitze, die ihn nun umschloss brachte ihn fast um den Verstand und er fing automatisch an, sich zu bewegen. Er verfiel in einen harten, schnellen Rhythmus, doch Severus nahm jeden Stoss auf und gab ihn mindestens genauso heftig zurück. Es dauerte nicht lange und Remus spürte die ersten Wellen seines Höhepunktes durch seinen Körper rollen, doch er wollte noch nicht kommen – er hatte es vorhin nicht nur so dahingesagt, dass er Severus sehen wollte – er hatte es auch genauso gemeint. Er wollte sehen, wie sich dieser überraschend sinnliche Körper verkrampfte und sich das blasse Gesicht vor Ekstase rötete und entspannte. Mit großer Willensanstrengung löste er seine rechte Hand von Severus' Hüfte und führte sie wieder zurück zu dem samtenen Stahl, dessen Spitze vor Feuchtigkeit glänzte.

Severus' Atem ging stoßweise und sein Körper zitterte. Kleine Schweißperlen glitzerten auf seiner Haut. Er hatte vor einiger Zeit aufgehört zu denken, nichts war mehr wichtig, nur noch dieses schmerzhaft-süße Gefühl des Ausgefülltseins und der Mann unter ihm, der ihm diese köstliche Qual bereitete. Er wollte nicht, dass es jemals aufhörte, dass es immer so weiter ging. Schneller, tiefer, härter.

Plötzlich versteifte sich Severus, seine Erektion schien noch weiter anzuschwellen und mit einem heiseren Schrei kam er über Remus' Finger und Bauch.

In diesem Moment war Severus in Remus' Augen der schönste und atemberaubendste Mann des Universums. In diesen Augenblicken der Selbstvergessenheit und der höchsten Ekstase bot Severus einen unglaublichen Anblick. Die zuckenden Muskeln um seinen harten Schaft holten Remus wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück und als Severus sich über ihn beugte um ihm einen hungrigen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken, stieß er noch einige Male tief in seinen Liebsten und schneller als es ihm lieb war, brach sein eigener Orgasmus mit Macht über ihn herein.

**OoooOoooO**

Als Remus seine Umgebung wieder bewusst wahrnahm, fühlte er die Schwere von Severus' Körper auf sich und es war ein wundervolles Gefühl. Er hauchte einen Kuss auf Severus' Schläfe und strich ihm einige verschwitzte Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn.

„Ich liebe dich...", flüsterte Remus zärtlich und drückte Severus noch ein wenig enger an sich.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, dann fragte Severus leise: "Liebst du mich so sehr wie ihn?" Direkt danach hätte sich Severus am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Wie hatte er nur ausgerechnet so etwas sagen können? Und auch noch ausgerechnet jetzt? Doch die Worte waren heraus gewesen, bevor er gewusst hatte, was er tat. Nun war es eben passiert und vielleicht war es ganz gut so, denn ansonsten hätte er sich mit dieser Frage die nächsten 20, 30 Jahre herumgequält und wenn er schon nur die zweite Wahl war, dann wollte er das auch wissen, oder lieber doch nicht? Mit schmerzhaft unregelmäßig pochendem Herzen wartete er auf eine Antwort.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken, die Severus allerdings wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen waren, erklang endlich Remus' Stimme.

„Nein", sagte er sanft, aber bestimmt und Severus' Herz blieb einen schrecklichen Moment lang stehen. „Denn Sirius habe ich nie wirklich geliebt. Er und ich haben uns nur etwas eingebildet. Aber _du_ bist der Mensch, mit dem ich mein Leben teile. Zum Glück habe ich das auch erkannt. Ich kann daher nicht sagen, dass ich dich mehr oder weniger liebe... Ich _liebe_ dich einfach." Remus hielt kurz inne und betrachtete Severus mit einem nicht zu deutenden Blick. „Wie ist das eigentlich… hättest du mir irgendwann gesagt, dass du mich liebst, wenn ich nicht von selbst darauf gekommen wäre?"

Severus war froh, dass er noch immer lag, denn Remus' Worte hatten seine Muskeln vor Erleichterung ganz schwach werden lassen. Doch das mutwillige Funkeln der bernsteinfarbenen Augen neckte ihn und forderte ihn heraus. Er hob daher gekonnt eine Augenbraue und fragte gedehnt: „Es dir direkt gesagt? Wie lange kennst du mich schon?"

„Also nicht…", brummte Remus gespielt beleidigt. „Hätte mich auch gewundert. Aber findest du nicht, dass du es mir jetzt allmählich wirklich sagen könntest?"

„Möchtest du es denn gerne hören?", fragte Severus lächelnd.

„Frag' nicht so dumm! Natürlich!", meinte Remus und knuffte Severus halb spielerisch in die Seite.

„Mmmmhhhh…" Severus tat so, als würde er nachdenken, während er einen Zeigefinger um Remus' linken Nippel kreisen ließ. „Wie lange habe ich darauf gewartet, diese drei kleinen Worte von dir zu hören? Ich denke, du kannst dich damit auch noch ein wenig gedulden – nennen wir es ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit."

Durch den Zeigefinger doch sehr abgelenkt, fluchte Remus leise.

„Willst du, dass ich darum bettle?"

Ein schmales Lächeln huschte über Severus' Lippen und er kniff sachte in den harten Nippel. „Das wäre mal eine sehr hübsche Abwechslung."

Remus sog scharf die Luft ein, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich Severus' Händen zu entziehen. „Also schön…", kapitulierte er. „Bitte, Severus – sag' mir, dass du mich liebst."

„Na, ich weiß nicht so recht…"

„Severus!", rief Remus gequält aus – der Finger hatte das Spiel mit seinem Nippel aufgegeben und wanderte tiefer.

„Ssscht", machte Severus und legte seinen Finger auf Remus' Lippen und fuhr mit einem ernsten Lächeln fort. „Schon gut. Ich sage es ja... Ich liebe dich… schon seit... schon sehr lange - und das so sehr, dass ich es dir freiwillig nie gesagt hätte."

„Das ist schön", flüsterte Remus leise und auch ein bisschen ergriffen. Wenn ihm jemand noch vor einem halben Jahr gesagt hätte, dass es ihn unbeschreiblich glücklich machen würde, genau diese Worte aus dem Mund seines Ehemannes zu hören, hätte er denjenigen ohne viel Federlesens in St. Mungos einweisen lassen.

Severus' Finger lag immer noch leicht auf seinem Mund und so nutzte Remus die Gelegenheit um ihn zwischen seine Lippen zu ziehen, damit er ihn ein wenig für seine teuflischen Spielchen von gerade eben bestrafen konnte.

„Sollten wir das nicht besser im Schlafzimmer fortsetzen?", fragte Severus nach einer kleinen Weile mit deutlich rauer Stimme.

Remus saugte ein letztes Mal genüsslich an dem Finger, entließ ihn dann und sagte: „Nein."

„Nein?", erwiderte Severus und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich finde, wenn wir schon neue Sofabezüge kaufen wollen, dann soll sich das auch so richtig lohnen. Findest du nicht?"

„Das ist ein interessanter Gesichtspunkt", gab Severus zu und er ließ seinen immer noch feuchten Finger zwischen Remus' Beine gleiten... „So richtig ruiniert sind sie wirklich noch nicht. Ich fürchte, du hast tatsächlich recht und wir müssen noch mal..." Sein Finger streichelte über eine sehr empfindliche Stelle und Remus musste ein wollüstiges Stöhnen unterdrücken. „Aber nur, wenn du nichts dagegen hast", raunte ihm Severus zu und der gewisse Finger bewegte sich sehr verheißungsvoll.

„Nein", keuchte Remus erregt. „Das ist sogar eine verdammt gute Idee…"

**OoooOoooO**

_Vier Wochen später in der Winkelgasse…_

„Also… die neue Bettwäsche haben wir." Remus hakte diese Position gewissenhaft von ihrer Einkaufsliste ab. „Fehlen nur noch die neuen Sofakissen und neuer Stoff für den Sofabezug. Wie ist das – willst du lieber runde oder eckige Kissen… oder doch solche Nackenrollen?", fragte Remus und deutete auf eine Auswahl an Kissen in dem Schaufenster, vor dem sie stehen geblieben waren.

„Das ist mir völlig gleichgültig. Hauptsache, sie haben weder Fransen, Troddeln oder Knöpfe", erklärte Severus bissig.

„Ach ja…", bemerkte Remus halb geistesabwesend. „Du hast gesagt, die drücken an…" Er sah von seiner Liste auf und blickte in ein paar gefährlich funkelnde Augen. „An gewissen Stellen", beendete er den Satz mit einem Grinsen.

Severus seufzte. „Und was für einen Stoff willst du?"

„Streifen!", sagte Remus prompt.

„Streifen?", wiederholte Severus verständnislos. „Ich dachte, die wären so geschmacklos und scheußlich und…"

Remus brachte ihn mit einem leichten Kuss auf die Wange zum Verstummen. „Das liegt alles im Auge des Betrachters", flüsterte er leise.

Severus strich ihm sanft über die Wange. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er wirklich glücklich. Es war zwar nicht so, dass sie in den letzten Wochen ausschließlich auf einer rosaroten Wolke geschwebt wären, doch ein wenig Streit gehörte zu jeder Beziehung dazu. Das Wichtigste war, dass sie sich gegenseitig respektierten und vertrauten. Severus lächelte. Die Zukunft barg nun keine großen Schrecken mehr für ihn. Doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er völlig vergessen hatte, Remus die neueste Neuigkeit zu erzählen: Lucius hatte ihm erzählt, dass Harry erst gestern Sirius gegenüber Draco als seinen festen Freund bezeichnet hatte!

**OoooOoooO**

_ENDE_

**OoooOoooO**

**

* * *

**

**Lorelei**: Menno...

**Remus**: Lorelei, was hast du denn?

**Severus**: Autoren-Frust.

**Remus**: Hä?

**Lorelei**: Ich weiß nicht, wie ich sagen soll, dass ich mir zum Abschluss noch mal richtig viele Reviews wünsche.

**Severus**: Sag's doch einfach.

**Lorelei**: Das tut man nicht.

**Remus**: Dann lass es eben.

**Lorelei**: Wäääähhhh!

**Severus**: (_genervt_) Jetzt weint sie schon wieder.

**Remus**: Tja... da müssen wir sie wohl ein bisschen aufheitern, Schatz.

**Lorelei**: (_hellhörig_) Schatz?

**Severus**: Lorelei, das geht dich gar nichts an. Mach dein Update und kümmer' dich um deinen eigenen Kram.

**Lorelei**: Hey, Moment mal! Ihr wohnt hier! Mietfrei! Das geht mich sehr wohl etwas an.

**Remus**: Da hat sie nicht ganz unrecht...

**Severus**: Ab morgen zahlen wir Miete!

**Lorelei**: Wääääähhhhh!

**Remus**: (_nun auch genervt_) Jetzt weint sie schon wieder...


End file.
